


Of What You've Done（中文翻译）

by Helmo



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy!Daud, Daud learning sign language like a cute dork, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grumpy Daud Regretting Things, Low Chaos!Daud, M/M, Mute!Corvo - Freeform, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Royal Spymaster!Daud, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Outsider is a shippy fanboy, mute character, mutual consent, tattooed!Daud, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 219,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helmo/pseuds/Helmo
Summary: 《耻辱》达乌德/科尔沃灵魂伴侣AU系列第二篇达乌德成为了新任的皇家间谍大臣，而他刚刚知道自己的灵魂伴侣是科尔沃，那个被他毁了人生的男人。达乌德现在必须得应付自己的内疚与后悔，同时尽力理解科尔沃-阿塔诺这个谜一样的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of what you've done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923349) by [Aescela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aescela/pseuds/Aescela). 



> 大家好，我又来啦！本文仍然是一片翻译文，感谢由原作者Aescela和Taywen创作的精彩故事"of what you've done"，当然还有这个系列"like scar, indelible"的创始者，也是本系列第一篇作品"always there to remind you"的作者Estora和Taywen，希望大家也能去给原作者们和原作品点赞留言。
> 
> 本篇是在上篇第一章的启发下产生的，之后原作者在本篇的启发下续写了第二章。所以本文时间线紧跟上篇第一章，因此可能会与上篇第二章有些不一致。
> 
> 此译文也在随缘居上同步更新：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-275836-1-1.html
> 
> 人物是Arkane的，故事是Estora和Taywen的，其他翻译中锅都是我的，新手上路，请多指教！

达乌德发现科尔沃是他的灵魂伴侣的第二天，他感觉在宫廷里待着就是种折磨。

他的精神被几种不同的感觉来回撕扯：一方面他觉得自己很可悲，因为是他把他的灵魂伴侣——他自己的灵魂伴侣——的人生彻底搞的一塌糊涂；另一方面他还感到迷迷糊糊的兴奋，因为自己有了灵魂伴侣这个事实，毕竟他从来没体验过这种感觉，而现在他无时无刻不想念着科尔沃，但这同时也带来深深地负罪感，剧烈又令人恼怒地在他胃里翻绞。

太讨厌了。

达乌德叹了口气，又把一张纸放在旁边木头桌子上越堆越高的文件上，他潦草签下的名字还没干。阳光透过海勒姆-伯罗斯之前的办公室的高窗照进来，灰尘漂浮在空气中。现在这办公室是达乌德的了，他从水淹区的巢穴带来了一点东西和书，都摆在架子上和抽屉里。武器架是新的，武器是他难以作别的刺客生涯的遗物，其中某扇窗户上一种特殊的锁也是。这种锁是达乌德设计定制的，它允许能使用“拉扯”这个能力的人从屋外的壁架上打开窗户，这样他的捕鲸帮能更容易进入他的办公室来汇报情况或者接收命令。他的新房间虽然简朴但是典雅，比水淹区破损的商会大楼好得多，但他还是觉得有些冷冰冰。

达乌德握了下拳，以防手颤抖起来，然后他拿了一杯茶，但没起到什么放松神经的作用。

自从达乌德知道科尔沃背上带着灵魂伴侣标记——也就是达乌德最先对他说的那句话——之后，已经过去两天了。两天。那个被他摧垮的人就是他本该相伴一生的人，但相反他让他身败名裂。

那晚他们在科尔沃的床上共眠，被这事儿引发的情感漩涡折腾的紧张兮兮、精疲力尽，他们本来的计划是在第二天早上谈谈俩人之间的联结。达乌德以为既然都睡过了，他就能好好谈谈这个话题，而不用再抗拒拿刀把自己捅死的冲动。可惜的是，第二天早晨简直是一团糟。科尔沃收到一个卫队上尉的紧急报告，立马从床上跳起来，穿上皇家护卫的外套，连给达乌德留个信息的功夫都没有，只是抱歉地看了他一眼、草草写下几个字、把写字板扔给睡眼惺忪的达乌德，然后就冲出了房间。

科尔沃到现在还没有回来，谈话还没有进行。

这事儿比本应该的更困扰达乌德。

达乌德偷偷看了一眼压在他正在处理的文件下的，科尔沃匆匆写下的纸条。他的手指划过科尔沃的笔迹，潦草的文字向他保证：“很快回来，到时见。”达乌德皱着眉瞥了一眼桌上的时钟，意识到自己是多么希望时间走的再快点。

他的手几乎是不自觉地移向腰间，那晚他们睡在一起时科尔沃的手臂就像这样搭在他腰上，他发觉自己也轻轻压着那块地方，想象着那是科尔沃的手，而不是他的。一阵热潮涌过全身，他把手抽了回来，尽量保持呼吸平稳。那晚，达乌德觉得科尔沃的触摸要让他燃烧起来。科尔沃睡着后轻轻的呼吸吹在他后背上，令他难以呼吸。

所有故事都说，被灵魂伴侣触碰的感觉和被其他人触碰不一样。达乌德一直以为那只不过是故作浪漫的胡言乱语，像他母亲告诉他不要轻信的童话故事一样。

但现在这让达乌德感到深深地不安，至少这部分是对的。

不过他不确定其他故事是不是真的。当然没有一个故事是关于一个人把自己伴侣的人生毁了的，就像他对科尔沃做的那样。

间谍大臣房间的门迅速打开，达乌德赶紧把手从科尔沃的便条上抽回来，再次用文件将它盖住。

艾米丽女皇大步走进他的办公室，带着一个十一岁孩子能表现出的全部高贵感。达乌德微微点头，向她致意。就他所知，她是一个人来的，这很不寻常。

“早上好，陛下，”他说。“您那群老师呢？”

“我让他们下去了。我想和你单独谈谈，”她回答道，戴着身为女皇的面具，但实际还是个小女孩。一生本就短暂，她能作为孩子的时间则更少得多。但当她看到达乌德放在桌上文件旁的袖箭时，那层面具松动了，她的表情突然变得兴奋不已。

达乌德注意到她好奇的眼神，眯眼看着她。

“您为什么来这儿，陛下？”

艾米丽迅速看回他，明显又挂上了那层面具。“科尔沃两天前来找过我，就在他去见卡诺上尉之前。他说他和你谈了……你知道的……他的标记，”她说，黑色的眼睛里写着指责，他也不能怪她。

达乌德慢慢把手中的笔放在桌子上。他很欣赏艾米丽能把科尔沃狂野的手势、手语和便条合称为“说”，他只希望自己能像她一样理解科尔沃。

“我们……是说过这件事，”他最后回答。

“他知道你没有标记吗？”她问。

“我告诉他了，”达乌德回答。

“你为什么没有？”

天啊。她还没明白。艾米丽的语气再次充满指责，就好像她很不满达乌德不仅可能是是世界上最糟的灵魂伴侣，他连有个相对应的标记都做不到。达乌德花了点儿时间清理思路，思考该怎么向一个小女孩解释，达乌德皮肤上没写着科尔沃最先对他说出的几个字的原因是，科尔沃早在寒脊监狱经受的拷打中丢了他的舌头。

他一边想着，一边盯着天花板。

他从余光里看到一只小手慢慢摸向他的袖箭。

“不行。”

艾米丽-考德温女皇发出失望的声音，突然又变回一个孩子。她噘着嘴看着他，达乌德感觉一阵同情，尽力阻止自己笑出来，因为他头一次……他甚至不知道什么头一次。

“当科尔沃和我第一次见面时，我对他说的话就是写在他背上的那些，但是他不能做出任何回答，你懂的。这就是我没有他的话作为标记的原因，”他解释道，尽可能让沙哑的嗓音温柔下来。

“哦。”

达乌德想要猜出艾米丽对他这段解释的感觉，她一直被教导每天要把她的真情实感藏在礼貌微笑下，但他能看出她明白了。

“科尔沃在哪儿？”他大胆地问。

“卡诺上尉在德雷珀斯沃德（译注1）发现了一个安全隐患，有关一个纺织厂什么的，”她回答，显然因为她不能同去而感到沮丧。“上尉请科尔沃一起去查查这件事，因为他负责安全问题。”艾米丽说出最后半句话时语气里有种自豪。  
（译注1：即DLC布莱德摩尔女巫中某一关的服装商区，但游戏汉化好像就是音译的）

达乌德点点头。所以说科尔沃是急匆匆地去了那里。在他走后，达乌德派了三个捕鲸帮的人暗中保护艾米丽，尽管她在塔楼外活动时身边总是有一大群警卫。但达乌德不信任他们，毕竟当初他和他的人只是在花园里走了走就找上了贾思敏，而他觉得自己有许多条理由该对这位年轻女皇负责。他剩下的手下现在是一位皇家间谍大臣所需要的秘密警察，他们的工作不再是清除目标，而是作为间谍行动。他向界外魔发誓，他们喜欢这样。

“科尔沃什么时候回来？”他尽量小心地问。

艾米丽眯了眯眼睛，露出狡黠的表情。

“让我使使你的袖箭，我就告诉你。”

“不行。”

“这样的话，很抱歉我不能告诉你。”说完这话，艾米丽露出一个混合着歉意和洋洋得意的微笑。达乌德叹了口气。她会成为一个极有天赋的外交家，他百分之百肯定。“太遗憾了，他说了那么多关于你的事。”

达乌德暗暗咒骂。政客们。

“好吧。就一箭。不过你要先告诉我。”过了一会儿他让步了。艾米丽尖叫着欢呼起来，他扬了扬眉，嘴角挂起微笑。

“好吧。科尔沃明天晚上回来，他说他还生着你的气，但他信任你。他觉得既然你已经和我们一起住进塔楼里了，情况会好转的。”她说着，每个字都深深刻入达乌德的心里，让他难以再保持面无表情。艾米丽接着说：

“科尔沃还说他走之前那一晚很不错，他睡得很好。他经常做噩梦，你知道的，像我一样。但那晚一个也没有，我问过他。”艾米丽说，像个孩子般自信。

但这些话勾起达乌德心中完全不同的情绪。他不能再让自己把手按到腰侧，想着科尔沃温热的气息吹动自己后颈上的汗毛的感觉了。达乌德迅速拉开一个抽屉，在里面翻找，想转移注意力。

“我们之间的约定呢？”艾米丽问道，她的目光偷偷越过达乌德的桌子，一根手指捅了捅他的袖箭，达乌德迅速把它拿开。

“就一箭。我会扶着你的手，免得你射到自己，或者我。”

“噢……我能多射几箭吗？我需要练习！”

“不行。科尔沃已经够恨我了，哪怕你身上有一点擦伤他都会亲手杀了我。就一箭。”达乌德坚持道，艾米丽又撅起嘴。

“让我把箭再装上，”他一边补充一边从抽屉里拿了一支箭。这时，他的手指摸到一块帆布，他不记得什么时候放过那东西。达乌德皱着眉把帆布从抽屉底下抽出来。他发现那是一副叠起来的画，画的是前任皇家间谍大臣，比索科诺斯通常给那些贵族和政客画的做作的画像小一些。看来伯罗斯很久以前就把它忘在这儿了。

达乌德盯着那副画像，画像上的人一手操作了过去几个月来席卷顿沃城的混乱：瘟疫、暗杀女皇，某种程度上也致使达乌德的世界化为灰烬。这人把所有罪过都推到无辜的科尔沃头上，他的灵魂伴侣，还下令折磨他，差点儿就处决了他。达乌德一直都很鄙视伯罗斯，但现在他感到从未有过的怒火，他恨他。

达乌德深吸一口气，把画像递给艾米丽。她的脸一下拉下来。

“那是以前的间谍大臣，”她盯着画像说，愁眉紧锁。可能已经有人告诉了她是这人下令暗杀她的母亲，而不是达乌德自己。达乌德想知道当她看到自己身上所有不幸的万恶之源时，她的小脑袋会闪过什么念头，他心疼得一揪。

达乌德轻轻把画从她手中拿走，接着大步走向办公室另一端，一面空白的墙边。他用一支箭把画钉在墙上，走回到年轻女皇身边，她好奇地看着他。

“陛下，我决定了。你可以射很多很多箭，”他郑重地说，“这就是我们的练习靶。”

艾米丽冲他笑了，眼睛闪闪发亮，有那么一瞬间她看起来就像科尔沃。达乌德跪在艾米丽身旁，帮她在左手上配好袖箭，确保箭尖不会刺到她的皮肤。

“这是我们俩之间的小秘密。如果科尔沃知道了这事儿他会拿我当靶子的，所以这件事只有我们俩能知道。保证？”在她瞄准之前，达乌德问道。

艾米丽用女皇的仪态点点头，黑色的眼睛里写满真诚，接着又闪出孩子气的兴奋。“保证。现在让我射一箭吧！”

 

“斜过头，从十字弓的瞄准线上看过去。好样的。”他说道，轻轻调整她头的角度。他看得出来艾米丽十分认真，她集中了一个11岁孩子全部注意力，细细的眉毛皱在一起。

“现在把缺口和准星对到一线。”达乌德接着说。他帮艾米丽把箭尖瞄向海勒姆-伯罗斯的头，他俩的脸紧挨着，而艾米丽的手臂出奇地稳。

艾米丽扣动扳机，箭钉进了墙壁，轻轻发出“砰”的一声。后坐力让她发出一声尖叫，但达乌德用一只手扶稳了她。

“看！直接命中！”艾米丽尖声说，脸上带笑，眼睛闪闪发亮，兴奋地指着画像：箭羽从伯罗斯的头上伸出来。“我射中他了！接招吧，伯罗斯！”

“棒极了，陛下，”达乌德满意地说，谨慎地确保她不会在兴奋中把袖箭挥向他的方向。

“再来一次！求你了，达乌德！”

达乌德重新上箭，他俩一起瞄准，艾米丽再次射中了伯罗斯，达乌德确定她的尖叫声会让他耳鸣一整天。

这绝对值得，达乌德还确定。


	2. Chapter 2

科尔沃在第二天的傍晚回来了。

达乌德一直在工作，因为他根本睡不着。他收到捕鲸帮的人针对一个行为可疑的贵族的报告，把他和坎贝尔的黑名单副本做了对比，想查清他是不是和之前的政变有联系。总而言之，这项活动非常有趣，满足了他对于发掘秘密的需要，但今天晚上他发现自己越来越频繁地看向门口。

他叹了口气，用手指梳了梳头发，向后靠去，望着海勒姆-伯罗斯的画像。艾米丽可没少忙活，而他也出乎意料地发现自己和小女皇一样享受他们的射击训练。现在摄政王的画像至少被两打弩箭钉在墙上。

达乌德本来想把画像拿下来，但那样的话，现在就只有艾米丽对着靶子倾泻下的箭雨所留下的一片箭孔能陪着他了。他不得不承认她很有天赋——她比有些捕鲸帮众在训练中表现的更好，尽管她年轻很多。不过最终他还是把画留在了墙上。要解释画像背后的墙上为什么有那么多洞应该也不太容易，所以他干脆没去动那副画，伯罗斯讨厌的脸上也还插满了箭。再说了，这场景还能带给他一种奇异的满足感。

传来一阵敲门声，达乌德急忙把笔和文件放下，向后挪了挪椅子好起身，接着他看到科尔沃站在门口。

达乌德迅速扫视了一遍皇家护卫，告诉自己才不是在找受伤的痕迹。他注意到他皱巴巴的外套、乱糟糟的头发和疲惫的姿态，无视了自己在没有看到一滴血迹时松出的一口气，接着，他和科尔沃目光交汇。科尔沃精疲力尽，温柔的威士忌棕色眼睛下有重重的黑眼圈，但当他看向达乌德时，那双眼睛又闪烁出活力。

科尔沃眼睛一直看着达乌德，关上身后的门，塔中的声响都被隔绝在外。昏暗的办公室里，突如其来的静谧落在两人身上，他们和对方只相隔几步。科尔沃跨出几步，缩短他们之间的距离，达乌德感觉自己紧张起来，胃底涌起一股暖流。那晚躺在床上、科尔沃贴着他后背的感觉又浮现出来，还有看到科尔沃伤疤的刺痛感，两种感觉在脑海中交战，压得他不知所措，有那么一瞬间达乌德拼命克制着，免得自己冲到科尔沃身前然后……

……然后怎么样？

科尔沃好像看出了这位刺客内心的纠结，在他面前一步之遥的地方停住了，眼睛牢牢锁住达乌德的双眼。

达乌德希望他能做点儿什么，但界外魔可鉴，他根本不知道该做什么。于是他就那么呆呆地站在原地。

科尔沃看向达乌德的眼神燃烧着不可名状的火花，就好像他在等着什么难以言喻的事情发生。他的拳头在身旁握紧。漫长的几秒钟过去，达乌德感觉到失落感在空气中蔓延，接着科尔沃从外套口袋里拿出一个写字板。他草草写下几个字，把板子转过来。

“很抱歉我不得不马上离开。”

“哦……没什么，”达乌德嘟哝道，不愿承认他一直在迫切地盼望科尔沃的归来。过去几天，每次房门外传来轻微的脚步声都能让他想起这事。

“我猜一切顺利？”他问。

科尔沃歪嘴做了个鬼脸，摆摆手，表示不是所有事都很顺利，不过或多或少还过得去。他又做了个手势，询问达乌德他可不可以用下他的桌子，达乌德走开一步给他腾地方。他把一堆文件摊在桌子上，明显是关于德雷珀斯沃德那个纺织厂事件的报告，接着科尔沃开始整理这些文件，把它们排好序。他一边整理，达乌德一边越过他宽阔的肩膀偷看他，看到科尔沃用手挡住一个哈欠。他好像从离开以后就没睡过觉似的。

科尔沃忙着工作的时候，达乌德偷偷读到了一份文件。那是特林布尔（译注：即DLC中服装区那关帽子帮主的医生）的实验日志，记录了他每天给自己配制的解毒剂，以防有人干掉“老头”（译注：即帽子帮主的外号），把毒气放出来。达乌德努力压住想要逃出嗓子的绝望呻吟。迪莱拉事件似乎无时无刻不纠缠着他，如影随形。他想过把这件事告诉科尔沃，但说他拯救了艾米丽、阻止了一个疯女巫上她的身，这事儿听起来莫名地像是在博取关注，再说，他也没法证明他确实做了什么。不过，既然科尔沃现在也开始调查卷进达乌德早先冒险的那些人了，情况可能会发展得更复杂。他决定对有关帽子帮的报告不做评论。相反他清了清嗓子，等科尔沃看向他，慢慢眨着淡褐色的眼睛。

“你为什么要在这儿办公，不在，你懂的……在你自己的办公室里？”达乌德问。

科尔沃轻轻嘟哝了一声，拿出写字板。他给达乌德写了一条长长的信息，刺客不耐烦地等着，直到他写完。

“我想先来见你。很抱歉我不得不在我们能聊聊前就离开，但现在我必须要先把这些文件分类好，所以我想在这儿分类，然后我们就能谈谈了。”

达乌德像石头一样站着不动，抬了抬眉毛，把视线从写字板移回科尔沃身上。他不确定该说什么。这莫名很……感人，某种程度上让达乌德感觉很不舒服。科尔沃首先想到的是必须要出现在达乌德的办公室，所以他没有回自己的房间去完成工作，而是和达乌德待在一起。

达乌德舔舔嘴唇，努力保持镇定。

“随你便吧，保镖。要我给你拿点儿什么吗？”他有些沙哑地问，只是想说些什么，让自己不要再盯着科尔沃的纸条了。“或许来点儿咖啡？”

一丝微笑点亮了科尔沃疲惫的面容，他摇摇头，迅速做了个手势说“谢谢”。接着他又回去工作，达乌德走到壁炉边，往静静闷烧的余烬里又添了一根木柴。他看着火焰重新升腾起来，爬上木柴，渐渐把它包围，烧的越来越旺。壁炉，还有他放在桌子边的蜡烛发出柔和的橘色火光，充满了整个房间。达乌德偷偷转过头看科尔沃，那保镖又挡住了一个哈欠，他的身形看起来摇摇晃晃的，当他思索着笔记上的内容时，宽阔的肩膀也缩成一团。达乌德不想被抓到他在偷看，所以他又转向壁炉，让热量流过他全身。

一声轻轻地呼噜，他迅速转过头，看到科尔沃的头慢慢垂了下来，他还没完全反应过来就横穿过房间扶住科尔沃，免得他摔在地毯上。

“你特么在干嘛，科尔沃？”达乌德有些生气地低声说，一边温柔地扶科尔沃躺在地上。

科尔沃只是眨了两下眼。然后他微微抬起手，慢慢转动手腕，好像才发现自己几乎昏了过去，然后他的视线落在上方达乌德的脸上。科尔沃看上去想说些什么，但他只是又打了个哈欠。他温柔的棕色眼睛合上了一会儿，然后他又迅速眨眨眼，明显是很难保持双眼睁开了。

“你受伤了？”

科尔沃摇摇头。

“只是很累？”

他点点头。

“顽固的混蛋，”达乌德生气地说，把胳膊挤到科尔沃的肩膀和腿下将他抱了起来。达乌德有些生气，因为他发现抱着科尔沃起身很费力，不过那男人是个大个子，至少和他一样高，还穿戴着皇家护卫的外套和武器。

达乌德抱着科尔沃走向他的床，小心地把他放下来。当达乌德把科尔沃的武器摘下来放在床头柜上时，他没有反抗。他用比较轻柔地动作扶科尔沃稍稍坐起来，脱掉他的靴子和外套。

当达乌德终于成功脱掉那件沉重的海军蓝外套后，他犹豫了一下，口腔突然变干。他深吸一口气，摸向科尔沃的马甲纽扣。他很明白当他慢慢解扣子时，科尔沃温柔的棕色眼睛一直在看着他的脸，他用尽全力让自己的视线始终落在自己的手指上，看着它们把衣服解开，从肩膀上脱下，放在床边。科尔沃现在只穿着一件薄衬衣和一条裤子，脑袋更深地陷入枕头里。

“据理推测一下……你一直都没睡？”达乌德问。

科尔沃点点头，又打了个哈欠。

“有什么非得让你保持清醒？你该知道怎么不去透支自己的身体，”达乌德干巴巴地回应。

科尔沃皱皱眉，达乌德明白他不能用一个简单的点头或者摇头来回答他的问题，有一瞬间他责怪自己让科尔沃处于这种境地。

“情况很复杂？”达乌德猜道，科尔沃点点头，一只手揉了揉脸。“那看来今天你得在外面过夜了。”

科尔沃又点点头，这回，尽管看起来很疲惫，微笑还是挂上他的嘴角，他翻过身侧躺，伸手去够被单。他盖住自己，提着被子的另一角，显然是个邀请。

达乌德迅速转过头去，因为他不确定自己脸上闪现过了什么表情。他脱下衣服，科尔沃可能还看着，但奇怪的是他并不介意。他脱到只着内衣，然后钻进床铺里，挨着科尔沃。达乌德还是不知道该做什么，他挨着科尔沃平躺，花了点儿时间整理思路。

当他瞥过去想看看科尔沃在做什么的时候，那保镖已经沉沉睡去，有些不雅地半躺半趴地摊着，他的脸藏在乱糟糟的深棕色头发下，轻轻打着呼噜。不知为何，达乌德觉得这是他见过的最傻乎乎却又美丽的场景。

达乌德伸出手去把科尔沃脸上的头发拨开，短暂的犹豫之后他的手指小心地摸上沿着科尔沃凌厉下颚线的伤疤，他的拇指还不由自主地抚摸着他的脸颊、他的嘴唇、他的下巴。

当科尔沃的眼睛在他的触摸下突然睁开的时候，达乌德已经来不及藏起尴尬而渴望的微笑了，他甚至都没意识到自己脸上有这种表情。科尔沃看起来十分得意又狡黠，这该死的混蛋，再重新睡去之前还缩了缩身子靠近达乌德。这回，达乌德没有躲开，轮到他用胳膊环住那个人，然后也睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

 

第二天早上，他们确实聊了聊。

准确的说，是达乌德在说，科尔沃用着手势、哼哼声和他的写字板，他俩面对面坐在床边，经过一晚异常深沉的睡眠，俩人一人手里端着一杯咖啡。

这并不像达乌德以为的那么折磨人。

好吧，还是有一点点。

“艾米丽说你还在生气，但你认为我既然都来到这儿了，我就会作出补偿，”达乌德说，小心翼翼地看着他的杯子。

他抬头看了一眼，看见科尔沃点点头。接着科尔沃伸出一只手指来表示让他等一下，然后在写字板上写起来。写字板上已经写着很多他们先前谈话的文字了。大部分是关于起床，想办法从厨房拿点儿咖啡，期间不要让任何人发现科尔沃是在哪儿、和谁过了一夜，成功完成这些事后——期间他们好像有些滥用超能力了——他们舒舒服服地窝在达乌德的床上，认真地谈俩人的联结。尽管整个情况有些骇人又令他不适，但达乌德还是很喜欢科尔沃在身边的感觉。他喜欢科尔沃尽量迅速地把复杂的想法写在纸上时微微皱起的眉头，还有他懒得写回答是发出的简短哼声，他一边翘起的嘴角和发亮的棕色眼睛说出了一切。

然而，达乌德的负罪感深埋在心底，每分每秒都在吞噬他。和科尔沃一起坐在这儿让他愉悦，也同时让他痛苦。

科尔沃把写字板转过来。

_“不是说我在生气。只是有些事挥散不去。_

达乌德不需要去问“ _有些事_ ”指的是什么。是贾思敏，是科尔沃在被囚期间遭受的折磨，是艾米丽的绑架，是他被捕鲸帮抓获。还是他俩决斗时达乌德的剑留在他身上的每一道伤口。也是…… _一切发生过的事_ 。达乌德给他的灵魂伴侣带来的一切痛苦。

达乌德只是简单点点头，不信任他的声音。

科尔沃歪了歪头，好像想从另一个角度看着达乌德的眼睛，他神色困惑，然后又低下头去写什么。

_“你并不知情，你也不是故意对我做出那些事的。”_

莫名地，只是看到那些字就几乎足以压垮他。

只是因为……达乌德不知道。他不知道科尔沃是他的灵魂伴侣，如果他在接下刺杀贾思敏的合约前就知道这件事的话，他不仅可以阻止顿沃城陷入一片混乱，还能阻止他的灵魂伴侣遭受常人难以忍受的磨难。

达乌德紧紧握着杯子，它没碎了简直就是个奇迹。他避开科尔沃的目光，努力保持镇静，紧紧闭上双眼。他感觉胸口灼烧着，什么东西压得他喘不过气，一切， _一切_ 他曾经做过的事都涌了回来，没有任何可能让他在事后去纠正这些。太过了，太……

达乌德没注意到杯子是怎么被从他手中拿走、放在一边的，接着科尔沃拥抱了他，这个大个子环住他的肩膀。达乌德就这么靠着科尔沃，紧紧贴着他，把脸埋在他的脖颈间，还因为那些无法挽回的事情而喘不过气。

科尔沃的手缓缓摩挲着他的后背，一上一下地移动着，不知为何，这简单而富有节奏的抚摸就像一个锚，阻止他沉向无底之渊，慢慢地，他终于冷静了一点。达乌德努力平复着呼吸，他的肩膀颤抖，双手紧紧攥着科尔沃的衬衣。他呼吸着科尔沃味道，温暖又奇异地熟悉。

“对不起，科尔沃……”他小声喃喃道。

他感觉到科尔沃贴着他的脸点点头。科尔沃的另一只手慢慢滑上来，抱住达乌德的后脑勺，手指梳着他的头发。

他们就这么待了一会儿，知道达乌德不再颤抖，鼓起勇气抬头。科尔沃的表情奇怪地融合了生气的白眼和同情的微笑，达乌德既想打他一拳同时还想抱着他永远不放手。他深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出，知道觉得字迹仅剩的尊严不再受到威胁，但他还是待在科尔沃身边，触手可及，两人的大腿紧贴着。

“对不起。我不是很擅长这个，”他抱歉地说。

科尔沃咧开嘴笑了，又拿出他的写字板。

_“你有过很多段关系吗？”_

这是个很私密的问题，达乌德有点儿猝不及防，但是毕竟，他们之间还存在着灵魂伴侣的联结，他感到一种要对科尔沃完全坦诚的冲动。

“并没有。实际上，我不太适合与别人发展出什么关系。生活很不稳定，你懂的。直到现在，现在不同了。”

听到最后几个字，科尔沃又歪了歪头。

“我是说…… _现在_ 我的生活多少稳定下来了，在这塔里。至少我不用收拾东西、集合人手、在一小时内离开，就因为我们马上要被一整队督军或者别的什么人扫地出门了，不再是了，”他迅速补充，科尔沃傻乎乎又英俊的脸上已经挂上了令人恼火的得意笑容了。

达乌德皱皱眉，“怎么了？”

科尔沃只是轻轻摇了摇头，重新拿起写字板。

_“所以说你没谈过恋爱？别的呢？”_

达乌德叹了口气，耸耸肩：“有时玩儿点儿一夜情，别的就没什么了。我不喜欢睡在另一个人旁边，不适合我这种工作。”

科尔沃抬了抬一条眉毛，瞥了一眼褶皱的床单，他和达乌德昨晚就睡在那儿，蜷着身子尽量贴近彼此。

达乌德感觉脸上一热。“除了让你睡在这儿我也没别的选择了，不是么？如果有人看见我扛着昏迷的皇家护卫穿过塔楼的话，他们肯定会马上用十字弓把我射成刺猬。”

_“你本来可以把我放在你那几张铺着垫子的舒服的椅子上。”_

“去你的，阿塔诺。”

科尔沃轻轻笑了，达乌德没料到会听到这种声音，脸色松了下来。他从没听到过科尔沃笑，事实上，他从没看见过科尔沃真心高兴，除了他在公共场合表现出来的那些。但现在他在轻轻笑，双眼闪闪发亮。达乌德应该觉得他是被嘲笑了，但是没有，他只是觉得自己可以一直听着这笑声度过余生，然后高兴地死去。

科尔沃又写起来，达乌德紧紧攥着身下的床单，迫使自己保持不动。

_“哪种女人才配得上吸引顿沃之刃的眼光呢？”_

这问题不是要嘲讽他，达乌德确定，因为科尔沃的表情坦率又顽皮，好像就是在随便问问，出于好奇而已。不过，达乌德还是有些不愿回答。他永远不会承认，不过他确实害怕，害怕科尔沃会做出什么反应。保持诚实会用尽他全部意志，但他向自己发过誓永远不会对他的灵魂伴侣说谎。这是他最起码能做的事。

“事实上，没哪种女人能对我的口味，”达乌德说，努力让自己听上去自信点儿。

他从没感觉过需要替自己开脱。在捕鲸帮里，毕竟他们都是些在某方面融不进社会的人，非常规的性趣爱好都被当成是正常的事。再说了，尽管督军不断地向人们布道不要触犯“放纵之躯”的戒律，但达乌德可是整个帝国最出名的异教徒，他养成了一种违反七戒律的自豪感。和另一个男人睡觉可最能激怒督军，所以达乌德从来没想隐藏他的取向。但是现在……

他没想到科尔沃的接受会对他如此重要。达乌德强迫自己把目光放在科尔沃的脸上，仔细地观察那男人的表情。

科尔沃的双眼微微睁大，品味着达乌德的话，他抬起眉毛，看起来很惊讶。达乌德如释重负地深呼吸一口，因为科尔沃的惊讶没有其他别的意思，不是鄙视，好像仅仅是因为这答案出乎意料，但无论如何他尊重达乌德的选择。

_“所以说你喜欢男人？”_

达乌德点点头。

科尔沃微笑，看起来还是有些惊讶，接着温柔的神色浮现出来，好像他明白达乌德用了很大力气才承认出这件事，好像他很感谢达乌德的诚实。

“你不介意？”

科尔沃哼了一声，使劲摇摇头。达乌德感觉自己放松成了一滩。达乌德从没想过，某人的包容、某件他一直小心翼翼地漠不在意的事，会让他的心里充满温暖、美好的安心感，有一瞬间他不相信自己的声音，而是真诚地、感激地点点头。科尔沃笑了，写下几个字。

_“我为什么要介意？”_

“特么的问得好。去问那些督军，还有这帝国里每个紧张兮兮的政客去吧。”达乌德生气地回答，科尔沃又笑起来。

这感觉来的毫无防备，他突然感到一股想问科尔沃同样的问题的冲动，尽管他很确定科尔沃的取向，因为科尔沃和贾思敏之间地下恋情的传闻。莫名地，他又害怕起来，害怕听到科尔沃只钟情于女性，尽管他的灵魂伴侣是个男人。虽然达乌德告诉自己这没什么，因为他也不想要求 _这些_ ，但他必须得知道。达乌德不确定自己想和科尔沃发展成什么关系，他能不能在他身边完全放松下来，他能不能直视着他的眼睛、而不被回望着自己的失败压垮。他必须得知道。

集中起全部意志，他问道：

“艾米丽真是你的女儿么？”

这是个非常私密的问题，但无论如何达乌德告诉自己，如果科尔沃想要完全坦诚，那就必须是双向的。科尔沃直直盯着他的眼睛，达乌德强迫自己忍住那温柔棕色目光的注视，那眼神意外地锐利、压迫、充满质询，街着科尔沃又写起来。

_“是的。”_

达乌德胸膛深处的什么东西碎裂了。

所以就是这样了。达乌德不确定自己盼望着什么，不确定自己是不是不自觉地盼望着用 _那种_ 方式与科尔沃相处的可能，但现在他知道那种可能永远不会出现，他别无所求，别无所 _需_ ，无法阻止自己片片碎裂。

他脸上肯定是表露出了 _某些想法_ ，因为科尔沃嘟哝了一下，让他等等，接着他迅速地写起来，这回是个长点儿的信息。

_“到现在为止我只和女人交往过，但我常常问自己如果我的灵魂伴侣是个男人该怎么办，我该怎么做，我对此持开放态度。”_

达乌德的脸上的表情肯定是一副迷茫混合着惊喜和突然闪现的希望，因为现在反而是科尔沃突然红了脸，迅速瞥向一边，慌乱潦草地补充着什么。

_“我是说，仅仅是在假想中。我习惯这种想法了。”_

_“假想中”_ 这几个字下划了好几条线。

科尔沃避开达乌德的目光，尽管如此达乌德还是捕捉到他眼中灼热的光芒。如果不是达乌德很明白，知道那可能代表着尴尬的话，他会以为那是种渴望。

科尔沃又写起来，小心避开达乌德的视线，然后抬起头给他看写字板。

_“你那天跟我说过柏拉图式的关系。”_

达乌德点点头。

“对。我还不知道我想要什么，实话实说。这一切都太……新鲜了。但我知道我不想匆忙行事。我想更深入地了解你，”达乌德小心地说。

_“那就先维持着柏拉图式的关系，直到我们做出其他决定。”_

“好的。”

科尔沃脸上浮现出一个小小微笑，达乌德发现自己也笑起来。

他们依然坐在达乌德的床边，近到能不断感受到彼此身上的温暖，但谁也没有移开。阳光从间谍大臣办公室的大窗户中透进来，灰尘在其中飘荡、闪闪发亮，两个男人在安逸的沉默中喝着咖啡。

沉默被科尔沃的笔尖发出的沙沙声打破。

达乌德默默叹了口气，翻了个白眼，但同时又感到一种奇异的愉悦。虽然失去了声音，但科尔沃的话比以前更多了。

_“一开始还有点儿奇怪。”_

达乌德歪了歪头。

“你什么意思？”他问。

科尔沃犹豫了一下，好像在思考要不要解释他含糊不清的表述，但接下来，他又瞥了达乌德一眼，继续写道：

_“和你抱在一起。”_

哦。

达乌德意识到，他们同床共枕的这两夜肯定是科尔沃第一次和另一个男人睡在一起。现在回想起他让科尔沃给他看灵魂伴侣标记的那个晚上，科尔沃的精神压力一定和他一样大，但他仍然做出了决定，让他睡在自己的床上，允许他靠近。

尽管科尔沃通常只钟情于女人。

达乌德细细端详着科尔沃。

“你喜欢吗？”

科尔沃的笔尖悬在写字板上方，刚碰到纸面，他就又把笔放回了床上。科尔沃用余光看着达乌德。

过了一会儿，他小心地点点头，盯着喝剩的咖啡。

“你就是个谜，科尔沃-阿塔诺。”

科尔沃又轻轻笑起来，声音有些压抑，好像是他想大声笑出来，但又不敢直白的大笑，因为他没有舌头。但那笑声依旧真诚，胸腔也发出低沉的声音。他摇着头，达乌德也不由自主地笑起来。

“我 _讨厌_ 谜团，”他生气地说，但脸上的笑容或许带走了话里的刺。科尔沃用胳膊肘轻轻推了他一下，眼睛里又闪着恼人的狡黠。然后他站起身，起来前还轻轻捏了捏达乌德的肩膀。

这动作带来的轻微痛感让达乌德重新平复了呼吸。他看着科尔沃大步走向达乌德的桌子——他昨晚把报告都留在了桌上，就在现在站着的地方睡着了——然后接着给文件排序。

“所以说，你还要接着占用我的桌子来办事？”

科尔沃迅速抬起头，指了指自己，又指了指门，脸上带着询问的表情。

“不，请留下来。我就在地板上接着工作。如果女皇能这么做的话她的间谍大臣也可以，我猜。”达乌德语带讽刺地回答。

科尔沃哼了一声，拿起写字板。

_“想让我给你拿几支蜡笔过来吗？”_

“哦去你的吧，科尔沃。”

科尔沃笑出声，达乌德走到他身边，坐到自己的椅子上开始自己的工作，借着调查可疑的政敌。他一边工作一边挤了挤科尔沃，让他给自己在不怎么大的桌子上腾点儿地，科尔沃也挤回来，达乌德能感觉到着可恶的混蛋有多喜欢这样调戏他。

但他不介意。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达乌德真该去上手语课了

“这些就可以了，汤玛斯。谢谢你。跟罗非奥说我尽快去看看那些新人的。”

“好的，达乌德先生。”

汤玛斯单手抚胸，微微鞠躬，随后站直，握起左拳，消失在扭曲的异世光影中。

达乌德走回办公桌前，拿起托马斯带来的奇怪的箭，样子像是他和他的人用的催眠针，但里面装的是一种粉色液体，在阳光照射下微微发亮。他从没见过有人用这种武器，也不知道它的作用，但当他的捕鲸帮——现在是间谍大臣在顿沃城的秘密警察——向他报告，说他们在一块骸骨护符旁边发现了这些被埋起来的箭时，达乌德就决定调查一下这件事。几个很有前途的新人在巡逻时无意发现了这些奇怪的粉色箭，达乌德打算过会儿亲自询问他们

他把那支神秘的箭放下，它还在充满房间的阳光中发着玫瑰色的微光。达乌德坐回到桌子前，对着凌乱的桌面打起精神，思考着这些文件。他背对着门坐着，突然听到一阵敲门声。

“进来，”达乌德说，一直看着文件。

当他听到脚步声时立刻就知道了那是谁。他不会认错那声音，那有力、优雅的步伐属于一个魁梧、威严、又非常沉默的男人。科尔沃走进房间，达乌德感觉自己脸上漏出来一个微笑。

“你好，阿塔诺，”他头也不回地说。

达乌德能听见科尔沃的脚步顿了一下，那男人惊讶的脸出现在他的想象里。

“我听得出你的脚步，保镖，”达乌德随口补充道，带点儿解释的意味。“怎么了？”

达乌德终于转过身来面对科尔沃。他的姿态紧张焦虑，用动作示意达乌德跟上他。

达乌德皱皱眉：“出什么事了？”

科尔沃只是哼了一声走向门口，不耐烦地转过身，用头点了点门口。达乌德叹了口气跟上去，临走前还没忘了拿上一支皮耶罗的精神药剂和桌子里的上好膛的袖箭。他把袖箭绑到左手腕上，巧妙地用袖子盖住。

他必须得走快点才能跟上科尔沃迅捷的脚步。不管他需要达乌德看些什么，他显然都很迫切。

当他跟在皇家护卫背后穿过顿沃塔时，达乌德心中升起一种担忧。他想问问出了什么事，但科尔沃好像很急着赶到目的地，没什么让他放慢脚步，更别说让科尔沃浪费时间写字了。

他们快速经过艾米丽的房间，房间现在没人，因为年轻女皇正在外上课。他们穿过高耸的走廊，此时这里只有昏暗的阳光照明，好用的大烛台还没有被点亮。达乌德转了一下头，看见一队工人正在拆除一道光幕的最后一部分，这是当时摄政王命人安装的，而现在女皇觉得它没有必要了，因为她决心向母亲一样以和平来统治她的帝国。

再说了，她还有科尔沃。

他们走到门厅，地上整齐地铺着黑白格地砖，铺着红色地毯，与考德温的蓝色旗帜形成鲜明对比。他们走到狭小的前厅，科尔沃在大门前停住了。他缩进一个角落，招手示意达乌德也过来，一边环视四周，好像想躲开警卫的目光，虽然正是他自己主管这些警卫。

这事儿越来越神秘了，而达乌德不喜欢这样。

达乌德站到科尔沃旁边，等着某种解释。但科尔沃不但没有解释，反而指了指前厅的天花板，达乌德看到了一个排气管的开口，在阴影里几乎不可见。

“所以呢？那怎么了？”达乌德问，慢慢有些不安。

科尔沃嘟哝着握起左拳。

他的印记被一条深蓝色羊毛绑带盖住，在绑带下发出不祥的金色和蓝绿色光芒，只一瞬，科尔沃就站在了天花板周围的壁架上，爬进了排气管。

达乌德缓缓呼气。通常科尔沃、捕鲸帮和他在使用异能时都会避开其他人，但达乌德怀疑这不是科尔沃采取隐蔽行动的唯一愿意。他召唤虚空包围着他，然后瞬移到科尔沃身后，跟着他穿过令人难受、狭窄、布满灰尘的管道。

管道通向室外。达乌德能从高处俯瞰到顿沃塔的大花园，白墙沐浴在穿过厚厚云层的朦胧日光下。科尔沃和他一起站在壁架上，背靠着阴暗的墙角。达乌德立刻注意到，当他们站在这儿欣赏风景时，下面站着的人很难发现他们。但是，就算这地方是个绝佳的观察点，也解释不了为什么他们要来到这儿。

“我能问问这都是为什么吗？”达乌德大胆试探，靠近科尔沃。

科尔沃嘟哝了一声，示意他等等，然后开始在沉重的外套口袋里摸索。口袋里有不少东西，看上去他在找一件很重要的。达乌德注意到他已经把写字板拿在手中了，但还没拿着笔，他猜那就是科尔沃越来越急躁地想找到的东西。

过了一会儿科尔沃放弃了，投给达乌德一个沮丧的眼神。

“哦……没笔了？嗯？”达乌德说，越来越难受。他知道艾米丽已经和科尔沃一起学了手语课，但达乌德还没有想过和他们一起去，他也一点儿都不知道那些复杂的手势代表什么意思。

科尔沃摇摇头，叹了口气，双手抱在胸前，沿着壁架走来走去，抬头看天，好像在思考该怎么不用文字和达乌德交流。达乌德对科尔沃处于这种境地感到万分自责，但他也没有笔。

“呃……是重要的事么？”

科尔沃点点头。

“没时间回去找警卫要支笔了？我猜？”

科尔沃猛地摇摇头，用嘴唇做出几个音节的口型。达乌德集中全部注意力观察着他。

“不要警卫？”他猜到。科尔沃比出一个大拇指，他松了口气。“好的，我不会告诉任何人。只有我们俩知道。你就告诉……我是说，比划一下要做什么吧。”

科尔沃慢慢点点头。他站在达乌德面前，皱着眉看着别处，思考着该如何表达自己，接着他开始做手势。

他先是指了指自己，然后朝环绕塔楼的大花园划了划，接着他拔出刀、假装自己在壁架上潜行。科尔沃又指向了塔顶，那儿曾是摄政王的安全屋，除灯塔之外另一件伯罗斯偏执心理达到顶峰时的遗物。接着科尔沃做出了一个突刺的动作。

“你……要刺杀摄政王？”达乌德把想法大声说出来，尽全力理解着科尔沃的动作，以防他感觉更尴尬。科尔沃点点头，用手比划着让达乌德继续猜。“你之前来这儿，想杀掉摄政王……”

听到他的猜测，科尔沃满意地咕哝一声，竖起拇指。接着他点亮自己的印记，好像在表明当时他也使用了异能，然后他指了指他们刚爬过的狭小排气管。

“当你来到这儿时，你瞬移上来，从排气管进入塔里，”达乌德总结道，科尔沃急切地点点头，看起来也放松了，达乌德感到一股带着自豪和满足感的陌生暖流充满全身。

科尔沃用一套及其随意又优雅的动作收起了他的折叠刀，让达乌德使劲咽了咽口水，接着他又开始思考怎么表达自己。达乌德在问自己这一切都是为了什么，但现在他想让科尔沃继续思考。

“我只是间谍大臣，不过在我看来那个排气管是有些像安全漏洞……”达乌德沉思着说，科尔沃还正在绞尽脑汁地寻找合适的手势。听到他的话，他突然发出兴奋的声音，抓住达乌德的胳膊，带着热切的笑容看着他。

达乌德知道自己渐渐弄明白科尔沃在担心什么了，尽力忽略掉科尔沃触碰他时胃里翻动的恼人暖流，而是把注意力集中到下一次猜测上。

“你想封上那该死的东西？听起来是个好主意。任何人都可能像你一样溜进来，”他说。科尔沃抬起一根手指，皱起眉。看来猜的不太对。达乌德看着科尔沃走到边缘，在一阵蓝色的虚空旋涡中瞬移到他们对面警卫室的金属屋顶上，然后又瞬移回来。

“有我们这种能力的人可以接近排气管，”达乌德总结道，这回科尔沃几乎给了他一个拥抱，但仅仅是 _几乎_ ，他脸上挂着兴奋的表情，温暖的双手紧紧握住达乌德的胳膊。

达乌德拼尽全力不要对他回一个傻乎乎的微笑，相反他顺着刚才的思路，那些令人担忧的想法又把他拉回现实。“你觉得附近可能有拥有我们这种能力的刺客？”

科尔沃的笑容变成迟疑不定的神情，眉毛缠在一起，深棕色的眼睛眯起来。他耸耸肩，又挥了挥一只手。

“你不确定。”

他点点头。

“有什么非常可疑的人吗？”

科尔沃看起来很不安，又耸了耸肩。好极了。

达乌德叹了口气：“你可别变得疑神疑鬼了，阿塔诺。那是间谍大臣该干的事。”

科尔沃嘟哝了一声，脸上露出一丝笑容，推了推达乌德的胳膊。接着他又沉思起来， 好像又想给达乌德出一道猜测题，来进一步解释他的担忧。达乌德一方面诡异地满足于和寻求他帮助的皇家护卫共度时光，另一方面也越来越生气于自己不明白科尔沃究竟想表达什么。

到目前为止，看来科尔沃已经发现了一些塔楼保卫的安全漏洞，像个保护欲旺盛的父亲，但他也想到了只有拥有超能力的入侵者才能利用这些漏洞，于是他来寻求达乌德的帮助，他是这塔里除了自己之外唯一熟悉这些神秘能力的人。另外，科尔沃好像也不确定他所设想的攻击行为会不会实际发生。

达乌德直起头，双手抱胸，抬起一只眉毛，等着科尔沃向他比划他猜到的那些事。

科尔沃瞪了他一眼，又开始做手势。他指了指达乌德，然后又指向他们头顶上屋顶边缘的壁架，接着他把一只手放到眼睛上方，扫视着花园。科尔沃然后又指了指自己，做出一串夸张的动作，看起来像是一边攀爬或是潜行一边不断左右四顾。

科尔沃就像是个业余演员，想在一出蹩脚的戏剧里扮演一个老套的银行劫匪。当他又进入屋顶上的岗哨这个角色里后他的表演更退一步，演的像是他刚刚发现一个世界上最糟的银行劫匪在鬼鬼祟祟地游荡。

达乌德知道这事儿对科尔沃十分重要，他 _知道_ ，也想去帮助，他 _真心_ 想。但科尔沃，四肢发达的科尔沃，看起来如此搞笑地玩儿着他的猜谜游戏，达乌德忍不住傻笑起来。

他咬住舌头来阻止自己的笑容，但当科尔沃又转换回那个明显会使用“拉扯”的蹩脚强盗这个角色的时候，他控制不住了，发出一声短促的笑声，还有呛咳声。

听到这声音，科尔沃猛然回头，停下了动作。棕色的双眼盯着达乌德，慢慢眯了起来，脸上露出危险的表情。

达乌德绝望地想压抑住就要迸发出来的笑声，用一只手背捂住了嘴，但不论他多么努力，都停不住自己嘶哑的轻笑声。科尔沃站直身子，用阴沉而愤怒的眼神盯着他，但情况变得更糟了，不知怎么地，他越来越难以抗拒大笑的冲动，达乌德不由自主地抖起来，低哑的傻笑和咳嗽不断从挡着嘴的手边漏出来。

一旦开始了，他根本停不下来。当达乌德残存的自控力一点点溜走时，他能听见科尔沃朝他大步走过来，他知道那人很愤怒，也生气自己笑了出来。他嘲笑了科尔沃，而科尔沃只不过是想让自己被理解。达乌德希望科尔沃能因此惩罚他，因为他活该。

科尔沃在达乌德面前站住了，他还在捂嘴嘶哑地笑着，胸口疼了起来，含糊地嘟哝着抱歉，但接着……

达乌德做好了心理准备要被从壁架上推下去，但他听到了一声轻轻的笑声，嘶哑又短促，像是无意发出的。他努力抬起头，把溜出来一滴眼泪眨掉。

科尔沃咧开嘴大笑，他的肩膀也开始抖起来。他摇摇头，用手梳了梳头发，好像在承认他刚刚看起来是很好笑，然后他又发出了那种声音，科尔沃温柔的低声轻笑。

达乌德有些出乎意料地发现自己胸口又积聚起了新一轮笑意，因为自己不停地压抑而变得紧张而疼痛，科尔沃像他一样，小声笑着，然后开始大笑，扶着肚子。他笑着，从 _他_ 嘴里发出这种声音实在很奇怪，这个悲情的、禁欲的皇家护卫，被所有人背叛，牺牲了最多来挽救这个帝国。而科尔沃的笑是达乌德见过的最迷人的风景。

科尔沃在壁架边缘坐下，靠着墙。达乌德坐在他旁边，他全身疼痛，但同时也充满着喜悦。他们就这么尴尬地挨着彼此坐了很长时间，不由自主地轻笑，就像两个赋格宴会（译注1）结束后的醉鬼。  
（译注1：原文是Fugue Feast，上一篇中也出现过，这是游戏中设定的一种类似狂欢节的活动形式，二代官方繁中将其译为“漫游节”。它发生在年末一段不在标准历法里的时间中，在这期间人们会掩盖起自己的身份做任何想做的事，事后也不会被追究。详见《耻辱》中文维基“[赋格盛宴](http://zh.dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/%E8%B5%8B%E6%A0%BC%E7%9B%9B%E5%AE%B4)”词条）

过了一会儿，达乌德想组织一下语言，但他酸痛的嗓子发出的声音甚至比平时还嘶哑，还被不时的轻笑打断。“对不起，科尔沃，我就是个傻瓜。”

科尔沃只是傻笑着随意捶了他肩膀一拳，然后冲他比了个中指。

“好吧，我猜我也是活该。”达乌德看见科尔沃点点头，又推了回去。科尔沃又冲他竖起中指，达乌德直接把那只手握住，往科尔沃大腿上压。达乌德想把手抽回来，但科尔沃的手指缠住他的，于是他就那么把手放在那儿。

科尔沃还在因为刚刚的一阵笑而发抖，他往旁边蹭了蹭，把脑袋靠在达乌德的肩膀上，深深呼吸几口。达乌德也想靠着他，用胳膊环住他，把自己的头靠在他的头上，呼吸着他发间的气味，他 _想_ 。但是……但是他没有。

他内心的某个地方酸楚又破碎，他想到从前科尔沃和贾思敏、和艾米丽在一起时会有多么开心，他会常常和他的女儿玩闹，像刚刚一样大笑。他还想到过去的几个月是如何反反复复让他心碎，在他灵魂里留下一道道伤疤，污染了他的笑容。透过他温柔的褐色双眼总是能看到他深埋心底的悲恸。

看见科尔沃高兴让他又喜又悲，因为那让达乌德想起了……一切发生过的事。想起了达乌德从科尔沃生命中夺走的一切，而无论他做什么，他的灵魂伴侣都不会再像从前那样开心。

科尔沃的手轻轻握了一下达乌德的手，打断了他的思绪。达乌德抬起头，科尔沃微笑着朝花园点点头，示意达乌德把注意集中在他们的任务上，无论是什么任务。

“好的，没问题。我们接着工作吧。”

他们站起来，科尔沃拔出刀，指了指达乌德，又指了指上方几层的屋顶，然后又开始假装他在潜行，但这回没那么夸张了。不过，当科尔沃在比划而达乌德在猜时，他们时不时会交换一个心照不宣的笑容，让达乌德感觉到一种奇异的温暖和舒适。

达乌德这回打起精神，尽力看清科尔沃的意图。过了一会儿，他明白了。

科尔沃想检测几个观察点和可能的安全漏洞——大部分是排气管、通风口和排水管——然后看看一个能使用异能的刺客是不是可以神不知鬼不觉地潜入。达乌德扮演哨兵放哨，而科尔沃要从远处俯瞰雷恩黑文河的城墙上到达可能的入口，在一个个掩体间瞬移或者潜行。结束后达乌德要向他报告每条路径是否易于这种行动进行，然后达乌德会换一个观察点、或者科尔沃换一条路径重复检测。

他们花了一上午时间用这种方法检测出塔楼周围的不少盲点，达乌德观察、科尔沃潜入。中午的时候科尔沃有些累了，他手上的印记像风中烛火一样发出忽隐忽现的光芒，达乌德把那支皮耶罗的精神药剂给了他，科尔沃接受了，感激地捏了捏她的肩膀。

他们继续工作，下午的时候科尔沃已经做出决定，有些排水管迫切需要安上合适的格栅，有些通风口需要被锁上，而有些排气管干脆就没有用，需要被完全封死。

科尔沃明显很满意，转身要进入塔楼大门，但达乌德遵从了内心的冲动，把他拉了回来。

“等等。还有一个安全漏洞需要你查看一下，”他说道，想问自己为什么要这么做。

科尔沃停了一下，面露惊讶，但还是期待地看着他。

达乌德犹豫了一下。他已经开始后悔将要提出的事情了，害怕它会带回那种感觉，害怕它会破坏他和他灵魂伴侣之间建立起的良好情感。但达乌德也觉得科尔沃应该知道。达乌德必须告诉科尔沃，向他表明自己愿意去帮助，表明他 _真心实意地_ 想放下过去，把自己的能力和知识都奉献给这个帝国，把自己奉献给科尔沃，尽管在这件事上他可能会非常差劲。

“当我和我的捕鲸帮进到顿沃塔后，就是从前……”他犹豫地说，难过地看到科尔沃的表情突然一变。达乌德强迫自己接着说：“水闸边有个地方任何城墙上的岗哨都看不到，那儿有扇门的合页坏了，不能正常锁上，可以通向屋顶。我们就是从那儿……”

他重重地咽了口口水：“从那儿进来的。”

他和他的人从那儿进来刺杀了贾思敏，绑架了艾米丽。以他们拥有的超能力来说做到这些真是十分容易，就像在花园里随便走走。达乌德记得，他的探子发现的那条小路十分便于他们渗透进来，找到他们的目标，并在几分钟内迅速离开。

达乌德强迫自己不要去想当他把刀刺入贾思敏的胸膛时，科尔沃脸上的表情。他失败了。

达乌德努力保持着跟科尔沃对视，但过了几秒他就坚持不下去了，避开了他的视线，后悔和负罪感将血液从心脏挤出，灌满烧灼的疼痛。

想到他几个小时前他还在跟科尔沃打闹，听这男人和自己大笑，满足又亲切……而现在科尔沃盯着他，眼中又显出悲伤，让他想起自己灵魂伴侣经历的人间惨剧。

好像达乌德只擅长制造痛苦，其他一无是处。

他转身想离开，握紧拳头，召唤虚空的力量。

一只手放在他肩膀上，让他停下。金色和蓝绿色的光芒闪烁了一下，逐渐消隐。

达乌德稍稍转身，但他还是不敢看科尔沃，害怕他可能会在那人眼里看到什么。

科尔沃再次让他震惊。

强壮的臂膀从达乌德身后抱住了他，科尔沃魁梧的身形环住他的，紧紧贴着达乌德的后背，温热的呼吸吹在他后脖颈上。达乌德僵硬住，身体里每块肌肉都绷紧了。他紧紧闭上眼，想把另一个人推开然后消失。他不值得被这样对待，就是不值得。他甚至都不值得在和科尔沃的决斗中被饶恕。他不值得这样的温柔与温暖，听到科尔沃的笑声，而他自己带给他的尽是泪水。

科尔沃后退一步，温柔地把达乌德转过来，让他俩面对面。一根手指划过他的下巴，抬起他的头，让他直视着科尔沃的脸。令达乌德困惑的是他不只看到了意料之中的悲伤，还看到了别的，一种难以描述的情感，温暖又安心。好像科尔沃能读懂达乌德的心，好像他知道让达乌德提起这压在他头上的罪行会给他带来多少痛苦，科尔沃温柔地微笑，用口型作出几个音节。

_谢谢你_ 。

达乌德只是盯着他看，难以置信。他努力点点头。

一只温暖的手掌摸了一下达乌德的颈侧，接着科尔沃离开了，消失在一片浅蓝色光芒中。达乌德转过身看见科尔沃出现在远处，朝水闸的方向走，可能是要去检查一下达乌德刚告诉他的该死的安全漏洞，确保那扇门可以被好好关闭，这样任何人都不会想当初的捕鲸帮一样容易地潜入顿沃塔了。

达乌德深吸一口气，迅速瞬移了几次，离开花园进入塔楼。

他不抱希望科尔沃会完全原谅他，但今天……

今天他想起皇家护卫总是能带来惊喜，达乌德心灵黑暗处深埋的一小块角落终于敢 _拥抱希望_ 了。


	5. Chapter 5

达乌德划着一根火柴，火光在办公室的一片黑暗中摇曳，他把蜡烛重新点着：从敞开窗户中呼啸而过的风吹熄了它们。

罗非奥又出去了，给达乌德交完报告后他又接着去照看捕鲸帮的人。他的人里面有一个炼金术士，一个叫詹金斯的年轻人，他狂热痴迷于毒药、炸药和其他一切致命化学品，有时甚至让达乌德自己都有点儿毛骨悚然。他命令那人去研究那些奇怪的箭。达乌德办公桌上就有一支，里面的粉色液体发着柔和的光，达乌德还没有使用过，因为他不知道那种物质能造成什么效果。詹金斯在他的实验室里研究那些箭，但到目前为止还没有什么结果。

达乌德在指尖把玩着那支箭，样子和他用的那些差不多，但更细一些，更趋于流线型，有些部件是木制的而非金属，给外型赋予了一种诡异的有机元素。箭尖微微倾斜，让他想起有些植物茎秆上的刺。尾羽不像是羽毛，更像动物毛发，或者蓟草的种子。

达乌德把它放回桌子上，不悦地皱着眉——又是另一个谜，然后拿起一摞文件。

他尽力集中精神阅读，但没用。已经快午夜了，他极度疲惫。他也觉得科尔沃反正不会再过来了，所以达乌德准备睡觉。

在他俩在顿沃塔花园的合作之后，达乌德觉得科尔沃会和他保持距离，因为他提起了捕鲸帮暗杀行动的往事。但科尔沃一如既往像个充满惊喜的谜团，他拥抱了达乌德，给他一个感激又悲伤的微笑，让达乌德完全不知所措。尽管达乌德以为他的灵魂伴侣会从此和他保持距离，但令人惊讶的是，情况在向另一个方向发展。

也许是因为他们一起并肩傻笑过。达乌德不确定，他几乎没有……这方面的经验。但一回想到那天，他的胃里就涌起一股暖流，而且令他困扰的是，自己喜欢这样。

不论出于哪种原因，科尔沃越来越经常地出现在达乌德的办公室里，有时是在中午，拿着一个餐盘或者一壶咖啡。有时是在夜里，蹲在窗台上敲窗户，就像一个超大号的渡鸦（译注1），等着达乌德开窗。  
（译注1：这个比喻很有意思了，因为“Corvo”在意大利语里的意思就是“乌鸦”或“渡鸦”）

他们一起会面，一起喝咖啡或酒，一起聊天，用语言、纸张和手势，聊着宫廷、艾米丽和捕鲸帮的轶事。很快达乌德就发现科尔沃是个聪明而且口才很好的人。科尔沃的聪明是那种带着狡猾的机灵，说明他从没有机会接受贵族孩子受到的那种昂贵教育，相反他自学到了一切，通过在街头的耳濡目染和血汗斗争，和达乌德一样。他震惊于他俩在外表之下有那么多相似之处。

达乌德把衣服脱下放在床边的椅子上，床上是一片狼藉。他看到叠放的几个枕头，是属于科尔沃的，露出一个微笑。

科尔沃有时会在这里过夜。

他不是常常在这里过夜，而每当这种情况发生时，达乌德总是很纠结。一方面他感觉极度紧张，因为他所有过错的承受者就躺在身旁，安详又满足，还 _那么靠近_ ；另一方面他又感到奇异地温暖和激动，因为有了自己的灵魂伴侣。

虽然有时很纠结，但达乌德同样喜欢这种感觉，只是简单地喜欢躺在科尔沃身边，蜷缩着贴着他来保持彼此的温暖，同时听着他的呼吸声。

但今天，达乌德确定科尔沃不会到他这儿来了。在宫廷会议之后他听说科尔沃被卡诺上尉叫走了。在那段以藏身在烟囱阴影中、等着警卫换班为日常的刺客生涯中，他知道了城市警卫的工作永远无穷无尽。

所以达乌德要独自入睡了。莫名地，这种想法每次都变得更令人失望。

幸运的是，还没等到达乌德的思绪朝着危险的方向一去不复返时，有人小心地敲了敲门。

达乌德站在床边，只穿着薄薄的裤子，白衬衣袖子卷起，皱着眉看了眼时钟。已经快到晚上十一点了。他在脑海中迅速检索了一下自己的日程。

他没约见任何人，所以他短暂地召唤虚空的帮助，周围的世界突然变蓝，壁炉柔和的火光变成一片白色光芒，烛光成了几个小光点。

达乌德门前站着一个小小的身影，细胳膊细腿，抬手转动他的门把手。

达乌德翻了个白眼。

“进来。”

门开了，艾米丽-考德温女皇探头进来。她穿着白色的睡衣，接缝处有整齐的褶皱，还有薄薄的白色睡裤。她的黑色短发比平时凌乱，胳膊下夹着一本书。

“晚上好，陛下，”达乌德一边说一边故作姿态地鞠了一躬，“您这么晚到这儿是做什么呢？如果您不介意我问的话。来上晚课么？”

艾米丽没回答。她关上身后的门轻轻走向达乌德。他注意到她没穿鞋，好像是已经上床却又起来了一样。她不去看他的眼睛，如果达乌德没读错她的表情，她几乎有些害羞。这表情很不常见，因为艾米丽通常不是挂着一幅小大人的面具，就是露出那种兴奋的、无忧无虑的、总是代表着麻烦的笑容。

他歪了歪头：“陛下？”

艾米丽在他面前停住， 眼睛牢牢盯着自己的脚。接着她把书举起来一点抱在胸口前，想拿着盾牌。

“达乌德……”她开始说，声音很小，达乌德变得担心起来。“你能……你能给我读个故事吗？”

达乌德突然很高兴科尔沃不在这儿见证者这一切，因为现在他脸上的表情足够让科尔沃嘲笑上一星期。

终于，达乌德找回了声音。“陛下……您现在听睡前故事是不是大了点儿？”

太卑鄙了，达乌德立马意识到。质疑艾米丽作为统治者的能力，提醒她她和宫廷里其他人比起来实际上还相当年轻，而她对于这种事十分敏感。她抬起头噘嘴瞪了他一眼，但马上，她又垂下视线，脚在地上蹭来蹭去。

“派恩大人今天在宫廷里对我很无礼。科尔沃让他闭嘴，但他还是对我说了很多恶意的话，直到科尔沃让他停下，那些话……我不喜欢。他太伤人了。我睡不着。”

达乌德只是点点头。他看见过艾米丽在宫廷上，冷峻的皇家护卫像一个巨大的人形阴影一样站在她身后，即使从不出声也令人印象深刻，他的在场能给艾米丽勇气。以她的年龄来说她很聪明，有时精明得令人气愤，达乌德还知道她常常能表现得比大她好几轮的贵族和政客还聪明，但有时……

有时她的臣民并不买账，还会忘记把她当做女皇——她本来的身份——来对待。

她讨厌这样，达乌德知道，而科尔沃甚至比她更讨厌这样，但就是如此。

“不是有卡莉斯塔给你读故事么？”达乌德问，逃避这差事的最后一试。

艾米丽把一片尘灰踢过地毯。“那不一样。科尔沃以前总是会在我伤心的时候给我讲故事，但现在……”

达乌德很确定即使是肚子上挨一刀也不会比听见她用单薄、失神的声音说出的话更痛。

艾米丽抬起头，她深沉的棕色眼睛跟科尔沃的如此相像，现在写满了恳求、温柔和悲伤。“我想念科尔沃的声音。你的声音和他有些像，所以我想……也许……求你了，达乌德。”

她本可以命令他给她读故事，达乌德明白。但她没有。她不是以考德温女皇的身份来这儿的，她只是艾米丽，一个怀念她父亲声音的小女孩。

深吸了一口气，达乌德弯下身来，从她伸出的胳膊里拿走书。

“当然，艾米丽。我们去沙发上坐着吧。”

小小的微笑在艾米丽脸上绽放出来，她获胜般的跳了一下，接着跳向壁炉前达乌德又大又软的沙发。达乌德迅速走到床边拿起一条厚羊毛毯。 这是达乌德带到顿沃城的第一件东西，那是多年以前了，那时他还没有习惯这里冰冷的空气和不止的寒风。这条毯子保护他在雨夜里免受寒冷。毯子已经变得粗糙磨损，布满补丁，反复的洗涤使原来的深紫红色变成浅红色，像一块鳗鱼肉。但达乌德还留着这条毯子。他从没拥有过那么温暖的东西。

现在，他挨着艾米丽坐在沙发上，把毯子盖在她身上省得她着凉。达乌德把书放在自己腿上，研究着标题。这是本大部头书，封面上是一幅彩色图画，画着全速航行的老式海盗船，书页有些磨损卷边，好像这本书已经被读了上百次。可能真是这样，他暗暗想。

达乌德正看着这本书，突然他感觉到一只小手从艾米丽坐的地方摸上他的右臂，让他剧烈地缩了一下。他猛地转头一看，发现艾米丽正带着惊奇的表情看他胳膊上的文身。他尽力让自己不要马上把手抽走。

“我不知道你还有文身，”她说，用食指摸着伤疤交错的黑色图案。

“那个，我通常都用衣服盖着，”达乌德回答，在她孩子气的冒失下有些不自在，尽管他知道她不是要存心伤害他。

“它们好漂亮。”

达乌德眨眨眼，吃了一惊。

“……谢谢，”他最终说出口。

艾米丽笑了一下，用手指摸着复杂的图案，那些小几何图形优雅地组合成互相交缠的线条和对称的节点，顺着达乌德的肌肉线条延伸，覆盖了右臂大部分皮肤。

“它们代表什么意思？看起来和皇宫里窗帘上和家具上的图案不同，我见过的水手身上的文身通常是美人鱼和鱼叉这类的。”

达乌德犹豫了一下。

“它们来自于潘迪希亚丛林古老石庙上的图案。”

艾米丽突然抬头，眼睛兴奋地闪着光。“你去过潘迪希亚大陆？”

达乌德轻笑一声：“算是去过吧，但不是亲自。这些图案是一本关于潘迪希亚大路的书上描绘的，科学家把它描写得栩栩如生。”

艾米丽看起来有些困惑。“你到底去没去过那儿？”

“我母亲来自潘迪希亚。她离开的时候我还在她腹中。我出生在索科诺斯。”

艾米丽挣扎着坐起来，趴在达乌德的胳膊和腿上，想仔细看看达乌德，显然很感兴趣。

“你妈妈是怎么来这儿的？”

达乌德歪嘴笑了一下，盯着火焰。事实上，他从没问过母亲那些有关她来历的故事是不是真实的，但他小时候很喜欢听这些故事。在他长大到能去质疑其中的真实性之前，他就被从母亲身边带走了。

“她总是跟我说她是被海盗抓走的，但最后她成功夺取了船只。她命令船员将她带到索科诺斯，然后在那儿定居下来，有了我，开了一家卖治愈灵药、草药和毒药的商店。就因为这个，人们曾以为他是个女巫。”

“你妈妈以前是个 _海盗船长_ 还是个 _女巫_ ？！？”艾米丽就差向他喊出来了，她的眼睛闪着兴奋和敬畏，小手紧紧抓着他的胳膊，快把他抓疼了。

达乌德再次控制不住地轻笑起来。“显然。反正人们就是这么想的。对我来说，她只是我妈妈。”

“你得讲给我听！所有事！”艾米丽恳求道。

达乌德又把目光转向火焰。他不常回忆过去，而每一次对他来说都是一种甜苦交织的经历。他生命里有太多黑暗的篇章，锁在记忆最深处的角落里，他宁愿保持这样。

“我宁愿给你读个故事，艾米丽。也许哪天我会跟你说说我妈妈。”

惊讶的是，艾米丽点了点头，脸上露出真诚和理解的表情，好像她懂达乌德是什么意思。“那让你伤心吗？”

_是的。_

“只是有些压抑，也许吧。”

“我明白，”艾米丽显然接受了他的提议，又摸上他的文身，“这些，只有你胳膊上和手上有吗？”

“不，实际上我大部分肩膀和后背上都有，一直延伸到另一条胳膊上，”达乌德回答，举起带着界外魔印记的左臂给她看。

“我想都看看！求你了达乌德！”艾米丽请求道，轻轻摇着他的手臂。达乌德一动不动，只是冲她眨眼睛。

她的好奇心就跟科尔沃有时抱怨的一样无穷无尽，尽管他每次这样做时眼神里都是深深的宠爱。达乌德不确定自己和科尔沃一样喜欢艾米丽的这个特质。他从街道上捡来的最小的捕鲸帮成员可能跟她差不多大，但他是他们的首领，不是属下，从没人要求他讲故事或者给他们看文身。

终于他又想起该怎么说话：“我宁愿现在不要把我的衬衣脱掉，如果你不介意的话。”

“哦。因为冷吗？”

“有点。”达乌德说了个谎。

艾米丽点点头。她跪坐起来拿起沉重的羊毛毯，沙发跟着颤了颤。她嘟嘟哝哝地使劲，努力把毯子拎起来，盖了一个角到达乌德腿上。达乌德惊讶地抬抬手。艾米丽把毯子往上拉，盖住达乌德的肚子，然后又弯过身到另一边去把毯子边塞在达乌德腿下。最后她坐回来，紧紧靠着达乌德右半边身体，现在他俩都缩在毯子底下。

“好多了？”

“呃……好多了。谢谢你。”

“那就好。”艾米丽够着那本书，按着书签把它翻开，“上次我读到这儿。这是个写海盗邦妮-罗伯茨， _夜影号_ （译注2）船长的故事。  
（译注2：原文是“Nightshade”，有“龙葵”的意思，但感觉拆开了翻成“夜影”更酷，不过应该无伤大雅哈哈）

达乌德看着艾米丽手指的那页。除了文字之外，还有一张插画，上面是一个狂野的年轻女子，穿着深蓝色的大衣，戴着缀有茂密紫色羽毛的三角帽，拿着一把剑，站在船首，她的海盗们围在她身边。她的船和船员们的衣服看起来都相当过时，船身是木制的而非金属，还用风帆驱动而不是鲸油引擎。奇怪的是，那女人让达乌德想起莉兹-史泰德，就她们像男人一样的姿势和打扮，但她的黑发和棕色眼睛有点儿像艾米丽。

“这是我最喜欢的故事，”艾米丽又补充到。

“我觉得也是。”

艾米丽又往他身上挤了挤。“你现在可以开始读了，”她告诉达乌德。

达乌德清了清嗓子，尽管感觉很尴尬，他还是开始读故事。每当他翻页的时候，总能用余光看见艾米丽盯着书里的插图，滑稽地模仿着画中角色的表情。达乌德读到一段对话时，艾米丽打断了他。

“你读不同人物的话时得变换你的声音。火药皮特的声音和贝斯帝里安公爵或者邦妮船长的都很不一样。”

达乌德朝下看着艾米丽：“ _不。_ ”

艾米丽撅起嘴：“科尔沃就总是会变声音。”

达乌德叹了口气：“我学不了姑娘的声音。”

“ _求你了！_ ”

达乌德翻了个白眼，深深吸了一口气，接着往下读。他作出稍微尖细的声音，像年轻的皮特和邦妮-罗伯茨船长应该有的那样。但他的声音不止沙哑，很可能听起来还极其愚蠢，他再次庆幸科尔沃不在这里。他努力作出邦妮船长的声音，艾米丽在一旁轻轻笑，但达乌德觉得艾米丽不是在嘲笑他，她只是深深沉浸在了故事中，带着对那位女海盗船长的明显仰慕，听着邦妮船长用智慧打败提维亚商船上的无耻商人，发出胜利般的笑声。

在这种折磨之下达乌德不愿承认，但莫名地，他心里的一部分挺喜欢这样。小艾米丽在不得不做出的女皇外表下总是很悲伤，能看到她像孩子一样开心感觉很不错。在被从母亲身边带走后，达乌德总体上还算快乐的童年就结束了，像艾米丽失去她母亲时一样。达乌德感到一种奇异的自豪，因为他能做些事情让她高兴起来，不管有多么微不足道。

他们又读完一章，达乌德觉得自己有些困了。他很想去睡觉，但又觉得只要艾米丽还醒着，他就得醒着，直到艾米丽也累了，可以舒舒服服的上床睡觉。每次他停下来想止住一个哈欠时，艾米丽也跟着打一个哈欠，有时是反过来。过了一会儿，当故事进展到一个非常吓人的场景，邦妮船长和她的船员在对抗一只可怕的海怪时，他感觉到艾米丽蜷成一团，眼睛睁大。

腿上突然的重量让达乌德僵住了。

没有任何预警，艾米丽爬上他的腿，头紧靠着他胸口，腿蜷缩上来，小手抱着他的右臂。

达乌德抗拒着把她拎起来放回自己身边的冲动，她蜷缩着紧贴他胸口，眼睛还盯着海怪的插图，他不忍心这么做。相反，他理了理毯子，盖住艾米丽和自己，现在艾米丽缩在由羊毛和达乌德做成的小窝中，两人既暖和又昏昏欲睡。

达乌德昏昏沉沉地读到壮阔的终章，海盗们在千钧一发的关头惊险取胜。奇怪的是艾米丽通常发出的欢呼并没出现，达乌德向下看去，发现她终于睡着了。

在他腿上， _好极了_ 。

他把书小心地放在旁边，试图温柔地把她从腿上提起来，但她皱了皱眉，抗议似地哼了一声，更用力的抓住他的胳膊。

“艾米丽，你现在该回你的床上去了”。他轻轻说。

艾米丽又哼了一声，更紧地靠着达乌德。

达乌德叹口气，考虑了一下要不要直接站起来把她抱回房间。但这有可能弄醒她，而他不确定自己还能在昏倒前再读一页。另外，想到要走过长长的黑暗走廊、面对巡逻警卫提出的麻烦问题，就这么简单地坐在这儿这个念头又开始占据他的脑海。壁炉里燃烧的煤炭散发着温暖，沙发又软又舒服，他的四肢像灌了铅一样，而且他太特么的困了，这个想法还是胜利了。

达乌德把艾米丽圈得更近，防止从他腿上滑下去，然后把头向后靠，任意识飘散。

 

 

科尔沃用手背挡住一个哈欠，没有停下脚步。他双脚疼痛，腰带上挂的武器沉重不已、撞击着他的髋部，而他只想躺上床。他皱着眉回想刚刚和城市警卫队长进行的、持续到午夜后的沉闷会谈。显然艾米丽是整个顿沃塔里除他之外唯一一个想到要去上手语课的人，所以讨论警卫队事务——一项原先可以流畅、轻松进行的事情——变成了艰难的考验，每次都在挑战他的耐心。

卡诺上尉虽然很尽力地在适应，但他还是会忽视科尔沃并不能出声打断他这个事实。通常，在艾米丽和其他人眼中，他抬起的手意味着他想让说话那人停一停，而大多数人都会停下，但卡诺上尉不会，这让科尔沃感觉又气恼又羞辱。

另一方面，达乌德早就明白了这个道理。科尔沃要他安静时他就保持沉默，也从不背对着他来无视他唯一的交流手段。而卡诺和许多极其讨厌的贵族常常这么做，即使他们可能没明白这样有多侮辱科尔沃。即使是艾米丽有时也会在发小孩子脾气时用这种方式无视科尔沃。但达乌德从来不。

想到达乌德，科尔沃停下了他迅捷的脚步，顿了一下，决定先去看看他再去看艾米丽是不是上床了。反正这儿离他的房间比较近，他告诉自己。

自从达乌德在顿沃塔花园的帮忙之后，他的灵魂伴侣在科尔沃身边总是散发出一团纠结的思绪，科尔沃也在小心翼翼地试图找出一种和达乌德相处的方法，能不让那人变得更焦虑，同时安慰他没必要在每次科尔沃朝他看时就陷入自责。他明白对达乌德来说，坦白他的捕鲸帮是如何渗透进塔里这件事一定相当为难，而从那以后，总是紧紧包围着达乌德的那堵厚墙变得越发坚固，但同时还出现了一些……其他东西。那墙上出现了一些从来没有的 _裂缝_ ， _有些东西_ 照了出来、既脆弱又迟疑、十分隐晦又转瞬即逝，科尔沃从没来得及在裂缝合拢之前完全理解。

科尔沃完全明白达乌德的后悔和自责，知道这些情绪无时无刻不在吞噬着他， _耗尽_ 他的能量，而有那么一段时间科尔沃对此很满意，因为达乌德罪有应得。

但他再也不这么觉得了。

达乌德心墙上的裂缝总是让科尔沃困惑，特别是当达乌德请他和最后一口咖啡时、或是面对自己的调戏明显忍住不笑时、或是允许自己钻进床铺挨着他躺下时。达乌德的身体语言矛盾地混合了激动和不适，还夹杂着绝望、满足和渴望，科尔沃能感觉到达乌德有多么喜欢自己的陪伴，也多么想要逃离。

我知道不少事，保镖。

每次科尔沃脱衣服时，都会回头越过肩膀，盯着镜子里写在自己脊背上的那句话。有段时间他憎恶这句把他和那个他 _按道理_ 应该恨之入骨的男人绑起来的文字，但现在……不再如此了。

科尔沃在达乌德房间门口停住，不确定自己是不是该先敲敲门。达乌德可能已经睡着了，而他担心自己会吵醒他，于是他暂时打开黑暗视觉，接着眼中的世界变成一片红色。

在皇家间谍大臣的房间里，科尔沃看到达乌德熟悉的身形坐在炉火前，摇摇欲坠而且出奇的笨重，好像在腿上抱着什么东西。科尔沃猜他睡着了，好奇为什么他的身影看起来这么奇怪，接着他溜进被烛光照亮的房间。

科尔沃轻轻走到炉火前的沙发旁，柴火已经烧成了散发微光的余烬。他从后边看到达乌德的头，意识到他的确是在沙发上睡着了，轻轻笑了一下。沙发旁小桌上的蜡烛快要燃尽了。

科尔沃绕到前面想看看他，只觉得自己下巴都要惊掉了，还忘记了呼吸。

什么鬼……

科尔沃一动不动，目瞪口呆地看着眼前的场景。

黑暗视觉里达乌德显得身形笨重，不是因为别的，而是因为艾米丽。她在达乌德腿上蜷成小小一团，头枕在达乌德宽阔的胸膛上，抓着他的右臂，而达乌德的左手将她搂向自己。艾米丽最喜欢的故事书摊开放在达乌德膝盖边，书签的位置表明他们已经读了不少页。一张红色羊毛毯盖住他俩，而两人安详地睡着，好像这场景不是科尔沃所见过的最荒诞的一幕。

科尔沃眨了好几次眼，确认自己不是在做梦，然后又眯起眼睛看向窗外，确认外面是黑暗的星空而不是永恒不变的蓝色虚空。除了这些，外面也没有漂浮着的道路和游来游去的鲸鱼，所以他可以排除一个自然而然的想法：这一切不是界外魔诡异幽默感的产物。

看起来事实是，达乌德在给艾米丽读故事，读着读着俩人都睡着了。

看见艾米丽——这世上唯一能把他和他曾挚爱的女人联系在一起的人——躺在那个杀死她母亲的人的怀里，科尔沃心中被数次背叛所带来的酸楚和刺痛又开始翻腾。他感到一丝短暂的怒火炸开，但来的快息的也快，像燃烧一根稻草，炽热疼痛但转瞬即逝，只留下冰冷苦涩的灰烬。科尔沃责怪自己产生这种想法，毕竟达乌德显然付出了很多来弥补这一切，尤其是他之前的坦诚，这让科尔沃觉得自己很可悲。现在又成了这样……科尔沃总能感觉到达乌德和艾米丽每次不得不见面时，两人小心翼翼的保持着彼此间的距离，尽管他知道艾米丽不对达乌德怀着私人恩怨。她虽然还小，但她明白是伯罗斯的阴谋、伯罗斯的残忍手段谋杀了她母亲、折磨了科尔沃、祸乱了顿沃城，而达乌德只不过是个工具，不是挥刀的手。尽管如此，艾米丽还是对达乌德很冷淡，这可以理解，而且似乎达乌德成为科尔沃的灵魂伴侣这件事比他的过去更令艾米丽烦恼。

显然，科尔沃想错了，至少在有些地方想错了。

科尔沃还是难以相信眼前的一切，他庆幸自己先来找了达乌德而不是去艾米丽的房间。如果发现她不在床上只会使本就疲惫不堪的他变得更紧张不安。

他摇摇头平静下来，迫使自己不要再站在这儿盯着他俩看了。科尔沃小心靠近，把毯子拉下来。当他想把艾米丽抱起来时，艾米丽蜷得更紧了，还发出轻轻的哼声，达乌德皱了皱眉，但没睁眼。

“如果你把她弄醒我发誓我会亲手杀了你。我费了半天劲才把她哄睡着，”他抱怨道，嘶哑地声音困倦又低沉。

科尔沃皱皱眉，但无法控制地露出感动的笑容。不管怎么说，虽然这场景很荒诞，但想到他的灵魂伴侣和他的女儿能建立某种联系——不管多么简单——就让他内心被点亮。这想法温暖着他的胸口，令他感觉惊喜又安心。

科尔沃捡起毯子一角，坐在沙发上，挨着达乌德。他仔细地用毯子把他们都盖好，把一只胳膊放在艾米丽身上。艾米丽把一只手放在他手掌上，温暖的小手紧紧贴着粗糙的大手，他温柔地笑了，靠在达乌德身上，头枕上他的肩膀，睡眼朦胧地看着他的女儿。他能感觉到达乌德有所回应，微微倾身向他的方向靠。炉火的余烬缓慢变成灰烬，科尔沃睡着了。

 

 

 “达乌德？达乌德，醒醒！”

一只小小的手指戳了戳他的脸，尖细的声音轻轻喊着他的名字。

“达乌德！”

达乌德嘟哝着慢慢睁开眼，他睡眼惺忪地眨着眼睛，看见一张有着黑色大眼睛的小脸在面前飘着，沐浴在清晨阳光下。艾米丽咧嘴笑着。

“你睡着的表情很搞笑，”她告诉他。

达乌德在呼吸声的掩护下嘟哝出一声含糊的咒骂，他微微动了动，这一晚上坐的他腿有些麻。艾米丽跪在他腿上，热切地盯着他。

压在他旁边的暖和的东西可是新出现的。

达乌德发现科尔沃蜷缩着靠在他身边，他剧烈地抖了一下，差点儿把艾米丽从腿上震下去，艾米丽发出一声兴奋的轻呼。

虚空啊！科尔沃是什么时候跟他们睡在一起的？达乌德皱着眉，大脑飞速运转，但他想不起来科尔沃是什么时候来的了。显然达乌德睡得太沉，科尔沃没弄醒他，这有点儿让他担心，因为达乌德通常很容易被惊醒，这是长期涉险的生活留下的另一个特质。

“你为什么不叫 _他_ 起来？”达乌德想知道，用没被护卫大人紧紧抱住的那只手揉了揉眼睛。

“科尔沃有点儿起床气，”艾米丽说，达乌德抬了抬眉毛。她该庆幸自己是群岛帝国的女皇，因为换作是另外一个人的话，达乌德很乐意展示什么才叫 _起床气_ 。

达乌德做了个鬼脸，伸出手轻轻摇了摇科尔沃的肩膀。

科尔沃只是昏沉地哼了一声，更用力地抓住达乌德的胳膊。艾米丽轻轻笑着他发出的声音，达乌德又摇了摇他，这回更用力。

“界外魔的双眼啊！阿塔诺，醒醒，”达乌德低吼，但当科尔沃睁开眼看见达乌德的瞬间，脸上露出了淡淡的、带着睡意的微笑，眼角微微挤出皱纹。看见他这样子，达乌德隐约发觉自己既不能停住挂上嘴角的愚蠢笑容，也不能挡住流过全身的柔和暖意。

“早上好，保镖。能请你照看一下这个小家伙吗？”达乌德问，用食指戳了戳艾米丽的肋骨，让她又咯咯笑了起来。

科尔沃捂着嘴打了个哈欠，摇摇头，又靠在达乌德身上，闭上了眼睛。

他不是认真的吧……

“我c……该死，科尔沃，这是 _你_ 女儿，不是我的！”

科尔沃只是哼了一下，听起来像是又睡着了，达乌德短暂想了想现在是不是轮到 _他_ 去照顾安排小女皇的清晨事宜，但还没等到他真生气，艾米丽就打断了他。

“没关系，达乌德。我可以自己起床，我得马上回我的卧室了，免得卡莉斯塔发现我不在那儿再生起气，”艾米丽理解地说，用一只小手按着他胸口，“你俩可以再待一会儿，但我希望能九点的时候在我的办公室收到你的晨间报告。我记得我们约的是九点，是吧？”

“是九点。”

“很好，那到时见。”

艾米丽从达乌德腿上爬下来，踮着脚尖吻了科尔沃的脸颊一下，然后转身离开了达乌德的房间。

达乌德看着护卫大人依偎着他。艾米丽关上房门，科尔沃一只眼睁开一条缝，几乎是有些愧疚地偷看达乌德。所以说这个可恶的混蛋一直在假装睡觉，就为了不接替他的灵魂伴侣来照看艾米丽。达乌德深吸一口气，想就这件事发表一下看法，但他还没来得及张嘴科尔沃就用口型做出： _“谢谢你。”_ 然后又闭上了眼睛，靠紧他，温暖的手滑进达乌德的手里，和他十指相扣。

达乌德认命地叹了口气：“你特么是在逗我，科尔沃？”

科尔沃笑了一下，蜷了蜷身体。达乌德翻了个白眼，用一只手搂住他，看着灰尘在晨光下舞蹈，听着科尔沃轻缓的呼吸。


	6. Chapter 6

达乌德下定决心，是该上手语课的时候了。

科尔沃和他在塔楼花园的合作只是其中一个让达乌德迫切希望自己能懂科尔沃手语的情况。没错，他们靠嘟哝、手势和文字交流得很好但达乌德希望能让科尔沃省些力气，免受不能发声有时给他带来的尴尬。

达乌德知道，对于科尔沃，在议事会上被言语挑衅却不能机敏地回敬是件很有挫败感的事。达乌德知道他的灵魂伴侣在面对宫廷里错综复杂的阴谋诡计和束手束脚的礼仪时总会遇到麻烦。那群不知感恩、索求无度的畜生，似乎总是忘记是科尔沃-阿塔诺，这个被他们鄙视的索科诺斯人、这个哑巴、这个比他们任何一个的败家子的地位都高的人，拯救了他们所有人。科尔沃和达乌德都不是为宫廷这种地方而生的，达乌德知道他俩永远也不会在那种地方感到自在，即使他们都是其中很重要的一部分，但他们的位置又脱离在这个系统之上。

正因如此，每当达乌德不小心听到那群该死的文员那科尔沃的残疾打趣、在会议上因为科尔沃用手语给艾米丽提建议而窃窃私语时，他不得不尽力克制住内心深植的嗜血冲动。达乌德决定去上手语课。

但他不能就这么直接去上课。

科尔沃和艾米丽每周一起上三次手语课，教他们的是索科洛夫推荐来的一位自然科学院的科学家。达乌德宁愿把自己放在火上点着也不想敲门去问自己能不能加入。他最不需要的就是传出皇家间谍大臣和皇家护卫在一起上手语课的流言，以及由此引发的种种麻烦问题。除了艾米丽以外没人知道达乌德和科尔沃的灵魂伴侣联结，达乌德希望维持现状。

所以他要去上手语课，以自己的方式。

达乌德把自己的办公室布置成有人在的样子，桌上摊满了文件和那种发着粉色光芒的箭，他还是不知道这箭的用途和制造者。接着他爬到阳台上，用发着绿色微光的“拉扯”把窗户从里面锁上，然后瞬移到屋顶，在烟囱和山墙投下的阴影中前往他认为的老师房间。

可能的房间是众多散布在顿沃塔的小图书室中的一个，考德温家族一向很喜欢这些图书室，达乌德也觉得很对自己口味。除了对书的喜爱，图书室还有很多优点：高高的天花板下只有几扇窗户，以保护书籍免受阳光暴晒，房间里还满是一排排的木制书架，这些特点制造出许多隐蔽处和有利位置。

达乌德从其中一扇窗户进入图书室，小心地沿着房梁潜行，找到一处绝佳的位置，既能让他待在所有人视线之外，还能让他看到科尔沃和艾米丽以及老师坐在图书室另一端的黑板前。老师给他们演示一个手势，科尔沃和艾米丽跟着做，直到一系列手部动作变得流畅又优雅。然后是另一个手势。这样的课程持续了一会儿，达乌德一边看着一边尽量记住那些动作，有时自己也在房顶下的黑暗角落里重复那些手势。

达乌德很快发现有些手势代表特定的词，但也有些代表组成词的字母，用在发言方不知道某个词的特定手势时。词汇练习后就是字母练习。老师会做出每个字母的手势，科尔沃和艾米丽重复。他接着让科尔沃和艾米丽向对方演示短单词，俩人轮流猜测对方的意思，艾米丽用说的，而科尔沃用点头或摇头。每次他听见艾米丽咯咯的笑声传过来或看见科尔沃温柔的微笑时，达乌德总感觉到一股奇异的暖流。

该死的，界外魔可鉴！这比他想的难多了。

结束的时候，达乌德确定自己可以做出 _“你”、“我”、“谢谢你”、“再见”、“请”、“早餐”_ 和 _“下午”_ 的手势了，但他不是很确定 _“下午”_ 是不是做对了。当科尔沃做出一个达乌德记得是“鲸鱼”但实际是“苹果挞”的手势时，一声挫败的呻吟几乎就要从嘴里蹦出来，他渴望地看着窗外的世界，随后又平静下来强迫自己把注意力转回老师身上，还有科尔沃，因为达乌德全是为了他才做这些，这该死的混蛋。

课程结束时他暗暗感谢虚空，偷偷潜回自己的办公室，新知识搅得他头昏脑涨，但再次上课时，他还是去了。

达乌德这么做了两周，直到他的后背因为蜷缩在书架顶上而疼痛，他也受够了看自己对着镜子比手语。他不觉得自己取得了很大进步，因为如果没有人告诉他是否正确的话，他几乎不可能学会。不由自主地，他站在科尔沃的办公室前。

自从那晚他鼓起勇气询问科尔沃的标记之后，达乌德就再没来过他灵魂伴侣的房间。他们一直都在达乌德的房间见面，原因他也说不出。

达乌德还没来得及劝说自己放弃，就抬起一只手敲了敲门。

科尔沃打开门，皇家护卫看见他眉开眼笑，而达乌德觉得自己口干舌燥。也许是为了弥补失去的声音，科尔沃的表情很容易读懂，只要他觉得足够安心、可以让自己的想法形于色的话。现在他棱角分明的脸上写满了期待和惊喜。

达乌德努力控制住自己，抬起手，心里觉得自己很蠢。接着他用手语比出了 _“早上好”_ ：右手手指轻触嘴唇，然后把手移到胸口上，手背对着科尔沃，最后再稍稍抬起手。

科尔沃的反应让这一切都值得了。

达乌德给科尔沃准备的惊喜有了预料之中的效果，看见科尔沃震惊的表情，他忍不住得意地笑出来。

科尔沃眨眨眼，疑惑地皱起眉，微笑着，接着他回应了达乌德的手势。他让他进来，达乌德比划道 _“谢谢”_ 。科尔沃关上房门，跟着达乌德走进房间。

科尔沃的房间跟达乌德记忆中的一样，但在透过窗户的清晨阳光中显得大了些，乱中有序的感觉也更明显。和达乌德不同，科尔沃不是那种爱整洁的人，皇家护卫桌子和桌子周围乱得像是有人炸了一座图书馆。艾米丽的画带着自豪钉在墙上，到处都是。唯一整齐地摆放在架子上的是科尔沃的武器。

科尔沃没穿他那厚重的深蓝色大衣，只在白衬衣外套了一件典雅的薄背心，他绕道达乌德身前，脸上还带着惊喜，抬起手做手势。

达乌德眯起眼睛。他肯定自己见过这些首饰，但他不全部记得。“我还没掌握得那么好。你能写下来吗？”他问道，同时做了个“请”的手势。

科尔沃笑了笑，拿出他的写字板。

_“你怎么学的？”_

“这个嘛，如果你上课时能想到用用你的虚空之力，就会发现有人来访。”达乌德说。

科尔沃一开始有些费解，然后轻轻笑了出来，摇了摇头。

_“你为什么不来好好上课呢？”_

“特么的好主意啊，阿塔诺。除了女皇之外唯一一个陪皇家护卫上课的是皇家间谍大臣。那些好说闲话的人真得 _高兴死了_ 。”

科尔沃似乎是仔细思考了一下这个想法，然后比出几个字。达乌德这回真的看懂了，他很自豪。

_“干嘛担心？”_

这个问题让达乌德措手不及。科尔沃是什么意思？他不可能是真想让任何宫廷成员知道他们的联结，或者甚至只是怀疑他俩之间有什么特殊关系。大部分人现在都已经清楚达乌德到底是谁了，是从已经知道他底细的那些人那儿听说的。即使在揭露了海勒姆-伯罗斯才是谋杀前任女皇的真凶、达乌德被新任女皇亲自公开指派为皇家间谍大臣之后，他们容忍了顿沃之刃进入他们的圈子，但他们还是会在有他出席的会议上对他投来谨慎和恐惧的目光，他们还希望达乌德和皇家护卫对彼此还是怀着深仇大恨。达乌德不在意。

“呃……我以为你希望让大多数宫廷成员觉得我们是死敌，而不是……你懂的……灵魂伴侣，”达乌德说，有些结结巴巴，“我觉得你不想让其他人知道你的灵魂伴侣是……”

他不知道自己是想以 _“我”_ 还是 _“一个男人”_ 结尾，所以他干脆就没说完。科尔沃一个人就足以成为各种八卦的谈资了，再加上和一个杀了他誓言保护的女皇的人发展关系的谣言，简直就是灾难降临。

然而再一次地，科尔沃震惊了达乌德。

他这个习惯真是让人生气。

_“我并不以你为耻。”_

达乌德慢慢眨眼，拳头在身侧攥得生疼，指甲深深嵌入手掌，几乎要掐出血来。他绝望地对抗着自己的冲动，不能就这么跑向科尔沃然后……

天啊，他是多么想这样做。但他不会，就算这样的反抗会让他痛不欲生。

科尔沃看着他慌乱的表情笑了，用手比划道： _“我同意你的说法。”_ 他接着用文字补充： _“我理解你为什么担心。我也觉得明智的做法是不要公之于众。只想让你明白我不是因为觉得羞耻才遮遮掩掩的。”_

达乌德点点头，说不出话。科尔沃的坦白虽然随意又自然，但就像刺痛他胸口的一根小刺，切断紧紧缠绕着他心脏的束缚，现在他感觉到又有血液重新流回心脏，而这 _疼痛_ 不已。

达乌德动了动手，比划道： _“谢谢你。”_

科尔沃笑了，英俊的眼睛几乎几乎是嘲弄地闪了闪光。

_“你来这儿干什么？就为了显摆你的手语吗？”_

达乌德平复了一下思绪，站得更随意了一些。“呃，实际上我是来请你帮我做练习的。蹲在倒霉书架上学手语不是什么有效的方法。”

科尔沃盯着他眼睛看了一会儿，淡褐色的眼睛和铁灰色的眼神相交。他的表情没有出卖他的想法，但是在冷峻面容的掩盖下某种感情在闪烁，温柔又欣慰。最后他点点头，招手让达乌德跟着他到卧室，别站在前窗边。深蓝色的大窗帘挡住窗户，上面绣着考德温王朝的金色天鹅，在微风下轻轻摇摆。

达乌德突然想起科尔沃邀他同眠的那个晚上，把眼睛从科尔沃乱糟糟、又大又软的床上移开。

科尔沃又站在达乌德面前，拿出他的写字板。

_“你想练什么？”_

给达乌德看了一眼，他又把写字板放回兜里，慢慢地比划出同样的话。至少达乌德认为他是这么做的，因为他认出了 _“你”_ 和 _“什么”_ 。

“上节课你们学了很多在宫廷里用得上的词语。你能陪我重复一下吗？”达乌德问。

科尔沃点点头，抬起手准备开始。但他表情突然一变，眯了眯眼，用食指指着脸颊下方。

达乌德不知道科尔沃为什么皱眉，但他很虚心学习，重复了这个手势。

科尔沃嘟哝了一声，抬起双手像驱赶什么东西一样挥了挥，似乎是要从头开始。接着他还是用一只食指指着脸，而另一只指着达乌德。

达乌德不确定科尔沃是什么意思，但他还是重复了这个手势，这回更加强调了自己的动作。

科尔沃又发出不耐烦的声音，让达乌德也皱了皱眉。“好吧，阿塔诺，我哪儿做错了？再说你比划的是什么词？”

科尔沃长叹一声，再次做了遍同样的手势，但接着他明显确定这一点儿用也没有，又把手垂了下来。达乌德沮丧地皱皱眉，不知道自己哪儿做错了，科尔沃翻了个白眼，迅速缩短了他们之间的距离。

达乌德张嘴想冲科尔沃吼出来，但他还没出声科尔沃就用一只手捏住了他的下巴，把他的脸牢牢定住，抬起另一只手用拇指尖搓了搓达乌德左脸颊和下巴之间的一小块地方。

达乌德震惊到不能还手。

科尔沃看着他刚蹭的那块地方，迅速把拇指在嘴唇上沾湿一下，又开始搓达乌德的脸。接着达乌德的下巴被从科尔沃手中放开了，科尔沃后退一步，带着满意的微笑看着他的脸。

达乌德慢慢眨了眨眼。

“你刚才是……？”他开口，科尔沃早已经拿着他的写字板了。

_“刚刚那儿有一块蛋黄。现在没了。”_

科尔沃还是笑着，举起手张开手掌，示意他准备好开始了。

达乌德攥了攥拳，迫使自己把科尔沃温暖有力的手摸着他下巴的回忆推到一边，至少暂时如此，他也明白这种感觉会想幻象般萦绕不去，炽热地燃烧着、提醒着他。科尔沃的触摸——尽管只是为了擦掉一块该死的早餐碎屑——让达乌德心神不宁，而他不愿去想这件事。

这倒不是种令人不悦的感觉。恰恰相反。

“我们现在开始？”他问，主要是为了把自己的注意力从皮肤的刺痛感上转移走。

科尔沃点点头，竖起一根食指。

“第一课？”

他又点点头。科尔沃接着翻了下手腕，又竖起一根中指。达乌德歪歪头。

“来真的？”

科尔沃脸上先是露出得意的笑，接着又变成抱歉的表情。他朝自己挥了挥双手，抬起眉毛，好像是在让达乌德问他问题。

“好吧……比出 _‘工作’_ ，”达乌德对他说。

科尔沃双手握拳，用右拳从上方轻轻碰了下左拳。达乌德重复了这个动作，科尔沃满意地点点头。

“现在是 _‘冲突’_ 。”

科尔沃举起双手，伸出两根食指，在胸前交叉，像两个决斗者刀剑相撞。

“这个还挺好记的，”达乌德评论道，重复了这个动作，科尔沃又点点头，做出“很好”的手势。

他们继续练习，有是科尔沃会想到一个词写下来，再给达乌德看对应的手势。达乌德集中全部注意力，尽己所能地记住更多词。他知道自己不可能记住所有的，至少在这么短的时间里不行，但这不仅仅是为了能更好理解科尔沃，也是为了显示他的好意，说明他很努力地在想要改过自新。

他们接着练了一会儿单词和字母，科尔沃示意达乌德等等。他做出一长串手语，每个动作都缓慢明确，好像是在说一个短句。达乌德看着他，发现自己真的认出了一些手势，感觉一阵自豪，但他同时也有一些沮丧，因为有的手势看起来从来没见过。

“有关什么东西……从提维亚进口的东西，我猜？我认出了 _‘提’_ ……船运的一些物品，来迟了？”

科尔沃伸出两只大拇指，满意地哼了一下。达乌德嘴角露出微笑，而他这回没抑制自己。

科尔沃又比出另一句话。

“这个有点儿难。有关什么冲突，是警卫队和……我不知道，”他承认。科尔沃示意他至少认对了一部分，然后完整地写下他刚比出的话。

_“警卫队向街头黑帮发动了突袭。”_

“我懂了。你能再做一下 _‘黑帮’_ 的手势吗？”

科尔沃照做，两根手指放在嘴唇上，好像在模仿小胡子的样子，接着他写道： _“罪犯和小偷也是这个。”_

“再来一个？”

科尔沃又做出一句话，这会还指了指达乌德。有一个动作看起来……很可疑。另外，科尔沃一边做手势一边还 _得意地笑_ 。达乌德跟着科尔沃的动作说出那句话，解译出那个可疑的动作时突然明白了科尔沃是什么意思，他赶紧停下。

“我是个大蠢…… _什么_ ？！这是我想的那个意思吗？”

科尔沃只是咯咯笑‘抬起一边眉毛。好极了，又是 _这招_ 。达乌德不确定自己是不是被冒犯到了，科尔沃明显是在开玩笑的意思，但他刚刚比出的这个词实在太脏了，要是他捕鲸帮里哪个人敢用这个词，这人就得在第二好的下水道里过夜了。

“好吧，保镖，很有趣，”达乌德生气地说，但嘴角的弧度削弱了语气里的尖锐，“你也会教艾米丽做这个词吗？”

科尔沃生气地哼了一声，摇摇头。

“如果我把这个词教给艾米丽你觉得怎么样？”

科尔沃僵住了，达乌德觉得自己脸上露出胜利的微笑。科尔沃从没想过 _这种_ 可能性，达乌德十分满意地意识到。

科尔沃冲达乌德眯起了温柔的棕色眼睛，拿出写字板。

_“我看你特么敢。”_

“哦，我是戳中痛点了吗？”

_“如果你教了她这个词我就告诉所有人你有多擅长模仿姑娘的声音。”_

达乌德瞪大眼睛，头脑飞速运转。科尔沃怎么知道他给艾米丽读故事了……

她跟他说了。当然了，她什么都跟他说，除了达乌德和艾米丽秘密的袖箭练习。至少达乌德认为是这样，因为他的四肢现在还连在身体上。

“我 _不_ 擅长模仿声音，”达乌德咆哮道。

_“艾米丽跟我说你几乎比我还厉害，在读故事上。”_

达乌德决定不予置评。“好吧，看来我们打平了。”

科尔沃点点头，手臂在胸前抱起。他们就这么互相盯着看了一会儿，等对方先说话。

最后，达乌德重复了刚才科尔沃做出的及其下流又无礼的手势。

科尔沃嘟哝了一声，用手捂住嘴，接着弯腰控制不住地大笑。

达乌德冲他眨眨眼，一头雾水。如果他刚做的手势是他想的那个意思，科尔沃就 _不_ 应该笑啊。除非他做错了。

“好吧，科尔沃……我刚做了什么手势？”

科尔沃还在因为控制不住的笑而颤抖，他在纸上写下一句话，把写字板转过来给他看。

_“你刚想请我吃个螺丝起子。”_

达乌德咬着舌头：“没准儿我就是那个意思。”

_“是吗？”_

“妈蛋 _不是_ ，白痴！”

科尔沃摇摇头，还在笑，达乌德发觉自己的脸有点儿疼，他肯定也这么笑了好久了。

科尔沃的手动起来，比划道 _“谢谢你”_ ，达乌德歪歪头。

“谢什么？”

_“谢谢你给艾米丽读故事。她告诉我她很喜欢，说你很好。还说你答应她会跟她讲讲你母亲。”_

“我没答应任何事，”达乌德无力地抗议，尽管他完全知道艾米丽的记忆是有多好，界外魔可鉴，他知道她迟早会提起这个话题。

科尔沃示意他等等，达乌德沉默了。科尔沃一开始想写下来，但又决定用手势比划。达乌德认出了大部分，但有些他认不出。

"这……对你来说意义非凡？"他猜到。

科尔沃点点头，深色眼睛发出的光芒带着一种剧烈的情感穿透了达乌德的内心，他握紧了拳头，想避开他的眼神，但他做不到，就像被科尔沃温柔的目光催眠了一样。科尔沃轻轻微笑，达乌德感觉后背一激灵，尽力克制住全身的颤抖。他双手很痒，但突然又不知道该怎么办，所以最后只是点了点头。如果达乌德坦承自己的内心， 他不只喜欢给艾米丽读故事，同时还感觉到一种前所未有的自豪、温暖和安心，仅仅因为他所做的显然让他的灵魂伴侣很欣慰。

“这事儿倒也没有 _那么_ 烦人。”

科尔沃又露出了那种得意的傻笑。

“我们还是继续练习吧，行吗？我们之中有人一会儿还有工作呢。”

科尔沃点点头，又举起手。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情也开始逐步推进啦！会出现更多人物，有些是游戏里的，有些可能是作者自己加的（因为我没找到资料）。原作者特别感动我的一点是所有捕鲸帮成员的名字都来源于游戏里达乌德的刺客名单，可以说是特别有心了。
> 
> 另外，强烈推荐大家去逛逛耻辱中文维基，详细收录了游戏里的各种设定，也是这篇翻译经常参考的资料，地址：http://zh.dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/耻辱_Wiki

“早上好，达乌德先生。”

“早上好，汤玛斯。詹金斯在哪儿？”

“在他的实验室里，”托马斯迅速说，习惯性地微微鞠了一躬，然后站直。达乌德的副手瞬移上了一段楼梯，达乌德跟着他。

达乌德被科尔沃打败以后就离开了原来的地方，但他大部分的人还留在商会大楼，好像心里还在希望他们的首领能回来再次把他们召集起来。达乌德回来看他的旧巢穴时，这三十五个男人和女人一直在等着他。他们在领袖消失后有些失落和迷惘，再次看见达乌德时都松了一口气。他几乎为他们的忠心耿耿感动不已——他不觉得自己值得这样的忠诚。

但达乌德 _的确_ 再次把他们召集了起来，用另一种方式。捕鲸帮，现在已经正式成为间谍大臣的秘密警察，在女皇的命令下搬到了顿沃塔附近的一座旧楼里。达乌德听说这楼以前是一个银行，而这些宽敞得像大厅的房间很容易按他们的需求改造。这里现在有一个带障碍场的训练室、容得下所有人睡觉的宿舍、一个图书室、几间办公室、一个厨房、浴室以及新的间谍工作必需的档案室。其中上层的一层楼还被改造成了实验室。

达乌德在汤玛斯身后重新现形，站在实验室门前。另一个捕鲸帮的成员正等在那儿，从姿势来看是斯科特。这个高大的莫雷（译注1）人穿着几乎发黑的深蓝色制服。因为他们现在正式为女皇效力，所以这种制服被配发给了捕鲸帮，和他们以前工业风的捕鲸人工装没什么大差别。他们的新制服还包含了一件大衣和带着大大小小口袋的腰带。很奇怪，捕鲸帮在极其动荡的生活中似乎总是渴望着一些熟悉的东西，虽然他们很喜欢这份新工作。当达乌德决定抛弃皇家间谍大臣常用的外套，转而为自己定制了一件和以前相似的、更实用、不浮夸的深红色外套时，捕鲸帮明显很赞成这种做法。  
（译注1：莫雷是诸岛帝国中靠北的一个岛，在提维亚旁边。）

他们还带着面具，而达乌德不介意。这个习惯似乎能帮他们更容易的适应新生活，每次达乌德带他的人去参加议会会议时，都能吓到其他参会者。

“先生。”

达乌德对斯科特点点头，他们三个人进了实验室。

詹金斯几乎是藏在了一堆错综复杂的玻璃管、电线、铜管之中，还有一大堆用来提取多种配料的各类植物。房间里堆满了桌子和架子，放着花盆、飘着器官的罐子、装着能想到的所有颜色药水的药瓶和用鲸油的燃烧炉，燃烧炉发出轻微的嘶嘶声和淡蓝色火焰。

汤玛斯关上身后的门，达乌德靠近詹金斯，他没穿着制服，而是一身脏兮兮的破旧实验服。

“早上好詹金斯。我听说你终于有发现了，”达乌德说。

“达乌德先生，”詹金斯鞠了一躬，把他引到摆着神秘粉色箭的桌子前，“我确实弄明白这些箭里装的液体是做什么的了，但我不知道为什么有人制作这些。这东西……很奇怪，如果可以这样形容的话。”

达乌德沉思着哼了一声，注视着那些奇怪的、带着有机元素、还发着柔和粉色光芒的箭。旁边的一个药瓶似乎也装满了同种物质。

“那它们到底有什么用？”他想知道。

“很难解释。我觉得最好还是演示给您看。麻烦请后退一步。”

达乌德、汤玛斯和斯科特带着好奇后退一步，詹金斯从兜里拿出一支滴管，从药瓶里取了一滴粉色物质。他走到另一张桌子边，桌上放着各种基质：一堆土、一堆卵石、一块厚大理石板、一片地毯和一块木板。

“我手上的这种粉色物质是从那些箭里收集的。我把箭拆开从里面提取了这些液体。这并不容易，带来了不少麻烦。你们马上就能看到原因了，”詹金斯解释道。他稍微侧了侧身，好让其他人看见他在做什么。

“呃……你们最好准备好袖箭，先生。”

达乌德抬了抬眉毛，但还是按詹金斯的要求给袖箭上好膛，他听见旁边的咔咔轻响，看来汤玛斯和斯科特也照做了。

詹金斯小心地往土堆上滴了一滴发光的粉色液体，迅速往后跳了一步。

一开始，什么情况也没有。

一秒后，传来一阵轻微的刮擦声，好像有什么东西在往上挖，桌上的土堆动了动。

突然，一根长着密密麻麻的可怕的刺的深绿色藤蔓从土堆中冲出来，一直长到一臂长、半臂粗。它像章鱼触手要抓住海面上的东西一样挥舞伸缩，就好像这植物想找什么东西刺穿。长长的带刺藤蔓在桌上扭动，发出诡异的鞭响声。

詹金斯旁边的三个人盯着那藤蔓，知道达乌德打破沉默。

“ _艹_ ，”他简洁地说，语气十分愤怒，旁边的汤玛斯打了个冷颤。

“如果它碰到别的东西会怎么样？”斯科特问，语气有点儿太感兴趣了，达乌德阴沉地瞪了他一眼。

“很高兴你问了，”詹金斯兴奋地回答，迅速沉浸在他的最新发现中，都没注意达乌德投给他的冰冷眼神。“看着。”

詹金斯小心地把一个空药瓶推到那植物旁边，一接触到玻璃瓶，藤蔓立刻像蛇缠绕猎物一样紧紧缠住瓶子，还 _不断收紧_ 。玻璃瓶“砰”的一声爆裂了。

斯科特满意地吹了个口哨，达乌德可以听见汤玛斯捶了斯科特胳膊一下，赶在达乌德回头斥责他之前。

接下来，詹金斯从桌子上一个箱子里拿出一只死老鼠，推向藤蔓，这回藤蔓不止紧紧缠住了那只动物，直到把它骨头压碎、发出滑腻的破裂声，它还用尖端 _刺穿_ 了它的身体，一遍又一遍，直到那只老鼠变成血肉模糊的一滩。

“艹，”达乌德又说了一遍。微微摇着头，他小心地靠近那株植物，“袖箭对它有用，我猜？”

“对小的有用，没错。”詹金斯点点头，达乌德朝藤蔓根部射了一箭。那植物缩了缩，扭动着变成棕色，接着它慢慢萎缩，皱巴巴地倒在一边，死在了桌上。

达乌德深吸一口气。他有种强烈的怀疑，指向这背后的含义和这些箭的来历，但他暂时把这些想法放在一边，决定先获得更多有关这种藤蔓的信息再说出他的担忧。

“这东西只在土里长么？”达乌德问。

“不。我把箭里面的粉色液体在这几个基质上都试了试。液体产生的藤蔓只从自然的有机材质中生长，像是土壤和木头，但不从石头里长。奇怪的是地毯也会，也许因为羊毛也是一种有机材质，”詹金斯解释道。

“我想我知道前几天晚上那些咒骂声和打斗声是从哪儿来的了，”斯科特干巴巴地回应。

詹金斯揉揉后脑勺，盯着自己的脚。“呃，我从箭里提取液体的时候打碎了一支，这些液体洒了一地，所以……你能想象到。一整支箭的药水产生出的藤蔓真是……大得惊人。只能用爆炸箭和火焰来消灭。”

达乌德点点头，眉头紧锁。詹金斯刚给他们看的那条藤蔓有一臂长，而那只用了一滴药水。一整支箭里的剂量至少有刚才的二十倍。

“还有其他发现吗？”他想知道。

“嗯，显然这种箭造出来是为了在当射出的箭击中合适的基质时，产生具有攻击性的藤蔓。把这种箭射到你想让藤蔓生长的地方，它会攻击任何能接触到的物体。这箭部分是木制的，这种材质似乎对保持该物质的…… _活性_ ——应该这么说——至关重要。尽管这让我想起了我们在布莱格摩尔见过的血荆棘，但就我所知这其中没有魔法痕迹。这种粉色液体中含有藤蔓生长的孢子，还有营养剂和生长促进剂的复杂混合物，但我不知道为什么这些东西能变得如此强大有效。也许这些箭的制造过程中用到了某种魔法，我实在不清楚。”

“所以你无法复制它？”达乌德问。

“只是箭的话没什么问题，但其中的液体……不行，复制不了。”

达乌德又沉思着哼了一声。他拿起一支箭，用戴着手套的手指转来转去，用拇指摸着像蓟草种子一样的箭羽。

“非要我说得这么明白么？”比起问他的人，他更多是在问自己，“这东西发着黛利拉的臭气。”

“黛利拉死了，不是么？”汤玛斯惊声说。

“他死了，”达乌德肯定地说。脑海中划过一幅画面，他沾血的剑从黛利拉后背上刺出，她黑色的指甲抓着他的胳膊，怒火在眼中燃烧，然后倒下，血红的伤口横跨她的喉咙。随后他的刀找到艾米丽的画像，把它划成了两半，让它沾上它创作者的鲜血。贾思敏之后，达乌德就没再杀过其他人，即使是比莉，他的刀没再沾上一滴血……但黛利拉是唯一的例外。当时他的脑海里燃烧着一种强烈的预感，如果他只是把黛利拉放逐到另一幅画里，如果他让黛利拉活着，她肯定会找到什么方法回归这个世界，带来灾难性的复仇。

于是达乌德杀了她，而后再也没杀过人。

然而黛利拉的女巫集会……那就是另一回事儿了。

“我以为她们的女主人一死，布莱格摩尔女巫就会解散了，”达乌德承认道，“我不认为她们会在首领死后还继续活动。”

“这似乎是唯一合乎逻辑的想法，先生，”汤玛斯肯定地说，“我认为她们不能在使用魔法了。当你暂时离开我们后，直到你回来之前，我们失去了所有魔法能力。最后当我们重新为您效力后，奥术链接才恢复了这些能力。黛利拉的追随者们应该也一样。”

达乌德点点头，稍稍举起那支箭。“假设那些女巫仍在附近，再假设她们失去了魔力，只剩普通的战斗技巧……那这 _东西_ 又是怎么来的呢？谁制造了这些，目的是什么？发动袭击？或者仅仅是保护地盘？”

詹金斯、汤玛斯和斯科特交换了眼神，耸耸肩。

“我要知道这些真相。把它列为最高级别的任务。汤玛斯，选些经验丰富的捕鲸帮成员，让他们在你们发现这些箭的下水道附近巡逻，其他类似的地方也要。我会亲自参与某些巡逻，看看我们是不是能找到有关这些箭来历的蛛丝马迹。”

“黑市呢，先生？我们要不要把它带到黑市上问问那些人这些箭有没有在哪儿出售过？”

“不，现在先别。我不想让制造这东西的人知道我们在查找他们。”

汤玛斯点点头，拳头抵在胸口行礼，微微鞠躬，然后消失了。

“我该做什么呢，先生？”斯科特问。

“你还是继续执行原来的任务。注意艾格顿勋爵和波伊尔家族。明天议会要开一场会议，我要尽可能多的知道他们每个人的肮脏秘密，”达乌德回答，把箭放回在詹金斯的桌子上。

“那派恩勋爵呢？你说过他现在给我们找了不少麻烦，”斯科特说，他现在负责调查一些贵族和商人，达乌德怀疑他们当时和摄政王是一伙的。

达乌德转身离开实验室。

“别管他。今晚我亲自去拜访他。”

 

达乌德的背很早就开始疼了，在他不怎么舒服的椅子里动来动去也不能缓解这个状况。两个捕鲸帮成员，汤玛斯和米莎，一直双手背后挺挺地站在他身后，他能想象到他俩肯定更累，但这会儿他很乐意跟他们换个位置。

议会会议一向是达乌德丰富多彩的日程表中一个又臭又长的例外。那群有钱的王八蛋非得在每一份该死的提案里的每一个小细节上吵来吵去，听着这些，达乌德手又痒了，只想拔出刀让他们都安静。在警卫队帮助抑制瘟疫扩散、索科洛夫和皮耶罗合作研制出解药后，顿沃城这个曾经的人间地狱似乎转而多多少少有了光明的未来了，但艾米丽-考德温的统治既崭新也身缠重负，太多贵族和政客想把局势朝对他们有利的方向扭转，就像秃鹰为战场上的尸骸争斗。

这既烦人又无聊，尽管达乌德很喜欢听到这些又有钱又自大的成年男人被一个小姑娘收拾得一文不值，但他还是十分希望自己不在这里。

就算科尔沃站在离他不远的地方也没用。他在艾米丽的座位后边，表情冷漠，好像那儿只摆了一幅大师级油画。达乌德尽全力不要越过人群朝他看，来确定那到底是人是画，不过他确实捕捉到了科尔沃头部不时的微微移动。虚空在上，他希望那男人不要跟他眼神接触，因为达乌德不确定自己能掩藏住渴望的眉头，似乎每次科尔沃看着他，这种表情总会出现在自己脸上。

达乌德隐约注意到，一个他根本就不在乎的贵族家族首领正在和蒂尔达-罗斯博尔争吵，她是艾斯蒙德-罗斯博尔——第一个鲸油驱动机械的发明者——唯一在世的亲属。事实上，达乌德对罗斯博尔家族怀着很深的崇敬，尤其是因为他们对鲸油军用化的公开反对，而海勒姆-伯罗斯最中意的就是将鲸油能源用于军事用途。

然而，听蒂尔达-罗斯博尔教训一个偏执的蠢货还是不足以引起达乌德的注意，所以他继续在面前的纸上画着小小的符文图案。

直到艾米丽也插进来，向科尔沃寻求建议。

一动不动，达乌德只是抬了抬眼，看见科尔沃往前走了一步，用手语向艾米丽解释他对整件事的看法。达乌德过去几周常常在练习手语，现在他很满意自己能看懂大部分科尔沃要表达的意思，很自豪自己的努力有了回报。

_“我不建议安装更多的致命安保设施，就算是在隔离区也一样。这只会让居民受惊，威胁到他们的安全。”_ 他说，或者至少是这个意思。

科尔沃是对的，艾米丽同意了。她当然会同意。她向其他议员翻译了科尔沃刚对她说的话。达乌德偷偷环视着在场议员，判断他们的反应。

大多数成员点点头，嘟哝着赞成的话，包括蒂尔达-罗斯博尔和皮耶罗-乔普林，但还有些人不同意。达乌德瞥见有人交头接耳，在小心抬起的手的掩护下窃窃私语，有人甚至翻起了白眼，达乌德发誓他能听见派恩勋爵和他没用的马屁精交换了一个残忍的玩笑，因为在科尔沃做手势时，他们的笑声令人厌恶且不加掩饰。

达乌德冲派恩勋爵眯了眯眼睛，一动不动，看着那贵族站起来直接跟女皇对话。

“陛下，恕我直言，只是我必须请您重新考虑您对安防措施的意见。成群无处可去、无家可归的平民对上流街区造成的威胁依旧存在，一定数量的弧光塔和光幕应该足以遏制这个问题，”派恩勋爵慢慢地说，好像在跟一个五岁孩子讲话。艾米丽皱皱眉。

“这些 _无家可归的平民_ 是我的臣民，不是威胁，我不会做任何威胁到他们的事。我会帮助他们找到新家园，”她坚定地说，达乌德能看见科尔沃努力控制住骄傲的笑容，只有嘴角一丝轻微的弧度出卖了他。

“还是有很多群肆意妄为的拾荒者在到处游荡，闯入我们的房产，偷走所有混乱后仅存的东西。陛下，如果贵族们都要大出血，我们无法在顿沃城重建的各项事宜中提供帮助！”

“哦，我很愿意看到 _你_ 大出血，混蛋……”达乌德小声嘟哝，只有他的捕鲸帮能听见，米莎的面罩尖端向脚的方向斜了斜，她尽全力不笑，想压住一声轻微的哼声。

“派恩勋爵说的有道理，陛下，”另一个贵族的声音插进来，达乌德从没费心记过他的名字。“安全漏洞依旧存在，重建空置的房屋需要很长时间，在此期间我们最好用更多的弧光塔阻止袭击者。”

“他说得对！这也会提醒市民们法律已经回归顿沃城！”

愤怒的声音此起彼伏地响起来，与反对使用致命安保措施的人争论着。

达乌德瞥见科尔沃又在向艾米丽比手语，期间她点了好几次头。她站起来，朝下盯着所有人，直到他们安静下来。派恩勋爵也停止了争论，但回了她一个自以为是、自视甚高的白眼。

“阿塔诺大人刚刚告诉我，在豪宅区安装更多弧光塔的花费远远超过重建空置房屋、给流浪者提供新家的花费。这笔钱应该有更好的用途，”艾米丽礼貌地说。

派恩勋爵自以为是的笑变成了愤怒的皱眉。“哦，是这样吗？什么时候阿塔诺大人……”达乌德听见他嘲讽的语气，握紧拳头，“成了估算这类开销的专家了呢？”

“阿塔诺大人负责各项安全事宜，他知道这些事，”艾米丽回答派恩勋爵，听起来已经有点儿生气了。

“而您怎么能确定这是他的意思呢，他只是在……不管这愚蠢的挥手方式叫什么，陛下？他是掰着指头列举了解决安全问题的预算方案了吗？明显这些问题他要独自解决了。不过这样的话阿塔诺大人需要的不只是十根手指，我向您保证。前提是他真会数数的话，我深深怀疑这一点。”

达乌德抓在手中的铅笔几乎快折断了，他狠狠咬住舌头，几乎尝到了血腥味。他拼尽全力保持呼吸平稳，冒险瞥了科尔沃一眼。

科尔沃一动不动地站着，坚毅的深色眼睛直直看着前方，但一闪而过的痛苦和困窘没逃过达乌德的眼睛，尽管只有短短一瞬。科尔沃早就习惯了成为宫廷里言语攻击的对象，达乌德知道这点，大多是因为他的出身和考德温家族对他的喜爱，而失去声音这件事又给他们增加了一个理由。达乌德能从他紧绷、焦躁的姿势中看出，科尔沃有多么希望能反驳回去，还有多么痛苦于做不到这件事。

达乌德只希望艾米丽不要被这明显的挑衅引上钩。

“派恩勋爵，记着你是在跟谁说话，”艾米丽用一个小女孩能做到的尖厉吼了回去。“用我提醒你是谁拯救了帝国吗？阿塔诺大人能被重新指派为皇家护卫，而不是你儿子，这是有原因的。”

派恩勋爵气愤得脸色涨红：“我向您保证，陛下，如果是一个 _派恩_ 家的人被指派为皇家护卫，我们就不用非得讨论这些不必要的安全隐患了，而现在这位子上是个不会说话的索科诺斯野蛮人！”

好吧，简直够了。

达乌德一动不动，周围的其他人吵成一锅粥，助理们试图让所有人平静下来。科尔沃还是没动，达乌德看到，但他的肩膀塌了下来，眼睛看着地面，达乌德 _感觉得到_ 他很痛苦。

天啊，达乌德多想拔出刀，召唤虚空之力，把洁白无瑕的墙面染红，但他没有这么做。达乌德知道他现在应该插手了，尽管这会增加争论中科尔沃支持者的力量，但也可能暴露他会为科尔沃赴汤蹈火的事实，而他真的想避免这种情况。达乌德想把派恩勋爵撕成两半，因为他竟对他的灵魂伴侣做出这种事。他会惩罚他的，但不是现在。

于是他静静等待着。

争论迟迟得不出结果，派恩勋爵纠集了周围一帮讨厌的豪宅区居民，企图压过反对使用致命安保措施的人的声音。最后，达乌德认定时机已到。他小心地从面前的文件里挑了一份放到最顶上，确保别人只能将将看清他手盖着的这份文件，红色和黑色的印鉴被小心安排到一个角上，偷偷露了出来。达乌德开始说话，听见他低沉‘沙哑的声音，整间屋子瞬间安静下来，好像听见顿沃之刃说话把他就坐在他们之中这个事实变得更可怕了。

“派恩勋爵，如果我说错的话请纠正我，但是在我看来，有那么一瞬间你好像打算继续采用极端安保措施和宵禁，这可是摄政王开始实行的，”达乌德说，满意地发现很多议员在听到海勒姆-伯罗斯时都紧张起来。达乌德清楚地知道他们之中那些人和那篡权者同流合污，也知道他们有多担心有人把这件事昭告天下。

“但是……间谍大臣，究竟为什么你会猜测我和海勒姆-伯罗斯那叛徒是一伙的呢？”派恩勋爵生气地说，没能很好地掩盖他的紧张。

“哦，只是想到你和前任间谍大臣交往很近。是同盟，我敢这么说，”达乌德冷淡地回答，不得不压住自己得意的笑，因为他看见派恩周围的议会成员好像躲远了点儿。

派恩勋爵脸色涨红。“我……我不知道你在说什么。我可是公开疏远了伯罗斯，而且陛下知道……”

“是吗？派恩勋爵。我确定你知道我究竟是什么意思。你怎么能忘了你和间谍大臣海勒姆-伯罗斯亲密合作期间那份获益不菲的合同呢？”达乌德随意地说。

“你怎么……你空口无凭！你怎么会相信这种事？”

“你也许注意到了，我恰好是新任间谍大臣，因此从我的前任那儿接手了一整个通信档案库。出于某种原因，你目前还没有管我要你和伯罗斯定的那些合同。也许你可以列张表，我很乐意把它们还给你。”

派恩勋爵生气地张嘴反驳，还保持着一副受伤愤慨的形象，但接着他看到达乌德的手指在面前一份文件上随意地，几乎是玩弄般地划来划去，正摸着那个红黑色的印鉴。达乌德压住挂上嘴角的得意笑容，他看见派恩恍然大悟的眼神，这贵族认出这份文件是他和伯罗斯的合同。派恩勋爵马上闭上了嘴，用眼神央求达乌德不要再提起合同的事，也不要公开展示这份文件。

看着派恩勋爵扭动挣扎着想卷土重来，但只能发出害怕的低语声，这感觉真是 _美妙_ 。

达乌德看得出来派恩勋爵多想否认这一切，还想问达乌德他究竟是怎么得到他小心翼翼藏起来的、能把他和伯罗斯联系起来的证据的，但这样一来派恩就自露马脚了，等于首先承认了他俩确实有联系。

事实上，达乌德确实找到了那份可以让他身败名裂的文件，他昨晚拜访了派恩勋爵的办公室，像幽灵一样无声潜入，细细搜查了这人的档案柜，找到了很多有力的文件证据。换个有一丝生存本能的政客可能早就把这些文件烧掉了，看来派恩勋爵并没有这种本能。

达乌德坚定地回视着派恩勋爵愤怒的瞪视，他感觉到那人已经恼羞成怒，他的支持者明显在躲着他。

达乌德享受着现在的每一秒。

“陛下，我想收回我刚才的发言！”其中一个刚刚支持派恩勋爵的人对艾米丽说，“我十分赞同阿塔诺大人的提议，我们应该重建水淹区的房屋，为流离失所的人提供庇护。”

现在四面八方传来相似的声音，派恩的所有支持者都急着和他划清界限，所有人都不想跟一个和前摄政王有瓜葛的人再站在统一战线。达乌德十分清楚他们中很多人在海勒姆-伯罗斯到达权力巅峰时也曾是他的狂热支持者，但现在局势转变了，他们迫切地想忘记这种关联曾存在过。

派恩勋爵的提议很快就被否决了，科尔沃的方案被采纳。

“那重建受损房屋的开销该怎么办呢？”还有一个讨厌的吝啬鬼想知道。

“妈的那就增加预算，”达乌德一字一句愤怒地说，都没从文件上抬头，“我确信豪宅区的居民很乐意支持这个项目，我们可以把本该用到弧光塔上的资金分配到这个项目上，既然我们一致认为不再需要这些东西了？”

达乌德一边说一边再次盯着派恩勋爵，让他老实坐着，他感觉得到那人很想抗议，但他俩都知道他无法反对，除非他想进一步削弱自己的地位。

派恩勋爵挫败地点点头，艾米丽女皇宣布讨论结束，再次感谢了科尔沃。

达乌德内心笑了笑。

 

议会会议结束后，达乌德逗留得久了会儿，装作在整理文件的样子。他小心地收好从派恩勋爵那儿偷来的能让他身败名裂的文件，以备不时之需。他等到贵族们都离开了圆形大厅，用虚空凝视看了看科尔沃在哪儿，发现他就在前面不远处，对艾米丽比划着道别，有人要护送她去上下午的课程。

“干的漂亮，先生，”米莎评论道，“这应该是派恩勋爵最后一次找麻烦了，我希望。”

达乌德笑了，汤玛斯听见她的评论轻轻捶了她一拳。达乌德转过来给他俩一个小小的微笑。

“我也希望如此。但还有一个混蛋，就那个几乎抵抗到最后的……他叫什么来着？”

“奥尔顿-邓科姆勋爵，先生，”汤玛斯回答，“你想让我接下来搜查一下他的档案柜吗？看看我们能不能找到足以对抗他的证据。”

“麻烦你了。”

“乐意效劳，先生。”

“谢谢你们，汤玛斯，米莎。”

达乌德冲他俩点点头，挥了挥手。这两个捕鲸帮成员明白他们可以退下了，消失在一阵黑影中。

达乌德收拾好文件，起身去找科尔沃。

他瞬移到议会大楼空荡荡走廊里天花板下的一段壁架上，看在皇家护卫就在前面一点儿，正往自己的房间走。达乌德用闪着绿光的“拉扯”往前探，轻轻拽了拽他的大衣边缝，科尔沃转过来。他显然知道这种来自异世的触碰是从何而来，因为他迅速扫了扫天花板下的区域。发现达乌德时，他皱了皱眉移开视线。达乌德没料到他会这样反应，困惑地皱了皱眉。

出什么事了么……？

科尔沃好像下定了决心，隐蔽地指了指走廊边上的一个小房间，悄无声息地溜了进去，达乌德紧跟在他身后。

达乌德把身后的门关上，迅速用虚空凝视检查了一下这个昏暗狭小的房间，发现这里完全是空的。他转向科尔沃，那人正靠在墙上，双手紧紧抱胸，眼睛固执地盯着他的靴子。

“科尔沃……？”

达乌德走上前一步，想看着科尔沃的眼睛，但这人只是把头转开了。

达乌德皱起眉。他本来希望科尔沃会祝贺他把派恩勋爵这个蠢货打回了原形，或者感谢他帮助艾米丽说服了反对意见来执行她的计划。达乌德没想到科尔沃会闷闷不乐地躲着他。

“出什么事了？”

科尔沃嘟哝着摇摇头。他把手放下，明显在整理思绪，然后他慢慢开始比手语。期间一直在避开达乌德的视线。

_“我不让你看见我这样。但你看见了。”_

达乌德抬起眉毛，大脑飞速运转。虚空在上，为什么科尔沃会烦恼于达乌德看见他在宫廷里……？

达乌德恍然大悟，阻止自己拍脑门的冲动。 _当然了_ ……科尔沃被派恩勋爵和一群贵族王八蛋羞辱了，达乌德帮了他，尽管不直接也不明显，但还是让他的自尊更受伤。达乌德能想象到科尔沃现在感觉很脆弱无助，因为他失去声音之前还可以在恶劣言辞中保护自己，但现在……

达乌德刚才只是想帮助。他想替科尔沃报仇，想给派恩勋爵的臭嘴上个挡板，这样他再想像这样反驳别人前就会三思了。达乌德绝对没想伤害科尔沃的自尊，但显然事实并不如此。

“科尔沃，我刚刚只是想帮忙，”达乌德说，小心地接近那个人，“对不起，我不知道你会有什么反应。我猜我不该期望来一枚奖章或者表扬什么的。你是我的灵魂伴侣，而我……我只是不想让派恩这么得意。我没想高高在上地庇护你。我是个白痴，科尔沃。”

科尔沃叹了口气，终于抬头了。他的眉头稍稍松了下来，嘴角抬起了一点。他抽出写字板开始写字。

_“没关系。只是我会觉得无助又脆弱，如果我只能依靠别人的帮助的话。”_

读着他的话，达乌德感觉胸口一阵刺痛，他努力搜寻着言辞，想说点什么来安慰科尔沃他绝不脆弱；告诉他达乌德觉得自己有责任帮助他的灵魂伴侣是因为他想这么做，胜过一切，而不是因为他觉得科尔沃有残疾。科尔沃对这个世界的信任已经变得伤痕累累、不堪一击，自从他经历过无数背叛后，他就更倾向于独自解决所有问题，达乌德知道这点。他深深叹了口气，再靠近科尔沃一步。达乌德举起手，但又不知道要干什么，于是又放下。

“科尔沃……我知道你可以保护自己。你还明白吗，派恩勋爵也知道这一点。所有人都知道你有多聪明，比这些有钱的混蛋加在一起都聪明。那个王八蛋害怕你，现在他以为嘲笑你的情况就会对他有利，但说实话，他就是个该死的胆小鬼。他们所有人都是。他们绝不会直接公开挑衅你。”

科尔沃抬头看了一下，又避开她的眼神。他的手动了起来。

_“但我无法反击。”_

“别管他们，科尔沃。他们永远会自认高你一等，很不幸事实如此。但他们也永远会畏惧你，因为你的成就偷偷敬仰你，如果他们非要把自己的嫉妒藏在可悲的无聊嘲讽之下的话，天杀的别理他们。你比他们都优秀，而他们知道这点。”

达乌德现在就站在科尔沃面前，他俩之间只有科尔沃单手拿着的写字板。

“求你了，科尔沃，让我成为唯一的例外吧。我帮助你不是为了伤害你，我是想……你是我的灵魂伴侣。我只想陪伴着你。”

科尔沃忧伤的威士忌棕色眼睛看着达乌德的眼睛，瞬间让他感觉有些晕眩。

“还有，如果你想的话，我会把每一个议会成员都撕一遍，就像我对派恩做的那样。我很乐意那么做。尽管告诉我名字，”达乌德提议，有些转移注意的味道，省得自己迷失在那眼神中，但他也是完全 _认真_ 的。他想让科尔沃好受点儿，胜过一切。

一个犹豫的微笑慢慢爬上科尔沃的表情，达乌德的心颤了一下。科尔沃又在写字板上写着什么。

_“我承认你确实让人印象深刻。能看到他那样的表情真是太值了。”_

达乌德不由自主地笑了出来：“我十分享受这种工作。”

_“手撕贵族么？”_

“这方面我可是很有经验，”达乌德说，但又马上咬住嘴唇，不确定他能不能在科尔沃面前开这样的玩笑，也不知道这会不会冒犯到他。但科尔沃笑出声，达乌德松了一口气。所以他能接受黑色幽默。很好。另外，达乌德成功安抚了科尔沃，他有些骄傲，但又有些难过。

科尔沃的手动了起来，比划道： _“谢谢你。”_

“你不用谢我。这差不多只是我给自己找点儿乐子。”

科尔沃把写字板放回兜里，重复了一下这个手势，这回更坚决了一些。

_“谢谢你，”_ 他用手轻触了一下嘴唇，又朝达乌德挥了一下，好像在给他一个飞吻。

达乌德口干舌燥。他茫然地意识到他俩之间再没有什么阻碍了，没有写字板像窗户纸一样挡在他俩之间，达乌德忘记了呼吸，因为科尔沃慢慢地、小心地缩短他俩之间的距离，用胳膊环住他。

达乌德的思维已经跟不上事情发生的节奏了，但幸运的是他的身体更快一步，达乌德回应了这个拥抱，用手臂环住科尔沃的腰，脑袋靠在科尔沃的肩膀上。他闭上双眼。

他们就这么待了好长一会儿，达乌德可以感觉到科尔沃的温暖渗入全身。他的头贴着科尔沃的头，呼吸着他发间的味道。科尔沃抱得更紧了一些，达乌德才反应过来他的手正在这男人宽阔的背上缓慢游移，即使在沉重的外套下也能感觉到他健硕的肌肉。科尔沃的左手爬上来，轻柔地梳着他的头发，达乌德不得不咬住舌头才止住一声急促的呼吸，一股强烈的颤抖顺着他的脊柱往下流。

他们拥抱得太久，太紧了，达乌德感觉自己要 _燃烧_ 起来。他不值得这样，不值得因为帮助了科尔沃就得到这样的奖赏，因为帮助他的灵魂伴侣只不过是他最起码该做出的最小补偿，用来稍微弥补他压在肩上的愧疚。达乌德 _怨恨_ 自己，因为他是如此享受其中，因为他竟敢回应科尔沃的触碰，因为他居然残忍地接受了那个被他毁了的人付出的一切……

但事实就是如此，而达乌德让所有痛苦的思绪暂时消散，沉浸在科尔沃灼人、温柔的热度中。

终于，科尔沃退开了一点儿，温柔的深色眼镜有些羞涩。达乌德马上把手抽走，害怕做出任何科尔沃自己不想做的事。他清了清嗓子。

“那个，我猜我应该还有工作要做。要看看斯科特对艾格顿勋爵的调查有什么发现。”他说。科尔沃点头微笑，手动了起来。

_“再次感谢。”_

“不用谢，”达乌德说，尽可能随意一些，来掩盖内心的躁动。

_“今晚见？”_

达乌德犹豫了一下，但接着点头表示同意。“只要你带着威士忌。”

_“这回该你。”_

“哦？是吗？保镖。就像前几次一样？”

科尔沃咯咯笑着又点点头。

“贪心的混蛋，”达乌德生气地说，但他不由自主地笑着，跟着科尔沃走出房间。

 

她们一直看着皇家护卫和间谍大臣交谈，谨慎地藏身于窗外一棵老树的棕色枝干和绿色树叶中。当看到这两个男人突然拥抱起来的时候，其中一个人惊讶地抬起了眉毛。

“这真……有趣。”

“可能会有用。”

“当然了，亲爱的，当然了。”

她们一边撤离，一边小心地看了看塔楼，瞥了眼阳台，还有正在花园里和仆人玩儿捉迷藏的小女皇，她一边笑着一边跳到树丛后面。

她们没有留下任何痕迹，除了一朵小小的粉色蓟草花。


	8. Chapter 8

达乌德挫败地咆哮一声，转身离开桌子，走到窗户前，小声咒骂着。他隐约感觉到站在他办公室里的三个捕鲸帮成员因为他的爆发而明显紧张起来。他们都十分年轻、有前途，但毕竟只是新人。真是可惜他有那么多人，偏偏是他们几个偶然发现了有关粉色箭的线索。

“所以说……你在下水道发现了一株那种攻击性藤蔓，旁边还有一只破裂的箭？”达乌德重复道，努力冷静下来，免得再吓到他们。

他们之中最年长的那个人，皮克福德，小心点了点头，其他两个人轻轻推了推他，让他发言。“是的，达乌德先生。是豪宅区的一个下水道，就在考德温大桥桥基附近。”

达乌德不耐烦地哼了一声：“还有呢？其它发现？痕迹，脚印，任何线索？”

“那……那个，我们不是很清楚要查找什么，”皮克福德承认道，达乌德又怒吼一声，转过身去。他经验丰富的手下，比如汤玛斯和科尔曼，该十分清楚如何分析重要细节，该关注什么，忽略什么，但这三个，只是安东尼手下的外围侦查，他们在达乌德的队伍里还是新人。 _当然_ 他们有发现神秘弩箭线索的运气，但完全不知道该怎么处理。

“我确定我们可以再次找到那个地方，带您去看，先生，”皮克福德提议道，其他两个人急切地点头。

“就前几天的暴雨来看，任何痕迹应该早就被水冲走了，而我们还有上万个其他地点要搜查。我得决定该注意哪些，该忽略哪些，还得知道怎么区分这两类，他妈的，这样我才能计划进一步的调查。我们没有足够的人手把这该死的城市的每个角落都翻个底朝天，”达乌德尖厉地打断他们，“想想！有没有其他的？”

另一个人突然开口。“先生。藤蔓旁边有一具尸体，但受损太严重了，几乎看不出是个人类。箭就躺在藤蔓边上，是断开的，所以看起来好像是有人为了自卫射出了箭，想让里面的粉色物质洒出来生成藤蔓，然后让藤蔓攻击袭击者。但我认为事实并非如此，”他说道。

达乌德盯着那年轻人看了一会儿，手臂在胸前交叉。“你是里卡德，对么？”

里卡德微微鞠躬。“是的，先生。”

“你认为发生了什么？”

里卡德的面罩点了点。“先生，我认为这是个威慑。就算那具尸体身上的衣服有些腐烂褪色，还是很容易看出他曾是帽子帮的成员，而他们不在豪宅区活动，也没有理由去那个地方。另外，那支箭离尸体的距离有点儿远，好像有人想藏起它，但水流把它从隐藏的地方冲了出来。”

里卡德短暂停顿了一下，达乌德挥挥手，鼓励他继续说。

“先生，我相信受害者，不论在此之前是不是已经死亡，是被搬到下水道那里的。而箭里的藤蔓是用来损坏尸体、把爱管闲事的拾荒者从那儿吓走的。如果有什么人发现了藤蔓，他们也只会认为这种植物是自然生长的，还会认为而这些地道太危险，不宜探索。这藤蔓充当的是岗哨。”

“这就是那支空箭被藏起来的原因！”皮克福德插嘴说。

达乌德沉吟一声。虽然这个假设很牵强，但他必须承认里卡德的记忆很好。顿沃是个大城市，有错综复杂的网络，到现在他的捕鲸帮还没有找到这些箭的制造者，也没找到前布莱格摩尔女巫活动的蛛丝马迹，所以他希望得到任何可能的线索，不管有多么模糊。

“那地方是什么样的？就是一条直地道？还是有什么副入口？”

“那条藤蔓在一个交叉口上，其中一条宽地道往地下更深处走，”里卡德说。

达乌德慢慢点点头。最后，他用左手双指指向旁边的墙角，界外魔印记发出金色和海绿色的光芒，接着他的副手出现在一团红色暗影中。

“达乌德先生。”

“汤玛斯。看来皮克福德、里卡德还有……”达乌德看了第三个年轻的捕鲸帮成员一眼。

“道奇，先生，”道奇说，微微鞠了一躬。

“……还有道奇，他们发现了一条关于藤蔓制造箭的线索。里卡德，把你的发现向汤玛斯重复一边。”

里卡德照做。他说完后，汤玛斯好像陷入了思考，至少达乌德从他的姿势上这么看出。

“嗯，先生，老实说，这可能是条死路，就像我们调查过的其他地方一样。”

“我也这么认为，但目前这是我们所得到的最好的线索了。让里卡德带你去那个地方，然后留两个经验丰富的哨兵在那儿。我会亲自跟进调查。”

“如您所愿。我们什么时候开始搜查？”汤玛斯问。达乌德盯着窗外，不满的皱着眉头，看着窗外的乌云裹挟着雨水飘过，雨滴吵闹地打在玻璃上。

“等着糟糕的天气放晴就去。雨下成这样，在下水道里钻来钻去也没用。地道里的大量雨水不但会拖慢我们的脚步，还会产生噪音暴露我们的行踪。”达乌德转身面对三个新人。“下次你们再被派到什么地方的时候记得仔细观察，那也许是你唯一能不受干扰地调查的机会了。以里卡德为标杆。你做的很好，”达乌德接着说，对里卡德轻轻点了点头。

里卡德明显得意起来。达乌德示意他们可以离开了，三人鞠了一躬，左拳抵住胸口，然后消失在窗外的雨里。

汤玛斯走到达乌德身边，他正站在桌子旁，对着顿沃城地图沉思。

“先生，我们最近一直被神秘人监视着。那人就缩在顿沃塔附近一座大楼的屋顶上，当我试图靠近时就消失了。”

达乌德用余光看着他。这情况听起来熟悉的可怕。“是瞬移走的吗？”

“好像不是，先生。但无论是谁那人都十分擅长隐藏，如果情况需要的话。”

达乌德怒吼了一下。“所以假设那些女巫还在成立，而且她们已经不能使用魔法了……”

“我没能靠的足够近，判断不出到底是不是之前的布莱格摩尔女巫在监视着塔楼。”

达乌德哼了一声，重新看向顿沃地图。考德温大桥桥基——就是他手下三个新人发现那种该死藤蔓的地方——离塔楼很近。太近了，让他不安。

达乌德注意到汤玛斯还在看着他。

“还有事吗，汤玛斯？”

“先生，我想提醒您下周是大舞会之夜。”

“所以呢，怎么了？”

“您应该要参加。”

达乌德像个愤怒的猎犬一样咆哮一声，龇牙咧嘴。“你说真的？”

“先生，恐怕皇家间谍大臣是宫廷里很重要的一员，因此……”

“我知道！”达乌德打断他，“这事儿来的太不合时宜了，尤其是现在我们终于有关于这些该死的箭的线索了。”

“我同意，先生。”汤玛斯通常都是一副职业化的冷漠样子，但现在他挺了挺脖子，以他一贯的标准来说显得有些奇怪地烦躁，“先生……恐怕还要跳舞。”

达乌德仰天长叹。“感谢你提醒我，汤玛斯。好极了。一整群有钱的王八蛋圈在一个房间里，还有不限量的高档酒供应，他们还想让 _我_ 和他们心平气和地交流。真是 _乐意之至_ 啊。”

“先生？”

“怎么了？”

“您知道该怎么跳舞吧，是吗？”

达乌德用拇指和食指揉了揉鼻梁，回头看着桌上的地图。

“我出生在索科诺斯，我知道每个格里斯托上流社会认为得体的舞蹈，还有那些不怎么得体的。倒不是说我打算参与这事儿，”达乌德生气地说，很不愿想起那些身为宫廷成员的讨厌任务。从余光里他看到他的副手明显松了一口气。

“什么意思，汤玛斯？”

“老实说，我以为和上层贵族——尤其是皇家护卫——困在一起会让您十分心烦，先生。我很高兴您没这么想，汤玛斯解释道。”

达乌德皱皱眉，头脑飞速运转。接着他想起来他的捕鲸帮好像还认为他和科尔沃之间有深仇大恨，因此和科尔沃一起参加舞会肯定会让达乌德深感焦躁。达乌德突然担心自己刚刚可能暴露了，因为他没对汤玛斯带来的消息表现得怒不可遏。他似乎是多虑了，然而马上他心里又涌上一股恼人的烦躁，他不情愿地想象着科尔沃在跳舞，动作优雅华丽，可能还跟一个讨厌的贵族女子在一起，她们似乎总是缠着他这样的男人：有动人的深色眼睛、有名望、有地位。

达乌德迅速把这阵神经质的怒火压下去，希望没显在脸上。迟早他的人会知道他和科尔沃的联结，界外魔的双眼啊，他甚至都不知道自己为什么要藏着掖着。

可能是因为达乌德不确定自己和科尔沃的关系会发展成什么样，但他还是 _心存希望_ ，不顾一切的、 _钻心蚀骨_ 的渴望在他心里燃烧。吞噬着他的除了这感觉，同时还有对科尔沃是否怀有同样感觉的不确定，所以他小心地把这些希望压回内心深处的角落里。

除此之外，无论如何，这个该死的舞会之夜对他来说都无聊至极。达乌德知道考德温家族不是那种会只为了向全城彰显财力而举办浮夸宴会的家族，不像波伊尔家族。尤宏皇和他的女儿贾思敏确实会遵从格里斯托贵族之间不成文的传统，时不时举办晚宴和舞会，但只是为了巩固政治联系，保持与同盟和伙伴的交往，而不是为了炫耀。

尽管如此，达乌德还是对此漠不关心，但他知道自己不得不参加。

“按我们之前商讨的安排下水道里的巡逻和岗哨。希望天气能尽快好转，这样我们就能去看看那该死的植物了，”达乌德说，打断自己的思路，省得他真生起气。

汤玛斯鞠了一躬，打开窗户，在一阵绿色闪光中离开了。

达乌德接着在桌旁工作了一会儿，研究着他仔细整理的文件，涉及到贵族、政客、本地企业和商铺的首脑。他在旁边的墙上腾出了点空间，钉上了笔记、合约和报刊文章，就像他水淹区的办公室一样，只不过现在墙上不再是暗杀目标了。达乌德发现这个习惯能让他最高效的整理思路，所以他在担任间谍大臣之后也保持了这一习惯。达乌德想尽可能多的摆脱能让他联想到以前刺客生涯的习惯，但是，如果他没自欺欺人的话，现在间谍大臣的职位和以前的工作有诸多相似之处，他免不了要保持着一些特殊习惯。可能这就是他最初被任命的原因，也是他如此擅长这份新工作的原因。

一阵敲门声让他抬起头，下一秒科尔沃大步走进他的办公室。

达乌德心跳了一下，把一直拿在手上的文件放回桌子上。他歪嘴冲这人笑，转身完全面对科尔沃，想表现得尽量随意一些。

达乌德看见科尔沃阴沉的表情，马上意识到出事儿了。

科尔沃跺着脚走到达乌德床边，让自己重重拍在达乌德的床垫上，脸先着床。

“科尔沃……？”

除了一声埋在床单里的嘟哝，科尔沃什么也没能回答。

达乌德叹了口气走到他身边。他坐到科尔沃旁边，床垫下沉了一些。这人叉着胳膊摊在床上，一点儿也不雅观。

“让我猜猜……”达乌德慢慢说，“宫廷里的麻烦？”

乱糟糟的深棕色长发上下摆动了一下。

“如果又是派恩勋爵那我现在就去割了他的喉咙。你想的话可以来看。”

科尔沃摇摇头。

“有人侮辱你了吗？”

他又摇摇头。达乌德进一步猜：“有人不尊重艾米丽了？”

这回，科尔沃点点头，达乌德理解地哼了一声。这么长时间过去，达乌德早就熟悉了能让科尔沃心烦的各种事，而且他自己都没意识到，达乌德已经十分擅长猜测到底是什么在困扰着他的灵魂伴侣。

“写字板？”

科尔沃摇摇头，哼哼着用手肘把自己撑起来，转了转身，侧躺在床上，面对着达乌德。接着他坐起来挨着坐在床边的男人，叹出一口气。他的手动了起来，有些疲惫而笨拙，他比划道： _“这回不用。谢谢你。”_

随着他们见面次数越来越多，科尔沃有时会重重走进达乌德的办公室，比平时还要愁眉紧锁，然后写下一长串骂人的话，来抱怨某些在宫廷里找麻烦的暴躁贵族或嚣张官僚。在这种时候，达乌德通常会一唱一和地帮他想出很有创意的骂人方法，或者仅仅是说点儿别的来转移科尔沃的注意，直到科尔沃的愁眉舒展开。

有时，科尔沃只是进来坐坐，眼睛像夜空一样深沉。这时达乌德知道他只是想静静。

现在好像就是后一种情况。

达乌德明白困扰着科尔沃的不只是他的残疾，还有压在他已经负担累累的肩上的整个帝国的重担。他是艾米丽最信任和最重要的参谋。作为一个早就被放弃的帝国的女皇，艾米丽想把这个国家拉出这一片血海和污秽，但开头总是踯躅难行，而科尔沃在陪着她走每一步。正式来讲，科尔沃不是一个关键的政治人物，但他的作用很有效，因为他曾为帝国所做的，因为他曾为拯救艾米丽所忍受的，因为他现在对艾米丽所意味的，还因为他在数次背叛中所失去的对人性的信任。科尔沃是和她一起掌握着帝国方向的人，在这副重担之外他还有其他责任，再加上他的 _回忆_ ，达乌德几乎不敢想象这些东西有时会给科尔沃带来怎样的痛苦。

他想到科尔沃背负着众多伤痕，既有身体上的也有精神上的，而其中很多是自己一手造成的，这让达乌德心灵深处的灼痛更深了。

_“我不想打扰到你工作，”_ 科尔沃比划道，达乌德从沉思中惊醒。达乌德没认出全部手势，但足以明白科尔沃不愿打扰他。

“没关系。和你坐在这儿比读斯科特写的有关艾斯特蒙德夫人饮酒习惯的报告有趣多了，”达乌德连忙回答，哂笑一声。

科尔沃哼了一声，用手肘推了推达乌德的胳膊，不过接着他又往他身边蹭了蹭，身子歪过去。达乌德僵住了，但又强迫自己放松，主要是为了科尔沃舒服，而不是为了自己。过了一会儿，达乌德小心地、慢慢地把胳膊抬到科尔沃背后，环住他的肩膀，不过他紧绷着肌肉，如果科尔沃表现出一丝不适，他也准备好了马上把胳膊抽走。

但科尔沃没有，达乌德轻轻把他搂向身边。

他们就这么待了一会儿，静静听着窗外的雨声。床垫因为他们的重量凹陷下去，使得重力把他们推到一起。达乌德深吸一口气，努力不去过分考虑靠在他灵魂伴侣身边的温暖感觉。达乌德内心波澜涌动，他以前从未对别人有这种感觉。他再一次想起有关灵魂伴侣的那些传说，气人的是它们好像都是真的。他想把注意力从这事儿上转移走，于是他转过头去看科尔沃。

科尔沃双眼紧闭，而他的肩上……棕色长发有些凌乱，好像在外面的风雨中待了一会儿。

一片枯叶挂在头发上，达乌德想伸手把它摘下来。

达乌德的手碰到他头发时，科尔沃惊了一下，达乌德迅速又把手拿开。

“抱歉，那儿有个……你头发里有片叶子。”

科尔沃抱歉地笑笑，比划道 _“没关系”_ 。他朝窗外意味深长地看着，外面的倾盆大雨吵闹地敲打着窗户，有些枯叶粘在了潮湿的玻璃上。接着他做了个摘东西的动作，指了指自己的头发，显然是在让达乌德把叶子拿掉。

达乌德照做，把叶子给科尔沃看了一眼，然后扔在地板上。科尔沃笑了笑又比划开，问他头发里是不是还挂着叶子。

“我可以找找，如果你想的话，”达乌德提议，科尔沃点点头。

达乌德在床垫上挪动了一下，固执地忽略掉转身时他和科尔沃的大腿摩擦的感觉，接着他抬起双手，用手指梳过科尔沃脑后纠结的头发。

没有树叶了，但就算他带着手套，也能感觉到之间科尔沃柔滑的发丝，达乌德继续梳着他的头发，用的时间比需要的长很多，沉醉于棕色发丝在破旧皮革间拂过的感觉。

科尔沃弓起背，头靠向他的手，这时达乌德才反应过来科尔沃似乎也在享受他现在做的事，他双眼紧闭，脸上是做梦般的表情。

“这感觉……好吗？”达乌德小心地问。

科尔沃慢慢点点头，眼睛都没睁。

达乌德舔舔嘴唇，慢慢呼出一口气，接受他又移动双手，这回更用力地梳着科尔沃的头发。

科尔沃立马用贴向他的抚摸的方式来回应，他把头歪向达乌德，让他能更容易地动作。科尔沃的双手刚刚还紧张地握起，现在却放松的搭在腿上，达乌德注意到他的肩膀随着整个人的放松也松弛下来。

达乌德弯曲手指，更深地插进科尔沃乱糟糟的软发，他用指尖温柔地按摩着科尔沃的头皮。

科尔沃急促地吸了一口气，眨眨眼，接着他闭上眼睛呼出一口气，这声音让达乌德脊背一阵颤抖。达乌德短暂犹豫了一下，但接着，在冲动的驱使下，他把一只手放到嘴边，用牙咬着迅速拽掉深色的皮手套，接着又对另一只手套如法炮制。就算科尔沃注意到了达乌德漫不经心地扔掉手套，急切地想把自己的手尽快送回科尔沃的发间，他也没表现出来。

科尔沃的头发现在就在达乌德裸露的皮肤间，这感觉……太棒了。

达乌德更用力地按摩着科尔沃的头皮，用指尖画着圈和曲线，轻轻把打结的头发松开，让柔软的发丝从指节上拂过，梳着他的头发。界外魔可鉴，科尔沃脸上愉悦的表情肯定会萦绕在他的睡梦中，他也说不清会持续多久。

科尔沃十分享受这种按摩，就差没摊在达乌德身边了，他的肩膀放松地垮下，头微微斜向前，以便达乌德能够到后颈上方的敏感区。达乌德的视线一直没离开他的脸，沉醉于科尔沃头发在手上的触感和那人脸上做梦似的表情，他的表情不能算是微笑，不过也差不多：漂亮的双唇微微张着。科尔沃前额上总有轻微的皱纹，就在他眉毛之间，不论他心情如何都不会消失，这让他看起来一贯心事重重，而现在他的眉毛还微微皱着，好像他已经在千里之外，迷失在这感觉里。

接着达乌德的之间触摸到他耳后一块柔软的皮肤，就在下颚骨上方，科尔沃 _呻吟出声_ 。

这是一声颤抖的气音，更像是出声的呼气，除此之外科尔沃弓起背更贴向达乌德的触摸，害怕失去这感觉还 _渴求_ 着更多。达乌德觉得口干舌燥。

他不该这么做。

突然达乌德觉得特别难为情起来，因为这进展太过火、太迅速了，但也太晚了，达乌德才意识到自己有 _多_ 喜欢为科尔沃做这事，他的身体不受控制地回应着这一切。

达乌德迅速在床上挪了挪臀部，因为紧绷的下腹突然升起的疼痛咬紧了嘴唇，祈祷科尔沃不要注意到他的反应。

达乌德脑海深处一个黑暗角落向他大喊着，他不值得，也 _永远不会_ 值得看到科尔沃脸上渴望的愉悦感，或是听到他漂亮嘴唇中逸出的轻柔呻吟。达乌德渴望能用任何可行的方式作出补偿，渴望能把科尔沃眼中痛苦的阴影赶走，他会做 _任何事_ ，只要他的灵魂伴侣能感到高兴，但 _这个_ ……

达乌德太享受其中了，他不该这样的，而就算科尔沃看起来也喜欢，达乌德还是觉得这一切都 _错了_ ，他 _滥用了_ 自己的权利。这不像是他 _配得上_ 去做的事，因为这种事应该留给真正和科尔沃心心相印的人，一个她曾爱过却已去世的人，死于达乌德之手的人。

达乌德内心的混乱肯定是表现在手指的紧张上了，因为他看见科尔沃微微皱眉，眨了眨眼。

突然，沉重的脚步声回响在达乌德房间外的走廊里，他俩都猛地一缩，达乌德迅速把手从科尔沃的头发里抽出。

不管是谁在走廊里，那人都走远了，但科尔沃和达乌德都还处于惊吓中，好像害怕被人抓到在做什么禁忌之事、耻辱之事。

好像那咒语被打破了。

达乌德在腿上合住掌，揉捏着自己的手指，还因为科尔沃的头发在自己皮肤上的感觉而激动得脸色泛红，一种温暖柔和的幻觉还残留在手上。科尔沃眨眨眼，好像刚从梦中清醒，他看起来有些羞愧，好像才明白自己刚刚多么着迷于达乌德的触摸。

有那么一会儿，两人谁也没说话，他们就这么挨着彼此，坐在床垫上。

“我……我不是故意要……”达乌德最终说，说一半又停住了，甚至不知道自己想为什么道歉。他短暂考虑了一下要谢谢科尔沃让他给他按摩，但又否决了。

肩膀上的一触让他抬起头，他看到科尔沃的目光。他的灵魂伴侣看起来还是有些尴尬，但他抬起手，犹豫着。最终，他把眼神从达乌德身上移开，比划道： _“这感觉很好。谢谢你。”_

他表达谢意的手势是用两只手做的，而不是一只，好像在强调他的意思。

达乌德摇摇头，但科尔沃又比划起来，他还是一言不发。达乌德没明白所有字，但他断断续续地读懂科尔沃在问他为什么停下，或者在问他为什么看起来很没安全感，类似的吧。但当达乌德疑惑地皱起眉时，科尔沃又摆摆手赶走这些问题，好像他还是想避开这个话题。

这人站起来走到放着他武器的架子旁，拿起折叠刀，递向达乌德。

一个邀请，伴着小心翼翼地微笑。

“你想打一场？在雨里？”

科尔沃热切地点点头。

“你真是个怪人，科尔沃-阿塔诺，”达乌德生气地说，但接着他耸耸肩，拿起手套站起身。

科尔沃不确定是大雨还是精疲力尽的汗水更厉害，但当他身上每一寸皮肤都湿透了的时候他早就不在意这件事了。他用手抹了抹脸，把眼睛里的水珠擦掉，更多的从他的发间流下，顺着脸颊流淌。他挡开达乌德的一击。

科尔沃只能隐约觉察到有观众，在屋檐下、环绕着格斗场的过道上观看。他们小心警惕地跟打得不可开交的两人保持着一定距离，而科尔沃知道他们的眼睛很难跟得上他和达乌德的决斗：那是一团深蓝阴影与暗红阴影的交错狂舞，两人时不时站定，举起一只手，打碎周围时空的连续性。

自从他的灵魂伴侣来到顿沃塔后，这也不是他和达乌德之间的第一场格斗了，科尔沃一直很喜欢这种打斗。他训练的大多数人，即使是身经百战的老兵，也不能给科尔沃带来真正的挑战，但达乌德……达乌德让他兴奋。

达乌德佯攻向科尔沃左侧，但马上转身绕道后方，快到科尔沃跟不上。接着他迅速挥下一串连击，动作流畅有力，让观者着迷。达乌德的薄衬衣已经被雨湿透，贴在他胸口上，在他准备停止时间的短短瞬间，科尔沃能看到衣物下他肌肉线条的移动，这让他着迷，他也因此生气。达乌德的每一击都精准简练，很难格挡，但科尔沃还是成功架开一击，前刺一步，向那人的膝盖踢去。达乌德跳到一边闪开这一踢，科尔沃借着他防御的空当打出一击，他的手臂因为两人刀剑相撞而震痛，耳朵也因为钢铁的震鸣嗡嗡作响。

确实热血沸腾。

他们俩都气喘吁吁、精疲力尽、浑身湿透、沾满泥浆，科尔沃 _知道_ 达乌德跟他一样享受其中。在来找达乌德之前遭受的那些挫败几乎都消失在达乌德温柔按摩下产生的鸡皮疙瘩里，科尔沃措手不及地意识到这种亲密接触让他俩有多愉悦、他有多渴望能让达乌德为他按摩，他没再允许过这种事，自从……

_自从_ 。

科尔沃惊讶于自己对他人这种程度关照的接受度，不过十分坦诚地说，他早就一直希望达乌德能越过那道铜墙铁壁。达乌德心防上那道裂缝在他为自己按摩时变得越发明显，被压抑许久的 _某种情绪_ 露出了蛛丝马迹，科尔沃希望自己能更多地了解 _这种情绪_ ，但达乌德又突然退回到那道屏障后。科尔沃不确定他为什么这么做，对突然结束的按摩感到微微不满，但他知道就此询问达乌德也无济于事，因为他感觉到自己灵魂伴侣内心又涌动起阴暗思绪。

科尔沃提议来打一场，这不仅是为了让自己的头脑摆脱这些事，把残留的愤怒和担忧转变为纯粹的能量，从自己酸痛的持刀手中挥洒出去。同时也是为了让达乌德发泄一下压力，科尔沃希望他在这之后能好受点儿。

另外，科尔沃 _真心_ 觉得需要让自己这副不受控制的身体做点儿别的事，而雨水让他冲了个急需的凉水澡。刻不容缓。

科尔沃心里有一部分好奇达乌德是否也有同样的…… _问题_ ，而这场决斗能不能用体力消耗分散他的注意，让这些问题也得到消解。

他有 _多么_ 享受自己灵魂伴侣的关注是可以理解的，某种程度上吧，毕竟故事里对灵魂伴侣羁绊的理解不容置疑。另外，科尔沃太长时间没遇到一个可以托付的人了，但当他问自己是否准备好接受什么人时，内心还是会轻轻刺痛，特别是 _达乌德_ ，他总会激起自己心中 _这样的_ 感觉。

他不敢想这问题的答案。

他们刀剑相击，铮铮作响，科尔沃看着达乌德的脸，查找着他下一个动作的迹象，而达乌德只是冲着他露齿一笑，再次佯攻，让科尔沃打了个空闪到一边。达乌德跟上挥出一阵快速简洁的连击，下一秒科尔沃四仰八叉地躺在泥里，达乌德的刀尖悬在他胸口上。

科尔沃张嘴笑了，急促地喘着气，他闭上眼，品味着雨水轻轻拍打在沾满泥浆的脸上的感觉。

“打得好，科尔沃。”达乌德哑着嗓子说，剧烈的喘息着。科尔沃睁开眼，看见上方达乌德朝他伸出的手。他抓住他的手，让自己被拉起来。

科尔沃还能感觉到有人在稍远处观望，他克制住握达乌德的手或拍拍他后背的冲动，只是礼貌地点点头。达乌德也点头回应，转过身，在外套上擦了擦满是泥水的刀刃。但达乌德锐利的铁灰色眼睛中意味深长的目光没逃脱他的注意。

达乌德又突然转回来，但科尔沃早有防备，他猛地抬起持刀手，及时挡下这一击，而冲击力几乎将他再次掀翻。科尔沃嘟哝着甩掉流过眼睛、流下脸颊的水珠，开始反击，他使劲打出几招把达乌德逼退，看到达乌德的怒吼之下掩盖的明显笑意，而他的脸也因为同样的表情酸痛着。

过了一会儿，他们打完收手，离开院子，精疲力尽却又满心愉悦。雨已经停了，阳光从重重乌云中穿透出来。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方血腥暴力场景出没！另外，这一章主推剧情，可能没有那么多甜蜜互动。

"就是这儿，先生。"

“干得好，里卡德。回你的位置去吧，我和汤玛斯来领路。”

里卡德鞠躬消失。达乌德和汤玛斯警惕地悄悄靠近，小心地环顾四周。那根巨大的藤蔓在他们的虚空凝视下已经清晰可见，长度几乎达到两个成年男人身长相加，粗度也几乎有两人宽。它像濒死的蛇一样扭动抽搐，但完全无声，唯一的响声是尺余长的尖刺刮过下水道墙壁的声音。它就长在下水道的泥地里，在砖墙下显得格格不入：它更像是来自潘迪希亚丛林的奇珍，而不是顿沃城的植物。

达乌德示意汤玛斯，等他们一进入地道就马上分散那藤蔓的注意，别让它攻击他们，同时他迅速查看了一眼他的人。

跟着达乌德的有五个他手下最优秀的捕鲸帮成员：米莎、德文、费奥多尔、科尔曼和汤玛斯，还有那三个发现藤蔓的菜鸟。他能看到他们的身影按周密布置的阵型在他身边散开，在异界的蓝色阴霾中微微发着黄色的光，达乌德切换回正常视觉，满意地哼了一声。

他们将要进入的地道散发着海草和某些死去很久的东西的腐臭。这是豪宅区靠近考德温大桥桥基的一条下水道，和顿沃塔在雷恩黑文河（译注1）的同岸。昨天达乌德和科尔沃打完那场后雨就停了，微弱的阳光正从下水口泻下，但没法把这地方变得更吸引人。  
（译注1：雷恩黑文河，Wrenhaven，就是科尔沃在第一部每章开始去执行任务时走的那条河。）

汤玛斯用“拉扯”固定住藤蔓，示意达乌德靠近，指了指里卡德告诉他们的、这株植物旁的那具尸体。

达乌德表情扭曲了一下。他并非不熟悉各种被残忍毁坏的尸体，但这株藤蔓对那个帽子帮成员所做的让这具尸体几乎不成人形。透过虚空凝视，达乌德看到断箭的下半部分藏在一块浮木下，在蓝色阴霾中发着绿光。他弯下腰捡起那支箭，蓟草种子一样的箭羽湿哒哒的、沾满泥浆。

那株藤蔓就在一条通向城市内脏的更深处的阴暗地道的入口旁，好像一个无声的警告，要吓走任何敢接近的蠢货，就像里卡德猜想的那样。达乌德和汤玛斯交换了一个眼神，他的副手同意地点点头。看来他也觉得这个地方值得一查。达乌德瞬移到地道入口，小心地从砖墙上刮下一些黏滑的水藻。

那滩污物下有一幅图画，很老了，但还看得出来是一只被圈在荆棘中的老鼠，周围全是符文，老鼠的一只爪子里握着一把血淋淋的刀。达乌德示意汤玛斯靠近点，冲那副画点点头。

“我以前看过类似的东西。在黛利拉的画室里。墙上全是图画和符文图案，”他低语道。

“这幅看起来挺老了。”

“确实。但这也是个发现。我们继续前进。”

汤玛斯点头同意，示意捕鲸帮靠近，他们三人一组走下这条四通八达的地道，上组进去一分钟后下组才开始行动。

这条地道好像无穷无尽，达乌德有一瞬间后悔没戴上自己的面罩。他的虚空凝视要比他手下的人通过奥术链接借得的要高级些，因此在黑暗中视物对他来说不成问题，但是这冰冷陈腐的空气的臭味实在是太强烈了，他不得不强迫自己用嘴呼吸。他的思绪飘到科尔沃身上，想到那男人淡薄、朴实的气息，还有他的温暖，他靠在达乌德的后背，两人舒服地裹在毯子里，听着日出前城市里的声音。想到这些，恼人的躁动搅乱着他的五脏，达乌德暗暗责骂自己，强迫自己把精力集中在手头的任务上。他的本能告诉他危险在等着他们。

过了一会儿，前方出现一道微光，好像是到了地道的尽头。光是紫色的，是鲸油燃烧的颜色，照亮了地道尽头另一株藤蔓。这株看上去没有他们之前遇到的那株警觉，它迟缓、松懈的动作在破损的地道砖墙上投下诡异的阴影。

达乌德示意其他人停下，迅速用自己的虚空凝视检查了一下地道后面的区域，但他看不到任何人形的东西，只有几株这种大型的带刺藤蔓，所有藤蔓都缓慢的抽搐着，好像很痛苦的样子。

“我在这儿看不到任何人。我们尽量安静地干掉这些东西然后进去看看，”达乌德悄悄对汤玛斯说，而他示意米莎和德文跟上。他们在藤蔓周围站好，等着达乌德的信号。他召唤虚空包围住自己，用拉扯将藤蔓固定住，而汤玛斯和米莎用迅捷高效的一刀向根部劈去。达乌德咬紧牙关抓住藤蔓，感觉到它在自己的魔力下抗拒挣扎，像一条巨大的鳝鱼一样黏滑多动，他催促他们加快速度。那株藤蔓一被齐根斩下就变成了黑色，在肮脏地面上一滩粘稠的绿色树汁里扭动着。

“这条可远没有我们在地面上看到的那条机敏，”科尔曼观察得出。她用靴子踢了藤蔓一脚，它又抽搐了一下，然后垮成一摊。

“也许是因为缺少阳光，”里卡德猜到。达乌德看了他一眼表示赞同，对自己点点头。

“有可能。我们别浪费时间了，进去吧。我带着我的小组搜左侧，汤玛斯去右边。其他人守在入口旁，免得有什么惊喜等着我们。如果里面会动的东西抓住就好，别杀。”

达乌德带头走了进去，发现这地方是一个巨大的、宽敞的地下大厅，天花板上是一片乱糟糟湿淋淋的水管，往下漏着某种液体，这些液滴漏到地面上一片片深深的小水坑里，其余地方则布满了瓦砾。微弱的光线来自散布的鲸油灯，因为无处不在的咸水的反射把这地方照得一片紫一片绿。他们刚走过来的地道不是唯一的入口，还有好几条阴森的地道从这间大厅延伸出去，很多条都流出更脏的污水到这里的地板上。

达乌德用一片蓝色的虚空凝视仔细搜查了这间大厅的每一个角落，汤玛斯也在大厅另一头向他招手示意，他很快明白无论之前这儿有谁，那些人也都已经走了。

达乌德用气声咒骂一句，收刀入鞘，示意捕鲸帮聚到他周围来。

“看来我们和那些人失之交臂了，不论之前有谁在这儿。来找找有没有什么用得上的东西。把这地儿翻个底朝天，但是要保持安静，免得有人在周围窃听，”达乌德对他的人说，试图隐藏起没有就这么遇上藤蔓制造箭的制造者的挫败感。

身边的男男女女点头同意，分散开进行地毯式搜查，达乌德终于有时间只是站在一片瓦砾上，看着这幅场景。

达乌德不确定自己在期待这什么，但绝不是这个。

这个大厅看起来是一个临时的温室和实验室混合体。地面上是淤泥和污水的混合物，用作这几株大型带刺藤蔓的培养基质，而从每株藤蔓周围环绕着的鲸油灯来判断，那些…… _园丁_ 想尽力为它们提供光照，但那些藤蔓还是慢吞吞懒洋洋的，让达乌德再次同意里卡德之前的观察结论，它们好像是需要阳光才能维持这种毁灭性的力量。在藤蔓上方的安全距离内，有一条由半腐烂的木板和波纹铁板铺成的走道，很像原石岸（译注2）的那些走道。有些过道上摆着放满实验设备和药瓶的桌子。  
（译注2：原石岸，Rudshore，是水淹区所在的雷恩黑文河岸边的一块区域，水淹区在被洪水淹没前的名字就叫Rudshore Financial District，即原石岸金融区。）

有些药瓶发着粉色的光。

达乌德瞬移到一张桌子旁，来到科尔曼身边，她正拿着一个装满粉色物质的烧杯。

“这就是詹金斯一直折腾的那玩意儿，我猜？”她问。

达乌德点点头。“看来那些人是在这儿制造这种箭的，或者至少是生产这种含有孢子和藤蔓生长必需营养物的液体。”

他从科尔曼手中拿过烧杯，把里面的东西倒在几尺下的地面上。立即，一条足有三人长的藤蔓从脏污的地面上破土而出，带刺的长藤四处抽打缠绕。科尔曼后退几步咒骂出声：藤蔓的顶端带着匕首一样的尖刺堪堪蹭过她的脚踝。

“看来还能用，”她评论道。

达乌德嘟哝一声瞬移到上层过道上。汤玛斯来到他身边，皮克福德和德文跟在后面。

“达乌德先生，我们查看了从主厅出去的另外两条地道。那里有床铺和架子，好像以前有一群人生活在这儿，大概24人左右。但那些床看起来自从大雨开始后就没人睡过了。这地方每一寸都潮湿的很。”

达乌德咒骂一声。“看来我们太晚了，不管是谁在这儿扎了营都已经决定离开。不过我们发现了制造箭的地方。好像那些人不久前才抛弃了这地方，任这些藤蔓自生自灭。大部分藤蔓差不多都枯萎了。”

“我看那条还生龙活虎呢，先生，”费奥多尔伸出拇指指了指脚下那条巨大的抽搐着的带刺藤蔓。

“那是他干的，”科尔曼回应着，戳戳达乌德的肩膀。

达乌德嘟哝一声，尽量让自己不要对汤玛斯明显毛骨悚然的样子发笑。“还有别的么？”

“还有很多那种画。符文环、老鼠、花朵。”

“没有文件，书或者便条……？”

“只有这封泡湿的信，先生。看起来布莱格摩尔女巫集会的成员确实曾经住在这儿，培育了这些藤蔓，制造了我们找到的那些箭，但她们已经不在这儿了，”汤玛斯总结道，把信递给他。

达乌德感觉他手下人一阵失望，他看了看汤玛斯给他的那张叠起来的湿透的纸。他打算一会儿再仔细读这封信，就把它放在了旁边的实验桌上，没打开过。

一个微弱的声响让他惊了一下，他打开虚空凝视。

一个黄色的身影四脚着地移动着，离他们有一段距离，就在他的视界边缘。达乌德眨眨眼，他的人看到他抽出刀蹲伏下来、点亮印记时都明显紧张起来。达乌德瞬移到地道入口，看见那生物就在入口后游荡，静悄悄地潜行进去。

一声刺耳的尖啸吓了他一跳，一块他拳头大小的石头朝他飞了过来，达乌德及时反应过来举起左手，世界变成灰色。

达乌德没有动，冻结在时间中，看到了那个生物。那是一个骨瘦如柴的暴怒女人。她想要逃离他，手臂紧紧抱住自己，好像受了很重的伤。达乌德瞬移到她身边，用刀柄猛击她的头，把她按在地上，她发出一声痛苦的长啸。他用双指指向角落，汤玛斯从一片虚无中走出来，赶紧冲到他身边帮他按住那个女人。

“把她带到实验室里其他人那儿去。我们在那儿审问她，”他命令道。

汤玛斯点点头，抓住那个女人，用刀抵住她的喉咙。在达乌德看来她不会再反抗或者逃跑了，因为一股血液正慢慢地沾湿她曾经很讲究的短上衣。跟着汤玛斯走出去之前，达乌德回头注意到她藏身的地道里发出紫色的光，还有一块飘在空气中的布，蓝色的，带着金色刺绣，挂在天花板上。

达乌德皱皱眉，决定一会儿再去查看 _那里_ 。

他来到汤玛斯身边，站在过道上的实验桌旁，其他捕鲸帮成员围拢过来。凑近了一看，很明显那女人就是布莱格摩尔女巫的一员，她头发蓬乱，插在其中的玫瑰已经枯萎。她的外套因为干涸的血迹呈现一片深红色，而达乌德没看到在其他女巫皮肤上看到的奇怪绿色：那是她们和黛利拉共享魔力的标志。

“抓住她，”达乌德命令汤玛斯，他的副手照做，德文和米莎站在他两边，确保那女人不会逃脱。达乌德把视线移到她身上。

“如果你反击，我们就杀了你，但如果你决定合作我们会治疗你的伤口，或者至少给你点儿什么来止痛。你自己选，”他冷淡地说。女巫阴暗的眼神让他无法判断她到底是在反抗还是仅仅是疼痛。达乌德接着说。

“其他人在哪儿？”

“走了，”她嘶声说，喘着粗气。

“你们为什么要培育这些藤蔓，还有这些箭是做什么用的？”达乌德问，忽略了她上一个回答。

女巫只是盯着他看。汤玛斯不着痕迹地看了达乌德一眼，好像在等他的允许，好用刀加深那女巫的伤口、给她一个说话的理由，或者是做点类似的事，但达乌德轻轻摇头回应。当他还是整个帝国最令人生畏的刺客团体的领袖时，达乌德对使用点儿必要的折磨手段来获得答案或者表明立场没有任何犹豫，即使他向来不享受其中。但这已经不再是他的做事方式了。

“你撑不过这些伤的，面对事实吧。但如果你告诉我我想知道的，你没准儿能活下来。这些伤是怎么弄得？”达乌德冷静地说。

“离藤蔓太近了，”停顿了一下，女巫承认道。她的眼神在捕鲸帮众人之间穿来穿去，达乌德猜她在等一个时机逃跑。他知道带着这种伤，她跑不了多远。

“你为什么被留下了？”

女巫发出一声痛苦的呻吟，盯着现在已经遮住大部分腹部的血迹。她迅速抬起眼睛盯着达乌德，微微眯了眯眼。

“你有药吗？”

达乌德没回答，但他冲皮克福德点点头，他走上前，给她看了一管索科洛夫的万能药。那女人双眼睁大，又痛苦的吸了口气。

“告诉我们，”达乌德低吼。

“我……我是回来的。”

“为什么？”

女巫渴望地盯着皮克福德手里的红色药瓶，但她的忠诚似乎比疼痛强烈，至少现在如此。

达乌德微微歪了歪头，沙哑的声音平静又沉稳。“现在谁在领导你们？鉴于你们敬爱的黛利拉已经死了。”

这句话终于有了效果。女巫的头狂乱地摇动，她龇牙咧嘴，身形由于愤怒抽搐起来。

“我们会让你们生不如死，这群小癞蛤蟆，你们所有人！黛利拉夫人的死要血债血偿，听到我的话了吗！等灰烬夫人实现了她的计划，她就要用你们的内脏进行占卜，我们会替黛利拉 _报仇雪恨_ ！”女巫大喊道，在汤玛斯牢牢地把持下扭动着。达乌德耐心地等待着，等一个机会利用她的爆发来瓦解抵抗，从她口中套出些答案。

他正要张嘴说话，突然，女巫扭曲的身体倒了下来，视线牢牢盯着达乌德不远处的一点，眼睛因为恐慌圆睁着。

达乌德皱眉看着她的脸。女巫马上从震惊中跳出来，重新盯着他，眼睛里燃烧着怒火，但达乌德还是微微转过头去看她刚刚突然在盯着什么。

他身边没什么危险的或者吓人的东西，就是实验桌还有上面的药瓶和烧杯，还有……

_还有那封信。_

达乌德大声警告，但太晚了。在这极其混乱的一瞬间，女巫发出一声猛烈的尖叫，挣出了汤玛斯的掌控，集中起剩余的全部力量，爆发出最后绝望的一击。她扑到桌子边，抓起信塞到嘴里，当科尔曼冲到她旁边制止时，她已经抓起烧杯把里面的粉色液体全都喝下。

“撤退，快！后退！”达乌德吼道，从女巫身边退开。他的捕鲸帮迅速反应过来，瞬移离开女巫身边，在安全距离内集合。

他们看着女巫倒下摔在走道上，紧紧抓着喉咙，她痛苦的尖叫响亮地回响在大厅里，达乌德确定地面上的人也能听到。那女人抽搐着弓起背，接着身体里开始发出光，深红色带着粉色的光，好像有火在体内燃烧。随着一阵恶心的黏腻的碎裂声，几条藤蔓从培育它们的皮囊中穿出，把女巫的身体撕成碎片，只留下血迹和内脏。

达乌德和捕鲸帮一言不发，难以置信地盯着女巫尸体的残余。最初的震惊过去后，达乌德沮丧地咆哮一声。

“ _艹_ 。你们有人在她吞掉那封信前读过吗？”

捕鲸帮摇了摇头，达乌德骂出一连串脏话，在过道上踱来踱去。现在他 _明白_ 那封信肯定很重要，他绞尽脑汁地回想是否从他不经意地短短一瞥中看到了什么内容，但没有用。达乌德后悔了一下没让汤玛斯从那该死的女巫嘴里拷问出他们迫切需要的答案，强烈的愤怒和挫败让他胡思乱想。几秒种后他平复下来，因为这样的想法而责怪自己。达乌德向自己发过誓要改变办事方法，厌倦了杀戮和暴力，即使现在的情况撕扯着他早已紧绷的神经，他也不会背弃他对自己许下的承诺。

达乌德转身背对着他的人，他们正站在走道上，激烈地争论着有什么地方做错了，还有他们本应该如何更好地完成任务。有些人甚至指责科尔曼反应不够迅速，而汤玛斯看起来羞愧难当，好像希望找个地缝钻进去，因为他没能抓住那个女巫。

“别吵了！我们得凑合着用现有的线索，”达乌德大声吼道，捕鲸帮马上安静了，从震惊中回复过来。

“考虑到刚才发生的事，残余的布莱格摩尔女巫在这儿建立了基地来生产弩箭，或者至少是制造能产生藤蔓的物质，”达乌德接着说。他指了指女巫血淋淋的遗体，“她是奉命回来的，要我猜的话她是来取回那封信的，因为信里可能含有一些重要信息，她们害怕这东西落入他人之手。你们的想法呢？”

汤玛斯跨前一步。“先生，我同意。我抓着她的时候她一直在四处看，我打赌她就是在找那封信。她的女巫同伙肯定是把信忘在这儿了，她回来拿，省得别人读到，结果在找到之前受伤了。”

“如果你抓得紧点儿我们现在就有答案了，”德文小声抱怨，汤玛斯缩了缩。

“闭嘴，抱怨一点儿用也没有，”达乌德低吼，德文低下头。

“先生？”里卡德插话道。达乌德示意他说，他挺了挺身。“我认为女巫们在谋划着什么事，对她们很重要的事，如果她们计划为黛利拉报仇，肯定不是好事。”

达乌德赞同地点点头。“显然如此。如果她宁愿以死来保护这封信也不想让它落到我们手里的话，这信肯定对为黛利拉复仇的计划很重要，这是个仔细守护的秘密。那女巫害怕我们弄清她们的计划，阻止她的姐妹行动，这是唯一能解释她行为的观点。”他深深叹了口气，好奇那该死的黛利拉怎么在死了以后还能纠缠着他。

“我们现在怎么办，达乌德先生？”道奇想知道。

“我们再搜一遍这个地方。妈的，可惜我们没得到那封信里的信息，但无论如何你们要搜查这里每一个细节，不管看起来有多微不足道。汤玛斯，你跟我来。完事儿后我们回塔里，”达乌德宣布。

他的人着手工作，现在更加紧绷了，手里拿着刀以防另一个意外出现。达乌德示意汤玛斯跟上他。他的大脑飞速运转，全部思绪都围绕着黛利拉，还有她本可能做到的一切，如果不是他和捕鲸帮阻止了她的话。占据艾米丽的躯体，作为她背后的掌控力量来统治帝国……如果那些女巫狂热地步着她们主人的后路，打算为她复仇的话，达乌德知道这只意味着一件事：艾米丽是她们的目标。而如果她们准备了这些能制造藤蔓的箭，和能把受害者勒死捅死的藤蔓的话，那这些女巫的计划肯定是毁灭性的。

而科尔沃会保护艾米丽，不论发生什么事。用他的生命来保护，如果必要的话。

想到这些，达乌德的心冻结成一块，在他胸腔里疼痛地跳动着，让他的耳朵因恐慌嗡嗡作响。

他马上把这些想法推到一边，专注于手头的任务。他走回到之前遭遇那女巫的地方。这条地道旁路的入口被紫色光芒照亮，达乌德和汤玛斯小心地绕过拐角，他的怀疑被证实了。

一座界外魔神龛楔在狭窄的地道中，由一堆乱糟糟的腐烂木头、带钩铁丝和蓝色刺绣的裹布拼成。仔细排在周围的鲸油灯把神龛染紫，小小的祭坛上摆着几支箭，发着粉光。

达乌德用气声咒骂一句，靠近神龛。汤玛斯留在后面，但达乌德知道他就在不远处，看得入迷，几乎有些虔诚。

达乌德伸出戴手套的手拿起那些箭，他周围的世界震颤着缩小，好像有一种无形的力量把他定在原地，海水的气味和海洋永恒不变的气息充满了空气。

“达乌德，我的老朋友。”

达乌德咽下一句咒骂，界外魔从异界的黑影中显形，就像一只乌贼从一团墨中钻出来一样。界外魔不为所动，把头歪到一边，用深邃的黑眼睛看着他，苍白、英俊的嘴唇上有一丝笑。

“多奇妙啊，自从科尔沃饶过你后，你的人生发生了多大变化？我比建造者地方的岩石还古老，但即使是我也从没见过我屈指可数的被标记人共享一个灵魂伴侣联结的。这种事发生的概率有多大？百万分之一？甚至更小？也许我该问问索科洛夫，等下一次我又在梦境里缠上他时。看着他哀求我露出脸来总是令人愉悦。”

界外魔抱起双臂，对达乌德微笑，好像在等他恭维一下他说的笑话。达乌德只是阴沉地盯着他看。他最不需要的就是让这黑眼混蛋调笑他和科尔沃之间的联结。

“科尔沃身上有两个标记，但你只有一个。我知道你一生中没畏惧过几件事，达乌德，但现在，有生以来第一次，你害怕某人的生命对你的意义比你愿意承认的重要得多，不是吗？”

达乌德决心不予置评，希望自己胸口的紧张不要反映在脸上。

“女巫造的这些箭……你在里面施加了魔法吗？让他们能更好运作？”他问道，主要是为了转移话题，但也是因为有些箭就放在神龛的祭坛上。

界外魔缓缓摇头。“没有。她们确实把这些箭供奉给了我，请我赐福，但我根本不在意。你好奇这个新的威胁是什么，不是吗，达乌德？另一个谜，而你渴望破解这个谜团，但这回……这回不是为了自己，而是为了被你毁掉的那个人。你觉得你可以为自己赎罪吗？而这足够吗？会有什么事足以让科尔沃原谅你，回报你对他的感情吗？”

达乌德紧握双拳，一阵强烈的惊恐和愤怒熊熊燃烧着，界外魔用一把灼热的尖刀刺向他最深的伤口。这鲸鱼神又歪了歪头，露出一个恼人的微笑。

“那女巫死前说了些有用的话。好好想，达乌德。你以前听过那个名字。”

虚空在上，达乌德开口想问他是什么意思，但还没来得及说出口，界外魔就消失了，达乌德从恍惚中回过神来，一阵头疼。

“您还好吗，先生？您刚刚一直在发呆，”汤玛斯问，小心地靠近他。

“我没事。”

“是……是界外魔对您说话了吗？”

汤玛斯看起来十分担心，如果他微微抬起的手和紧张的姿势是这个意思的话。达乌德迅速摇摇头，甩掉沿脊椎流下的奇怪刺痛，就像刚刚掉进黑暗冰冷的水池一样。“别担心，我没事。他确实跟我说了话，还暗示自己跟这种粉色箭的制造无关。”

“我也是这么想的，先生。那女巫本可以用瞬移逃过我们，但她没有。所以说她们不再拥有任何魔法能力了，跟我们猜的一样。”

达乌德点点头。“还有，我抓到她时她只是丢了块石头。不管她伤的多重，如果她还有任何魔力的话，早就用魔法来防御了，而不是丢块石头。界外魔还说那女巫说漏了嘴，也许是无意的……一个名字。你记得是什么名字吗？”

汤玛斯思考了一下。“灰烬……灰烬夫人，是吗？”

“就是这个。他说我以前听过这个名字。”

“您听过吗，先生？”

达乌德皱皱眉。“说实话我记不清了。我需要点儿时间好好想想。召集其他人，看看他们有什么发现，然后回家。”

_回到科尔沃身边_ ，他心里不由自主地加上，这想法让他皱了皱眉。

汤玛斯点点头，把祭坛上剩余的箭收走，他们离开地道。

 

 

“这跟我想的一样吗？”卡莉斯塔一进塔楼花园就向一个警卫军官问道。那人站在通向花园的台阶上，卡莉斯塔站到他旁边，看着他们眼前的场景，脸上写满了难以置信。

两个达乌德的捕鲸帮成员——一个男人和一个女人——正在和女皇玩儿接球。她骑在一个人的脖子上，扛着她的男人追着另外一人，女孩发出兴奋的尖叫。每隔一会儿，就有一团阴影包裹住他们，而他们会在另一个地方重新现形，每一次女皇都会发出一声欢呼，命令她紧紧抓着的捕鲸帮成员再跑快点。

“显然如此，”那名军官无奈地说。

卡莉斯塔又看向艾米丽，想找到这些人表现出的任何不适。女皇应该结识很多人，但她认为这些人是女皇最不可能结交的。但另一方面，艾米丽似乎很喜欢他们的陪伴，尤其是他们展示出的可怕黑魔法。至少这两个捕鲸帮的人把他们工业风的面具放在了旁边的桌子上。能露出诡异面罩后面真正的脸让他们更容易入眼了一些，但也只有一点儿。

“ _为什么？_ ”卡莉斯塔最终问。

军官叹了口气，他的语调表明他自己也不喜欢这种安排，但女皇亲自命令他接受。“这个，阿塔诺大人离开去参与警卫队的调查了，在德雷珀斯沃德附近，间谍大臣指派了他手下的两个人在皇家护卫离开期间保护女皇。”

“还是刚才的问题，军官，”卡莉斯塔说。

“间谍大臣说他不信任普通警卫的能力，而他的人十分适合保护陛下的安全。”

卡莉斯塔摇摇头。“但……阿塔诺大人的意见呢？他不可能同意的！”

“显然，他同意了。他变得特别……小心翼翼，可以理解。似乎他真心信任间谍大臣和他的人，至少胜过信任警卫队。”

“我不明白他为什么这样想。”

“我也不明白。但女皇同意让这些…… _人_ 和她在一起。她似乎喜欢上了间谍大臣，不管是什么原因。”

“既然你提到了，阿塔诺大人似乎经常和间谍大臣待在一起，尽管他比所有人都有更多理由恨他，”卡莉斯塔沉思道，皱着眉。

军官耸耸肩。“这个嘛，就我听说的，在伯罗斯短短的统治下，几乎宫廷里所有人都至少背叛过阿塔诺大人一次，但顿沃之……我是说，间谍大臣，可以说是有债要还，如果从这个角度想的话，所以他不会做出格的事。我不知道。但他们显然已经讲和了。我打赌是因为他俩的工作息息相关。”

“我还是觉得他们很吓人，”卡莉斯塔说，阴沉地盯着前刺客们。

“我也是。”

他们摇摇头，女皇开始和捕鲸帮玩儿起了捉迷藏，其中一人面壁站着，数到十，而另一个人正帮着艾米丽爬上一棵树，接着用他诡异的魔法跟了上去。他们坐在树枝间，暗暗窃笑。

 

 

她看着小女皇在塔楼花园里跑来跑去，一边笑一边追逐着一个穿着深蓝色制服的女人。监视者皱了皱眉，因为她认出这女人是达乌德捕鲸帮的一员。她突然转过头，因为她听到身边的屋顶上传来一阵轻微的脚步声。

“出事了，亲爱的，出大事了。”

她的姐妹来到屋顶上的监视者身边，她们一起藏身在烟囱的阴影下。

“怎么了？”她问。

“我们的巢穴，有绿色小东西的那个，我们必须得抛弃那地方。那儿变得太危险了。”

“我明白，亲爱的，我明白。布伦希尔德早就跟我说过了。艾比呢？她拿回那封信了吗？没让某些四处刺探的人看到？”

“她没回来，死了，可怜的家伙。那只小蛤蟆和他的人去了，抓住了她，可恶的家伙。但她成功毁掉了那封信，所以那群可恶的人什么也没知道。他们不知道我们的盟友，也不知道他给我们玩儿的那栋漂亮新家。”

她的姐妹抓住她的肩膀，把玩着衣领上装饰的蓟草花和玫瑰。“别担心，亲爱的，等计划实现了，灰烬夫人会把他铲除的一干二净（译注3）。艾比的牺牲不会白费。美丽的灰烬夫人可以继续我们的计划。他们什么也不知道，”另一个人说。她们一起看回塔楼花园，看着女皇和捕鲸帮玩耍。  
（译注3：这里的原文是put his teeth on a silk thread，但我翻遍谷歌也没弄清这个俚语是啥意思，倒是搜到一堆牙线的图片……所以我猜想大概意思是要像剔牙一样把达乌德他们消灭殆尽吧，反正从语气上判断肯定是句狠话。希望知道这个俚语的小伙伴解下惑，多谢啦~）

“女皇的影子在哪儿？那个阴沉的人，有悲伤的漂亮眼睛的那个？”她想知道。

“他离开了，去了城里，去到处窥探。那小蛤蟆命令他的人接手保护女皇，当他不在的时候。”

“多有意思啊，亲爱的。”

“我们的新朋友会很高兴知道这些的。”

“当然了，亲爱的，当然了。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汤玛斯三观崩坏，达乌德初克心魔。

艾米丽来找达乌德练习袖箭的频率随时间变得越来越高，他开始考虑要找一幅新的海勒姆-伯罗斯的画像了，或者是别的什么他俩都不喜欢的人的。派恩勋爵的，没准儿。这幅旧画像现在看起来就像块提维亚奶酪，全是洞，几乎认不出来画在上面的前任间谍大臣。艾米丽进步了很多，达乌德几乎不用再帮她稳住袖箭的后坐力。她十分擅长瞄准，尽管她还很小，达乌德好奇这是不是从她父亲那儿遗传来的天赋。   
  
“那再见了，艾米丽。你今天做得很好，”他说，把她带到门前。   
  
“太好玩儿了，我等不及上下一次课了。帮我向基隆和蒙哥马利还有其他捕鲸帮的人问好。他们随时可以过来玩儿，”艾米丽回答。   
  
“我会替你向他们问好的，”达乌德保证，忍住一声笑，因为他想到基隆发现自己被派给艾米丽当保姆时是怎么抱怨的，还有他暗地里有多喜欢这差事。“下次我们会练习快速装填，如果你愿意的话。”   
  
“我非常愿意。谢谢你，达乌德！”艾米丽说，达乌德一打开门，她小小的身形立马挺直，而她孩子气的兴奋笑容迅速换成了考德温女皇严肃高贵的面具。   
  
"你的报告很有见地，皇家间谍大臣，"她说，她的语气很庄重，给达乌德一个正式礼貌的点头。   
  
达乌德必须压抑住欣赏的笑容，他注意到艾米丽眼中淘气的光芒，好像开了个只有他俩能懂的玩笑。而此时她正切换回她正式而威严的语气，就好像他俩的会面是为了讨论外交和文书工作，而不是练习射箭。   
  
“总是很荣幸为您效劳，陛下，”达乌德说着深鞠一躬，跟她玩儿了下去。   
  
艾米丽轻轻暗笑，冲他挥了挥手，接着转身去上下午的课。达乌德也挥挥手，在她身后关上门，他的胸口感到一阵奇异的温暖，因为他发现自己灵魂伴侣的女儿在身边的感觉是如此自然。这只能是件好事，他沉思。他十分感激艾米丽似乎愿意放下达乌德的过往她对自己的仇恨，而他不确定她这么容易释怀是因为她还年轻，还是因为科尔沃和他在过去的几个月逐渐亲密起来，而艾米丽像关心父亲的女儿一样赞同这件事。   
  
达乌德回到桌子边又把袖箭放了起来，等他的副手出现。没过多久，达乌德听见窗上的锁发出轻轻的响声，他回头正看到汤玛斯用拉扯打开窗户，溜进他的办公室。   
  
“达乌德先生。”   
  
“汤玛斯。下水道周围有什么动静吗？”   
  
“没有，达乌德先生。但我有种感觉，我被监视了好几次，其他人也有这种感觉。女巫们就在附近。很奇怪我们现在都没碰上她们。她们不可能躲在顿沃塔附近这么长时间却没人发现，因为这里所有建筑都已近重新安置了普通民众。女巫集会肯定会引起注意。”   
  
达乌德沉吟一声。“她们资源很广。我确定如果她们想在塔和女皇附近建一个行动基地，她们就能做到。”   
  
“我同意，先生。”   
  
达乌德指了指一张窄桌，上面放了个托盘，摆着一壶茶和几个茶杯。汤玛斯谢了一声，摘下面具，自己拿了个杯子，把热茶捂在手里。他凌乱的金发因为之前戴着的兜帽变得更乱了，他简单地用戴着手套的手梳了梳头发。   
  
达乌德之前已经考虑了一会儿要不要跟汤玛斯谈些事，但他不确定自己准备好提起这个话题了。布莱格摩尔女巫余党的事和她们明显要害人的计划一直在过去几晚纠缠着他，而达乌德认定他和他的捕鲸帮不该独自处理这个威胁。如果女巫们的计划是为黛利拉报仇，她们很可能要杀了艾米丽，或者绑架她，或者做出任何她们觉得可以为已逝主人复仇的疯狂举动。无论如何，这计划 _需要_ 被阻止。顿沃城正在恢复元气，但还是被一年多以前的灾难侵蚀着，再死一个女皇，这个城市撑不住。   
  
除此之外，仅仅是想到达乌德的灵魂伴侣会因保护女皇受伤，甚至死亡，都会把自己从内部撕裂，达乌德不能， _不会_ 允许任何坏事发生在科尔沃身上，尤其是在他已经坐视那些灾难发生在他身上之后。   
  
这就是为什么他现在要像间谍大臣一样行事，让皇家护卫参与到他的调查中。   
  
“汤玛斯，我想把女巫的事告诉阿塔诺大人。”   
  
汤玛斯几乎被茶呛了一口。   
  
他迅速把杯子放回桌上，用手背捂着嘴咳嗽。他惯常的彬彬有礼和忠心耿耿只被打破了一小下，汤玛斯迅速找回自己的镇定，表情坚定，但有一点忧虑。他走近达乌德。   
  
“但是……但是先生！皇家间谍大臣是不受约束的，他可以在女皇和她的宫廷不知情的情况下采取合适的行动来保护帝国的安全。如果我们让阿塔诺大人参与调查，就相当于我们交出了控制权。他甚至可能会把这变成城市警卫的任务，到时候我们在这件事上就完全没有发言权了。”   
  
“我知道我有哪些权力。为了方便行事这权利还不小。而且我十分确定阿塔诺大人不会泄露我们的调查，也不会把这任务交给警卫。毕竟任何对女皇的威胁也是他要考虑的事，而我认为我们可以用上他的帮助。”   
  
汤玛斯看上去有些怀疑，他灰绿色的眼睛圆睁着，双眉紧皱。“先生，你确定要这么做吗？”   
  
“给我个好理由为什么我们不该这么做。”   
  
汤玛斯叹了口气。“恕我直言，达乌德先生……我非得说些显而易见的事吗？”   
  
达乌德用余光看着他，看出汤玛斯对于说这么多顶嘴的话也很痛苦，他一直都如此忠心。汤玛斯不知道达乌德和科尔沃共享的灵魂伴侣联结，对他来说，唯一合逻辑的假设就是科尔沃憎恨达乌德。很长一段时间，达乌德也这么想，直到……直到科尔沃唤醒了达乌德心中一丝希望之光，希望科尔沃也许会原谅他做过的一部分事，希望他们之间温柔、微妙的感情火花是真实的，不只是他绝望的希冀。   
  
“我知道你的想法，汤玛斯，我承认我们和阿塔诺大人可能会组成一支常人能想到的最糟糕的队伍，但我向你保证他会合作。他会尽己所能地帮助我们，以绝对的谨慎来处理这件案子。毕竟这也和他利益相关。他是这塔里唯一一个也明白异能的人，”达乌德解释道，还在犹豫要不要提起 _另一个_ 原因，他信任科尔沃的终极原因。   
  
“但是，先生……我不认为这样做是明智的。”汤玛斯似乎还想说什么来反驳达乌德的观点，但又不太敢。   
  
达乌德转过身正对着他。“我们需要科尔沃的帮助来阻止女巫。我信任他，汤玛斯，而他也信任我。”   
  
“您为什么这么确定呢，先生？”   
  
达乌德闭上眼，因为他将要做的事给自己打了打气。他深吸一口气，停了一下，再缓缓吐出，他说：   
  
“科尔沃是我的灵魂伴侣。”   
  
就算达乌德突然照着汤玛斯脸上来了一拳，他也不会比现在更震惊了。   
  
汤玛斯冲达乌德眨眼，绞尽脑汁地寻找词汇。最终，他问：“您确定？我是说，为什么是 _他_ ？我以为您甚至都没有标记。”   
  
达乌德翻了个白眼，选择无视汤玛斯的第二个问题。为什么命运偏偏在茫茫人海中选定科尔沃和他成为彼此命中注定的人，想到这个问题让达乌德无法避免地感觉自己好像在被那种荆棘藤蔓压碎。“相信我，我发现这个事的时候也是这种反应。我没有标记是因为科尔沃和我第一次见面的时候已经不能说话了。但他有标记，我对他说的第一句话就写在他后腰上。所以回答你刚刚的问题，我确定。”   
  
汤玛斯完全难以置信地盯着他，达乌德才反应过来——太太太晚了——他刚刚无意中暗示了自己见过科尔沃的裸体。   
  
“我……我是说……该死，跟你想的不一样。有人跟我说了科尔沃的标记，我让他给我看看，然后我们聊了聊这事儿。就这些，”达乌德连忙解释，无助地希望胸口升起的热度没有显现在脸上。   
  
汤玛斯小心地点点头，明显在努力控制住自己的震惊，免得表现地太无礼，达乌德叹了口气，用手梳了梳头发。“我能说出这些很不容易，你知道的。我自己也被我们之间的联结弄得很他妈困惑。请你不要把这件事昭告天下会不会很过分？麻烦你。”   
  
达乌德再次看着汤玛斯的眼睛，想读懂他副手的表情。   
  
“我是……第一个听你说这件事的人？”   
  
达乌德点点头。   
  
汤玛斯终于找回了自控力，他一贯的不可动摇的忠诚又回归原位，还带着一丝感谢。   
  
“我……谢谢您在这件事上信任我，先生。我感到很荣幸。我保证不会说出去，但如果捕鲸帮有人想知道，我该怎么说？”   
  
达乌德又叹了口气。“如果捕鲸帮有人向你问起这事，别说谎，但也别在大庭广众之下说。我马上会把女巫的事告诉科尔沃，然后我们会和他安排一次会议来讨论我们的策略。”   
  
“这样的话，先生，也许合作真的是个好主意，”汤玛斯表态，听起来很真诚，达乌德十分感谢他能迅速从震惊中恢复过来、没对这件事大惊小怪。达乌德知道单论战斗技巧的话，有人比汤玛斯更适合做副手，但他从不后悔他的决定。汤玛斯有他百分之百的信任，而且达乌德知道他永远不会滥用这份信任。不像他认识的其他人。   
  
“谢谢，汤玛斯，”他说，真心实意。   
  
汤玛斯露出一个不常见的歪嘴笑，然后又戴上了面具。他鞠了一躬离开办公室，在一团虚无中消失。   
  
达乌德重重走回桌子旁，用手撑住桌面，紧闭双眼，集中精力控制呼吸。很长一段时间他就这么待着，终于他不再感觉天旋地转了。他知道汤玛斯会守口如瓶，但尽管如此，承认他和科尔沃的灵魂伴侣联结还是比他想象的难多了。这不是因为他和一个男人有了关系，捕鲸帮里没有一个人会对这种事大惊小怪，但是他和 _那个_ 男人有了关系，世上有那么多人，而这好像是命运向他开的一个荒谬玩笑，达乌德至今也不理解。   
  
向科尔沃承认自己一直没敢把黛利拉和她该死的女巫那堆破事告诉他也不是什么值得期待的事。达乌德从没对科尔沃说过谎，但他不确定该怎么开口，如果真要谈起黛利拉和那群女巫，总有一个话题不可避免。达乌德还是觉得吹捧他为拯救艾米丽所做的事可悲得像哭着喊着求关注，而那时他甚至还不知道科尔沃是他的灵魂伴侣，所以那也算不上是 _赎罪_ 。达乌德决定如果可以的话，就跳过黛利拉这个话题，专注于眼前的威胁，而不是过去。   
  
他的时钟发出的报时旋律将他拉回现实。达乌德注意到这个时间正是科尔沃会坐在办公室里处理文件的时间，他还没来得及阻止，双脚就出卖了自己，将他带到科尔沃的房前。   
  
达乌德召唤虚空之力眨了眨眼，世界变成一片蓝色。黄色的人影在塔楼无数道门后四处显现，走来走去，还有科尔沃强壮精瘦的身影，显现在他办公室的墙后。   
  
当达乌德看出科尔沃在做什么时，他惊讶得忘了呼吸。   
  
达乌德就这么盯了一会儿，呆在原地，他的虚空凝视停止后他又迅速召唤了这个力量，肯本移不开眼。   
  
科尔沃在跳舞。   
  
就达乌德看出的，科尔沃正站在镜子前，手臂搂着想象的舞伴，用华尔兹的步法缓缓在房间里旋转。   
  
这件事最令人震惊的一点是科尔沃是个糟糕透顶的舞者。他会被自己的脚绊到，还隔几步就得停下来从头开始，好像这是他第一次跳舞。   
  
当达乌德明白过来他已经盯了好长时间时，他迅速切换回正常视觉，大声地敲了敲门，给科尔沃一点时间恢复正常。   
  
科尔沃打开门，一看到达乌德，他的脸马上亮了起来。他双手挥动，比划道： _“很高兴见到你。进来。”_   
  
达乌德谢了一声，走进他的房间，科尔沃在他们身后关上门。接着他站到达乌德身前，达乌德小心地假装自己没看到科尔沃无药可救的舞蹈练习。科尔沃又比划起来，达乌德因为过去几个月和科尔沃练习手语的每一刻而感谢自己。尽管他从没能明白所有词语，但他还是能很容易地猜到大概意思，只要科尔沃别比划得太快，而且现在科尔沃不再怎么需要依靠写字板了。   
  
_“我能为你做什么？”_   
  
“我想告诉你一件十分重要的事，而且我还有一个请求，”达乌德回答道，同时质问自己到底该怎么把女巫这堆破事说出来。   
  
令他惊讶的是，科尔沃抬起一只手，示意他安静，然后他绞着手指，放在另一个人身上，达乌德会把这种表现形容为害羞。   
  
达乌德歪了歪头。“你还好吗？”   
  
科尔沃避开了他的视线，但他比划道： _“我也有一个请求。如果你不愿意的话就拒绝，我不介意。”_   
  
达乌德变得口干舌燥，他赶紧压制住心里升起的一阵炽热的、绝望的、可悲得希望，因为科尔沃不可能想让他做 _那件事_ ，达乌德咬紧牙关，暗斥自己不要陷入这愚蠢而叛逆的想法。   
  
他尽可能保持平淡地回答：“请问吧。你需要什么帮助，阿塔诺？又有麻烦的贵族混蛋了？还是要一些剑术指导？”   
  
科尔沃闭了下眼睛，深吸一口气。达乌德不得不紧握双拳防止自己的手颤抖，科尔沃比划道：   
  
_“舞会之夜马上就要举行了。我不擅长跳舞。你能和我练习吗？”_   
  
哦。   
  
一堆乱糟糟的矛盾想法在达乌德脑海中打转，最显著的是他立即产生的疑惑，科尔沃是疯了还是喝多了？这种请求对他来说实在是难以预料而且相当直白。但话说回来，之前一直是科尔沃更多地推进着他们的关系，而且他的灵魂伴侣确实有这种反复震惊达乌德的恼人习惯，这该死的混蛋。   
  
达乌德心里另外一小部分有些失望，因为他曾希望是……别的事。   
  
科尔沃好像理解错了他震惊下的沉默，因为他把双臂抱在胸前，还抬起一只眉毛，好像在看达乌德敢不敢就此事嘲笑他。   
  
达乌德赶紧给他一个抱歉的微笑。“不，我不是想嘲笑你。只是……你在索科诺斯长大，不是么？而且你在打斗时挥刀的动作那么美妙优雅，你应该是个很棒的舞者啊。还有，这不可能是你第一次参加舞会。你现在已经当皇家护卫当了多久了？二十年？”   
  
科尔沃看起来有些惭愧。他好像在脑海里仔细斟酌了要说的话，才开始表达。   
  
_“我一直都躲着这档事，贾思敏尊重我的抗拒。我以前基本都站在一旁。艾米丽执意要我参与。”_   
  
达乌德沉吟一声。这听起来不是很有说服力，但不管怎么说，他已经见过科尔沃独自练习的可怕场景了。   
  
但这不是让他犹豫的原因。原因是想到把科尔沃揽在怀中，紧紧相依，感受着他衣服下肌肉的屈动，和他的脸仅仅相距数寸。仅仅是想到这些就让达乌德感觉有一团火焰在胃底燃烧，恼人的躁动顺脊椎流下，还有一种 _行事不当_ 的感觉在激怒、吞噬着他。他只能勉强做到睡在科尔沃身边而不觉得自己在享受不该享受的感觉，而跳舞是件……呃， _浪漫_ 的事，达乌德 _知道_ 这会伤到自己，因为当他看着科尔沃的伤疤、他的嘴唇、他的双眼时，感觉就像和他的失败四目相对。再说，他是来告诉科尔沃有关布莱格摩尔女巫余党的调查的，不是来和他跳舞的。   
  
但是他特别想这么做。   
  
“如果你觉得需要我帮助，”达乌德听见自己说，科尔沃点点头，感激地笑笑。   
  
“脱掉外套，”达乌德命令道，脱掉自己深红色的大衣，放到旁边的椅子上。科尔沃照做，然后站在房间中央等着达乌德，身上现在只穿着讲究的靴子，黑色裤子和简单的亚麻衬衣。   
  
达乌德站到他身边，摆出基本站姿：一只手背在身后，另一只手伸出，好像在邀请一位女士跳舞。科尔沃模仿了这个动作，引得达乌德一阵大笑。   
  
“哦不，科尔沃。我来领舞。你来跳……呃，女士那部分，暂时，”他说，没能忍住调笑的语气。   
  
_“但我比你高，”_ 科尔沃微微皱着眉比划。   
  
“就高了不到一寸。再说是你要学，不是我，”达乌德回嘴，不由自主地奸笑一下。   
  
科尔沃稍稍比达乌德高一些，但身形没他壮。他眯了眯眼睛，好像在想一句尖锐的反驳。他朝下盯了达乌德一会儿，那人带着期待的调笑等着他的反应。达乌德最终优雅地微鞠一躬，再次伸出手，还转了转手腕。   
  
“阿塔诺 _女士_ ，我能请您跳支舞吗？”他带着嘲笑问。   
  
科尔沃双眼瞪大，达乌德有些预感他会抽出十字弓，为这句话惩罚他，但科尔沃……没这么做。   
  
科尔沃慢慢笑了，冲达乌德竖了一下中指。接着科尔沃把一只手搭在自己髋部——非常像贵妇的姿势——然后拙劣地模仿一个势利的女爵的样子，接过了达乌德伸出的手，嘴上挂着调戏的笑。   
  
他放任自己被拉近，达乌德向他解释舞步。他们先开始跳了些缓慢简单的动作，一种传统的提维亚华尔兹。科尔沃学得十分快，考虑到几分钟前他跳的有多烂，现在他能像达乌德期待的一样敏捷优雅地舞动。科尔沃的一只手搭在达乌德的肩膀上，而达乌德的胳膊圈住他的腰，指引着他俩，两人跟随着只有他们在想象中能听到的节奏在科尔沃的房间里翩翩起舞。没过多久，达乌德决定教科尔沃一些快步，一种索科诺斯舞蹈，有流畅的步法和优雅的转身。每次达乌德让科尔沃做完一个旋转后再把他拉回怀里时，科尔沃都会轻声笑，而达乌德的心跳速度已经要超出他的承受能力。   
  
科尔沃学得太好了，达乌德决定过会儿给他个机会交换位置。   
  
“想试试领舞吗，保镖？”达乌德用沙哑的嗓音说，微笑半是嘲弄半是调戏。   
  
这句话又让他得了一个中指，但科尔沃给他的笑容带走了这个手势的尖刻。科尔沃愉快地同意了，好像一直在等着领舞的机会。他带着令人惊叹的沉着，达乌德开始好奇这到底是不是他第一次跳舞。他的思绪开始融化，科尔沃在一个优雅的旋转之后把他用力拉近，脸上得意的笑几乎带着某种暗示性，他一只手托在达乌德的手下，另一只牢牢贴着达乌德的后腰。这感觉……完美。   
  
科尔沃也享受其中，看来如此。达乌德重新领舞，来教他一种莫雷舞蹈。舞步缓慢，两人紧紧相依，科尔沃就差融化在他怀里。达乌德可悲的没能阻止自己微微转过头，只转了一点点，足够让他呼吸到科尔沃头发的气息，温暖、朴实、又熟悉。他几乎是无意识地——但还没完全忘情——把他紧紧搂在胸口，放在科尔沃背上的手一圈圈摩挲着，两人在房间里慢慢摇摆。   
  
科尔沃颤抖着呼出一口气，饱含渴望，贴的更紧了，达乌德的思维又被灼痛的负罪感和心痛感惩罚着，他再次感觉自己不配和灵魂伴侣如此亲密，尤其是在毁了他的人生后。达乌德不情愿地想起来他按摩科尔沃脑袋的美妙时光，他脸上的表情，自己听见科尔沃轻柔、满足的呻吟时渴望的冲动。这提醒他当时是如何控制自己不要长久地沉醉其中，怎样因为享受了配不上的快乐而焦虑。   
  
那种恼人的痛苦声音又在达乌德脑海响起，几乎是嘶喊着让他停下，不要再享受和科尔沃过于亲密的时光、还有他柔和的暖意、还有自己手掌下他后腰肌肉的弹动，这声音让他停下，免得情况变得无药可救。   
  
但这回……   
  
_艹他妈的_ ，达乌德顽固地想，头靠着科尔沃的头，更抓紧了他的手，感觉到科尔沃在用同样的方式回应。   
  
达乌德放任自己抛开所有痛苦的想法，就这么享受和科尔沃的亲密时光，随着想象中的节奏轻柔摆动，而他们很容易就跟上了这节奏。他更靠向科尔沃，鼓励他把重量压在自己身上，让自己引导着他。   
  
这也许可以解释，为什么在一段说不清多长的时间后，他俩都没意识到自己早就停下了舞步，就这么站在科尔沃房间中央，紧紧相拥，手在对方后背上缓慢安闲地游移。科尔沃把脸埋在达乌德的颈窝中，一动不动地呼吸着，好像这世界上再没有另一个向往之地，他呼出的灼热气息落在达乌德的皮肤上。达乌德一只手向上移，手指插进科尔沃发间，温柔地按摩着他的头皮，他已经知道科尔沃真的喜欢这样。科尔沃回报给他另一次愉悦的喘息，单是这声音就足以让达乌德脊椎一阵刺痛，他只能强忍住一声呻吟。   
  
“你的确明白如果现在有任何人进来看到咱俩这样，我们就不得不除掉他们吧？”达乌德对着科尔沃丝绸般的乱发低语，主要是为了防止自己发出什么不由自主的声音。   
  
科尔沃轻笑，退身腾开足够的距离来抬手比划。   
  
_“别担心，我罩着你。你可以信任我。”_   
  
_“信任”_ ，他用食指轻点太阳穴，接着双手在胸前紧紧握住。达乌德微笑道：“我知道。”   
  
科尔沃哼了一声移开视线，还是微笑着。达乌德的手捧起他的脸，他又抬眼看着他，威士忌棕色的漂亮眼睛闪着达乌德说不出来的东西。   
  
“我知道我能信任你，”他接着说，沙哑的声音几乎像一句低语，他靠向科尔沃，直到他们几乎鼻尖相触。   
  
科尔沃脸上的笑容歪到一边，他的嘴角微微颤抖。一瞬间他的眼神暗了一下，接着他看向一旁，皱着眉。他的身体突然在达乌德坚定的怀抱中紧张起来。   
  
“科尔沃……出什么事了吗？”达乌德想知道，犹豫地把手拿开。他觉得没什么能把自己的双手从科尔沃精瘦温暖的身躯上扯开，但如果科尔沃表现出任何不适，他也准备好随时放手。   
  
科尔沃叹了口气，不情愿地移动双手，好像用手势比出词语让他很痛苦。   
  
_“我对你说谎了。”_   
  
达乌德难以置信地抬起眉毛。他肯定是理解错了，他又想了想最后那个手势，科尔沃左手手指并起划过嘴唇，他确定这个手势代表 _“说谎”_ 。虚空在上，他到底在说什么？“什么……解释一下，科尔沃。”   
  
科尔沃又叹了口气，用手梳了梳头发，接着才继续比划。 _“我很清楚该怎么跳舞。我年轻时学过，也在宫廷里跳了上百次了。我那会儿透过墙看见你过来，才装作不会跳舞的样子，因为我……”_   
  
科尔沃犹豫了一下，手停在比划了一半的话上。他避开达乌德难以置信的眼神，接着比划完这句话： _“我真的很想和你跳舞，因为我们不可能在舞会之夜共舞。刚刚的一切都很棒。很抱歉我是装的。”  
_   
达乌德才反应过来自己一直张着嘴。他闭上嘴，缓缓摇了摇头，试图把一团乱的思绪理清，好回答点儿什么，最好还不要伤到科尔沃，也不要听起来像嘲讽，更不要暴露出自己有多被科尔沃的坦白所感动。   
  
他小心地靠近科尔沃。“界外魔的双眼啊，你为什么不直接请我跳舞呢？”   
  
科尔沃哼了一声歪歪头。 _“然后你就这么接受？”_   
  
“ _他妈的_ 没错，我当然会接受。我早该知道的。你学得太快了，动作也太自信，对一个初学者来说。我刚刚也享受其中。”达乌德迟疑了一下，但接着他把双手放在科尔沃肩上，温柔地滑过他的锁骨，最后把他的下颌捧在手中。科尔沃的眼神明显温柔下来，嘴角露出一个小心翼翼的微笑。   
  
_“对不起。一开始我想就这么瞒过去，但……我想诚实待你。你生气吗？”_   
  
达乌德喷出一声大笑。“不，不，我不生气。如果你是其他人的话我会告诉你你真是一个欲求不满的可怜胆小鬼，想出这么廉价的借口。但你是我的灵魂伴侣，所以实际上我觉得这还挺可爱的。”   
  
科尔沃嘟哝一声，重重捣了达乌德肩膀一拳，愤怒紧皱的双眉没能掩盖住挂在嘴角的得意笑容。   
  
“这又是为什么，保镖，嗯？因为我叫你胆小鬼？还是因为说你可爱？”达乌德调笑着问，抓住科尔沃的手腕，因为他又想捶他。   
  
_“都是，”_ 科尔沃用没被抓住的手比划。   
  
“恐怕其中一种评价是真的。你自己决定是哪个吧，”达乌德生气地说，声音沙哑低沉，又抓住了科尔沃另一只手腕，把他拽到身边，直到他俩胸口相贴，脸仅隔数寸。   
  
当科尔沃的胸口撞到达乌德时，他双眼睁大了一下，但马上他又变得双目失神，深色的瞳孔放大。他轻轻微笑，又把下巴放在达乌德的肩膀上。达乌德放开科尔沃的手腕，他的胳膊立马环住他的背，手指紧紧扒住他肩胛骨上的肌肉。   
  
“谢谢你对我诚实，科尔沃。”达乌德几乎在科尔沃耳边发出猫儿一样的咕噜声，因为他能觉出科尔沃需要他的肯定。他感觉到科尔沃点点头，靠得更近。“可怜的混蛋。”   
  
这让达乌德胫骨上挨了狠狠一踢，但他毫无怨言地承受了。和科尔沃跳舞的感觉太好，他没法后悔暂时摆脱掉自己的自制力，放任自己沉溺在和灵魂伴侣的亲密接触中，而不被内心的负罪感慢慢撕裂。但达乌德也没法变得视而不见，没法忘记挡他俩之间的无法原谅的悲剧，接着他又想起科尔沃诚实待他的承诺。达乌德也想对科尔沃完全诚实，希望他能在任何方面都信任自己，他明白自己必须尽早坦白那群该死的女巫的事。   
  
“科尔沃，我的人发现了一些东西呢，就在最近。你得听听这件事，”他说道。他不想打断这个拥抱，但已经决心搞定这件事。   
  
科尔沃退开身，脸上突然出现兴奋的表情。他游移在达乌德背上的手抬起，只给达乌德的身体留下两处冰冷的空虚。   
  
_“我也发现了一些奇怪的事，你也该看看。就在这儿。来。”_   
  
达乌德皱皱眉，跟着科尔沃来到他乱糟糟的桌子旁。这人在一堆文件和书中扫来扫去，漫不经心地把它们推到一边，露出一个小木盒，大概有他手掌长。   
  
科尔沃小心翼翼地打开盒盖，俊朗眉宇间的皱纹更深了，他的眼神半是担忧半是坚定，手伸进盒子里，把里面的东西拿出来给达乌德看。   
  
看见科尔沃拿着的东西，达乌德不得不有意阻止自己倒吸冷气。   
  
那是支木质弩箭，带着蓟草种子一样的箭羽，里面的液体在阳光下发着粉色柔光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文完结的时候《耻辱2》还没有出，更别说《界外魔之死》了，所以达乌德心中比莉还是个叛徒。不过布莱格摩尔女巫阴魂不散这一点作者倒是预测的很靠谱……


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者提示，阅读这章的时候可以配上顿沃城地图。所以我从维基里找了一张汉化了，会贴在文里相应的位置。

科尔沃一直怀疑这种奇怪的粉色箭是某种危险的东西，但他没想到它们 _这么_ 危险。  
  
詹金斯赶紧超一条手臂长的藤蔓的根部射了一箭，那条藤蔓朝他的方向扭动伸缩着，好像在试图抓住他。但它还没来得及够到他就被箭射中了。那条攻击欲旺盛的藤蔓枯萎变棕，瘫软在桌子上。  
  
詹金斯转过身，让科尔沃猜的话詹金斯的工业面罩下一定是骄傲的表情。他肯定花了很多工夫才找到使用这种粉色箭的方法，同时没让自己被干掉。科尔沃曾经想把箭就装到自己的十字弓里，随便朝哪儿一射，看会发生什么事，而现在他十分感谢自己骨子里的生存本能阻止了他。  
  
在试图杀了詹金斯不成后，那条藤蔓马上把一只死鸽子变成了一滩鲜血和羽毛。看到这一幕，科尔沃赶紧把嘴闭紧，严肃地皱了皱眉。他转向站在身边的达乌德，开始比划。  
  
“阿塔诺大人说知道它们是做什么的、还有它们怎样运作，是很有价值的发现。他十分感谢你的努力，詹金斯，”达乌德翻译到。  
  
“谢谢，先生。我是说，阿塔诺大人。”詹金斯说，冲着科尔沃紧张地鞠了一躬。科尔沃对他点点头。  
  
达乌德转身离开实验桌，示意科尔沃跟上他。  
  
“所以呢，你怎么想？真是棘手啊，不是吗？”达乌德想知道，视线越过肩膀盯着他。  
  
_“绝对危险。无论是谁制造了这些都需要被尽快阻止。”_  
  
“我同意，科尔沃。而且我们会做到的。这就是我们来这儿的原因。”  
  
他们往要和达乌德的捕鲸帮开会的房间走，昨天科尔沃给他看了那支粉色箭以后，他马上安排了这场会。达乌德还没跟科尔沃说太多他关于这种奇怪的箭的发现，而是坚持要在他的人面前公开交换这件事的情报，讨论该如何继续调查。科尔沃同意了，以为他和达乌德一样，认为只有联合行动他们才能揭开这桩新的、恼人的谜团，解决背后的威胁。科尔沃最不想的就是把塔楼警卫和城市警卫也扯进来，而且——虽然他很不愿承认——他独自行动意味着缺少最基本的人手，而达乌德的捕鲸帮正可以提供人手。  
  
科尔沃有些担心，他一直怀疑这种奇怪的箭意味着危险，而现在这种怀疑已经被证实。但同时他也有些奇怪的兴奋和 _自豪_ ，因为达乌德坚持让他参与间谍大臣的秘密调查，给他俩一个合作的机会。成为搭档。科尔沃一直不太喜欢这种事，作为皇家护卫意味着他得真正做到一夫当关，而在最近的那场大灾难之后，他甚至都无法放心的让别人在自己茶里加块糖。但达乌德是另一回事，和他还有他的人一起工作是完全不同的体验，科尔沃惊讶于自己的感受。  
  
科尔沃第一次踏入这座旧银行大楼，捕鲸帮已经把它变成了他们的行动基地，而且他必须承认这令他印象深刻。他早就见识过达乌德的领导力，还在水淹区的时候，他就甚至能在一片混乱、疾病和破坏中带起一支能干且忠诚的队伍，尽管那地方一片破败，但捕鲸帮毫无疑问是危机时期顿沃城里最井井有条的帮派。  
  
不过现在依然大有改观。  
  
达乌德领着科尔沃走上一串楼梯，穿过一个像障碍场的房间。他停下来和一个长得像索科诺斯人的男人短短谈了谈新人的进步情况，那人叫做罗非奥。很奇怪，这名字好像唤起了科尔沃的某些回忆，他瞥了一眼那个黑发的阴郁男人，罗非奥正好也转过头面对着科尔沃。看见这个曾经逃出他们监狱并且像幽灵一样渗透进他们守卫森严的基地的男人，他明显畏缩了一下。可能罗非奥也是一个曾被科尔沃勒昏，藏在一堆石块后面的捕鲸帮成员，他不确定。  
  
但科尔沃还是冲他礼貌地点点头。达乌德是他的灵魂伴侣，而这些男男女女是他信任的人，他会尽量融入，避免跟任何人产生摩擦。  
  
罗非奥的视线马上转到达乌德身上，有那么一会儿他俩好像只用眼神在交流。罗非奥顺从地垂下视线，也对科尔沃点头致意，幅度比他更大。“欢迎，阿塔诺大人。”  
  
科尔沃微笑着对达乌德比划起来。达乌德哑着嗓子大小，摇了摇头，罗非奥看上去一脸困惑。  
  
“他刚说什么？”  
  
“阿塔诺大人问他以前从我们在原石岸的牢房逃出去时是不是把你勒昏了。如果是的话他想让我告诉你他很抱歉。”  
  
这句话让罗非奥对科尔沃笑了笑，他明显放松了点儿。他放在刀柄上的手落了下去。“不，保……我是说，护卫大人。没什么。”  
  
科尔沃对他微微点头。达乌德向罗非奥道别，他也跟着他离开。达乌德瞬移到楼上，科尔沃紧跟在后。他们走过一间图书室，一间热闹的厨房，还有一件看起来像档案室的房间，里面放满了被书和文件压得摇摇欲坠的架子。达乌德的档案室藏着的见不得人的小秘密可能足以让顿沃城每个政治人物变成顺从的哈巴狗。达乌德和他的人真是很有效率。  
  
科尔沃思考着达乌德和他的捕鲸帮之间的紧密关联，突然他反应过来自己还不知道达乌德是不是一直藏着他俩的灵魂伴侣关系，也不知道他倾向于怎样处理这件事。  
  
_“你手下有人知道咱俩的联结吗？”_ 科尔沃碰碰达乌德的肩膀，问道。科尔沃一碰达乌德他就马上停下转过身来，看科尔沃是不是想用手语说些什么。  
  
达乌德犹豫了，但只有一小下。“汤玛斯——我的副手——知道。我跟他说的，这样才能说服他让你加入调查不是一个很糟的想法，不像不知情的人以为的那样。我告诉他如果我的人问起咱俩的关系，不要说谎，但他也不会小题大做，或者到处宣扬，”达乌德最终说，“我希望你别介意这事。”  
  
科尔沃点点头。 _“当然。”_ 他想了想达乌德刚才的犹豫，又比划道： _“你明白我不介意别人知道吧。”_  
  
“我明白，科尔沃。”一边说，达乌德一边把戴手套的手放在科尔沃肩上，轻轻捏了捏，他的刀疤脸上的表情松动了一下，好像还想说什么，但他没有，科尔沃也不确定他可能会说什么。达乌德给了他一个感激的微笑，不是嘲笑、不是调笑、也不是像狼一样暗藏危险的笑。是另一种笑，科尔沃确信几乎没人在达乌德脸上见过这种笑容，温柔但又有些缺乏安全感，好像这样的笑让他感到脆弱，他铁灰色的眼睛闪着温柔的暖意，眼角还有皱纹。  
  
有时科尔沃有种荒谬的希望，希望他是唯一见过达乌德这样笑的人。  
  
他们继续穿过捕鲸帮的总部，来到一间曾是大厅的宽敞房间，现在这里是他们商讨策略的地方，看起来是这样。墙上挂满了钉着图钉的地图、报纸和海报，达乌德通常用这种方式整理文件。  
  
十几个捕鲸帮的人在等他们，他们或是坐在窗台上或是站着，大部分在闲聊。他们注意到科尔沃跟在达乌德身后走进来，马上安静了下来。  
  
科尔沃察觉到空气里强烈的紧张，他完全能想象到是为什么。毕竟，他是那个毫不费力就穿过捕鲸帮防线的人，还把他们中某些人打昏了扔到脏兮兮的角落里，还导致他们群龙无首了好长时间。鉴于他们对达乌德怀着强烈的忠诚，科尔沃能理解他们还对自己心怀怨恨。  
  
这种感觉是双向的。带着捕鲸人面具的男人像抓一件货物一样抓住艾米丽然后和她一起消失的场景仍旧刻在他的脑海里。  
  
“摘掉你们的面罩，所有人。”达乌德生硬地说，语气不容反驳。捕鲸帮照做了，科尔沃警惕地扫视着完全相同的面罩下每个人的脸。有三个是女人，他注意到，而且他们好像来自群岛帝国的各个角落，至少从长相上可以这么判断。  
  
“你们已经知道科尔沃-阿塔诺了，皇家护卫。托马斯已经告诉你们了，我决定让他加入我们对这些箭的调查。这是个威胁，但我们仍然所知甚少，而我们需要他的帮助。这可能关乎女皇自身的安全，我们要和他商讨我们的策略，”达乌德一边说，视线一边和众人交汇。然后他转向科尔沃，灰色眼睛闪着光，鼓励科尔沃对他们说点什么。  
  
科尔沃抓着下巴，有些不安地处在这些面带警惕的人之中，他们用混杂着内疚、谴责和勉强尊重的眼神盯着他。最终，他抬起手，意识到达乌德就站在身边，主要是为了能翻译他的手语，但科尔沃能感觉到达乌德也是为了待在他身边好让他舒服点儿。科尔沃发觉自己想要蹭到达乌德身边，能碰到他的手或者肩膀，和他肩并肩站着但他知道他不能，不能在现在，不能这么公开。知道达乌德在他身边还是能安慰到科尔沃，他肩膀紧张的线条稍稍放松下来。  
  
“阿塔诺大人问最近是你们谁在照顾女皇，”达乌德翻译道，然后冲两个捕鲸帮的人点点头。“基隆和蒙哥马利，应该是你们。”  
  
一个长相暴躁、鼻子歪扭、有蓬松红发的男人和一个年近四十，双眼冷厉如提维亚捕蟹人的女人站了出来。科尔沃对他们比划，从余光中看见达乌德的表情温柔起来。  
  
“呃……阿塔诺大人想感谢你们。显然陛下告诉他她很喜欢和你们一起玩儿。还有基隆，你真该练练藏匿技巧了。和你玩儿捉迷藏简直太容易了，女皇是这么说的，”达乌德翻译道，科尔沃能从他嘴角向上抽动的方式看出他在努力藏住宠溺的傻笑。  
  
“那是因为我比基隆厉害太多了。不过你可以告诉陛下她说的太特么对了，阿塔诺。”蒙哥马利说，歪嘴一笑，明亮眼睛的眼角露出皱纹。  
  
“去你的，蒙哥马利。”基隆怒吼道。他对科尔沃说：“没关系，阿塔诺大人。这差事没有 _那么_ 讨厌。”  
  
“哦得了吧，多数时候是你一直坚持让她骑在你脖子上的，”蒙哥马利冷笑道，基隆射向她的眼神足以冻住一堆篝火。  
  
几个捕鲸帮的人插进来，有的友善地推了推基隆，有的笑话他几句，有的只是站在你那儿傻笑，空气里大部分紧张感都消失了。科尔沃突然觉得他在看着一家人相互开玩笑，一个兄弟姐妹帮，不是因为血缘联系在一起，而是因为对达乌德共同的忠诚。  
  
科尔沃觉得自己在微笑，不由自主。  
  
“够了，你们俩。我们说回工作，”达乌德吼道，捕鲸帮马上立正站好。达乌德满意地继续道：“昨天阿塔诺大人给我看了他和城市警卫在德雷珀斯沃德 附近调查得到的东西。是一支粉色箭，和我们处理过得那些一样。”  
  
一阵惊讶的私语声从捕鲸帮众人中传出来。科尔沃动起手问了一个问题，达乌德直接回答了。  
  
“对，我们的确知道是谁制造了它们，还有它们的功能。但我们还是不知道具体原因是什么，也不知道制造者现在藏在哪儿。”他的灵魂伴侣犹豫了一下，好像不想进一步谈这个话题了。另外两个女人中的一个站了出来，达乌德示意她说话。  
  
“我叫米莎，阿塔诺大人。先生，詹金斯向您演示过它们的功能了吗？”  
  
科尔沃点点头。叫米莎的捕鲸帮成员继续说：“那种从粉色物质里生成的藤蔓可以长到三人长。还有，它们可以轻易杀掉任何靠近这些尖刺的东西，我们已经见识过它们的能力了。”  
  
科尔沃问该怎么对付这些植物，再次，达乌德没有翻译就直接回答：“用箭射根茎部位可以杀掉它们，不过大点儿的需要火，而不仅仅是箭。另外，用刀砍根部可以让它们迅速枯萎。如果有人能成功接近不被捅死的话，就是这样。”他解释道。  
  
科尔沃再次点点头，陷入思考。  
  
_“是谁做的？”_  
  
达乌德犹豫了一会儿，眼里闪着阴郁，好像科尔沃无意中唤起他心里某种痛苦的回忆。但接着他说：  
  
“箭的制造者是一个叫布莱格摩尔女巫的组织的残众。我们以前和她们有过一些过节，就在瘟疫期间。她们的首领是个叫黛利拉的女巫，她被界外魔标记过，就像咱俩一样。她现在已经死了。”  
  
科尔沃皱眉。 _黛利拉_ ……这个名字唤起他某处回忆，但他脑子里现在被太多东西占据，没法专注在回忆上，他得集中注意力吸收这些新的情报。所以说这些自称为女巫的人还在周围，制造危险武器，好像还打算着发动杀伤性袭击，即使她们的首领都已经死了。这没什么道理啊。  
  
他把他的想法对达乌德表达了一下，再次，这人似乎不愿回答，但他翻译了科尔沃的话。  
  
“就我们所知，黛利拉对顿沃皇室和贵族怀着深深的憎恨，而她的姐妹们也有同样的情感。我们有足够的理由怀疑她的余党在计划着为黛利拉失败的计划复仇，她们打算攻击顿沃塔，甚至可能会袭击女皇，”他最后解释道。  
  
科尔沃抬起眉毛，努力平息听见艾米丽时心里涌起的一阵慌乱。他现在必须保持专业和中立的态度，尽可能想起更多的事。只有这样他才能像他的灵魂伴侣希望的那样帮到达乌德。戴着一副中立的外表，他问达乌德他还知不知道这些女巫的其它动机？  
  
达乌德跟他说了考德温大桥附近的秘密地下实验室，捕鲸帮的人时不时插话进来补充点儿细节。他认真听他们报告找到其它箭和审问的女巫的事，还有女巫的回答。他们对他说那女巫以死保护了捕鲸帮找到的信，她把信吞了，还喝下了制造藤蔓的液体，被胃里的藤蔓撕成碎片。听到这些，科尔沃示意达乌德等等，他双眉紧锁，难以相信。  
  
_“她以死来保护她们的计划？”_  
  
达乌德耸耸肩。“我们早就知道她们狂热到足以为目标而死。很久以前我闯入寒脊监狱的时候见到过另一个女巫的遗体。她当时正要接受警卫队的审问，那会儿这些女人还拥有魔力。她用某种爆炸炸掉了半间审讯室，炸死了几个守卫，还有她自己。”  
  
_“你闯进过寒脊监狱？为什么？”_  
  
达乌德犹豫了一下然后抗拒地摆摆手。“说来话长。我需要某人的帮助。另外，你先前的精彩逃脱让潜入和脱出变得更难了。”  
  
科尔沃目瞪口呆，冲着他眨眼。如果达乌德在寒脊监狱看到的是真的，那么，那些女巫似乎比他想的坚定得多。在他的职业生涯里，已经见过很多对皇室的袭击企图，不过大多数都徒劳无功，只有少数几个是真正的威胁。但布莱格摩尔女巫似乎志在必得，这令他担心。  
  
_“你查这事儿多久了？”_  
  
“我们最早是在三四个月以前发现的这些箭，在德雷珀斯沃德和豪宅区之间的一个下水道里，”达乌德说，“那儿以前是她们的秘密存物点。”  
  
科尔沃的大脑飞速运转。他突然有了个想法，于是赶紧用手比划给达乌德看，希望达乌德能明白这串匆忙的手势。达乌德皱着眉，集中注意力，科尔沃很感激他能看懂。  
  
“阿塔诺大人刚刚指出他的箭是在德雷珀斯沃德附近发现的，而我们最早是在德雷珀斯沃德和豪宅区之间发现的那几支箭，而我们发现的制造箭的实验室就在豪宅区……”说到这儿，达乌德停住了，露出恍然大悟的神情：他明白了科尔沃的结论。

（[地图链接](http://salx94.lofter.com/post/1ea14658_12d70cc49)）

“ _艹_ 。”达乌德转向他的人，有一些也露出了同样担忧的表情。“她们的行动区域越来越靠近顿沃塔了。”

震惊的沉默落在众人之中。最后，科尔沃记得叫汤玛斯的那个男人开口说话。  
  
“但是，先生，阿塔诺大人是最近才发现他手上的箭的，”他指出。  
  
科尔沃抗议地嘟哝了一声，赶紧比划起来。  
  
“德雷珀斯沃德纺织厂底下那个地方早就破败不堪，明显很久以前就被遗弃了，他用上异能才发现这支箭。它可能很久以前就被藏在那儿了，”达乌德翻译道。他转向科尔沃。“阿塔诺大人。我很久以前在纺织厂底下的下水道见过这些女巫，我强烈怀疑她们在那儿有个行动基地，之后才把剩余的势力搬到更靠近塔楼的地方。”  
  
_“如果这是真的，似乎她们每次搬到离塔楼更近的地方之后就会抛弃之前的藏身处，”_ 科尔沃比划道。  
  
“如果她们已经抛弃了最近在豪宅区的实验室，唯一合逻辑的猜想就是她们现在已经在离塔更近的地方扎营了，”翻译完科尔沃的话，达乌德又补充道，科尔沃的胃打的结更紧了，他感觉一阵冰凉。他不喜欢这事发展的方向，而如果不是他灵魂伴侣的帮助，他现在只能毫无头绪地瞎担心。  
  
汤玛斯又开口说：“我们已经在塔楼周围侦察到可疑活动，有哨兵在监视这个区域，但我们还没能抓住她们。就好像她们在附近有个藏身处，但这应该不太可能。这里所有的建筑都有人住，大多数房屋已经在贵族世家手里传承了好几代，而女巫集会要搬进来肯定会很快引起注意。”  
  
这很奇怪，科尔沃也不得不承认。 _“她们还能使用魔法吗？”_  
  
“我们猜测她们已经不能了，”一个扎着棕色马尾的年轻捕鲸帮成员说道，“我们抓到的女巫没使用任何魔力，没自保也没想逃跑。如果奥术链接的原则也适用于黛利拉之前的追随者，像我们身上发生的那样，她们的首领一消失她们就失去异能了。”  
  
科尔沃点点头表示理解。他知道达乌德的能力共享，黛利拉已死，她的女巫集会要依靠其他手段发动袭击，这也说得通。不过塞在箭里的攻击性藤蔓也是个非常之选，科尔沃确定黛利拉肯定不是什么友善 _理智_ 的人，如果她的追随者觉得制造这种东西才适合为她复仇的话。  
  
“所以呢，我们怎么办？”名叫蒙哥马利的捕鲸帮女成员问。  
  
“我们已经知道女巫们曾在德雷珀斯沃德附近活跃过，现在阿塔诺大人已经查明她们曾在那里制造了一些弩箭，至少有段时间是这样。我会亲自去那里再仔细调查。我去过纺织厂，了解那个地方，”达乌德说道，“阿塔诺大人会和我一起，给我看他发现箭的地方。”  
  
一边说，达乌德一边小心翼翼地看了科尔沃一眼，好像在给他一个机会拒绝——如果他想的话，好像在请求允许。科尔沃深吸一口气，听进他的话，在脑海中反复琢磨这其中的意味。只有他们两个人，进行一项科尔沃通常会坚持独自处理的任务。科尔沃一直很抗拒和任何人组队，不管是谁，他不够信任任何人，但达乌德……  
  
科尔沃点点头，一个感激地温柔微笑隐约在达乌德脸上一闪而过，马上他的眼神又变得坚毅如铁。他转回头对着他的捕鲸帮，轻轻踱着步，给他们下命令。  
  
“基隆和蒙哥马利，我们不在的时候，你俩要照看女皇。她已经认识你们了，而且你们上次做得很好，”达乌德决定，基隆明显是假装生气地呻吟了一声。有些捕鲸帮成员窃笑着推了推他，而蒙哥马利看上去很乐意接受这项任务。达乌德接着说：  
  
“像我们已经解释过的一样，布莱格摩尔女巫似乎在监视塔楼，如果她们没在我们眼皮子下就有个藏身处的话才是日了界外魔了。我要你们不规律地轮换巡逻。侦查这个区域的每个角落，如果你们发现任何人，观察她们要去哪儿。如果她们看见你们了，抓住人带到这儿，不过，这应该显而易见了，别被发现，明白了吗？别杀人，不过让她们知道你们有这个能力，如果她们想做出什么荒唐举动的话。怎么了，安东尼？”  
  
一个捕鲸帮成员举起了手，而出人意料的是，他直接对科尔沃说道：  
  
“阿塔诺大人，请恕我直言，但我们需要知道……你不会把这事儿变成城市警卫的活儿，对吧？”安东尼小心翼翼地问。  
  
这问题打了科尔沃一个措手不及，但他还没来得及回答就注意到达乌德投向那人的愤怒眼神，而安东尼明显缩了缩。科尔沃好奇捕鲸帮是不是真的在担心科尔沃让城市警卫也加入他们的调查，他从没打算做这种事。如果他们认为科尔沃会把这件案子从他们手里抢过来交给警卫队，阻止他们用自己的手段来处理这件事，这会不会就是达乌德一直对谈论女巫和这个黛利拉如此抗拒的原因？会不会也是达乌德在已经进行了几个月的调查之后，现在才告诉科尔沃的原因？  
  
达乌德是不信任他么？但达乌德说过他信任自己，就在他们跳舞的时候，而当时那句话听起来很 _真诚_ 。他对他说谎了么？  
  
科尔沃把他阴暗的想法推到一边，迅速回答：  
  
_“当然不会。只要一提到‘女巫’这个词马上就会有督军盯上我们，而我们可不需要。我会谨慎处理这件案子。”_  
  
达乌德翻译了这句话，捕鲸帮明显放松下来。显然他们很科尔沃一样，通常也不信任多数政府部门，即使从严格意义上说，他们自己也是其中一部分，但科尔沃能理解这种心情，而这让他们合作的前景更有保障了。  
  
另外，他羡慕达乌德和他的捕鲸帮能如此相互依靠。  
  
达乌德给每个在场的捕鲸帮成员都分了几个人，显然到场的都是经验丰富的人，担任的是各个巡逻小组的领导。之后，达乌德让他们解散，示意科尔沃跟上他，带他回到塔里。  
  
_“我们什么时候开始任务？”_ 科尔沃问。  
  
达乌德沉吟一声。“庆祝乐歌月（译注1）的舞会之夜是三天后……我们明天下午就开始吧。警卫队会忙着将贵族宾客从港口护送到塔楼，德雷珀斯沃德只剩咱俩了。”  
（译注1：《耻辱》世界中的历法设定，一年有十三个月，每月28天。乐歌月是一年中最后一个月，紧跟的就是时间不定的狂欢节“赋格盛宴”，直到高级督军正式重置天文钟才标志着新一年的正式开始。再次，详见耻辱中文维基，“日历”词条。）  
  
他说最后一句话的时候带着得意的笑，看上去就像种充满暗示的调戏，科尔沃通常会借此戏弄达乌德，或者开个玩笑回应，但现在科尔沃只能回一个扭曲不安的微笑。  
  
那个捕鲸帮成员的问题又跳到他的脑海里，那人问科尔沃会不会因为和他们合作就夺取控制权时担忧的语气。捕鲸帮真的在担心这个吗？担心他们的领袖让科尔沃加入调查的决定是个错误？让科尔沃更心痛的是达乌德在告诉他女巫和黛利拉这件事上奇怪的抗拒，还有他把这些信息隐瞒了这么长时间。他怎么了？达乌德对科尔沃的信任不足以让他说出这件事吗？他有什么瞒着他吗？  
  
科尔沃又想起他们一起跳舞的事，就在昨晚。他一直想着这事儿，和达乌德共度那段时间的感觉是如此 _美妙_ 。那是一种自发的冲动，一个试验，就为了看看自己叛逆的内心会有何感受，当他沉溺于 _这种_ 事情时。当他邀请达乌德跳舞时，科尔沃几乎被自己震惊到了，尤其是他还编出那么个“想练习”的蠢借口，就为了不表现得太轻浮。科尔沃马上就后悔了，而他很庆幸达乌德也享受其中，没有为此生气。和达乌德跳舞，尤其是那支浪漫的莫雷舞，是科尔沃从没料到自己愿意做的事，但他当时只是……他想知道那是什么感觉，用那种方式紧紧贴着达乌德。而他俩之间和谐的气氛，一拍即合的节奏，都让科尔沃心底躁动不安。  
  
他喜欢这样，而他不确定自己有 _多_ 喜欢这种喜欢的感觉。  
  
科尔沃发现——这似乎总是在他灵魂伴侣在场时发生——自己情愿暂时放下要控制一切的顽固需求，这种需求一直深深根植在他心中，而在他身上各种可怕的事发生之后这种需求甚至更加强烈了。科尔沃被虚伪的保皇党利用去做他们的脏活的时候，经历了无比的困难才没有堕落进癫狂的怒意，就这么杀掉所有能杀掉的人。但他做到了，这事儿让他自己都很惊讶，他没让自己的刀被任何人的血沾污，没以贾思敏之名洒下鲜血而玷污了她的名誉，但科尔沃对人性的信任还是被扯成碎片。  
  
科尔沃不是很确定他对他的灵魂伴侣到底抱着什么情感，但他知道这感觉比他大多时候给其他任何人的都更靠近真心 _信任_ ，这种情感同时还掺杂着而迷乱的希望，他希望达乌德可以成为 _那个_ 人，那个可以给科尔沃安全感、亲密感、安心感的人，还有……也许可以更多。很奇怪，尽管他们之间好像发生过那么多事，科尔沃还是觉得自己可以放下一切，来给达乌德全部的信任，也许甚至是原谅，也许有那么一天，等他明白自己到底感觉如何后，他知道他可以。  
  
科尔沃心里知道冥冥中有某种原因让他俩成为灵魂伴侣，他只是需要找出来。  
  
达乌德也许在某种程度上不信任科尔沃，想到这些，科尔沃感到极其痛苦。  
  
科尔沃甚至不知道他能不能向达乌德问起这件事，鉴于在他们和捕鲸帮的讨论中，达乌德好像不仅在抗拒谈论黛利拉的话题，还指示他的人不要跟科尔沃说太多。这个话题至关重要，而科尔沃现在才知道，在达乌德已经进行几个月的调查之后，这不合理，除非……  
  
除非达乌德有意决定对科尔沃隐瞒他和这个奇怪的黛利拉先前有联系。但为什么？达乌德能告诉科尔沃 _任何事_ ，那为什么他要向他隐瞒这件事？他不够信任他么？  
  
科尔沃暗自皱眉，跟着达乌德回到塔楼，迷失在思绪中。


	12. Chapter 12

 第二天他们出发执行任务，达乌德心里有种感觉挥散不去，好像科尔沃有些问题。达乌德真的很期待和他的灵魂伴侣一起进行眼前的任务，鉴于现在他们能更顺畅的交流了。随着达乌德在手语方面的进步，科尔沃不需要再那么依赖纸笔和动作了。另外，达乌德十分享受单独和科尔沃在一起的感觉，超出了他应该的程度。

但科尔沃好像在为什么事闷闷不乐。

达乌德问了他一次，就在他们出发前，但他得到的只是科尔沃含糊其辞的微笑和抗拒的摆手，就这些。达乌德感觉得到科尔沃不想谈这事，所以他也随他去了，没有逼问他，而是专注在手头的任务上。

这天下午很冷，寒风呼啸，一层晚雾从雷恩黑文河升起，在阳光映射下闪闪发亮。达乌德和科尔沃在顿沃塔附近的水闸脚下见面，因为科尔沃说自己知道一条去目的地的捷径，比他们在屋顶间瞬移还要快。

他的捷径指的是一个老船夫，穿着起毛的棕色衣服，留着浓密的灰白鬓角，饱经沧桑的脸坦诚又友善。

“下午好，先生们。德雷珀斯沃德？”

科尔沃面带微笑，握了握那船夫的手，介绍他叫塞缪尔-比奇沃思。达乌德简短地回了个问候，松了口气，看来塞缪尔没认出达乌德，而就算他认出了也没表现出来。达乌德跟在科尔沃后面爬上小船。他记得科尔沃故事里的塞缪尔，他是在鼠疫期间担任摆渡人的那个男人，载着科尔沃到目标地点。他还记得科尔沃告诉他塞缪尔是唯一一个坚守立场对抗那群保皇党叛徒的人，努力把科尔沃活着救出他们的魔掌。如果不是他，科尔沃很可能已经死了，而达乌德和他的灵魂伴侣永远不会相见。

带着这股新生的敬意，达乌德又向老船夫致意。如果科尔沃和达乌德的关系不是这么一团乱麻、难以解释的话，他很想直接感谢塞缪尔所做的一切。

但达乌德没有，只是看着塞缪尔和科尔沃友好地聊着闲天。这人似乎很熟悉科尔沃的残疾，只问些科尔沃能用简单手势回答的问题，然后他说了些关于酒馆的事，明显他在狗圈经营着一家，而且情况良好。

他们陷入和谐的沉默，达乌德感谢塞缪尔散发出的温柔、恭顺的善意，没逼着他们说话。科尔沃盯着开阔的水面出神，显然还陷在思绪里，达乌德决定待会儿再问他阴郁的情绪是怎么回事。

毕竟他自己心里也翻腾着阴暗的情绪。

达乌德还是没明白他们在地下实验室抓到的女巫所说的灰烬夫人是指什么意思，这件事吞噬着他的精力。界外魔确定达乌德之前听过这个名字，如果说有什么事比谜团更让达乌德更痛恨，那就是一个谜团该死的答案就在他眼皮底下，而他就是找不到。

船行的很顺畅，一路无事，很快他们就到了德雷珀斯沃德旁边的港口区。莉兹-史泰德的温蒂妮号以前就停泊在这个地方，达乌德找了找这艘坚固的老式轮船。他在远处看见了它，楔在两座木制栈桥之间。他推了推科尔沃的肩膀，指给他看。

“看见那边那艘船了吗？船长就是我从寒脊监狱救出来的那个女孩儿，死鱼帮的首领，”他说，主要是为了看科尔沃作何反应，他是想聊天，还是更想保持沉默。

科尔沃伸长脖子看，但很快阴霾又回到他的眼中，他转开身向塞缪尔告别，在一阵蓝色漩涡中消失了。

达乌德皱眉，困惑地眨眨眼，但接着他叹了口气转向塞缪尔。

“谢谢你载我们。”

“没什么，间谍大臣先生。能和科尔沃这样的老朋友聊天总是很高兴。也许我是第一次见您，但既然科尔沃信任您，那我也祝您一切顺利，”塞缪尔说，他眼里发出毫不动摇的真诚，一瞬间达乌德觉得自己一文不值。

他对塞缪尔点点头，迅速召唤了他的力量，跟在科尔沃身后瞬移走，而科尔沃已经站在了码头区附近一个破屋顶上。

_“带路，”_ 科尔沃比划道，脸上的表情冷若磐石。达乌德再次问自己为什么他的灵魂伴侣变得这么冷漠。他自嘲地承认，他本来还希望——尽管整件事迫在眉睫——这项合作任务实际上会很有趣。看来是没戏了。

达乌德瞬移到一个肮脏的后院里，打开通往德雷珀斯沃德的门。艾米丽继位以后，顿沃城总体情况是好转了，修复工作在全面进行，鼠疫把这个区变成了破败的战场，但现在这里有点儿以前那种奢华林荫道的感觉。许多商店重新开门，而本地帮派之间的血腥斗争也结束了，主要归功于科尔沃和城市警卫的努力。达乌德领着科尔沃来到商场大厅，他之前不得不穿过这里才到达纺织厂，同时还得避开帽子帮的耳目。现在，这里空无一人，留给了虚空凝视下才能看见的店主们，通往纺织厂的门也没锁着。

他们来到纺织厂，达乌德示意科尔沃站到一间小维修房的屋顶上，让他们能俯瞰这个区域。

“就是这儿了。你和城市警卫之前在这儿进行的是什么调查？”达乌德想知道。

令他大吃一惊的是，科尔沃愤怒地皱着眉，责怪地盯着达乌德。他的手急促地动起来，达乌德很难跟得上这串手语。

_“我没想把你的人的工作移交给警卫队，如果这是你想问的。我不知道你在这儿有任务。”_  

达乌德抬起手：“哇，冷静点儿。界外魔的双眼啊，我只是……我只是想问你们之前查过哪些地方。免得我们在这些地方浪费时间三次搜查，”他赶紧说。虚空啊，到底什么惹到科尔沃了？

他灵魂伴侣的爆发来得快去得也快，接着他又比划起来，这回慢了点儿，但还是避开他的视线。

_“本地的一个帮派，帽子帮，在找居民的麻烦，就是我们修好周围建筑让幸存者搬进来的那会儿。卡诺队长请我加入调查，因为下水道里有奇怪的声音，大部分是因为河贝群落。我来了好几次，但只在最后一次才发现这支箭。”_

达乌德不是很确定看懂了所有词，但他觉得自己大概理解了科尔沃的意思。这可太奇怪了，因为大多数时候，他的灵魂伴侣都很注意要仔细缓慢地比手语，好让达乌德理解。科尔沃以前从没像这样过，好像他对达乌德很生气。

“好吧，科尔沃，怎么了？”

科尔沃看着达乌德的眼睛，棕褐色的眼睛阴沉又敏锐，接着他嘟哝一声，摇摇头，向下瞬移到下水道的入口。

达乌德困惑地咒骂一声，但还是跟着他到了通往纺织厂下面的门前。如果科尔沃不想谈这件事，那他打算做什么？自己亲密的人表现怪异，达乌德几乎没有过这种经验，因为他以前从没跟人亲密过。这让他觉得很无助，而无助感让他气恼。

达乌德皱着眉，跟着科尔沃穿过门洞，走进黑暗潮湿、长满苔藓的下水道。第一个欢迎他们的是远处河贝喷涂酸液的嘶嘶声，达乌德迅速闪到一边，准备好袖箭。听到第二下嘶声，达乌德马上聚集魔力停止时间，这声音意味着那该死的软体动物又张开了外壳，让他可以正中目标，但他还没出手，三声枪响回荡在地道里，回声大到让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

达乌德回头看见科尔沃风风火火地往前冲，手枪枪管还冒着烟。河贝的巢穴已经彻底被摧毁了，贝壳碎片撒的到处都是。科尔沃毫不在意地跨过尸体向地道深处走去，丝毫没有停下来等达乌德的意思。达乌德咒骂一声瞬移跟上他，几乎是用跑的才跟上大步流星的科尔沃。

“该死的，你就不能低调点儿吗？我还以为这是你的长项。”

科尔沃没有任何反应。达乌德咬紧牙关，忽略紧紧钳着自己心的冰冷手掌，跟着他走过地道。因为之前为温蒂妮号寻找引擎线圈的缘故，他认得这里大部分地方，而这个破败、阴湿的地方还像他记忆中的那样难闻，他们在及膝高的水中前行，跨过瓦砾和管道碎片，越过环着下水渠的过道上的裂缝，最终科尔沃停下脚步。

他们站在一间宽敞阴暗的大厅里，中间有个像基座的东西，整个房间的结构很像达乌德和捕鲸帮发现实验室和藤蔓的那个地洞。天花板下的水管往地板上的水坑里滴着浑浊的水，达乌德能看到右边有个大闸门，上面有个操纵轮。他隐约记得这地方。纺织厂的蓄水池在附近，就在前面几条地道的地方，还有那个死去技工的房间。这个中间有基座的圆形房间肯定是布莱格摩尔女巫计划伏击达乌德的地方，她们中的一人装成一个寻找孩子的可怜母亲。达乌德当时没有落入这个陷阱，就那么无视了这些女巫，悄无声息地溜走了。

不过他确实记得地道支路上的房间里那个该死的雕像。突然他胸口紧绷，难以呼吸，因为科尔沃恰好选择走那条地道。

达乌德不情愿地跟着他。狭窄的地道几乎不够空间让他俩并肩蹲伏，而如果不是科尔沃诡异的坏情绪和他们正站在该死的下水道里这个事实，达乌德会很高兴在这地道里跟科尔沃紧紧相依，不过就现在这种情况，他高兴不起来。科尔沃指了指小地道的尽头，那儿被上面房间通下来的光井照亮着。达乌德靠近，看到一个破盒子，泡湿的木头已经掉色了，显然在污水里泡了很久。

“你在这儿发现的那支箭吗？”

科尔沃点点头，比划道：“在盒子下面，好像是被忘在那儿的。”

“也许就是。我们搜索一下这个区域，看看能不能发现什么线索，能告诉我们女巫在这儿做了什么。”

科尔沃点头同意，他们分头行动，细细筛查周围区域。达乌德不断刷新自己的虚空凝视，寻找周围任何显著的物品，同时，“为什么科尔沃这么疏离”这个问题快要压过了了他对“在那儿听过灰烬夫人这个名字”的不断思索。是在他闯入布莱格摩尔庄园的时候吗？他是不是在黛利拉的一本书里读到过……

虚空在上，为什么科尔沃拒绝跟他谈他的问题？他们在过去几个月已经变得很亲密，而他突然的疏远比任何事情都让达乌德心累。好像他自己心里的阴暗情绪还不够似的。

达乌德摇摇头，磨着牙，寻找线索。他怨气十足的急躁为他招来了身下地板的突然松动，他从刚站着的腐烂走道上掉到了下一层。幸运的是他成功停住了时间，用瞬移找到了一处安全落点，避免了在一池难闻的咸水中洗个澡。他落在一堆瓦砾上，粗野地咒骂着。

他掉进来的这个房间很……有意思。

“科尔沃？我觉得我发现什么了。”

科尔沃的脑袋出现在达乌德的意外坠落在走道上制造的洞里，他抬起眉毛，赶紧瞬移下来到他的灵魂伴侣身边。

他们站在一间临时改造的宿舍里，被从天花板上裂缝和破洞里透下来的弱光微微照亮。这里看起来好像在拙劣地模仿贵妇卧室，风格诡异。房间里大概有二十多张床，之前图案漂亮的床单和窗帘已经破破烂烂、脏污不堪，小桌子上是破碎的茶壶和瓷花瓶，里面的花束干枯已久，花朵都变成了尘灰。还有些桌子上放着昂贵的玻璃碗，盛满了早已腐烂的食物。下水道墙上挂着挂毯，像是无可奈何地试着把这地方变得更像贵族大宅，天花板上的水管上甚至还随意挂着一盏吊灯。临时宿舍远端是几个花盆，达乌德小心翼翼地靠近，他的怀疑马上被证实了。

花盆里有几条藤蔓，就是从粉色箭里产生的那种。它们已经死了，枯萎发棕、毫无生气，但达乌德能从巨大的荆棘中看出，这就是他们见过的那种东西。

他朝花盆歪歪头，吸引科尔沃的注意力。

“这就是我们要的证据，女巫在这儿住过。这就是我们从她们近期在豪宅区的实验室里发现的那种藤蔓。”

科尔沃伸长脖子。 _“它们看起来小多了。原型，可能是？”_

他最后一句话是在写字板的帮助下完成的。他现在用写字板来表达没有对应手势的词语。达乌德表示同意。

“我也这么觉得。看来那些女巫花了很长时间才把箭的效果提高到我们看到的程度，”他说，“所以很显然，这是她们在顿沃城区的最开始的巢穴之一，在她们抛弃了布莱格摩尔庄园之后。没准儿这里还是第一个基地，谁知道她们之前在那儿扎过营。”

_“布莱格摩尔庄园怎么了？”_

“庄园里一个集会成员也不剩了，我向你保证。我的人盯着那儿很久了，扫荡了那地方十几次，不论是在我成为间谍大臣之前还是之后。女巫没了，只剩一群走私者和难民。女巫们搬进城里来了，来实现她们的计划，不论是什么。

科尔沃嘟哝一声，仔细看了看周围的房间。达乌德也开始筛查这间宿舍，用双手和虚空凝视，寻找任何有用的东西。他跪下身来查看一张稍大的床的床底，而这时他的努力有了回报：肮脏床垫下有个小小的方形物体，半藏在潮湿的稻草下。达乌德用拉扯把那东西拽向自己。原来是一本书，很小、皮质封面、绿色，他翻动着潮湿的书页，这似乎是一本诗集。达乌德嘟哝一声，有些困惑。他本来希望这是一本日记、或者笔记、或者是类似的私人物品，那种很可能含有有用信息的东西，但这只是某人在空闲时间的读物。但无论如何他还是装起了那本书，转身看科尔沃在做什么。

科尔沃也在房间里四处探查。很难判断他脑袋里在想什么，但他好像在评估“一群疯女人在城市地下的下水道里培育了致命藤蔓”这件事的潜在危险，跟达乌德这几个月以来做的一样，只是他 _知道_ 布莱格摩尔女巫有多行动莫测。好像科尔沃读懂了达乌德的想法，他问： _“我在试图理解她们的行动。为什么是这儿？为什么是藤蔓？”_

达乌德耸耸肩。“为什么一开始会有年轻女人为一个彻底疯狂的女巫效力呢？既然你提到了，她们之前的总部，布莱格摩尔庄园，以前跟这儿吓人地像。你懂得，贵族庄园里那种破损家具，昂贵的地毯，丝质枕头，盛满食物的碗，放在散发着衰败和死亡臭气的房子里。这一切都是装模作样。她们装作这个世界正想黛利拉向她们许诺的一样，如果她们跟随她的话，好像她们所有人都活在完美的漂亮宫殿里，而不是他妈的废墟中。在我看来她们还保持着原先的做派，即使在她们的女主人死后。”

科尔沃皱着眉思考。他示意达乌德跟上他，再次离开了宿舍。这人瞬移回上方的大厅，钻进他发现粉色箭的地道，达乌德的心凉了一半，因为科尔沃又爬到了狭窄地道上方污迹斑斑的房间。

达乌德还记得在这儿找那该死的引擎线圈时，他在地道底部捡到过一个骸骨护符。他刚把护符放进口袋里，就听见头上传来声音，是一个年轻女人谨慎、虔诚的语气和黛利拉专横傲慢的讲话。达乌德偷听到一个女巫跪在黛利拉的雕像前，接受命令。那尊大理石雕像还在那儿，但旁边又多了个界外魔的神龛，达乌德猜测女巫们是为了纪念黛利拉建了这座神龛，放在她的雕像旁边。

达乌德现在最不想的就是再次看见黛利拉可憎、自恋的脸，甚至不想想到他在抗拒着谈论他俩之间冲突，他根本就很像阻止这件事发生。他不情愿地看着科尔沃接近雕像，那人指了指雕像，比划道： _“这是黛利拉？”_

达乌德叹口气。他得带着这该死的话题进坟墓。“对。”

科尔沃看着她，好像试着想出他以前在那儿见过她，但明显他失败了。他皱着眉，再次抬起手比划道： _“黛利拉是怎么召集起追随者的？”_

“魔法，我猜。许诺会分享力量。我差不多也是这么做的，只不过我的目的有些不同，而且我没把我的人变成被洗脑的疯子。第一个追随者肯定是在某个节点响应了她的号召，而有了一个忠诚的狂信徒在身边，其他人很快会加入，”达乌德回答。

他又看了一眼界外魔神龛，下意识地把左手紧紧贴在身侧，因为他的印记开始刺痛。达乌德感觉一个口袋里有个硬硬的东西，想起他在一张床下找到的那本书。他恍惚着抽出书，翻到封面后的第一页。

达乌德眉头一皱，注意到书页右上角的字母，使用红色墨水手写的，好像有人在那儿签了个名，标记这本书是私人所有。达乌德靠近神龛上的鲸油灯，看那个名字。

突然，所有碎片都拼到了一起。

书上的名字是 _布里安娜-灰园_ （译注1）。  
（译注1：及Breanna Ashworth，游戏里音译的应该是布里安娜-艾许沃斯，二代美术馆馆长，女巫之一，至于为什么这里译成了“灰园”，完全是提前翻的章节不够多啊ORZ……为了跟前面的“灰烬夫人”达成一致只能这么来了，因为Ashworth这个姓的本意就是“灰树旁的家园”）

达乌德粗野地咒骂着，兴奋地跑到科尔沃身边，抓住他的胳膊。

“灰烬夫人就是布里安娜-灰园夫人，科尔沃！她就是幕后主使，她在计划着为黛利拉复仇！”

科尔沃目瞪口呆，往后推达乌德，腾出点空间好抬起手。

_“你在说什么？”_

达乌德深吸一口气，试着整理思路。他看到名字的一瞬间就恍然大悟，记忆瞬间涌出。现在既然他终于找到那该死谜题的答案了，他就可以把碎片拼凑起来。

“我们在实验室审讯的那个女巫透露出有个 _灰烬夫人_ 是她们复仇计划的幕后主使，而我确定我以前听过这个名字。我现在想起来了。我在布莱格摩尔时，偷听到两个女巫谈话。布里安娜-灰园夫人是第一个为黛利拉效力的女巫，而她肯定就是那个女巫说的灰烬夫人。我发现的这本书是她的，明白了吗？她是黛利拉最狂热的追随者。她主人的死似乎让她变得比以前还疯狂了，而现在她要完成黛利拉开创的事业。他就是幕后黑手，”达乌德解释道。

他没看科尔沃脸上是不是有同意的表情，也没等他回话，因为达乌德完全沉浸在自己的思路中。他转向界外魔小神龛，寻找更多的线索。余光里他看到科尔沃阴沉地盯着他，但此时达乌德就要解开一个谜团，大脑全速运转，思考着这些难题。

现在 _一切_ 都说得通了。布里安娜-灰园想继续进行她主人的计划，完成黛利拉失败的行动。达乌德不觉得布里安娜打算附身艾米丽，因为她没有魔力，但明显她和女巫余党足以疯狂到让世界失去新女皇——她是一切愤怒与嫉妒之源，她们敬爱的主人深深憎恶的人——然后让顿沃城陷入混乱。如果黛利拉不能统治这里，那别人也不可以。这太疯狂了，而培育致命藤蔓来达成目标也不像是个正常的袭击方案，更像是诡异地致敬黛利拉对玫瑰和蓟草的喜爱。不过鉴于这些女人在首领活着的时候已经很疯狂了，达乌德相信她们在黛利拉死后只会更加疯狂。号令强大而致命的植物、杀掉黛利拉深恨的女皇、让艾米丽死在藤蔓和荆棘之中，这肯定达到了她们的要求。

现在最重要的问题是，那些女巫在哪里行动？还有，虚空在上，为什么达乌德手下没一个人能抓住她们？就好像她们在塔楼附近有个秘密藏身处，但这不可能啊。住在那儿的贵族总是对自己街区的“纯洁性”很敏感，肯定会注意到有疯女巫集会在豪宅区某个庄园里扎了营，而且谁会自愿为她们提供庇护呢？真是令人沮丧，不过既然现在达乌德终于想起那该死的女巫说的灰烬夫人是什么意思了，他比以前更有信心了，他和科尔沃可以一起阻止她们。

达乌德的思路突然中断，因为他听见身后传来一声怒吼。接着有人用力推了他的肩膀，他踉跄了一下。转过身来，他惊呆了，因为他看见是科尔沃刚刚袭击了他。

他灵魂伴侣的眼神愤怒阴沉，身体里没一块肌肉都紧绷着，喘着粗气，好像在强压拔刀的冲动。有那么可怕的一瞬，他看起来就像当初来找达乌德寻仇的蒙面暴徒。

“科尔沃……你他妈怎么了？”他最终哑着嗓子说，难以相信眼前的一切，但也在尽力理解着。看见科尔沃这样让他 _心痛_ ，痛到达乌德觉得自己胃里塞满了冰块，而胸口却被白热的铁烧得灼痛。

科尔沃举起两只手示意达乌德安静，因为压抑着怒火而全身紧绷，微微发抖。达乌德只是赶紧点点头，嘴抿成一条线，拼命不要进一步惹科尔沃心烦。科尔沃比划起来，动作激动又急促，但明确到足以让达乌德理解，界外魔可鉴，这人好像更想冲达乌德 _大叫_ ，而不是比划。

_“你有事瞒着我。为什么？你为什么要说谎？你不信任我吗？我做错什么了吗？”_

达乌德一时语塞，被科尔沃的指责弄得不知所措。“科尔沃……我不明白……”

科二欧文咬紧牙关，嘶哑地怒吼，指着黛利拉的雕像。 _“你和黛利拉之间有情况，很重要的情况，而你不肯告诉我！为什么？我以为我能信任你！”_

现在科尔沃看起来像是不知道该大喊还是痛呼，他喘着粗气，身形因为痛苦而扭曲。他又比划起来，这回慢了些，好像这动作让他很痛苦： _“我以为我能信任你。”_

达乌德只能对他眨眼，拼命整理自己的思绪来作出解释。他终于明白了为什么科尔沃今天这么冷漠暴躁，是因为黛利拉和达乌德与她的过往。而就科尔沃现在掌握的关于他俩的一点信息，他肯定是一头雾水。达乌德当然没想瞒着科尔沃任何事，也没想对他说谎，更没想像这样伤害他，但他知道他把事情都搞砸了，又一次。

达乌德开口想说话，但他还没来得及说出口，周围陈腐的空气就突然变成了紫色，飘着浓烈的海草和海水气味，而鲸鱼的歌声回荡在远方。

界外魔从神龛上方一团黑暗中飘出来，浮在空气中，出现在两人面前，达乌德沮丧地呻吟一声。

“哦不，别是 _你_ 。这简直太不合时宜了，”达乌德怒吼。

这鲸鱼神用一个得意的微笑一扫而过，他黑色的眼睛扫视着达乌德和科尔沃，科尔沃看起来和达乌德一样生气。

“我亲爱的达乌德，我可不同意。我可是选了个 _完美_ 的时机来跟你俩见面。我的被标记者们，不止因为你们手背上的图案而联系着，是这样吧？”

界外魔没等他俩回答，而是迅速转向科尔沃。“而你，亲爱的科尔沃，终于发现了达乌德还有没告诉你的过往。这让你心痛吗？这让你想起来被无数次背叛的感觉了吗？就在你终于敢相信自己已经找到了你可以真心信任的人的时候？这该有多 _令人失望_ 啊。”

“我没对他隐瞒任何事！”达乌德厉声对界外魔说。他转向科尔沃，补充道：“科尔沃，求你了，你必须要相信我。确实，我没把以前和黛利拉发生的所有事都告诉你，但我从没有意对你隐瞒什么！”

科尔沃哼了一声示意他闭嘴，但他还没来得及比划什么界外魔就再次开口，显然相当地自得其乐。

“达乌德，是时候告诉他黛利拉的事了，你不觉得吗？但这足以治愈你刚撕开的伤口吗？还有其它伤口呢？当你告诉他你瞒着这件事的原因时，科尔沃会相信你吗？”

“该死的， _闭嘴_ ！”达乌德大喊，他的沮丧变成了狂怒，被那该死混蛋得意的笑、科尔沃阴沉的眼神、和对自己又伤到了他灵魂伴侣的愤怒所激起。他不想大喊的，但他实在受不了了，这些痛苦、后悔还有 _一切_ ，达乌德无法自制。“闭嘴，你们俩都闭嘴！”

达乌德转向科尔沃，竭力保持声音平稳，但不管用。他太痛苦，声音也许像是快哭出来了，但他不在乎，这些话就这么从嘴里蹦出来：

“杀了贾思敏以后我要被悔意撕裂了，行吗？我 _恨_ 自己所做的一切，我恨我该死的人生里该死的每一秒，而接着 _这个_ 混球出现给了我黛利拉这个名字，而我说我可以弥补自己做过的一切。所以我追查到黛利拉发现她想附身艾米丽，于是我杀了黛利拉以防她伤害到艾米丽。而我不知道我为什么不告诉你，好吗？我他妈一点儿都不知道！也许是因为我的人生已经他妈的一团糟了，因为我才发现我他妈毁了自己灵魂伴侣的人生。那你觉得我该说什么呢，嗯？‘嘿科尔沃，我知道我毁了你的生活，夺走了你珍视的一切，但你知道吗？有个疯女巫想把艾米丽当傀儡让自己统治帝国，我知道你从没见过那个女巫但你得相信我，我彻底救了你的女儿，所以请原谅我吧，别那么恨我，尽管你理应这么恨’？”

达乌德停下来呼吸，他气喘吁吁，几乎完全失去了冷静。他盯着科尔沃，无能为力，看着他的灵魂伴侣也盯着他，眼中是难以置信地震惊。

“终于真相大白于天下，”界外魔愉悦地评论，但他俩谁也没有再理他。

科尔沃慢慢摇着头，眨着眼，好像刚从恍惚中清醒，他的手动了起来，眼睛始终没有离开达乌德的双眼。

_“黛利拉想附身艾米丽？”_

达乌德点点头，用手梳着头发。“她已经被统治顿沃的执念彻底弄疯了。她的印记能让她通过自己画的画像控制对应的人，我发现她打算钻进艾米丽的思想，像控制傀儡一样控制她。我在她得手之前杀了她，毁掉了她给艾米丽画的画像。黛利拉再也不会伤害到你的女儿了，但她的狂信徒还在周围，而且她们很愤怒。”

科尔沃慢慢点点头，眼中又重现生机。他浑身发抖，让达乌德想抓紧他，永远不松手。

_“你救了艾米丽的命？”_

达乌德说不出话，所以只是点点头。余光里他看见界外魔的视线在他俩身上来回移动，脸上带着兴奋的笑，好像一个观众在看一出扣人心弦的戏剧。

科尔沃眨眨眼，又比划起来，好像很难理解达乌德之前脱口而出的一串话。

_“你为什么一直不告诉我？”_

达乌德无奈地摇摇头。“我不知道，”他最终用嘶哑的嗓子粗声说，“我觉得这改变不了任何事，这不足以补偿我所做的一切，什么都补偿不了。我觉得无论如何你都会恨我。

科尔沃脸上所有怒意都消失不见，变成了心如刀割的表情。

_“我不恨你。从来没有。”_

达乌德想紧紧闭上眼，想挡住科尔沃用手语说的话，但他不能，他不能无视他灵魂伴侣唯一的交流手段，于是他一直盯着科尔沃，竭力保持冷静。

“停下，科尔沃，求你了。我不……你不应该有我这样的灵魂伴侣。我又让你失望了，”他哽咽着说，声音几乎像一声低语。

_“我很高兴你是我的灵魂伴侣。我很抱歉，抱歉我怀疑过你。”_

现在达乌德闭上了眼睛，不想看那些手势，不想从科尔沃那儿听到 _这些_ ，因为他配不上，配不上。科尔沃，温柔、高尚的科尔沃，是这个世界上最不需要向达乌德道歉的人，达乌德不愿去听，因为这事儿本就 _大错特错_ 。达乌德就是个彻底的灾难，只能令人彻头彻尾地失望，就算是在坦诚唯一一件他帮上了科尔沃的事的时候，达乌德也能伤到这人，所以他不愿听科尔沃向 _他_ 道歉。

一个柔软的东西贴上他的胸口，接着颤抖的手臂拥抱住他，科尔沃带着温柔的热度环住他。达乌德抗拒着推开他的冲动，他的内心沸腾着痛苦、悔恨、和更多的 _痛苦_ 。

“别在 _他_ 面前，”这是他唯一能哑声说出的话，他朝界外魔歪了歪头。

“ _要_ 在他面前！”界外魔高唱到，脸上的表情就像刚中了彩票一样。他伸长脖子看这两个男人紧紧相拥，当达乌德终于回应了科尔沃的拥抱之后，鲸鱼神在胸前抱起双臂，狡黠地笑起来。

要是另外一种情况下，达乌德看到这黑眼混蛋脸上得意的表情肯能会勃然大怒，但科尔沃正在他怀里颤抖，不规律地呼吸温暖着他的脖颈，这些融化了达乌德在爆发中感到的愤怒，剩下的是极度的感恩，达乌德觉得心头压着的重物不见了，血液开始回流， _刺痛_ 心脏。

“科尔沃……”达乌德贴着他灵魂伴侣的软发低语，而科尔沃好像更想紧紧抱着达乌德，而不是抬手说话，所以他只是呼出一口气，温热的气息落在达乌德的皮肤上，而科尔沃的喉咙又几乎发出一声轻微的呜咽。达乌德把自己推后一点去看科尔沃的脸，但马上他又尽力紧紧抱住他。科尔沃嘴角颤抖着，双眼隐隐有水汽，他迅速眨了几下眼。

_“谢谢你，”_ 他用口型说道，达乌德知道科尔沃是为了两件事感谢他，一是为久了艾米丽，二是为让他知道达乌德没有因为科尔沃之前的暴怒而怨恨他，尽管达乌德不觉得自己值得科尔沃的感谢，他还是松了一口气，不再手足无措，因为他的灵魂伴侣不再生他的气了。

“很抱歉我没早点儿告诉你。不是因为我不信任你，只是……我不知道。我他妈被我们之间的联结和一切弄得晕头转向，”达乌德平静地说、他深吸一口气，“我信任你，科尔沃，而你可以信任我。我发誓我永远不会以任何方式伤害你，或者艾米丽。我向你保证。”

科尔沃盯着他的眼睛，温柔的棕色与风暴般的灰色相遇，接着科尔沃的眼里 _有东西_ 亮了起来，两人之间的沉默充斥了太多欲说还休，几乎令人窒息。达乌德的视线跳到科尔沃的唇上，他几乎是惊讶地意识到自己想 _亲吻_ 他。达乌德已经想这么做很久很久了，如果他坦诚承认的话，但现在，他的视线在那双漂亮、悲伤的眼睛和科尔沃双唇的优美曲线之间来回移动，达乌德想让自己的嘴贴上这双唇的愿望越发强烈，甚至让他感觉到了 _疼痛_ 。

但界外魔还在看着他们，脸上的表情好像是在脑海里赌他们谁会先缩短两人之间的距离，而达乌德 _不会_ 在这混蛋一边得意笑着、一边盯着他俩的时候亲吻科尔沃。

好像他永远不能积攒起足够的勇气亲吻科尔沃，而不被自己的内疚撕成碎片。还是说他能做到。

鉴于现在的情况，达乌德决定演出该结束了，尽管他深深希望能尽可能长久地抱着科尔沃，他还是稍稍退开一点。科尔沃似乎也有同样的想法，因为他也马上转身面对界外魔，不满意地瞪了他一眼。

“我发现布里安娜-灰园的事了，”达乌德对界外魔说，主要是为了分散自己对内心升起的一股渴望的注意力。

“我知道。干得好。但别指望我会给你更多的提示。你快要解开这个谜团了，而看到你俩合作本身就很吸引人，鉴于你们的……联系。但你们能不能解决这件事就是另外一个问题了。如此多的可能性，如此多的结局，交织缠绕……不论结果如何，我会抱着极大的兴趣观察。”

说完这句话，一片暗影像一团黑墨一样包裹住界外魔，带他离开了这个世界。

科尔沃和达乌德并肩站在神龛前，很长一段时间他们谁也没有说话。

过了一会儿科尔沃抬起手，达乌德稍稍转过头去看他的手势。

_“你救了我的女儿。”_

达乌德盯着自己的脚。“我猜确实如此。”

他能从余光里看到科尔沃在盯着他，疑惑的眼神变成一种理解。科尔沃没有打手语，而是点点头，好像无法把他的感觉变成话语，而这个动作包含的深深诚挚足以让达乌德知道，自己的坦诚对科尔沃来说有多 _意义重大_ 。又过了很长一段时间，达乌德感觉自己难以呼吸，接着科尔沃抬起手，看起来有些害羞。

_“很抱歉我刚才那么生气。也很抱歉我推了你。这段时间我变得有一点儿偏执了。我应该知道你不是恶意的，知道我可以完全信任你。”_

达乌德咧嘴笑出一声。“有 _一点儿_ 偏执？这可是近十年最轻描淡写的话，保镖。不过鉴于各种情况，也许这样最好。至于我，你不必对我道歉。再也没有秘密了，我保证。”

科尔沃微笑，达乌德心跳得更快了。达乌德突然想起心头一根疼痛的小刺，决定告诉科尔沃，既然他们现在就在讨论“坦诚”这个话题。

“说到这个……记得我办公室里伯罗斯的画像吗？”

科尔沃点点头。 _“那张上面插满了箭的？”_

达乌德深吸一口气。“那是艾米丽干的。我在教她使用袖箭。是她的主意，虚空可鉴，她爱死了。”

科尔沃瞪大了双眼，又冲他眨眼。一连串情绪迅速从他脸上闪过：愤怒的蹙额，困惑的皱眉，最后定格为歪嘴一笑。

_“所以这就是为什么你俩有时候表现得鬼鬼祟祟的？”_

达乌德不由自主地笑起来：“我猜是这样。”

_“每一箭都很精准，我还以为是你的杰作。”_

达乌德歪歪头：“嗯，那个，她挺有天分的，你知道吧。你应该考虑一下教艾米丽更多的东西。我知道，这有些危险，但我一直都十分注意别让她射着自己，或是我，而这小女孩儿在瞄准方面真是有一套。你想让我别再教她了么？”

科尔沃似乎反复琢磨了让自己女儿射箭的想法，接着他又比划道： _“那她会很失望的，不是吗？”_

“差不多，”达乌德确认道。

科尔沃的双唇慢慢牵出一个微笑： _“不用了，继续吧。好好教她。”_

“以她的天赋她马上就能在黑暗中射中老鼠眼睛了，我保证。”

科尔沃难以置信的表情慢慢变成笑容，接着他笑出声来。能听到他低柔沙哑的笑声真好，这笑声让达乌德脸上也露出出神的傻笑，但他没工夫在意。

“我们回家吧，这儿的工作结束了。我会把这些消息带给我的人，”达乌德说，“今晚你就能听到他们最新的巡逻结果。”

接着科尔沃又露出了那种恼人的、心照不宣的笑容，因为达乌德刚刚暗示要邀请他过夜，于是科尔沃点头同意了。达乌德转身离开，他跟上他的灵魂伴侣，他们又一起瞬移离开这间阴暗潮湿的大厅，进入下水道。在他们进入泥泞的地道之前，达乌德感觉什么东西碰了他的左手，他回头看到是科尔沃拉住了他的手，让他停下。

达乌德的视线和科尔沃交汇。这人的威士忌棕色眼睛温柔又深沉，这回不再是因为愤怒了，而是因为……别的东西，温和又温暖。

_“谢谢你，”_ 科尔沃又用口型说，达乌德能从他眼睛里看出他是认真的。

达乌德心里的一部分想抗议，说这是他最起码能做的，说这还是不够。但他没有，而是露出一个微笑，轻轻点了下头，接着他们继续瞬移出地道，科尔沃一次也没放开达乌德的手，直到他们回到顿沃塔。


	13. Chapter 13

达乌德站在飘动的蓝色丝绸窗帘旁，手里紧紧握着一杯昂贵的威士忌，第无数次对抗自己把刀插进派恩勋爵眼睛里的冲动。

  
他看着吉尔德罗伊-派恩在城市警卫的卡诺队长面前吹嘘他没用的儿子亨德里克，卡诺队长看起来一点儿也不想在这儿待着，这个可怜人。似乎派恩勋爵还在想方设法把亨德里克塞到皇家护卫这个位置上，取代科尔沃。科尔沃和亨德里克-派恩相比就像雄鹰和一块奶酪相比，但早在科尔沃还在监狱里那会儿，显然老派恩就在试图把自己的儿子放到这个备受尊重的职位上了。这计划完全无望，还很愚蠢，达乌德不能相信派恩居然还在尝试，特别是考虑到他和摄政王先前的联系，还有他儿子是个被宠坏的蠢货这个简单事实，但无论如何，达乌德早就很清楚这个可恶的贵族身上沾满了讨厌的习气。幸运的是，达乌德早先对派恩档案室的拜访让他掌握了许多可以让派恩勋爵身败名裂的文件，他对他可能在宫廷里做出的鲁莽行为已经做了充分准备，而那人似乎也很明白这一点，因为最近他表现得意外谨慎。  
  
达乌德又嘬了一口威士忌，让视线在成群的宾客间来回游移。  
  
庆祝乐歌月中旬的舞会之夜已经开始，而达乌德没自己想象的那么排斥这件事。考德温家族一直不是那种自命不凡的家族，特别是跟顿沃其他贵族家族相比。达乌德扫视着人群中的脸孔，天花板上悬挂的吊灯、上百支蜡烛和玻璃以及镀金雕像的反光照亮了每个人的脸，达乌德知道艾米丽在邀请谁这方面绝对有发言权。他不仅看到了惯常的上流社会，还看到了科学家、艾米丽的一些老师、本地玩具店的店主、塔楼园丁，令他惊讶的是，他之前和科尔沃见过的老船夫塞缪尔也在，艾米丽现在正在问他有关海怪的问题。  
  
艾米丽明显好好安排过这个聚会，她不想以此来炫耀皇室的富有，而主要是借此机会纵情欢愉，同时完成她与政治盟友保持关系的义务。尽管如此，科尔沃还是出席了，确保没人有伤害女皇的意图，而达乌德不由自主地看着他的一举一动，同时无意识地嘬饮着威士忌，他讨厌这让他坐立不安的感觉。至少科尔沃现在还没有和任何一个邀请他的贵妇跳舞，不然的话达乌德不敢保证他还能控制住自己。  
  
达乌德在以前的职业生涯里享受过几次破坏贵族聚会的乐趣，但这是他向自己发誓要转变行事方式之后第一次聚会，而他真心想好好表现。  
  
他还是觉得自己像是困在鸽笼中的猎鹰。  
  
达乌德看见亨德里克-派恩冒失地用肩膀挤开塞缪尔，觉得越来越难把刀留在刀鞘里了。这个年轻贵族抽了抽鼻子，盯着衣着干净，但看起来还是很寒酸的船夫，发出一声轻蔑的冷笑，像是大多数人会对死老鼠发出的那种。小派恩一头金发，是个身形矮壮的年轻人，腰带上碍事地当啷着一把可笑的镀金大剑，上面镶嵌着宝石。他大步走向他父亲身边。他俩交头接耳，急切地低声说着什么，达乌德听不见内容，不过从他们左右张望的样子来看，他知道他俩不是在谈论天气。  
  
老派恩转过身，达乌德皱着眉斜眼盯着他的后背，因为他奢侈的天鹅绒外套上粘着什么东西，看起来几乎像一朵小小的、带刺的花。达乌德眨眨眼，瞬间愤怒起来，但他又仔细看了看周围，发现大厅里有很多装饰用的大花束，许多贵妇也戴着装饰繁复，挂着水果、花朵和其它零零碎碎的假发，所以派恩背上的花朵肯定是从这些地方粘上的。尽管如此，达乌德还是难以摆脱一种感觉，这两个人还做了他不知道的坏事，但在他完全陷入沉思之前有人碰了碰他的肩膀。  
  
“您试过这些白兰地了吗，先生？”汤玛斯突然站到他身边，礼貌地问。他看起来……有些陌生，他没穿他的制服，而是穿着那种贵族宾客应该穿的普通礼服。穿着那件深绿色背心，他看起来还挺优雅。不知怎么地，他甚至成功把头发弄得服服帖帖。  
  
“没，汤玛斯，但我试过了 _不要_ 抓把叉子捅在派恩勋爵的肋骨里，”达乌德生气地说。“目前我感觉不错。”  
  
汤玛斯歪着嘴笑了一下：“您该试试白兰地，很香醇。另外，酒在另外一个房间，没有派恩一家人那间。”  
  
达乌德冲他笑了一下，一口喝掉剩下的威士忌，对汤玛斯点点头，让他跟上他。他们在站成小圈子的宾客间穿行、轻推开众人，讲究的裙子和华贵的衣服蹭着他们的袖口。背景音乐在嗡嗡的笑声、谈话声和窃窃私语中只能隐隐可闻。下一个房间被一张大桌子占据着，桌上放满了令人印象深刻的自助餐品，正中央是一大只烤血牛，周围是数不清的其它菜品。正如他们预料的，这里还有种类繁多的酒水，达乌德在两个平底酒杯里装满了白兰地。  
  
“我不喝，先生。谢谢，”汤玛斯说。  
  
“两杯都是我的。”  
  
“哦。那我自己拿点儿牛肉吧。”汤玛斯又向他微笑了一下，留达乌德一个人拿着酒，看着客人。  
  
科尔沃突然进入房间，达乌德紧张起来。他尽力保持面无表情，看着他的灵魂伴侣大步走向艾米丽。科尔沃深棕色的头发通常都凌乱的披散着，遮住他一部分脸，因为这发型他经常要把眼前的发丝吹开，显得又傻又可爱。但今天他把头发绑成了一个短马尾。科尔沃没穿那件每天穿着的陈旧发灰的蓝色皇家护卫制服，而是穿着一件更讲究的外套，专门用于这种场合。精美的深蓝色布料一尘不染，与上面的金色刺绣漂亮地交相辉映，剪裁得体的灰色裤子和及膝长靴衬出了他的长腿和惊人身高。他看起来光彩夺目。科尔沃转过头发现他在盯着他看，达乌德剧烈地缩了一下。  
  
科尔沃对他露出一个真诚的微笑，十分微妙，没人发现，接着礼貌地微鞠一躬，拿过艾米丽递给他的咖啡。艾米丽正带着微笑在他身边窜来窜去，但科尔沃看起来很紧张，全神贯注，警惕地扫视四周。这个舞会之夜对他来说不像是盛会，反而更像一项艰苦的工作，他得确保艾米丽时时刻刻都在视野里。达乌德小心地看着他，注意到科尔沃瞥了一眼餐品中间的血牛，眼里带着一种痛苦和渴望，然后他将就着拿了一碗布丁。  
  
达乌德同情到心痛，突然想起科尔沃失去了舌头后不仅无法说话，还有进食困难。咀嚼固体食物对他来说十分困难，而当有别人看着的时候，他宁愿吃一些不怎么需要咀嚼的食物，像是汤或者已经切碎的食物。但自助里能满足这些条件的只有酒、咖啡、果汁和布丁，还有一大盆看起来像鳗鱼汤的东西，而达乌德知道科尔沃不喜欢这个。吃血牛肉这种东西对他来说几乎是不可能的，而他对此很沮丧。  
  
喝下第二杯白兰地，达乌德已经感觉有些发热了，他反复琢磨着脑海中的想法，然后，借着酒精和最近事件的鼓励，她做出了个决定。他悄悄绕着桌子走到另一边，拿起一个盘子和一把锋利的刀，切下一些血牛肉，选了看起来最好的部分和一些脆皮。他拿着盛肉的盘子穿过房间，小心翼翼地确保他看起来像在随意走动。达乌德经过吉尔德罗伊和亨德里克-派恩身边，偷听到几句他们的谈话。  
  
“但是父亲，我七间训练室里有两间现在都不能用！”亨德里克-派恩用任性的语气抱怨道，就连艾米丽——至少比他小十岁——都不屑于用这种方式达成愿望。“我现在怎么能保持住我的格斗技巧呢？”  
  
“亨德里克，你不需要用格斗技巧来向掌权的人证明你能成为一个优异的皇家护卫。我是说，看看科尔沃。在考德温家族的统治下，武力比出身和世故更重要，现在看来是这样，而让他们见识到你的价值只是个时间问题。”  
  
“但是父亲！你 _保证_ 过你不会再让那些人用我的房间做 _那种事_ ，但那些人又来了！”  
  
派恩勋爵叹口气，一丝紧张从痛苦的表情上闪过：“你知道这些人能有多固执。听着，我会解雇一些女仆，然后我们就有空闲房间了。”  
  
“ _不_ ！这些人看起来挺漂亮的，但总把房间弄得像……”  
  
亨德里克-派恩注意到达乌德在看他们，立马闭上嘴。他赶紧用一个自以为很有威慑力的眼神回应达乌德的凝视，但实际看起来更想他消化不良。派恩勋爵回头看是什么抓住了他儿子的注意力，当他看到达乌德时剧烈地抖了一下，差点把酒洒出来。  
  
达乌德冲他眨了个眼，露出狡黠的笑。看见派恩勋爵被这表情激怒了，他心满意足，继续拿着盘子穿过人群。他决定一会儿再去纠缠派恩勋爵和他被宠坏的儿子，只是因为他喜欢看见他们为对科尔沃说的每一句坏话而付出代价，但现在他挤过站在走廊前的守卫，走向一间厨房。  
  
舞会的噪音突然被隔绝在外，达乌德走在石砖上，发出响亮的脚步声。他选了最小的一间厨房，希望里面别挤满了忙碌的仆人。他很满意地发现这里只有一个女仆。达乌德走向她，希望自己脸上的表情别那么可怕。  
  
“晚上好，”他说，但女仆一看到他还是剧烈抖起来。  
  
“晚上好，间谍大臣，先生，”她结结巴巴地说，紧张地行了个屈膝礼。当她再次抬头时，视线在达乌德脸上长长的伤疤和腰间的刀之间来回移动，但接着她注意到达乌德手里盘子里的肉，眼睛担心地瞪大。  
  
“哦，先生，我希望血牛肉没有任何问题？不合您的口味吗？”  
  
达乌德眨眨眼。这不是达乌德预料到的反应，但他也不确定自己设想的是什么反应，所以他赶紧安抚那个女仆：“没有，肉很美味。我只是好奇你能不能……我是说，你能把这个做成汤吗？麻烦了。”  
  
女仆对达乌德眨眼，他觉得酒精带来的壮胆效果在消退。虚空啊，他现在在这儿做什么？他怎么解释自己的意思？达乌德总不能承认他想给科尔沃找点儿东西吃吧，尝起来还得像他灵魂伴侣吃不了的血牛肉。达乌德突然觉得自己一时兴起的主意很可笑。  
  
但现在也没有回头路了。已经提出请求却又找个借口离开只会显得更可笑，所以他决定挺过去。“上次刀术训练的时候我下巴被打中了，现在牙很疼。所以，你介不介意把这些肉做成我能吃的东西，最好是汤？做成小块的东西，我好吃下。”  
  
女仆眨了几次眼，但接着她冷静下来，从达乌德手中接过盘子，向他礼貌地笑了笑。  
  
“当然，先生。不会花很长时间，我还剩一些小牛肉，能很好地带出血牛肉的味道，”女仆说，明显松了一口气，因为达乌德要求的事她能轻松处理。他轻声道谢，背靠在厨台上等待，从旁边的碗里拿了个提维亚梨子。厨房里很凉快得很舒服，安安静静，只有昏暗的光，达乌德珍视着这个机会，能让他躲开舞厅里四面八方的感官冲击，休息一下耳朵和双眼。  
  
他的思绪飘回到他和科尔沃结束德雷珀斯沃德任务回来的那个晚上，他们在那儿搜查线索，并找到了关于那些该死女巫的情报。但达乌德的手下就没那么幸运了，他们不停追查女巫集会现在的下落，却一无所获。晚上达乌德去见科尔沃的时候，只花了几分钟就说完了结果。他们一致决定不告诉艾米丽黛利拉想附她身的可拍企图，因为这只会让这孩子产生不必要的担心。他们还决定已有更多的结果，就让艾米丽知道有关布莱格摩尔女巫的事。  
  
当时科尔沃和达乌德交换了战略信息，做完工作，他们安稳地坐在科尔沃的壁炉前，拿着一瓶红酒，聊天。达乌德惊讶于他俩之间的交流现在已经能如此顺畅的进行，虽然有时候他还是需要让科尔沃重复他的手势或在写字板上写出来，但现在跟他聊天的感觉更像……呃，像聊天了。而有时达乌德发现自己会一边说一边下意识地比划出某个词，每次他这么做的时候科尔沃都会大笑，每次科尔沃的眼里都会闪着爱意与温暖。  
  
达乌德迅速瞥了一眼厨房女仆，她正在砧板和火炉上冒着热气的锅之间忙来忙去，但她没看向他的方向。过去几天，达乌德无时无刻不会回想到他们在炉火旁聊过之后的那个夜晚。当时天色已晚，科尔沃说自己要去睡觉了，达乌德问科尔沃介不介意他留下来过夜。鉴于通常都是科尔沃首先提出这种事，而达乌德总是小心翼翼、不敢越雷池一步，因此科尔沃很惊讶，不过也很高兴。达乌德已经和科尔沃同床共枕过好几夜，两人紧紧依偎，开心地汲取着对方的体温，但这回，有些事变得 _不一样_ 了。  
  
也许是因为达乌德问了他能不能留下，卸下了平时铜墙铁壁的自制力，坚决地忽视了那个告诉他自己配不上科尔沃的亲密的声音。  
  
也许是因为几小时前达乌德刚刚对科尔沃说了黛利拉和拯救艾米丽的事，终于，达乌德心上的重负也已卸下。还因为科尔沃听到他的灵魂伴侣在他俩相见前就拯救了他的女儿后，眼中的神情。  
  
也许是因为他俩之前的争吵，还有和解。  
  
达乌德不完全确定，他只知道这回，当他听着科尔沃的呼吸时，科尔沃放在他身侧的手缓慢地上下游移，好像在探索他放松的肌肉。科尔沃以前也经常抚摸他，但不像这样，没有这么 _诱惑_ 。科尔沃没像平常一样把温暖的手掌放在无伤大雅的地方，这回他的手 _游移着_ ，达乌德拼尽全力掩饰自己迅速勃发的情欲。他选择背对科尔沃躺着，这样某些自作主张的身体部位就不会带来麻烦，但有那么一阵科尔沃又 _紧紧_ 贴上来，用鼻子蹭着他脖颈后的细小毛发，两人相贴的躯体几乎都要烧起来，达乌德发誓他感觉到科尔沃遭遇了和他同样的问题。科尔沃抖了一下，赶紧退开一点，让两人的臀部隔开一点距离，他突然紧绷的手离开达乌德的身侧，呼吸也变得紧张而不规律。达乌德一动也不敢动，完全震惊，他装作什么都没注意到的样子，直到科尔沃的呼吸缓和下来，表明他已经陷入沉睡。  
  
如果达乌德没有大错特错，或是因为未满足的渴望而产生幻觉的话，那他确定科尔沃刚刚和他一样情欲勃发。  
  
当然，达乌德没回头查看，更别说厚着脸皮问了，但他十分确定。而这意味着什么，他不敢去想，但从那以后，这想法时时刻刻纠缠着他，不管是清醒着还是沉睡着。科尔沃喜欢以纯粹的、柏拉图式的方式躺在他灵魂伴侣身边是一回事，但他试探着爱抚他的灵魂伴侣直到勃起又是另外一回事。达乌德有种感觉，科尔沃可能甚至都没察觉到，直到他不小心碰到达乌德的后背，至少从他颤抖和突然退却的方式来判断是这样，好像他发现自己感觉到了本没料到的情况。  
  
也许科尔沃也不想这样，甚至还抵制着这种身体反应。毕竟科尔沃一直都和女人交往，尽管他说自己不反对和男性灵魂伴侣发展柏拉图式的关系。科尔沃突然从他身边退开的方式给达乌德心中种下一丝希望，同时还有强烈的怀疑。也许科尔沃在爱抚身前的男人时心里想的是另一个人，毕竟他这么做的时候没看着达乌德的脸。  
  
而也许，只是也许，科尔沃对达乌德的感觉和达乌德对他的一样，而仅仅是这种想法就足以让达乌德喘不上气。  
  
他斜眼看了一下厨房女仆，但她没看着他的方向，而是在快速搅拌着冒着热气的锅，达乌德重新陷入沉思，再一次想着过去几天已经想了无数次的东西，像是无声的祷告。  
  
他应该亲吻他的。  
  
达乌德后悔在他俩紧紧抱着的时候没亲科尔沃，就在他坦诚了黛利拉和艾米丽的事，保证自己信任科尔沃之后。从科尔沃的反应中他应该知道他的灵魂伴侣是怎么看待这种……身体行为的。但虚空在上，这绝对不可能，因为界外魔正带着自以为是而心照不宣的笑看着他俩。界外魔再次消失之后，时机已经过去了。达乌德就是无法在错过时机之后鼓起勇气，而他后悔万分，单是这想法就足以让他痛苦地咬紧牙关。  
  
“给您，间谍大臣先生。我衷心希望您喜欢这碗汤，”女仆说，把达乌德从沉思中惊醒。她递给达乌德一个冒着热气的碗，胳膊尽量往前伸着，好像在喂一只狼。碗里的东西闻起来和桌上的血牛肉一样香，浓稠的汤里漂着小肉块，还有香料和香草。  
  
“谢谢你，”达乌德真诚地说，小心接过碗。他转身离开厨房，推开门之前他从腰带上的口袋里抽出一小包钱币，扔到最近的桌子上，“感谢你的努力。”  
  
女仆赶紧拿起钱袋，感觉到其中的重量，瞪大了双眼，然后慌忙对达乌德行了一个屈膝礼，脸上带着感谢的微笑。  
  
达乌德端着汤穿过走廊，走向厅门，吵闹声、灯光和雪茄烟气从门缝中飘出来。仔细想着到底该怎么把它拿给科尔沃，同时不要看起来像个神魂颠倒的笨蛋。  
  
他知道这几乎是不可能。  
  
他在餐桌附近的一个角落找到了科尔沃。他双手抱在胸前，靠着窗帘，看艾米丽和卡莉斯塔跳舞。艾米丽显然玩儿得很高兴，而科尔沃看着他的女儿疯玩儿、暂时摆脱了她几乎每天都要带上的严厉的女皇面具时，脸上露出慈爱而温柔的表情，让达乌德心跳加速。  
  
他动了动左手食指，科尔沃的衣角发着绿光飘起来，轻轻扯了扯，科尔沃立即就注意到来自异界的接触。他的眼睛找到达乌德，而达乌德赶紧不显眼地朝一个没人的隐蔽角落歪歪头，要和他聊聊，不被别人打扰。  
  
“压力很大吧，保镖？”达乌德问，尽力让自己听起来没那么紧张。  
  
科尔沃笑笑， _“没那么大。艾米丽做得很不错。”_  
  
“确实。她穿着那件蓝外套还挺好看的。我还记得她来办公室给我看过。”  
  
科尔沃点点头，又带着慈爱的微笑看了艾米丽一眼，接着他的眼睛盯着达乌德端着的那碗汤。达乌德胸口发紧，抗拒着瞬移到安全地带的诱惑。  
  
 _“那是什么？”_  
  
“这是……是给你的，”达乌德说，得意于自己成功发出了声。他把碗递给科尔沃，科尔沃小心翼翼地接过来，拿起勺子试探性地搅了搅，发现了汤里的肉块。科尔沃一只手小心端稳碗，另一只手抬起来，但他轻轻皱了皱眉，因为他发现没法用一只手好好比手语。  
  
“哦……抱歉，”达乌德说，赶紧把汤拿回来替科尔沃端着，等他比划完。  
  
 _“这不是自助餐里的，对吧？”_  
  
达乌德无助地希望体内升起的强烈暖流不要反映在自己脸上。“不，不是。”  
  
科尔沃慢慢点点头，微微弯下身，闻了闻冒着热气的碗。接着他指了指餐桌中央的血牛，抬起眉毛。  
  
“对，呃……我注意到你挺沮丧的，不能尝血牛肉，所以……这是血牛肉做的汤，”达乌德不情愿地承认道，感觉无比难堪。  
  
科尔沃的眉毛抬得更高了，那该死的心领神会的笑容挂在嘴上。  
  
 _“吃不了肉我也没有那么沮丧。我也没法尝味道。”_  
  
达乌德对科尔沃眨眨眼，感觉自己很蠢。当然了，科尔沃没有正常味觉，而这碗尝起来应该像血牛肉的汤对他来说什么也不像。达乌德完全没想到这一点，他暗暗咒骂自己。  
  
“呃，如果你不想要的话，那我自己吃了……”达乌德嘟哝到，打算转身走开，感觉很尴尬。但肩膀上的一只手阻止了他。科尔沃对他微笑，双眼温柔又深沉，接着他抬起手比划。  
  
 _“请等等。抱歉，我不想表现得不知感恩，”_ 科尔沃说， _“我还是闻得到食物的，有点儿像品尝食物。我十分想尝尝。”_  
  
达乌德转回去面对科尔沃，他伸出手来拿过达乌德手中的碗。他温暖的手掌擦过达乌德戴手套的手，尽管他俩都本能地把手赶紧抽开，没让彼此的手触碰太长时间，以防有人看向他们的方向，但达乌德珍惜他们短暂相触的每一秒。  
  
科尔沃又搅了搅汤，小心地尝了一勺。他翻了翻眼睛，轻轻发出一声愉悦的呻吟。他又吃了一口，达乌德不由自主地露出一个满足地傻笑。  
  
“怎么样？好吃么？”  
  
科尔沃哼了一声表示同意，热情地点点头，嘴里塞满了食物。接着他咽下嘴里的东西，把勺子放回碗里，用一只手端着碗。达乌德皱了皱眉，因为科尔沃开始用一只手模糊地比划着什么。  
  
“什么……？哦，当然了，”达乌德说道，反应过来，把碗从科尔沃手中拿走替他端着，让他好比划。“抱歉科尔沃，我老是忘了你说话时手得空着。”  
  
科尔沃抬起的那只手低了下去，他用一种十分阴沉的眼神盯着达乌德，让达乌德突然觉得无法呼吸。当科尔沃打起手语时，他比划道： _“你经常这样。只有你，别人都没有过。你老是忘了我需要我的手。”_  
  
达乌德挣扎着呼吸，感觉有铁箍勒住了他的胸口，他垂下眼盯着手里的碗。“我知道。对不起。”  
  
他吓了一跳，因为科尔沃温暖的手指摸上他的脸，这感觉如此微妙，似乎从未发生过，这让达乌德重新直起头。  
  
科尔沃微笑，他的眼睛闪着一种光芒，也点亮了达乌德的内心。  
  
 _“感谢你这样做。感谢你总忘记。感谢你像现在这样跟我交谈。就好像我还能说话一样。”_  
  
达乌德拼尽全力也找不出词语回答，所以他只是安静地、真诚地点点头。科尔沃温柔的眼神变得顽皮起来，他指了指汤。  
  
 _“你做这个只是因为我？”_  
  
“不是，”达乌德条件反射似的赶紧说，但接着他想起他们最近对彼此许下的绝对诚实的共同约定，于是，他小声补充道：“对。”  
  
科尔沃咯咯笑起来，这该死的混蛋，他不能说话以后只能发出少数声音，而这就是一个例子。他摇摇头，轻笑后隐藏的微笑暴露了他深受感动，接着他又伸出手把汤从达乌德手里拿回来。他朝艾米丽的方向歪歪头，示意他觉得自己该去照顾她了。  
  
“好吧，那再见了。用汤愉快，”达乌德说，对科尔沃眨了个眼，然后离开他们隐蔽的小角落。科尔沃用口型又对他说了个 _“谢谢你”_ ，然后去找艾米丽。达乌德赶紧走到餐桌前，他现在 _真的_ 需要喝点儿。  
  
贵族宾客们正要被护送回他们想过夜的地方，而看着一队队警卫保护着这些醉醺醺的有钱混蛋晃荡回他们的庄园，这让达乌德怀念起以前破坏这种宴会的快乐时光。  
  
快到凌晨三点了，舞会夜渐渐接近尾声。科尔沃几个小时前就离开了，因为艾米丽开始不停打哈欠，困到站不住，倒在身旁科尔沃高大的身躯上。卡莉斯塔帮她向几个重要的盟友道了别，护送她离开舞厅，科尔沃把她抱在怀里带她上床。达乌德在身后渴望地盯着他，但要跟上他显然极其愚蠢，于是他只能接着待在舞厅里。  
  
他和蒂尔达-罗斯博尔聊了会儿天消磨时间，又悄无声息地潜到舞厅的黑暗角落里，然后突然凭空出现在派恩勋爵和他讨厌的儿子身后，每次都把他俩弄得一边哆嗦一边咒骂。过了一会儿，达乌德觉得玩儿够了。他找到汤玛斯和米莎，他俩自愿陪他来舞会。达乌德皱皱眉，因为他注意到米莎讲究的外套看起来奇怪地笨重。  
  
“晚上过得如何，达乌德先生？”汤玛斯问。  
  
“地毯上没血迹，也没有死掉的贵族。还可以，在我看来，”达乌德说。他没提到他给科尔沃那碗汤时，科尔沃无比温柔和深沉的眼睛里不可名状的光芒，这画面会深深烙在他的眼睛里，直到该死的时间尽头。  
  
“派恩一家人简直是 _太_ 有趣了。我经过亨德里克身边时他拍了我屁股一下！”米莎抱怨道。  
  
“你放他活着了？厉害，”达乌德歪嘴一笑，评论道。“对了，你的外套怎么了？”  
  
米莎看起来有些尴尬，旁边的汤玛斯似乎突然对地毯花纹有了极大兴趣。“呃，先生……我们抽签决定谁能跟您一起来，被选中的幸运儿要给其他人带酒回去，”她不情愿地说。  
  
达乌德抬起一边眉毛，向前走了几步，铁灰色的眼睛盯着她的双眼，几十年来，达乌德已经把现在的眼神练得炉火纯青，这眼神会让成年男子鸣泣着求饶。米莎坚持了几秒，退缩了。她慢慢解开外套，好几瓶看起来就很昂贵的各种酒藏在蓝色天鹅绒下，这解释了她笨重的造型。  
  
“从皇室手上偷酒？他们可是付钱让你为帝国效力的人。在我印象里你们当初同意要改变我们的行事方式，”达乌德斥责道，他是认真的。放在一年前，要是他的人从皇宫里为个人原因偷点儿东西，他看都不会看一眼，但现在不同了。  
  
“不是，先生，不是看起来的那样！我们只是从偷偷把自己的酒带进来的贵族手上拿了这几瓶。这瓶白兰地是雷德利勋爵的。你知道的，就上次宫廷会议上招惹您的那个人？”  
  
“ _我们_ ？”达乌德重复道，用同样具有穿透力的眼神盯着汤玛斯。  
  
汤玛斯看着自己的脚，但接着他解开背心拿出一瓶莫雷产的白葡萄酒。“抱歉，先生。”  
  
达乌德哼了一声，双臂在胸前抱起。他让汤玛斯和米莎支支吾吾了一会儿，接着又开口道：“只从客人那儿拿了，你们说？”  
  
“特别是讨厌的客人，没错，”米莎小声确认。  
  
达乌德嘴角牵起，露出一个笑：“我十分失望。我什么都没交给你们吗？你们怎么会选那瓶难喝的阿尔巴白葡萄酒？那儿明明有一瓶库肯尼（译注1）威士忌。我还以为你们的品味会好点儿，”达乌德说，不动声色地指了指瘫在椅子上的另一个醉酒贵族，他沉沉睡着，身旁的边桌上放着一瓶精致的、未开封的威士忌。  
（译注1：阿尔巴，Alba，莫雷南部城市。库肯尼，Caulkenny，莫雷西部城市。）  
  
米莎和汤玛斯交换了一个满怀希望的眼神：“先生，这是不是说……？”  
  


“我 _什么_ 都没看到，”达乌德打断他们，转身离开。听到身后一堆酒瓶子被抱在一个人怀里而发出的那种叮叮当当的声音，他暗暗窃笑，听到窗户打开的声音，他也没转身。虚空之力闪现了两下，米莎和汤玛斯带着他们的战利品消失在夜色里。

 

 

  
达乌德知道他现在该回自己的房间了，休息一下，面对第二天的事务。  
  
他真的明白自己应该这么做，但不知为何，他还是走到了科尔沃的房间前，科尔沃感激的微笑还流连在他的脑海里，怂恿他敲上了门。他仔细听着，但屋里没传来有人起床的声音。达乌德知道他早该料到会这样，因为现在已经太晚了，几乎到了再次起床的时间。但达乌德还是开启了虚空凝视，发现科尔沃的房间空无一人。  
  
他皱着眉，环视四周，在女皇的房间里看到了科尔沃熟悉的身影，就在皇家护卫的房间旁边。就他看到的，科尔沃坐在椅子上，挨着一个小小的沉睡人影。达乌德还没来得及劝自己离开，就走到那扇门边再次敲了敲。  
  
科尔沃猛地拽开门，一副凶神恶煞的表情，但他看到是达乌德之后，表情立马软化成一个疲惫的微笑。科尔沃比划着问好，接着用手掌挡住一个哈欠，然后用手指梳了梳乱成一团的头发。他看起来好像马上就要倒地睡着了，但明显他决意保持清醒。  
  
“还在履行职责？”达乌德问，不是很确定该说什么。他总不能告诉科尔沃自己越来越不喜欢一个人睡了，更别提达乌德在叛逆的思想里琢磨了上千次的 _其它_ 事情。  
  
科尔沃困倦地点点头。 _“这种宴会期间塔楼里会有很多陌生人。宾客的仆人、管家、警卫……我今晚需要陪在艾米丽身边，以防万一。”_  
  
达乌德点点头，失望感让他的胃抽紧。“我明白。”  
  
科尔沃疲惫的脸上浮现出抱歉的神色，达乌德不得不压制住自己抱他上床、再把他拥入怀中的愿望。科尔沃叹了口气。  
 _  
“我很想请你过夜，但我得保持清醒。你该去睡会儿觉。再次感谢你的汤，很好喝。”_  
  
“没什么。”  
  
有那么一会儿，他们谁也没说话，科尔沃站在门前，达乌德站在走廊里，达乌德觉得他们之间的沉默中充满了自己说不出来的东西，而也许科尔沃也这么觉得，至少从他深沉、温柔的视线中来看是这样。科尔沃突然又对着手背打了个哈欠，达乌德看着他傻乎乎又可爱的表情，咧开嘴笑了一下。  
  
“好吧，你该给自己弄点儿冰水，接着照看你的小怪物。我不想打扰你工作。保证你明天会补个觉，听到了吗？”  
  
科尔沃微笑着点点头，达乌德很有自知之明地觉得自己今晚已经够像个神魂颠倒的傻瓜了。  
  
“好吧，晚安，保镖。”达乌德犹豫了一下，意识到什么，“ _晚安_ 的手势是什么？我从没见你用过。”  
  
其中的原因很恼人，因为每次达乌德对科尔沃说晚安时，科尔沃通常都紧紧依偎着达乌德，双手环抱他的身体，或者反过来，所以他没法用手来比划，只能用轻声嘟哝来回应达乌德的话。  
  
科尔沃双眼深邃，几乎可以跟界外魔相比，但要漂亮多得多。  
  
 _“想让我比给你看么？”_  
  
“ _晚安_ 的手势。没错，麻烦你了。”  
  
科尔沃缓慢地点点头，接着抬起两只手。达乌德模仿着他的姿势，就像在练习时无数次做的那样。但科尔沃没有比划，而是跨了一步走出门，缩短他俩之间的距离，站在达乌德面前。  
  
达乌德想问科尔沃他到底在干什么，但没有用，科尔沃的手掌轻柔地捧住他的脸颊，他的手指碰上他皮肤时，达乌德感觉自己要 _烧起来了_ ，所有的语言都消失在喉咙里。他盯着科尔沃的脸，目瞪口呆，困惑、渴求和 _希望_ 在他的脑海里翻滚搅动，还有钻心噬骨的疑虑：科尔沃对达乌德的感觉和自已对他的到底一不一样？科尔沃能不能至少回应一下达乌德痛苦压抑的感情？接着科尔沃倾身向前。  
  
达乌德的疑虑从脑中一扫而空，他的心跳暂停了一下，因为科尔沃的双唇触碰了他的右脸，温暖、轻柔又深情。  
  
这不是艾米丽每次上床前给科尔沃的那种迅速、纯洁的轻吻。科尔沃吻上贯穿他右脸的伤疤后没有退开。他停留在那儿，挑逗地贴近，温热的呼吸打在达乌德皮肤上，接着科尔沃又吻上了他的脸颊，跟着伤疤的走向，在他的下颚上印下第三个吻。  
  
达乌德一动不能动，这纯洁简单的触碰就能让他的心脏在胸腔里怦怦狂跳，脊椎一阵刺痛。科尔沃从他身边退开，双手之前摸着达乌德脸的地方留下一片冰凉。科尔沃又对他露出一个温柔的微笑，瞳孔微张，眼带歉意，还是很难读懂。接着他关上门，任达乌德留在喜悦和震惊的恍惚中。  
  
达乌德对门眨了一会儿眼，重新回到现实中，突然想起了该如何呼吸。他转身走回自己的房间，迈着急促的大步，强迫自己快速的心跳慢下来，试图让狂热迸发的肾上腺素消解在肌肉中。达乌德连着快速瞬移五次，移过一段长长的走廊，终于，身体上的疲惫稍稍平静了他脑海中纷乱的思绪。  
  
达乌德回到他的房间，砰地一声甩上门，然后重重靠在门上，终于放任自己沉醉在科尔沃双唇停留在他脸上的虚幻感觉里。这感觉有些像烧伤后的余感，灼热而敏感，但并不疼痛，一点儿也不。恰恰相反。  
  
达乌德的思维成了慵懒而喜悦的一片混乱，而他心里的一部分深信自己应该感到愤怒，因为仅仅是一个落在脸上的吻就把他变成了一个神魂颠倒的笨蛋，但他还沉浸在愉悦中，晕乎乎的，没法理会。他从没见过一个能让他有现在的感觉的人，而他也没产生错觉，有关灵魂伴侣联结的 _这部分_ 故事显然百分之百准确。达乌德全身都渴望着跑回科尔沃身边，把他从椅子上拉起来摁在近旁哪个平面上，吻得他不能呼吸，紧紧压着他的身体，直到两人都忘记如何思考。  
  
但他不会。他是如此渴望，渴望到心痛，胜过任何事情，但他不会。  
  
至少现在不会。  
  
最后这个想法以前从未出现在达乌德心里。他皱着眉，试图想起到底是何时，他对科尔沃的接受以及原谅（当时还只是徒劳的盼望）的争取变成了对科尔沃本人不顾一切的炽热渴望。他不仅发现了一个倒霉到带着他的印记的灵魂伴侣，还有 _更多_ 。达乌德渴望做出补偿，渴望能至少稍稍弥补自己身负的愧疚，为了科尔沃而做一个不错的灵魂伴侣，而从某个时刻开始他产生了让科尔沃快乐的强烈愿望，不惜任何代价。  
  
特别长一段时间里，达乌德觉得这个愿望毫无可能，但这已经不同了，而该死的他也不知道是从什么时候开始的。这是一个微妙而缓慢的过程，而科尔沃印在他脸上的吻和眼中醉人的神情扫清了达乌德的疑虑，他对超出柏拉图式关系的希望不全是一厢情愿。  
  
科尔沃和他同意保持柏拉图式的关系，直到他们作出其它决定。  
  
达乌德很早就作出了其它决定，而他深信科尔沃永远不会。但这种想法在科尔沃对他越来越亲密的过程中渐渐动摇，最终在今晚成为碎片。  
  
达乌德知道有可能他还是错了，有可能自己永远不会鼓足勇气弄清科尔沃对他们联结的感觉是不是和自己一样，有可能科尔沃永远不能放下他俩之间的可怕过往。  
  
不过，现在他知道他们之间微弱的感情之火是真实的。  
  
达乌德慢慢把手移到脸上，用指尖摸着他的伤疤，想想这又是科尔沃柔软的双唇，他决绝地无视了自己这么做时脸上愚蠢而渴望的表情。  
  
所以，这就是晚安的手势了。  
  
他一定会记住这个。  
  
达乌德慢慢走到桌子旁，迷失在思绪中。摆在他面前的还有怎样、何时去处理这个问题，问科尔沃他想要什么，他想不想要比单纯亲近更多的。挡在他们之间的不仅是达乌德的过往，还有科尔沃是异性恋这个简单事实，大体如此。尽管他和达乌德有过很多纯洁而亲密的举动，但很可能这就是他的底线。达乌德痛苦地意识到这些，但他需要弄明白情况是不是如此，而他衷心希望这不是事实。他的视线在桌上的日历上来回移动，小叉号标记出过去的日子。乐歌月已经过去一半了，而这个月末，就是赋格盛宴。  
  
达乌德决定到时再问科尔沃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最喜欢的就是这个作者很多细节描写和在细节方面的考虑，比如科尔沃失去舌头这一点，在这章作者就提出了除了不能说话，还有饮食问题，这些细节为故事增添了许多真实性。P.S. 话少的吃货表示，科总没舌头不能说话还没彻底激起我的愤怒，但看完这一章简直不能忍！


	14. Chapter 14

赋格盛宴前夜，达乌德已经紧张到无以复加。

只是在心里，当然了，但表面上他的躁动表现为了经常性的暴躁，每次他冲进训练区，捕鲸帮都警惕地躲着他，因为他会对不小心挡了他路的倒霉菜鸟大吼大叫。赋格盛宴那几天，达乌德给想多赚些钱、不想庆祝的捕鲸帮成员安排了常规巡逻轮转。他的安排一反常态地简单，还给其他人都放了假。他手下的男男女女都小心翼翼、彬彬有礼地接受了命令——他们已经很熟悉达乌德的脾气了。尽管他感谢他们不想进一步激怒他的努力，但他还是只能用一声嘟哝表示他的谢意。

达乌德已经至少在脑袋里反复琢磨这句话上百次了，那个他打算问科尔沃的问题。问他的灵魂伴侣想不想要从柏拉图式的关系更进一步。达乌德明白近一年的绝望苦思可能会让他看出本不存在的东西，可能他过度解读了科尔沃的表现。但当他回想起过往的一切，每一下触碰、每一次流连的抚摸、每一个停留太久的视线、每一声奋力压抑的欢愉呻吟，他确定他没有误解。几乎就是这样。他们现在已经共舞太久了，达乌德觉得，某时某刻，总有一人得迈出下一步。

尽管达乌德极度希望他没有误解这些征兆，但实际完全有可能是：虽然科尔沃在他身边明显表现得很舒服，但他的灵魂伴侣更倾向于保持他俩之间柏拉图式的关系。但是这紧张感快要了达乌德的命，他 _需要_ 知道。

就算有人对他严刑逼供，达乌德也不会承认这种想法，但他心里的一部分害怕科尔沃的答案。如果科尔沃不想接受达乌德的提议，如果他对这提议表现出震惊或抗拒，鉴于他俩之间仍然存在的种种……也许科尔沃只有在原谅了他之后才能考虑更亲密点儿的关系，而也许他根本永远不会原谅他。达乌德不确定自己能不能应对的了。为了防止这种情况发生他宁愿保持现状。他宁愿像现在这样，总好过什么也得不到。

达乌德还没来得及阻止自己，就站在了科尔沃的房间前，他自作主张的手抬起来敲了敲木门。他已经用虚空凝视确定了科尔沃现在独自一人，而当科尔沃打开门时，他似乎已经知道了到底是谁在敲门。他俩交换了一个微笑，科尔沃请达乌德进门。

达乌德大步走到科尔沃乱糟糟的桌子前，从最近一堆文件中随手拿起一份，扫着上面的文字。

“赋格盛宴期间的安全措施？听起来挺有趣。”

科尔沃轻轻笑了一声，极为讽刺地翻了个白眼。他从一张小桌上拿起一杯茶递给达乌德，达乌德接过茶的手只有微微的颤抖，他还挺自豪的，鉴于现在这种情况。

 _“我好像总是被这种文书工作缠上，”_ 科尔沃比划道。

“看看我的桌子再说吧。这城里每个该死的贵族似乎都要举办宴会，而每场宴会用的烟火都似乎能把整个城区烧毁，”达乌德回应道。他深吸一口气，把杯子放在身旁的桌子上，为将要做的事给自己鼓鼓劲，“说到这个……你已经有赋格盛宴期间的计划了吗？”

科尔沃刚拿起一本书，听到这话僵了一下。他慢慢把书放回桌上，转过头，温柔的棕色眼睛与达乌德对视。达乌德重重咽了口口水，问自己他的话是不是太直白了，明摆着是想和科尔沃共度赋格盛宴的意思。

科尔沃挺了挺身板，好像在给自己点儿时间找答案，接着他的脸上滑过一丝悲伤。他抬起双手比划，手势犹犹豫豫。

_“我的责任是在赋格盛宴期间陪着女皇。”_

那他的问题也就到此为止了。

达乌德眨眨眼，觉得自己特别傻。虚空在上， 他怎么没想到这点？赋格盛宴一直以来就像明目张胆地邀请醉醺醺的行动派来攻击塔楼，不是来偷点儿东西就是单纯地闯进来见见世面，达乌德记得这十年来至少有三次试图在赋格盛宴期间攻击皇帝的行为。

达乌德试图重拾自己所剩的自尊，他耸耸肩，好像一点儿也不在意科尔沃的回答。“那好吧。所以你今晚要和艾米丽待在一块儿？我猜。”

科尔沃点点头。 _“我们会待在她的房间看烟火，她很喜欢烟火。赋格盛宴期间她可以睡得比平常晚一些。”_

接着，科尔沃又犹豫了一下，他的手悬在半空中。他眼里闪过一丝奇怪的希望，然后接着比划。

_“欢迎你来加入，如果你愿意的话。有你在身旁我会很高兴。”_

达乌德眨眨眼，目瞪口呆：“哦，我……谢谢你的邀请，但……”

令他惊讶的是，科尔沃慢慢点点头，避开他的视线，看起来有些失望。

_“对不起，这么问挺无礼的。庆典期间你完全有自由放几天假，到外面去找点儿乐子吧。我相信你心里肯定不想把时间花在照顾小孩上。”_

达乌德心里想的确实不是这个，但一看到科尔沃失落的表情，他立马上前一步，抓住科尔沃的手腕，不让他转身离开。

“不，等等。我……我很愿意跟你们待在一起。跟你和艾米丽，我是说。”

他们眼神交汇，而虚空可鉴，科尔沃温柔的棕色眼睛亮起的样子会一直在达乌德的睡梦里萦绕不去，直到时间尽头。

_“你确定你宁愿跟我和艾米丽待在一块儿，而不是出去庆祝？”_

达乌德闭住气。是要把他的时间花在和科尔沃一起照顾艾米丽上，还是出去和某个喝醉的陌生人来一场不留名而无意义的性爱，这是他这辈子做过的最简单的决定之一，但他决意不表露出来。

“没错。”

达乌德心跳快得不得了，看着科尔沃这样笑，他几乎难以呼吸。

 

 

当科尔沃告诉艾米丽，达乌德会在赋格盛宴期间陪着他俩时，她兴奋地大声尖叫，科尔沃的耳朵都嗡嗡响了起来。

“哦，我们肯定会玩儿得 _特别_ 高兴！达乌德可以给我读故事，我们还可以一起玩儿猜谜游戏，我们能一起看烟火，还能……”她在身后留下了一串兴奋的叨叨声，跑到书架旁拿了几本最喜欢的书。她怀里抱着满满的书走回来，把书放到她堆在沙发上的赋格盛宴补给品旁。

科尔沃宠溺地笑了笑，用一只手搓了搓左耳，接着去探查她房间里的安全漏洞。他知道这里一个漏洞也没有，他已经检查过每个角落上百次了，特别是他以前用来渗透进塔楼来追捕摄政王的地方。但科尔沃还是查了每个地方，只是以防万一。艾米丽不只住在塔楼最中心、贾思敏的旧房间，她还有些房间靠近建筑外墙，有很大的前窗和阳台，对着塔楼外。科尔沃决定不留在中央的房间，因为潜在的袭击者肯定会最先在那里寻找女皇，所以他们待在了一个备用房间里。这间房有很大的窗户、一个阳台和一个壁炉，房间一侧还有一间小卧室。房间中央被一张大沙发占据着，艾米丽正慢慢把这儿变成一个枕头堡垒。

傍晚的太阳从窗户里投下温暖的橘色阳光，达乌德出现在艾米丽的房间前，科尔沃还没来得及问候他的灵魂伴侣，艾米丽就迅速溜过他身边，用胳膊抱住达乌德的肚子，把脸贴在他的胸口上。

“你好艾米丽，”他说，面对她表现出的兴奋，只能尴尬地拍拍她的头发，但科尔沃注意到他嘴角翘起的样子。达乌德抬起视线，对科尔沃笑了一下。科尔沃赶紧温柔地把艾米丽从达乌德身上拉开，好让他进来，然后关上身后的门。

“你在走廊里安排守卫巡逻了吗？”

科尔沃点点头，本能地在脑海里查了遍他的日程、巡逻路线、重要的守卫换岗、现在塔楼内的人员，还有……

肩膀上一只温暖的手打断了他的思绪，他抬起头对上达乌德的视线。他的灵魂伴侣几乎是责备地看着他，还带着一丝温暖和温柔。

“放松，科尔沃。不会发生任何事的。你已经考虑到了所有可能发生的事，还有所有不可能发生的事，我懂你。而且我也在这里陪着你，一起照顾这个小怪物。” 

“我听见了，”艾米丽高兴地插话进来，她正在沙发上堆枕头。

“很好！”达乌德回答道，接着转向科尔沃，“我的意思是……试着放松点儿，好吗？如果我能在任何地方帮上忙，告诉我就好。”

_“那些女巫怎么办？”_

达乌德皱皱眉，一脸真诚：“你猜怎么着，保镖？我也考虑过这事儿。但我认为她们现在不会行动，不会在赋格盛宴期间。如果非要我猜的话，我觉得她们想用自己疯狂的计划向公众表明立场，你懂得，一场盛大演出，来为黛利拉复仇。但赋格盛宴的时候，没人会注意她们的表演，而鉴于黛利拉这么疯狂，我猜她的狂信徒肯定需要大量观众。偷偷溜进艾米丽的卧室不是她们的风格。”

科尔沃慢慢点头。他灵魂伴侣的解释有道理，而科尔沃相信达乌德和女巫打交道的经验。但他还是不能摆脱这种紧张的危机感，这感觉深植在他的脑海中，挥散不去。

达乌德好像读懂了他的想法，他抬起一只手轻轻抚过科尔沃的侧脸：“我会帮你紧紧盯着，如果这样你能感觉好点儿的话。”

听到这话，科尔沃终于微笑着点点头，达乌德的拇指蹭了蹭他的脸，短短的触摸留下了刺痛的余感。他的灵魂伴侣从他身边走过，走到艾米丽的赋格堡垒旁。科尔沃第无数次问自己达乌德是不是真想在他履行保镖职责的时候陪着他，而不是享受这个盛会。达乌德问起他在盛宴期间的计划，却只知道了科尔沃还有工作要做，当时他脸上那种科尔沃没料到的表情突然一下消失了，科尔沃明白这伤到了他。但现在，从达乌德放松的姿势和翘起的嘴角来看，科尔沃觉得他似乎对自己的决定很满意，所以科尔沃放下了那些担忧，至少暂时放下了。

“虚空在上，这都是什么？”他听见达乌德问艾米丽，盯着大沙发上的一团糟。

“这是我在赋格盛宴期间需要的所有东西。枕头、蜡笔、书、纸牌、毯子、饼干、天黑时候用的鲸油灯……我今晚可以不睡觉看烟火，”艾米丽自豪地解释。

“那你打算怎么从这里看烟火呢？这儿离窗户太远了，”达乌德反问。

这句话让艾米丽兴奋的情绪稍稍低落了一些。“这沙发太沉了，”她说。

达乌德没回答，但科尔沃抬起眉毛、惊讶地大笑一声，因为达乌德点亮了自己手上的印记。一团绿光包裹住沙发，沙发升到距地板一掌高的地方，慢慢飘向窗户。艾米丽正坐在当中，发现她坐的地方突然自己动了起来，她兴奋地叫了一声。 沙发停在大大的玻璃阳台门前，伴着轻轻的“砰”声落在大理石地面上的地毯上。

“好点儿了？”

艾米丽兴奋地转向达乌德：“再来一次！再让沙发飞一次！”

“不行。”

“ _求你了_ ！”

“你听不懂‘ _不行’_ 里面哪个字？”

“来嘛，达乌德！”

达乌德没再费工夫争吵，他把手伸到外套口袋里，拿出一个亮闪闪的镀铜小望远镜，望远镜做工精细，上面雕刻着相互交织的繁复花纹。他把望远镜拉长，递给艾米丽。艾米丽又发出一声兴奋的尖叫，赶紧跑到窗户边试用。

达乌德慢慢出了一口气，明显因为不再处于艾米丽的关注焦点而放松下来，但他没能让自己生气皱起的眉头也放松下来。科尔沃看着达乌德开始动手收好散落在房间里的小鲸油灯。

_“你在干什么？”_

达乌德拿起另一盏鲸油灯，接着回答：“你介意我把它们换成蜡烛吗？”

科尔沃惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，但接着他想起来达乌德的房间总是点着炉火和蜡烛来照明，从没用过鲸油。

_“我早就注意到你不怎么喜欢鲸油灯。”_

“我更喜欢蜡烛。”

_“为什么？”_

达乌德犹豫了一下，一只手悬在鲸油灯上。他侧过脸看着科尔沃，好像在考虑要不要回答，最终，他的手移动起来拿起那盏灯。“它们让我想起界外魔的神龛。我不想让我的房间闻起来像虚空之境。”

科尔沃点点头表示理解。有时他会忘了自己的灵魂伴侣已经拥有印记很长时间了，也忘了他经常被鲸鱼神拜访，还有他们的“关系”——科尔沃这样叫，因为没有更好的词——中那些起起落落。科尔沃不会用“愉快”来形容他和界外魔的相遇和造访虚空之境的那些经历，而他能理解达乌德要把那些能让他想到那诡异神祗的东西从他的人生中剔除。

除此之外，科尔沃想到达乌德房间里的烛光，那地方让他联想到舒适与温暖。

_“不反对。我来帮你。”_

他们一起摆好几个小烛台，把达乌德放在包里带过来的蜡烛分散放在房间里。与此同时，艾米丽不断向他们报告她用达乌德给的望远镜所看到的东西，科尔沃突然很庆幸现在是白天，赋格盛宴还没到失控的激情点，要不然他肯定不会允许艾米丽看着街道。

“我是海盗船长，达乌德！”她一度大喊道。

“你当然是了。一个很矮的船长，”达乌德回答道，艾米丽从阳台上的瞭望点转身瞪了他一眼，他咧嘴笑了一下。

“无意冒犯，艾米丽。我相信你有天肯定会比我还高，看科尔沃就知道了。”

“你就等着吧，”艾米丽笑着回应，接着用望远镜窥视街道。

达乌德笑起来，从兜里掏出一包烟，他用牙拽出一根，对阳台点了点头，脸上带着询问。科尔沃明白了，示意达乌德他并不介意，只要他呆在外面抽烟就可以。达乌德来到阳台上、艾米丽身边，站在下风向，这样傍晚寒冷的微风就会把烟吹走，而不会吹到艾米丽的方向。

科尔沃还在艾米丽的房间里忙些琐碎的事，再次检查房门和通风管，但他做这些主要是为了能不时从眼角偷看一眼达乌德和艾米丽。

科尔沃早就知道艾米丽和达乌德相处的比他认为的好得多，但他现在有机会看着他俩长时间互动，科尔沃明白艾米丽有多喜欢达乌德了，但他还是不明白达乌德是怎么赢的她的信任的，鉴于他通常都是一副暴躁的样子。但另一方面，科尔沃十分清楚艾米丽有多聪明，显然是遗传了她母亲的精明狡黠，加上科尔沃本能里的疑心。当艾米丽对他讲起自己被囚禁期间发生的一切时，科尔沃根本不用说服她谁才是真正的恶人，她自己早就很快明白了一切。科尔沃一想到艾米丽告诉他自己被绑架后的情况时就浑身发抖。即使在那时她就注意到捕鲸帮只是听命行事，总是小心翼翼地待她，而潘德尔顿兄弟对她做的事就是故意的了，他们在她停不下哭泣时打她，粗暴地把她拖进牢房里，甚至在她手腕上留下了瘀痕。

科尔沃听到这些的时候，心里充满了后悔，他后悔没抓住机会亲手杀了那兄弟俩，但接着他又想起松颚对潘德尔顿兄弟做的事。愤怒的满足感和灼烧的负罪感组合成一种奇怪的感觉，充斥了他的内心，因为他明白与他们的命运相比，干脆利落的死亡可能是一种仁慈，但他还是不能让自己过多想这件事而不同时感觉到麻木和痛苦。

但当科尔沃对艾米丽说起达乌德的时候……

他想起他对她说起达乌德是自己的灵魂伴侣的时候，艾米丽震惊而受伤的反应，她眼里带着指责，好像这都是科尔沃的错，而这件事依旧让科尔沃心痛。他想起艾米丽明白海勒姆-伯罗斯才是瘟疫和贾思敏之死的幕后黑手，但科尔沃还是不曾相信艾米丽可以喜欢上达乌德。

当他看到达乌德和艾米丽像朋友一样聊天时，心里充满了怪异而战战兢兢的感恩。他们的侧影在夕阳的映衬下一片漆黑，还染着一层橘色，艾米丽的身形娇小瘦削，达乌德把胳膊肘搭在栏杆上，魁梧强壮的身影罩住她。科尔沃模糊地听到他们说到自己的名字，微微转了个身偷听。

“我跟科尔沃说了咱俩的袖箭练习，”达乌德承认道。艾米丽转过身抬头看他。

“噢~为什么？我以为这是我们的秘密！”

“你还是可以对卡莉斯塔和其他人保密，如果你想的话。科尔沃和我……我们聊了很多，最近，我们都同意不再对彼此留有秘密，所以我决定告诉他，”达乌德回答道。

艾米丽沉吟一声，尽管科尔沃看不到她的脸，但他知道她脸上的表情，她细细的眉毛皱在一起，其他人不会想到她这个年纪的孩子会有这样沉思的表情。

“我觉得我也喜欢这样。当那些人对科尔沃说谎时他总是很难过。灵魂伴侣联结应该让彼此快乐，不是么？你告诉他这件事对我来说没问题，”她最终决定，科尔沃的心微微颤动了一下，因为他注意到达乌德因为她的话而紧绷起来。

“我很高兴的能有这样的想法，”达乌德最终回答。

“科尔沃想让我停止学习射箭吗？”

艾米丽真心担忧的语气让科尔沃笑出来，达乌德哼笑一声。

“没有，他没反对。”

“哦，太好了。不然我会很想念我们的学习的。”

“我也是。”

科尔沃看着达乌德伸出空闲的那只手揉了揉艾米丽的黑发，艾米丽咯咯笑着靠向他的手。她接着用达乌德给她的望远镜观察周围的屋子。

达乌德又吸了一口烟，慵懒地让烟雾从微张的双唇中吐出，接着被冷风吹散。昏黄的日光柔和了他的身形，让他看起来更年轻了，很奇怪，这场景让科尔沃口干舌燥。

看着达乌德抽烟让科尔沃想起了潜伏在商会大楼书架的阴影里的时候，当时他看着达乌德沉浸在懊悔中踱来踱去，而自己在竭力保持镇定，看着这个后来成为他灵魂伴侣的男人。

当时，达乌德一根接一根的抽着烟，紧张不安，等着他以为的末日降临。现在，他强健的脊背放松下来，衬衣袖子卷起，让他的姿势看起来很悠闲。他转过头来回答艾米丽的话时眼角微微皱起。看见他这样让科尔沃心跳加快，过去几个月来这种感觉越来越常出现，而他不是很确定这意味着什么。

最终，达乌德抽完了烟进屋，艾米丽跟着他。他们身后，修道院的钟声昭示着赋格盛宴的开始。太阳消失在顿沃城参差不齐的天际线后，阴影逐渐拉长，街道上的火光在下方照亮了城市。科尔沃锁上沉重的玻璃阳台门，达乌德点亮蜡烛。科尔沃得承认房间现在看起来舒服多了，而且烛火发出的微光看起来没有街上的鲸油灯那么显眼，因此在外人看来这间屋子可能是空的。艾米丽跳到沙发上，从摇摇晃晃的一堆书中拿起一本。

“我想现在读本书，”她大声说。

科尔沃把外套放在一把椅子上，踢掉靴子，给自己拿了一杯咖啡。他坐到自己女儿旁边，瞥了一眼她拿的书。这是她最喜欢的书之一，提维亚霜冻山谷和幽深密林里发生的童话故事。科尔沃的视线跳到达乌德身上，他正坐在沙发另一头，手里捧着一个冒着热气的杯子。

“达乌德！”

达乌德微微转过头：“怎么了？”

“我说我想读个故事，”艾米丽更大声地重复了一次，她的语气半是威严半是开心。

“不反对。想干什么就干吧。”

艾米丽夸张地翻了个白眼，抬头看着科尔沃，科尔沃奋力含住嘴里的咖啡，对抗着想笑出来的冲动。他重重咽下咖啡，把杯子放下，接着清了清嗓子，吸引达乌德的注意力。

听到他的灵魂伴侣想说话，达乌德马上抬起头，科尔沃比划道：

_“艾米丽想让你给他读个故事。”_

达乌德反应出来的表情介于痛苦与愤怒之间。他明显不想拒绝科尔沃，但他也不想在科尔沃听着的时候读故事。达乌德的表情不自觉地滑稽起来，让科尔沃对他露出了孩子气的淘气笑容。达乌德眼中的愤怒更重了，科尔沃不得不咬住嘴唇。他伸出手拍了拍艾米丽另一边的空地，对他露出一个调戏的笑。

达乌德翻了个白眼，快步走过去坐在艾米丽身边，从她手中拿过书。

“好吧。只要别又是邦妮船长就行，”他生气地说。 

“不是，这是提维亚的童话故事。”

“好极了，”达乌德挖苦地嘟哝，但科尔沃能感觉到他的怒意不是真的，更像是装模作样。当艾米丽靠在他身侧时，他抬起手臂搭在身后的靠背上，让她能靠得近一点。科尔沃也挪近了一些，把艾米丽挤在他俩之间，达乌德开始阅读。

科尔沃越听达乌德的声音越觉得这声音令他愉快。他们聊天时，达乌德经常是听的比说的多，主要是因为科尔沃说话的方式太费时间，但也是因为达乌德话非常少。科尔沃很少有机会听到达乌德说一段长长的独白，中间只被艾米丽的评论偶尔打断几次。达乌德的声音听起来像被碎石摩擦过，粗哑又低沉，而这声音莫名地适合读这些关于寒霜山脉上的城堡、冰封湖面下的暗黑生物的故事。

他们读到一个极其恐怖的片段，达乌德把声音放得特别低，让艾米丽瑟缩着咬着手指甲，双眼兴奋地睁大。但他的声音对科尔沃有完全不同的效果，这声音给他的脊柱送上一阵强烈的颤抖，因为愉悦而汗毛倒竖。他叛逆的内心突然兴奋起来，因为他想到达乌德用他沙哑的声音在他耳边低语的场景，但不是说些闹鬼的地牢，不，而是说些……其它东西。

科尔沃赶紧睁开眼，他都没有意识到自己刚刚闭上了双眼。他小心地瞥了达乌德一下，看他是不是注意到了。达乌德的双眼盯着书，但他的眉毛抬了抬。

接着，科尔沃感觉有手指插进他脑后的头发里，让他的思维乱成一滩，他急促的吸了一口气。在喜悦的眩晕中他隐约意识到达乌德放在靠背上的那只手缓缓挪向自己，直到他伸手就能碰到他。达乌德的手指抓挠着他的头皮，一阵躁动立马顺着科尔沃的脊背流下，他愉悦地颤抖起来。他朝下看了一眼坐在达乌德和他之间的艾米丽，她完全沉浸在故事中，没注意到身后发生的事。

达乌德没停下阅读，他甚至都没动动头。他就这么一直读，而他的手指在科尔沃的发间游移，温柔而有力的按摩着他的皮肤，科尔沃觉得自己在他的触摸下就像火上的蜡一样融化。最后他的头倒向一旁，更靠向达乌德，让他更容易碰到自己，而现在科尔沃注意到达乌德的唇角出现一丝微笑。他十分明白自己抓到了科尔沃的弱点，这狡猾的混蛋。

科尔沃正享受着他的按摩，突然他好奇了一下达乌德是不是也有弱点，而令人气恼的是他十分想知道那会是什么。达乌德一边读着，一边在科尔沃的发间弯曲手指，科尔沃感觉自己因为喜悦变得软绵绵的，他希望自己能单独和他在一起。

接着达乌德的指尖抚摸过他耳后的那块柔软皮肤，就在他颚骨上方，科尔沃想极力忍住就要破口而出的呻吟。

他失败了。

“科尔沃，怎么了？你受伤了吗？”艾米丽问道，眼带担忧地回头看。

科尔沃和达乌德同时僵住了，震惊而慌乱地盯着她。科尔沃无助地眨着眼，达乌德赶紧把手从他头发里抽走，竭力搜寻词汇。

“我……我不小心拽了一下科尔沃的头发，”最后达乌德嘶哑地说。

艾米丽皱起眉。“别那样欺负他，达乌德，”她责怪道。

达乌德明显是拼命想镇定下来。“我……没错。对不起，科尔沃。”

科尔沃从震惊中恢复过来，设法做出一个微笑，毫不在意地摆摆手。艾米丽似乎对自己解决问题的方式很满意，又靠回达乌德身边，达乌德也接着读起来。达乌德等自己读到带有插画的一页，这时艾米丽让他停一会儿好看那幅画，而他利用这个短暂的停顿用口型对科尔沃说了声 _“对不起”_ ，科尔沃点点头，微妙地笑了一下。达乌德把之前按摩科尔沃脑袋的那只手放在他的肩膀上，明显担心如果他继续的话科尔沃可能没法再控制住自己，而科尔沃很高兴他没继续。但他们之间还是悬着一种奇怪的紧张感，但不是不好的那种。一点儿也不是。

达乌德讲完了故事，艾米丽皱着眉在脑海中琢磨结局。最后，她正式地说：“那个孤独的旅人让我想到了基隆。他在别人身边也总是很暴躁，但他对我很好。”

科尔沃疑惑地看了达乌德一眼。“我的一个人，有时会照顾她，”达乌德解释道，科尔沃点点头，想起了那个红头发的年轻捕鲸帮成员，有折断的鼻子和暴躁的性情。

“我觉得你让他想起了他的妹妹，这就是为什么他喜欢你，”达乌德对艾米丽说。

艾米丽在沙发上扭了扭，好抬头看着达乌德。“基隆有个妹妹？”

“有过。”

艾米丽眨眨眼，但接着她明白了，表情低落下来。“哦。她出什么事了？”

达乌德短暂犹豫了一下，好像在考虑要不要告诉她，但接着他开口：

“基隆和他妹妹是商人的孩子，他常常出海去做贸易，所以基隆会照顾他。她出生时就患有疾病，心脏不好，腿也不好。药物可以让她行走，让她保持健康，或多或少吧。但有一天他们的父亲没从远行中回来，而他们没钱买她的药了，”达乌德说，科尔沃注意到艾米丽在他俩之间紧绷起来。她跪坐起身，手放在达乌德的腿上，抬头盯着他。

“他怎么帮她的？”

“基隆一直很擅长毒药和炼金物质。他一开始想试着自己做出他妹妹需要的药物，但这几乎是不可能的，除非你是个医生，而在这之后她病得比以前还严重。基隆读了他能找到的每一本有关炼金和解剖的书，在各种麻醉剂和止痛剂配方里不断摸索，差不多就是这些东西，而且都不是合法药物。他偷了许多原料，调配出各种药剂和毒药，卖到黑市来赚钱。”

“管用吗？”艾米丽问，她的声音惊恐又微弱，好像已经知道了将要发生的事情。达乌德耸耸肩。

“管用了一段时间，但他的妹妹最后还是死了。当我……在基隆住的地方附近的一间房子里干活儿的时候，我发现了他，他差不多正要把他临时实验室里的每一瓶药都喝光。”

“为什么？”

科尔沃皱皱眉，自己也被达乌德的故事吸引了。他自己差不多能猜到基隆想干什么，而他不确定自己是不是想让达乌德继续，但他也不想让他对艾米丽粉饰真相。

科尔沃发现自己猜对了。“基隆想毒死自己，”达乌德回答。

“但……他为什么要这么做？”

“他对妹妹的死悲痛欲绝，想跟随她进入虚空之境，”达乌德说，脸上带着一种温柔和遗憾，“但我没让他再喝毒药，还把他从药性发作中救了回来。一开始基隆因为这事儿恨我。我猜我的行为也没多温柔，但当时千钧一发，我只能赶紧行动。当基隆恢复健康、清醒过来之后，我让他为我工作，他接受了。他是给我们制造催眠箭的人，他也经常在实验室协助詹金斯。”

艾米丽思绪重重。“我为他妹妹的事感到难过。还有基隆。”

“我也是，”达乌德说，“这就是我为什么派他来照顾你。他也许不会表现出来，但他很喜欢和你一起玩儿。”

艾米丽咯咯笑起来。“他确实如此。现在他看起来很开心。而我现在是女皇了，我要让药物变得不那么贵，这样所有人都能买得起，不管他们富不富有。”

达乌德露出那种不常见的歪嘴笑，揉了揉艾米丽的黑头发。“我相信你会的。”

科尔沃在一旁看着达乌德和艾米丽聊天，突然感觉到一阵同情，因为他想起捕鲸帮里每一个人都曾被命运发了一手烂牌，直到达乌德出现，重新洗了牌。他灵魂伴侣的这些事科尔沃也是最近才知道，但遗憾的是他总是忘记。达乌德的过去充满了罪恶，而他的双手曾因为洒下的血和他的外套一样鲜红，但正如那颗心脏 _（译注1）_ 告诉科尔沃的一样，尽管达乌德的双手沾满暴行，但他身上有特殊的地方。  
_（译注1：这里的“心脏”指的是科尔沃用来感应符文和护符的机械心脏，也会揭露某人或某地的秘密。）_

达乌德也许在很长一段时间里都曾是个传奇刺客、顿沃之刃，但要成为他现在成为的人，他并不需要做出改变。达乌德一直都有温柔体贴的一面，被他对自己身处的这个腐朽、不公正的社会的恨意和厌恶所掩盖。这渐渐在他心上覆上一层冰霜，直到那场灾难降临，猛然消解了这些坚冰。科尔沃觉得自己和达乌德在一起的时间更多地发掘出了他的这一面，也许甚至从他饶过达乌德姓名的那一刻就开始了。

科尔沃想相信这些。他想相信他的出现对达乌德有好的影响。他想相信达乌德对他的信任足以让他对他的灵魂伴侣敞开心扉，想相信他俩之间的信任是相互的。

“呃，现在干什么？”达乌德问，艾米丽从他手里拿走书，从沙发上跳下来。

“我想吃点儿饼干。离午夜的烟火还有一段时间，我们还能再读一个故事。求你了？”

科尔沃转过头看见达乌德翻了个白眼，发出一声抗拒的呻吟，但他接过了艾米丽递到他面前的饼干。“好吧。”

“我想读一本有关海怪的书。但不在这堆书里，你看见了吗，科尔沃？”

科尔沃摇摇头，看见他女儿兴奋的样子，嘴角露出愉快的微笑，指了指卧室。艾米丽冲到屋子里找她的书，而达乌德利用他们独处的这个时机抱歉地看着科尔沃。

“抱歉我……你懂的。不是我的本意。”

_“没关系。那感觉很不错，直到我忘了还有别人。很抱歉。”_

“我就当这是赞扬了，”达乌德歪嘴笑着回答，他接着看回窗外。窗户没能挡住街上的火光、笑声和宴会的声音。科尔沃又内疚起来，想着达乌德可能还是更想在外面享受快乐而不是在这儿给一个过度兴奋的小女皇读故事。

 _“赋格盛宴的时候你一般都干什么？”_ 科尔沃的手问道，他没来得及阻止自己。

达乌德眨眨眼，被这个问题拉了回来。他看起来不像要回答的样子，而科尔沃也后悔自己问了他一个这么私密的问题。毕竟赋格盛宴是存在于时间之外的时间，而大多数人都认为这期间发生的任何事都不是真实的。科尔沃甚至都不确定他是不是想听到答案。

但达乌德最后还是开口了。“有时有人用高得离谱的价格雇我做一些工作，但通常我都是喝的酩酊大醉，找个愿意跟我同床共枕的陌生人，而之后我感觉更难受。”

他冷静的回答让科尔沃困惑了一阵，他不确定该对此作何反应。奇怪的是，他心里的一部分感觉到嫉妒，而他赶紧压抑住这种感觉费解地眨眨眼。他度过的大多数赋格盛宴都是在保护贾思敏，而在他俩发展出那种关系后，就成了躺在她床上保护她。但科尔沃知道这也许是一个人能提到的最糟的话题了。达乌德似乎也有同感，因为他没再回答这个问题，但他锐利的灰眼睛中闪过一种 _心照不宣_ 。

“你在问自己我是不是真心想待在这儿，而不是在外面庆祝。别再多想了，保镖。我做出了决定，而我不后悔，”达乌德坚定地说。科尔沃觉得自己的心都要融化了。他迅速瞥了艾米丽一眼，她还在那儿搜查她的书架。他赶紧靠过去贴近达乌德。达乌德也贴向他来回应，一只手移到科尔沃的抽奖，伸进他的发间。科尔沃闭上眼睛，几乎舒服得呼噜起来，这让他意乱情迷，几乎没有注意到达乌德轻轻把自己的头贴向他。

科尔沃的眼睛猛地睁开，因为达乌德在他的太阳穴上印下小心的一吻，他的嘴唇十分温暖，停留在科尔沃的脸上，久到让科尔沃能感觉到达乌德的呼吸。

他的灵魂伴侣从他身边退开，眼睛盯着房门，艾米丽从那儿出现，怀里抱着一本书。她蹦蹦跳跳地回到沙发上，把书递给达乌德，达乌德很成功地装成刚刚没吻科尔沃的样子，而科尔沃有些艰难地从愉悦的震惊中恢复过来。

他迷迷糊糊地意识到艾米丽刚问了他一个问题，他赶紧比划着回答。达乌德盯着他，表情是一种心照不宣的微笑，还带着一种不安，好像他刚刚冒险做了一件大胆的事，连他自己都被自己的冒失震惊了。

科尔沃往艾米丽身边挪，把自己的注意力从皮肤的刺痛感上转移开。艾米丽靠着达乌德，腿上放着一盒饼干，而达乌德的一只手圈住她，给她读另外一章，讲着跟成年男人一样大的潘迪希亚蛤蜊怪。达乌德的温暖和他低哑的声音让科尔沃很舒服，他终于放松下来，几乎开始神游。

突然，一片混乱。

一开始是一声尖锐的呼哨，炫目的闪光充斥了房间，接着是雷霆般的巨响。阳台门的金属门框抖动着发出“咔啦咔啦”的响声，红红绿绿的火光罩住了窗户，伴随着一阵火花和噪音，艾米丽震惊地缩了缩。

不到一秒，科尔沃就站起身，持刀在手，左手的印记也亮起来。他站到艾米丽和窗户之间，准备好护住她。他盯着闪光和咝咝作响的火花，想找出袭击者，他以一种久经训练的方式扫视着外面的爆炸，寻找任何活动的迹象。

什么也没有，科尔沃大大松了一口气。爆炸和闪光并不是来自炸弹或是炮弹，只是一个射偏的烟火，不小心打中了阳台。烟花的残骸现在躺在阳台上它刚刚炸开的地方，就是它制造了这些噪音和火花。

屋外，更多的呼哨声传来，远处爆炸的巨响像是声声炮火，喷发出的金红火花照亮了夜空。科尔沃都没注意到烟火已经开始了，显然其中一支烟花射偏了，弹到了阳台上，在窗户前炸开。科尔沃深吸一口气，让自己剧烈跳动的心脏平静下来，爆发的肾上腺素慢慢消退。

他转过身照看艾米丽，发现沙发上是空的。科尔沃心中警铃大作，他狂乱地扫视着房间，但接着他在稍远的地方看到了达乌德，他背对着科尔沃。

“我护住她了，”达乌德看到科尔沃警醒的表情赶紧说。科尔沃意识到达乌德在自己拔出刀的瞬间就护住了艾米丽，和他一起瞬移离开窗户。达乌德把艾米丽抱在怀里，让她紧紧贴着自己的胸口，用身体护住她。“假警报？”

科尔沃慢慢出了一口气，点点头。他又查看了一遍阳台，没发现任何危险的迹象，然后走回到沙发旁，把自己重重摔回沙发上。达乌德走到他身边，小心地把艾米丽放到科尔沃腿上。她看起来不怎么担心，但突然发生在身边的爆炸还是吓着了她，她用手臂环住科尔沃的脖子，把脸埋在他的头发里。

科尔沃发出轻柔的声音来安抚她，轻轻摩挲着他的后背。沙发沉了下去，达乌德坐在他身边，责怪地看了他一眼。

“关于偏执，我怎么跟你说的，阿塔诺？”

科尔沃不由自主地笑了起来，伸出手去梳了梳达乌德的头发。他明白达乌德面对威胁一瞬间的反应是保护艾米丽，把她带离危险区，他行动中的绝对认真再次向科尔沃证明他不仅是 _想_ 竭尽全力作出补偿，他实际就是这么 _做_ 的。达乌德哼了一声，但还是靠向他的触碰。“你觉得我们现在能坐在这儿看烟火了吗？你不会听到一点儿动静就跳起来进入战斗姿态了吧？”

这让达乌德得到一个竖起中指的手势，他笑着把科尔沃骂他的手握在手里，把手拉到自己胸口上。

“刚刚只是个烟花，是不是？”艾米丽小心地问，科尔沃点点头。艾米丽露出她最勇敢的表情，补充道：“我一点儿都没害怕。刚刚就是声音有点儿大，就是这样。”

科尔沃从余光里看到达乌德笑了出来，显然艾米丽也注意到了。“我看到了，达乌德。”

达乌德嘟哝一声，但还是微笑着。他站起来又给自己拿了杯咖啡，接着决定也脱掉自己的靴子，放在科尔沃的靴子旁，然后盘腿坐在沙发上，艾米丽一半坐在科尔沃腿上，一半坐在达乌德腿上。达乌德把两条胳膊都搭在靠背上，然后又用一只胳膊搂住科尔沃的肩膀，轻轻拉着他靠向自己，科尔沃愉快地顺从了，享受着身边达乌德的高热。达乌德的气息让他很舒服，而这每次都让他惊讶。达乌德闻起来像温暖的皮革，质朴又舒服，但这气味下还有其它东西，一种凌冽刺人的危险气息，堪堪隐藏在其它气味下，与隐藏在他每一个微笑后面的、掠食者一般发光的眼神交相辉映。但这并不令人讨厌，恰恰相反，而科尔沃把脸贴向达乌德的颈窝，深深呼吸着。

很长一段时间，他们谁都没说话，除了艾米丽偶尔发出惊奇的声音，这一切都如此舒适，科尔沃几乎无法清醒思考。

最后，烟火停了，只剩时不时的几声烟花，把夜空染成紫色、红色和绿色。午夜后很久，艾米丽有些困了，她在科尔沃脸上亲了一口，向他道晚安。接着她把自己撑起来，靠向达乌德，手撑在他的胸口。虚空可鉴，当艾米丽也在他脸上亲了一口时，达乌德脸上的表情让科尔沃既想嘲笑他又想高兴得流泪。接着她蜷缩在科尔沃腿上，打了个哈欠揉揉眼睛。

“这是个很不错的赋格盛宴，科尔沃，”她困倦地说，眼睛时不时闭一下。科尔沃哼了一声回答，想起她开心的笑容，感觉到一阵满足的温暖。他放任自己沉醉于现在的感觉，他们是一家人、是父亲和女儿，而不是女皇和她的护卫，像这样的时刻实在太少了，科尔沃珍视着其中的每一秒。

“而且我很高兴达乌德也在这里，”艾米丽接着喃喃道，科尔沃觉得达乌德微微紧绷起来。“我很抱歉当你说要把他带进塔里是那么生气。现在我很高兴你这么做了。他最棒了。”

科尔沃轻轻出声让他安静，笨拙地摩挲着她的脸，希望艾米丽不要在迷迷糊糊的时候说出什么可能伤到达乌德感情的话。艾米丽咯咯笑着推开他的手。

“我还觉得达乌德真的很好，我很喜欢他，就像你说过你也喜欢他那样。自从他到塔里以后你变得开心多了。你说过灵魂伴侣应该让彼此开心，而他让你开心，这很不错。”

现在科尔沃绝望地希望自己胸口升起的灼热没显露在他的脸上，但很明显已经显露出来了，而他能 _感觉到_ 达乌德热烈的目光紧紧盯着自己的侧脸。科尔沃注视着艾米丽，以此避开达乌德脸上的表情，但他突然焦躁地转头回应，看见达乌德带着和他一样的情绪看着他。

“你知道的，就好像我有两个爸爸。”

听到这话，科尔沃的呼吸卡在喉咙里，而达乌德在身边辐射出的紧张感让他更加难以呼吸，他的脸太热了。

沙发又陷下去一点，达乌德倾身过来，科尔沃闭上眼，慢慢呼出一口气，达乌德的双唇碰上他的脸。达乌德放在他肩膀上的手稍稍往后缩了缩，温暖地覆着他的后颈，达乌德的另一只手放在科尔沃的膝盖上，慢慢在他的大腿上上下抚摸。达乌德又吻上了他的脸，但当艾米丽大声打着哈欠、在科尔沃腿上扭了扭，让自己趟得更舒服的时候，他马上退了回去。

科尔沃轻轻抚摸着她的后背，而艾米丽陷入沉睡，当他确定她已经闭上双眼时，他也转过头用鼻子蹭着达乌德的下巴，感觉着那人温暖的气息打在他皮肤上。没抱着艾米丽的那只手慢慢伸向达乌德的肩膀，接着他让手顺达乌德的胳膊移下，感受着薄薄衣料下健壮的肌肉，而不知怎么地，他的手最后也来到达乌德的大腿上。达乌德是如此温暖，而这令他惊讶，达乌德向外辐射着温柔的热度，而科尔沃又感到了他断断续续的呼吸，他又亲上了自己的太阳穴。

达乌德不确定他们所做的算不算得上亲吻。

但他确定自己很喜欢，喜欢到让他呼吸困难。

他们交换了几个轻柔纯洁的吻，嘴唇贴上彼此的脸颊、太阳穴和前额，动作犹豫缓慢，好像在小心翼翼地尝试从烤箱里拿出的面包，看是不还是太烫而不能吃。

每次艾米丽在科尔沃腿上扭动的时候，他都把她抱得更紧，或是摸一摸她的后背，重新把注意力集中在她身上，而达乌德一点儿也不介意。毕竟这是他们来这儿的原因，来照顾这个女孩。而每次科尔沃确认艾米丽没事儿后，他都重新让嘴唇贴上达乌德，手在他的胳膊、大腿和肋骨上不断游移。科尔沃的手掌像是要烧穿达乌德的皮肤，而他沉醉在这种感觉中，回应着他的触摸。但他们的嘴唇从未相触，从没吻上彼此的嘴，而达乌德又是如此渴求这个，以致于他颤抖着极力压抑勃发的欲望。但他不会这样做，现在不会。

赋格盛宴前，达乌德基本上已经决定要问科尔沃是不是想比柏拉图式的关系更进一步，他是不是想要比简单的拥抱和纯洁的触摸更多的东西。而想象中，他把科尔沃压在床上、吻遍他全身每一块地方、直到他的灵魂伴侣愉悦地瘫软，这个画面对达乌德既是无尽的折磨也是负罪的快乐。

他心里的一部分想因为错过了询问科尔沃的机会而失望，但现在，他紧紧靠着科尔沃，感受到嘴唇贴在他脸上，手掌贴在他身上的感觉，达乌德痛苦的意识到自己之前大错特错。

科尔沃问起他和他们待在一起，而不是在街上鬼混的决定时，他脸上的表情就让达乌德意识到了这点。那时科尔沃的眼里是无比的担心和不安，仿佛仅仅是想到达乌德和随便一个陌生人睡在一起就已经超出了科尔沃的承受能力。除此之外，还有达乌德向他保证自己不想出去时他脸上感激和放松的微笑。

赋格盛宴期间发生的任何事都不算真实发生过。大多数人把这当成是一段梦中时光，没人需要对自己的行为负责。达乌德不想这样，他突然意识到，就算科尔沃同意了他小心计划的请求，和他更进一步，他们在赋格之夜发生的任何事都不会算数。第二天早晨，他们可以把这当做赋格盛宴期间的怪事并对此一笑而过，再也不回想。达乌德突然感觉到一阵令他筋疲力尽的担忧，如果科尔沃当时同意了，那也可能仅仅是出于这个原因，因为这根本不会有什么意义。

达乌德想在赋格盛宴之后再问科尔沃，这样他能确定科尔沃的回答是真心的。

他希望他们做出的任何决定都能算数，即使决定是“不”。

心里想着这些，达乌德躺进科尔沃的怀抱，小心不吵醒艾米丽，吻了吻科尔沃闭上的眼睛，他的灵魂伴侣在他怀里慢慢陷入沉睡。

 

 

“布里安娜夫人，我这儿有您需要的滴管。”

“谢谢你，我亲爱的伊薇。退后，我把它填上。”

女巫把滴管递给布里安娜-灰园，赶紧退后，避开尖刺丛生的藤蔓，藤蔓扭动挥舞着，像是一个被砍掉触手的乌贼。

伊薇喜欢这个房间，这是她们的新朋友给的最漂亮的一间之一，用来跟那些绿色小家伙玩儿。昂贵的地毯是从索科诺斯进口的，高得不可思议的天花板下悬挂的大吊灯闪闪发光，让庄园看起来几乎和宫殿一样——只是比顿沃塔小点——特别是还有墙上装饰华美的武器。

布里安娜夫人用滴管吸满了玻璃烧杯里发光的橘色液体，靠近那株大藤蔓。房间里还有很多株这种植物，长在花盆里，周围的地毯都被卷到一边，以防被泥土弄脏。女仆坚持要这样做，女巫们只好同意。 

伊薇看着布里安娜靠近藤蔓，如果不是夫人手里拿着一滴管的橘色液体，她会很为她担心。布里安娜抬起手，轻甩手腕，几滴液体打中藤蔓，变化立即产生。

藤蔓扭动着，全身激烈地颤抖，接着它变成棕色，迅速枯萎了，皱巴巴地死在地毯上。布里安娜对自己点点头，很满意。

“很不错。这药需要快速起效，能不受伤害地接近藤蔓对我们来说很重要，”她低语。

“夫人，我们怎么才能做到这点？”

“用雾化器，也许。就像我们在香水上用的那种。你觉得呢？伊薇。”

“好主意，夫人。我以前有一个黛利拉给的香水瓶，但它丢在布莱格摩尔了。但那个年轻人给了我一个新的瓶子，提维亚的蓝水晶做的。”

布里安娜责备地看了伊薇一眼。“从他们手里接受礼物时要小心。他们的礼物总是伴着要求，即使他们不明说。”

伊薇点点头，痛苦地想起布里安娜为了让她们的女巫集会得到这座漂亮的新家不得不做的事，还有那些和她们的新朋友许下的承诺、做出的计划。

“灰烬夫人，他今晚又让您去同眠吗？”他壮着胆子问，有那么一阵伊薇担心自己冒失的问题会引来惩罚。但布里安娜一开始没有反应，只是又用滴管吸满了橘色液体，在另一株藤蔓上试验，一接触到那种物质，这株藤蔓也立刻像强风中熄灭的蜡烛一样死去了。

“我会，晚点儿。这些试验可不会自己完成。这全都是为了给我们亲爱的黛利拉复仇，永远记住这一点。”

“我一直都记着。哦，凯特琳告诉我最近那个小癞蛤蟆和女皇的阴影一直都同床共枕。我觉得你会想知道。”

“这是个好消息。我只是希望我们能早点知道，这本会让我们更容易得到新家。”

“我同意，夫人，我同意。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除夕一更，大家新年快乐！
> 
> 原作者警告：本章含有R级内容（包括性暗示，血腥），部分读者可能会感觉不适。  
> 译注：如果你不确定自己能不能接受，我会在相应的部分提前示警，并在本章后留下示警部分的概要。

赋格盛宴过后几天，顿沃塔迅速恢复了平常的状态，但达乌德还是无法摆脱这种感觉，他觉得自己和科尔沃之间的紧张感越发强烈，几乎让他感到痛苦。他还觉得这种感觉是双向的 

每次他们共眠的时候，都会给彼此留下小心的亲吻和犹豫的抚摸，这种试水一样的行为要把达乌德推到失控边缘。他从没吻过科尔沃的双唇，还没有，但每天他都越来越想主动做出这件事，还有他希望能随后发生的所有事。他不是很善于判断另一个人的情绪状态，但跟科尔沃在一起后他越来越相信他能从他的姿势、微笑、呼吸和心跳速度的细微变化中看出，科尔沃和他对他俩的亲密关系有相同的感觉。如果达乌德没彻底想错的话，他们的关系早就跨越了朋友与爱人和灵魂伴侣之间那道坎，而他十分想问科尔沃是不是也有同样的感觉。

他们之间还挡着达乌德的过往，因为目前科尔沃还没有原谅达乌德。至少没有公开原谅，没有告诉过他。达乌德没法责怪科尔沃，他真的没法，但他心里的一部分开始越来越坚信科尔沃明显想亲近他的渴望就像一种身体上的宽恕，至少意味着他愿意放下达乌德的罪过。达乌德自嘲地承认他可能是过度理解这一切了，但对科尔沃的渴望让他精疲力尽，他没法忽视这种渴望。

随后，大约在赋格盛宴一周后，达乌德看了一眼他的日历，内心被击成碎片。

他站在那儿，目不转睛、无法呼吸、呆若木鸡、心痛不已，好像被一把灼热的刀捅进了腹部。他双手颤抖，感觉陷入了无底深渊。他十分不舒服，质问自己怎么能忘了这一天就要到来。

离大地月（译注1） _18日_ 只剩十天了。  
（译注1：大地月，the month of earth，每年的第一个月。）

达乌德杀了贾思敏的那天。

科尔沃的人生破碎的那天，由达乌德之手造成。

达乌德想起前几天在塔里的日子，想起他当时没在意的那些征兆，咒骂自己，他本应该更早注意到的。大量的黑色花朵被运进塔楼，女仆和其他工作人员面带悲伤，蓝色窗帘换成了黑色的。他们在为贾思敏的纪念日做准备，而达乌德却沉浸在如何应对他的灵魂伴侣中，忘了这些。他突然明白过来，抗拒着自己想砸东西的冲动。

达乌德召集了一些手下，派他们出去，接着他自己在塔楼里转了转，偷听点儿信息。他知道了纪念贾思敏的聚会要在她被谋杀的那天举办。达乌德想起他被任命为皇家间谍大臣的那天，正是第一个贾思敏纪念日一个月以后，这让他好奇科尔沃是不是有意为之。他的灵魂伴侣是不是想保护他？所以才在纪念日之后把他带进塔里，因为他觉得如果人们对贾思敏的回忆还是鲜活的，就永远不会接受他的任命？或者科尔沃仅仅是受不了让谋杀她的凶手出现在聚会上，无法忍受看见达乌德而不让自己对凶手的恨意喷涌而出的感觉？

达乌德心里充满了灼热的悔恨，他好像已经有一年没有这感觉了。科尔沃从没有公开原谅过他，他感觉自己的心脏要在胸腔里炸开了，因为他想到过去几个月他的灵魂伴侣和他变得有多亲密，而这让达乌德变得嚣张，以为事情已经有所转变。

冲动诱使着他丢掉自己多年来的小心自制，而他以为这样做很容易，因为科尔沃似乎也回应着达乌德的感情，几乎让达乌德敢主动提出知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁以后从未敢想象的事。他意识到自己变得太大意了，而现在自己过往的回忆全都涌现，像一颗子弹击中他的后背。

达乌德希望科尔沃离开自己，他愿意接受，因为他活该。他希望科尔沃看他的眼神中再次燃起愤怒、仇恨和指责，现在他心里最深的伤口被再次撕开。

但十分奇怪，科尔沃再次震惊了达乌德，这好像成了他的习惯。

他敲了敲达乌德的门，就在纪念日几天前，然后慢慢走进他的房间，坐在达乌德床边，双眼像夜空般深邃。达乌德犹豫了，几乎没法看着科尔沃而不觉得自己被从内部撕裂。直到科尔沃拍了拍身边一块地方，达乌德才顺从地坐在他身边。

科尔沃一开始没说话。他只是靠在他身上。达乌德试探着用手臂环住他，他闭上双眼，颤抖着呼出一口气。达乌德的头脑绝望地想找出能说的话，任何话，只要能让科尔沃知道他有多抱歉，但这又有什么用呢？他能想出的任何道歉方式似乎都徒劳无用，所以达乌德甚至都没尝试一下，他害怕把事情变得更糟。

所以他保持了沉默，只是抱住科尔沃，内心煎熬。

很长一段时间之后，科尔沃抬起手比划： _“很抱歉在你工作的时候打扰你。艾米丽这段时间非常敏感，可以理解。”_

“没关系，”达乌德沙哑地回答，声音低沉。他无法想象科尔沃有多难保持冷静和理智，周围的一切正不断让他的女儿想起母亲的死亡。科尔沃在任何时候都不能表现出他和贾思敏有过怎样的关系，从来不能表现得过于悲伤而暴露他们以前的关系。把所有悲痛都藏在心底对他来说肯定很痛苦。

_“我不能跟其他人说起这些。太难了，”_ 科尔沃比划道，达乌德竭力保持镇静，更紧地抱住科尔沃。他的灵魂伴侣又比划起来，手上的动作犹犹豫豫，好像他不愿去问。

_“我能跟你说说贾思敏吗？我的意思是……”_ 科尔沃停顿了一下，手悬在话中间，眼带歉意看着达乌德， _“我需要找个人说说，而你是我唯一信任的人。求你了。”_

伴着一阵短暂的怒火，达乌德意识到科尔沃因为向他询问这件事而内疚，好像他知道让达乌德想起自己生命中最大的错误有多让他痛苦。科尔沃怎么敢因为 _任何事_ 向达乌德道歉？达乌德愿意做任何科尔沃要求的事，不论何事，即使会让他粉身碎骨。

达乌德觉得自己的心脏像胸口中的一块坚冰，他说：“当然。我会听着。”

于是科尔沃说起来。

他说起贾思敏，还有他们如何相遇，如何陷入让他俩都惊讶的热恋。说起贾思敏怎样见到她自己的灵魂伴侣，又怎样和那人永别。说起艾米丽是怎样出生的，还有他们怎样艰难应对有关她生父之谜的谣言。

科尔沃显然 _需要_ 这个，他需要吐露心中积压的这些事。这些始终锁在他脑海里的回忆就像黑暗的秘密，以一种无法描述的方式折磨着科尔沃，达乌德明白这些，而无论听到科尔沃在贾思敏死前有多幸福这件事有多让他痛苦，他都耐心地听着科尔沃对他倾吐心声，而这却把达乌德心中的血液慢慢抽走。很明显这帮助科尔沃平静了下来，他让悲伤渗出，沉浸在积极的回忆中，而达乌德任他这么做，虽然这让他心痛。

尽管达乌德认为科尔沃想躲着他，来逃避贾思敏被刺杀的回忆，但他还是陪在他身边。科尔沃经常过来，只是为了让达乌德抱着他，在他的怀里颤抖，脸上露出一种非常私人的情绪，而达乌德知道自己是唯一见过科尔沃这样的人。达乌德明白科尔沃寻求的是安抚与治愈，而仅是他选中达乌德这个事实就在他充满悔恨的内心中添上灼热的痛，这种他配不上的荣誉让他羞愧战栗，而强烈的感激让达乌德对科尔沃感情的渴望全面复苏。这种感觉与达乌德自己的悔恨和时时刻刻对过往的回忆打得不可开交，而每次科尔沃用漂亮的双眼看向他时，他看到的是自己的失败。

科尔沃主动寻求亲近这个事实本该——在理论上——让达乌德的思绪平静，但并没有。

至少，没一开始就让他平静。

随着女皇去世日期的临近，科尔沃来拜访他的次数越来越多了。他现在很少来谈论自己心里的悲恸，而只是寻求达乌德的安抚，贴进他的怀抱，把脸藏在达乌德的脖颈中，好像这样能隔绝整个世界，好像只有达乌德能防止科尔沃沉入悲伤的深渊，科尔沃没有一次对达乌德表现出愤怒，而他预想中的指责和憎恨也没有出现。

恰恰相反，科尔沃紧紧粘着他，还渴望着达乌德的亲近，而达乌德全是因为太庆幸才无法满足他的需求。他抱着他，一开始很犹豫，但接着就尽可能紧地用自己强壮的手臂抱着他，而科尔沃也用同样的生命力回应。他们有时会亲吻，嘴唇轻轻碰上脸颊和太阳穴。每次达乌德的牙齿轻轻咬上他脖颈的皮肤时，科尔沃的呼吸都会卡在喉咙里，接着他又把嘴唇贴上已经发红的皮肤，这些都让达乌德在灼热的愧疚与眩晕的兴奋中来回摇摆。

但随着科尔沃越来越多地表达他需要达乌德的亲近，这种愧疚也渐渐被他推到脑后。但达乌德过去的阴影总是缠绕着他的思绪，这让达乌德的内心不安，而他却无法表述。他变得草率而大意。

达乌德果断忽视了他脑海里的声音，这声音告诉他他配不上去抚摸科尔沃。他忽视了这声音，把嘴唇贴上科尔沃温暖的脖颈，用手指梳过他的头发。毕竟，科尔沃似乎极度渴望安抚与亲近，而他选择让达乌德来给他这些，终于，达乌德无法再忽视自己炽烈的渴望，他希望能让自己的灵魂伴侣开心，他愿做任何能做到的事。

女皇纪念日的前一天，这种渴望达到了顶点。达乌德正在床边的书架上整理他的书，这时候科尔沃走进来了。科尔沃踢上身后的门，整个人的状态迅速改变。她紧绷笔挺的身形放松下来，肩膀明显塌了下去，嘴唇拉伸成一个疲惫的微笑。

“又和警卫队开了个会？”达乌德问道，他知道这个组织总会找上皇家护卫，而这有多让科尔沃本就紧绷的神经更加疲惫。

科尔沃点点头，达乌德回了一个微笑，看见科尔沃严肃的表情消融了。他每天在宫廷里总带着正式而冷漠的面具，但现在他允许自己放松下来，因为现在只有他和达乌德。

科尔沃走到达乌德身边，他刚把一本书放进另外两本之间，又拿起了下一本，但科尔沃抓住他的胳膊，让他停了下来。达乌德转过头，通过科尔沃的表情判断着他的心情，尽管他的头发遮住了大部分脸，达乌德还是知道他的双眼就和界外魔一样深邃。科尔沃拽着他的胳膊，动作轻柔，但很急迫，而达乌德任科尔沃把自己拽到床边。他们坐在床边，挨着彼此，而达乌德已经很熟悉科尔沃的行为了，于是他把他拥在自己坚实的怀抱里，让他紧紧贴着自己。

这……不是很奇怪，但达乌德如此容易陷入这种常规还是令人震惊。他从科尔沃身体语言中的微小细节就能知道他的感受和他的渴望。达乌德的手指探进科尔沃的头发，按摩着他的头皮，让他放松。科尔沃露出迷醉的表情，达乌德用双唇贴上他的太阳穴，以此来压住自己愉悦的呻吟。

他们坐在那儿，靠在彼此的怀里。达乌德心里浮现出女皇死后科尔沃面如死灰的表情，接着科尔沃轻柔地吻上他的下巴，而他的内心又奇怪地变成一片沉寂。

这个想法在达乌德心中飘荡已久，尽管灼热的愧疚正在缓缓掏空他的心脏。他觉得也许科尔沃散发的紧张也诉说着他的希望同样不止于纯洁的触碰。达乌德发现自己愿意倾尽所有来安抚科尔沃，而仅是这大胆的想法就让他觉得心中有一团火在燃烧。

但他还能做什么？科尔沃示意他他需要安慰与消遣，来减轻心中的痛苦，而达乌德开始认为和他的灵魂伴侣之间的亲密行为也许真的可以让科尔沃觉得舒服。这种亲密用不上这么多衣服，倒是可以用上更多他们已经做过的事：同步的心跳、同步的呼吸和贴紧地肌肤。达乌德痛心地明白挡在他俩之间的是什么，尤其是现在塔里的一切让科尔沃想起他的世界终结的那天，不过科尔沃似乎愿意放下这些。达乌德愿意为科尔沃做任何事，愿意奉献他能奉献的一切，他希望能让科尔沃宽衣解带，让他因为愉悦而瘫软，而这个炽烈的希望并非仅仅由达乌德自己的欲望所煽动，主要是由于他想让科尔沃快乐的真诚心愿。

 

 

**前方微量性暗示场景！**

* * *

 

于是，在达乌德劝说自己放弃之前，他转过头让嘴唇擦着科尔沃的耳朵，而达乌德放在科尔沃大腿上的手缓缓移向他的臀部。

“科尔沃……”达乌德嘶哑地对科尔沃的耳朵低语，科尔沃兴奋地颤抖，达乌德咬紧嘴唇，“这感觉怎么样？”

_“很好，”_ 科尔沃用空闲的手比划道。他没费力睁开眼睛，倒在达乌德的怀抱里，放松地瘫软。

“这样能帮你放松点儿吗？”达乌德轻声说，几不可闻。

科尔沃再次点点头，这回他暂时张开眼睛回应了达乌德的视线。他的瞳孔放大，整个眼睛几乎都是黑的，他设法露出一个微笑，比他所有的手势都更有说服力。他用口型说道 _“谢谢你”_ ，达乌德在他的嘴角印下一个吻。

“没什么。我愿意做任何事，只要能让你放下忧思。”

达乌德的拇指开始在科尔沃的大腿上缓缓画着圈。科尔沃回应了一个短暂的张嘴微笑，然后再次闭上眼，靠向达乌德的抚摸。达乌德也贴上去，没来得及阻止自己，他的欲望占据了上风。他对着科尔沃的耳朵呼吸。

“ _任何事_ 。只要你允许我……”达乌德低语，他的手仍在缓缓上移，直到他轻柔地覆住科尔沃裤子里跳动的隆起。

科尔沃缩了一下，双眼马上睁开，而就在同时，达乌德心中升起一种恐慌，因为他 _知道_ 他刚刚犯了一个严重错误。

* * *

**警报解除！**

 

科尔沃从他身边退开，双眼因为震惊而睁大，他赶紧拉开自己与达乌德之间的距离。而看见科尔沃脸上紧张惊骇的表情让达乌德感到胸中烧着一股白热的疼痛，这比他感受过得任何情绪都更难受。

“科尔沃……”达乌德嘶哑着说，伸手去够他的灵魂伴侣，绝望地试图修复自己刚刚破坏的东西，但科尔沃只是摇摇头，眼里混合着抗拒与困惑，接着，伴着一阵蓝色的旋风，他消失了。

达乌德留在后面，浑身发抖。

科尔沃走啊走，他走得飞快，几乎成了跑，塔楼走廊里整理花瓶的女仆都回头看着他冲过去。科尔沃不在乎，他脑海中没有一丝思绪能停留得久一点，好让他理解这些事。他心里各种矛盾的情绪纠缠涌动，他甚至还不知道自己是怎么回到隐秘安全的房间里的，但他肯定是回来了。

科尔沃在卧室里踱着步，只能模糊地感知到周围的环境，因为他正琢磨着刚刚发生的事。

达乌德主动提出要和他做爱。

而科尔沃拒绝了。

为什么？

他到底为什么要离开？

科尔沃无助地把脸埋在手中，沮丧地呻吟，问自己为什么要像个懦夫一样逃离达乌德的房间。尽管他身体里每一块肌肉都催促着他 _跑走_ ，科尔沃还是强迫自己站定一会儿，用紧绷而疼痛的胸腔深深呼吸一口，接着是另一口，然后是第三口。

慢慢地，他狂乱的心跳平静下来，科尔沃眨着眼，试图理清凌乱的思绪。

答案是科尔沃不知道。现在他和他灵魂伴侣之间的张力已经建立起很久了，而每一次小小的触碰，每一声压抑的愉悦呻吟都把他们引向这一刻，科尔沃本应该做好准备。虚空在上，他心里的一部分甚至 _希望_ 这件事发生。那他为什么要这么粗暴地拒绝？

科尔沃更仔细地思考这件事，他痛苦的意识到自己是害怕了，就这么简单。他不知所措。

理论上，科尔沃确实跟达乌德一样希望更亲密的接触。他已经在这么长的时间里发现，自己在达乌德身边感到十分舒服、放松，他对她充满了信任和理解，而进行达乌德所提出的东西似乎是合逻辑的下一步。但科尔沃还是无法摆脱潜伏在内心的感觉，好像和达乌德睡在一起像是对贾思敏——他挚爱的女人——的最后背叛。科尔沃想起他对贾思敏承诺任何事都不会将他俩分离的那些时光，他保证自己所有的爱都属于她。但达乌德是他的灵魂伴侣，而科尔沃已经孤独了这么久，他对亲近与亲密的渴望要将他的内心蚕食殆尽。但他还是不确定自己是不是准备好继续前进，向一个新伴侣敞开自己。

另一方面，科尔沃有多少次发现自己认为达乌德是他唯一能信任的人了？他早就不再计算了。他甚至半是认真地想象过达乌德成为比密友更重要的人，而如果科尔沃没有自欺欺人的话，达乌德早就比密友重要得多了。科尔沃很清楚自己想起达乌德时胸口涌起的温暖感情，但承认这种感情存在还是很难。

科尔沃长叹一声，倒在自己的床上。他犹豫了一阵，盯着床垫下藏着的小箱子。他已经忽视它的存在很长时间了，但现在，伴着纷乱的思绪，他抽出箱子，从里面拿出一个小小的温暖物体。

他把机械心脏握在手中，盯着它，好像它能给他需要的答案。

心脏缓慢而稳定地搏动着，科尔沃让手指轻柔地划过皮革一样的肌肉，它既仍存活，也已死亡。他还记得那时他用心脏指向了达乌德，看着他的灵魂伴侣在商会大楼里陷入悔恨，等着自己的末日到来，审判降临。那会儿，科尔沃拒绝相信这个男人，这个雇佣杀手，是他的灵魂伴侣。心脏意外地给出正面的词汇，这把科尔沃从困惑的怒意中惊醒，而这怒意更像是被迫产生而不是真实存在的。而科尔沃饱受摧残的内心中的自卫机制保护了他，没让他陷入混乱。

当时科尔沃从阴影中走出，震惊不安，不知道该拿达乌德——他的灵魂伴侣——怎么办，而达乌德当时的表情闪现在他的脑海里，激起他心中一阵悲伤。达乌德当时看起来已经准备好赴死，准备好接受科尔沃安排给他的任何命运。他甚至阻止他的人干涉他俩的决斗，即使他们已经准备好要帮助他，而在他们的帮助下达乌德毫无疑问会胜利。但他阻止了他们，给科尔沃一个机会取他的性命——如果他愿意的话，给他机会复仇。

“我们是同一种人，你和我。你觉得我是你的敌人？我从未欺骗过你！”达乌德对科尔沃说，他俩刀剑相撞，而科尔沃明白他是对的。

达乌德从未欺骗过他，而科尔沃想不出他能像真心信任达乌德一样信任另一个人。科尔沃皱着眉，轻轻抚摸着心脏，想着达乌德和他嘶哑、轻柔的笑声，而那肌肉里的齿轮开始嗡嗡作响。

“你为什么把我带到这里？我应该原谅这个男人所做的事吗？”心脏重复着被带到达乌德面前时说过的话，科尔沃发现自己在琢磨着答案。

达乌德为钱杀过许多人，杀了贾思敏，但他救了艾米丽，科尔沃沉思。仅仅是一秒钟后他就生气地哼了一声，责怪自己像算数一样如此算计他灵魂伴侣的过往。明显达乌德自己想抛开自己的过往，而科尔沃也早就明白他不需要改变自己就能做到这点，他只需找到自己很久以前就深埋在心中的东西，而现在他极度希望能为犯下的一切错误作出补偿，尽自己最大的努力。科尔沃很清楚自己在这方面是达乌德的头号对象，而这让他内心充满了谦卑而感动的暖意，让他痛苦地咬紧牙关。

“他双手行凶。但是他的内心却是另外一种景象。”

_“是的”_ ，科尔沃想到， _“我知道。他的心防下有某种东西，其它的东西。”_

科尔沃曾让这道壁垒慢慢破碎，一点又一点，而现在，当达乌德终于要奉献他能给出的一切时，科尔沃也终于知道了达乌德藏在铜墙铁壁般的自制力下的是什么。那是欲望，是爱意，也许还有更多。

科尔沃紧紧闭上双眼。他想继续前行。他想再次感觉到被爱，在两年的哀悼之后。他已经流不出更多的泪水，虽然在他心中永远给贾思敏留有一席之地，但同时他也渴望生命中能再次出现一个人，为他带走过去的痛苦。但科尔沃还是觉得这是一种背叛，像一个自私可耻的愿望，玷污着对贾思敏的回忆。

心脏在他的手掌中轻轻跳动，科尔沃盯着它。接着他轻轻把它放在床头柜上，让带着鱼眼般小窗口的正面对着他，然后等待着。

“科尔沃。他是皇家护卫，但私下里，他对女皇有更重要的意义，”心脏低语。

_“我该怎么办？”_ 科尔沃问心脏，他的脑海中同时缠绕着不安和渴望。

心脏沉默了一会儿，但接着它又嗡嗡响起来。“他认为只有通过痛苦才能纪念过往，但这回让他变得冷漠无情，像是一口憋住太久的呼吸。”

科尔沃眨着眼，让这些话的意思流进心中。那心脏是在说他，还是达乌德？可能同时在说他俩，科尔沃意识到这点，接着一种温暖躁动的感觉安抚了他内心的结。

那颗心想让他向前看，想让他开心，而不是让持续的悲哀把他变得严苛阴沉。科尔沃深吸一口气，把心脏再次捧在手中，思绪飘回到达乌德身上。他的灵魂伴侣也许造成了科尔沃的堕落，但他当时并不知道他俩之间的联系，他从未故意伤害他，不像科尔沃知道的许多人。当科尔沃在外面拯救帝国的断壁残垣时，他复仇的心思总是围绕着伯罗斯和坎贝尔，接着是保皇党，但从未针对达乌德。科尔沃知道达乌德早就用悔恨和为拯救艾米丽所涉的险而惩罚了自己，比任何审判能给出惩罚的都严厉。

科尔沃不希望达乌德痛苦。

达乌德歪着嘴、半带嘲弄半带神情的笑容浮现出来，让科尔沃也微笑出来，心跳加速，而突然，做出这个决定变得十分容易。

他需要原谅达乌德。

意识到这点让他的心里充满了一阵阵轻柔的暖流，像是呼气时放松的感觉。科尔沃反思着自己的感觉，发现所有愤怒和怨恨的想法都早就从他心里消失了。他早就在不经意间原谅了达乌德，但他从没鼓足勇气告诉他。他痛苦地意识到自己这样做自私又残忍。科尔沃皱着眉，想起自己拒绝时达乌德脸上恐惧的神情。他知道自己刚刚用很可怕的方式伤害了达乌德的感情，但他当时太不知所措，没法做出不同的反应。

科尔沃本应该同意的。

对于他们至今交换过的亲密行为，他所感到的不只是舒适，而每当他想起自己有多容易在达乌德的粗糙又温柔的手指下融化时，他的胸口就会升起一股强烈的暖流。但他心里的一部分还是为同意达乌德的提议而感到不安。这不只是因为达乌德是个男人——尽管这个事实也确实让科尔沃有些紧张。但主要是因为他真的不知道两个男性之间的性爱该如何进行。不过他的脑袋里确实有幅画面，但很大程度上被修道院扭曲、侮辱同性伴侣的图画所影响。虽然这种图画在很多方面都是错的，但这是科尔沃对此仅有的想象，而这并不能缓解他的紧张。

但他是如此渴望这一切，而如果这是他的灵魂伴侣愿意提出的，科尔沃也愿意一试。

_“你怎么认为？”_ 他问心脏。心脏沉默了一会儿，好像在思考答案，但接着它发出微光。

“你最大的美德之一是懂得原谅。这让你在混乱中保持了理智，拯救了我挚爱的城市。我……我喜欢你这一点。”

科尔沃花了点儿时间思考机械心脏的话，接着，他的双唇慢慢延伸出一个微笑，意识到它也同意他的决定。科尔沃在心脏上印上一个吻，轻轻把它放回箱子里，推到床下，心里暗自感谢它。

科尔沃站起身，深吸一口气。

心意已决，他走向达乌德的房间。

 

 

达乌德站在窗前，盯着外面的落日，顿沃城正缓慢地被逐渐扩大的阴影吞噬。他呆呆盯着，直到双眼湿润，但他没看到任何东西。他所有的感觉都麻木迟钝，眼前是一片模糊，耳朵里全是自己的心跳声，好像他已沉入水底。

科尔沃拒绝了。

他当然会拒绝。

达乌德怎么敢期待会有另一种答案？

他的副手出现在办公室里，达乌德没有回应他的问候。他的思维麻木眩晕，胸腔被灼痛紧紧钳出，让他无法呼吸。他能隐约听到汤玛斯在说话，但他无法集中起注意力来倾听。

“先生？您听到我说话了吗？”汤玛斯问，他的声音像是被蒙住了。

“重复一遍，”达乌德生硬地命令，强迫自己专注于他说的话。

“呃……先生，我说安东尼几乎成功抓住了一个女巫。她当时正往一座大庄园的方向走，就在豪宅区和顿沃塔交汇的地方。他试图抓住她，但没注意她身上有武器。安东尼被她的刀划伤了，而她跑了。他伤的不是特别重，很快就能恢复，但他当时的状况也没法继续跟着她。”

达乌德努力点点头。

他拒绝了。他不想要你。你怎么敢心怀希望，你这个可怜的傻瓜？

“还有别的吗？”

“他报告说那女巫没用骨制刀，就是我们在布莱格摩尔见过的那种。她带着一把很大的镀金刀，上面还嵌着宝石。看起来像是贵族用来装饰墙面的那种，用来显摆的华丽物件，并不能用于打斗。你猜测过那些女巫藏身在塔附近某个上流宅邸里，而这支持了你的假设，但我们还是不能弄清到底是哪个庄园。”

达乌德又点点头，把这个信息塞在脑海里某个角落，没被疼痛与羞辱搅混的地方。他以为他们已经做好了准备。他以为他们的关系已经越过了朋友与伴侣之间的脆弱界线。

“达乌德先生，出什么事儿了吗？”汤玛斯小心地问，听起来很担心。

很长一段时间，达乌德什么也没回答，汤玛斯挺直脖子，身形紧张起来。

“先生？”

“汤玛斯，如果科尔沃杀了我的话，你会怎么办？”达乌德问，没看着他，声音几乎像一阵低语。

这问题让汤玛斯吓了一跳，他快速眨着眼。

“先生……我不明白。科尔沃是您的灵魂伴侣，我相信他永远不会有这种意图，”汤玛斯说，但他听起来不是很确定。

“那如果他有呢？你会怎么做？解散捕鲸帮，然后继续前进？”

这回，他副手脸上困惑的神色变成了恐惧，但达乌德不在乎。

“先生……您为什么要问我这个？”

达乌德自己甚至都不知道。他转开身，摇摇头。他挥挥手示意汤玛斯退下，而他的副手最后担忧地看了他一眼，接着打开窗户。

“达乌德……你确定没出什么事儿吗？”

“走。”

“我……好的，先生。”

达乌德又看向窗外升起的夜色，只能隐约察觉到关闭的动静，汤玛斯消失了，留他一个人沉浸在思绪中。

他刚刚是有多蠢。

有那么一阵，他真的以为科尔沃愿意放下达乌德对他做过的那些可怕的事。有那么一阵，他甚至希望能求得原谅。达乌德诅咒自己堕入虚空，他甚至敢有这种离谱的妄想。达乌德提出那事儿以后科尔沃脸上困惑而害怕的表情，这画面把疼痛深植在达乌德的内心，而这疼痛剧烈燃烧着，直到他感觉内心都成了灰烬。

科尔沃不想用这种方式接受他。

达乌德怎么敢希望科尔沃不是在单纯地忍受他？他本应该满足于科尔沃允许他留在身边。他本该感激涕零于科尔沃允许他亲吻他的脸颊，允许他紧紧抱着他。这本应该就足够了，不仅仅是足够。这已经超出了达乌德所值得的。但是不，在他无尽自私的贪婪中，他抛下了自己谨慎的自制，他忘了控制自己可悲的欲望，而现在他数不清的错误清单上又加了一条可怕的罪过。达乌德终于成功把自己的灵魂伴侣从身边推远了。

如果他能更克制点儿，等的再长一点儿，不要鲁莽冒进，科尔沃也许还有机会比划出他的拒绝，但是不，达乌德非要固执地我行我素，而他伤害到了他的灵魂伴侣，再一次。达乌德以为自己能接受拒绝，继续保持柏拉图式的关系，但在看到科尔沃脸上受伤、震惊的表情后，他确定他的灵魂伴侣根本不想再让他靠近。虚空啊，达乌德问了科尔沃是不是想来一发，就在他哀悼达乌德冷血谋杀的女人的时候。达乌德紧紧闭上眼，想起自己荒谬的感情，他当时曾有多确定自己能有一丝机会。达乌德曾经十分确定科尔沃会回应他的感情，但他错了。

愚蠢，愚蠢， _愚蠢之极_ 。

科尔沃怎么能原谅他 _这么做_ ？

达乌德曾让科尔沃的人生毁于一旦，而他做的这些事，他放在科尔沃脸上的无用的小微笑，没有一件足以弥补他犯下的一丝罪，哪怕只有一点。

达乌德杀死了他灵魂伴侣的唯一挚爱。他怎么敢相信他现在的任何行为能改变科尔沃的想法？

他突然问自己科尔沃曾不曾后悔过他的决定，他是不是希望自己在决斗后终结了达乌德的性命。达乌德拔出自己的刀，盯着冰冷的钢刃，好像它能给自己一个答案。他看着自己的倒影盯着他，那是一张凶手的脸。

刀刃闪亮、冰冷、干净。

这是个谎言。

达乌德也许努力作出过补偿，改变过他的行事方式，不再杀戮，想要 _道歉_ ，但这又有什么用呢？这不足以修补他在科尔沃心中撕开的伤口。任何事都不能。

达乌德把刀握在手中，他的倒影在颤抖，因为他紧紧握着刀的手因为疼痛和力竭而在发抖，他的心脏撞击着他的胸腔，他的视野模糊不清，只剩盯着他的冰冷灰色双眼。这双眼睛属于顿沃之刃，无论他怎么努力想擦干净自己的刀，他都还是这个人。干净、冷峻的刀刃应该沾满鲜血，沾满贾思敏-考德温的鲜血，由达乌德挥下，这个毁了自己灵魂伴侣人生的人。

这是个谎言。一个可恶、可悲的谎言。

 

**前方微量血腥场景出没！直到结尾！**

* * *

他的刀上应该沾满鲜血。

突然，鲜血出现了。

达乌德眨眨眼，他的头脑一片呆滞迟钝，好像里面填满了蜂蜜。他盯着刀刃上的鲜血，血把钢铁染成鲜活的红色，接着他的双眼移到自己的左手腕上。那儿有一道横跨手腕的深深刀口，血液随着飞快的脉搏一股股泵出。血流到砖石地面上，滴到冰冷的石头上时发出轻柔的声响。达乌德摇晃起来，眨着眼，想保持双眼睁开。他感觉不到刀伤的疼痛，反而因为漫无目标、无所不在的痛苦而浑身发疼，这种痛苦把他心里全部的情绪都挤了出来，让他只能感觉到麻木、恶心和烧灼。他看着自己的右手动起来，看着他再次用刀划过左手腕，看着另一股恶心的血流涌出，与之前的合为一股。地板上深红的一滩变得越来越大。

他的刀沾满了鲜血。 _没错_ 。本该如此。凶手的刀刃。

达乌德盯着血液从自己的手腕涌出，他的视线变得模糊。锐痛迅速传过他的腿，因为他的膝盖撞到石面，而他自己都没注意。达乌德用仍然握在手中的刀支撑自己，钢铁楔进砖石，他的膝盖沾染上积聚在地板上的自己的血液。他盯着流血的手腕，眨着眼，而那深深的红色慢慢变成黑色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被和谐的场景其实很简单，达乌德在冲动的驱使下探向科尔沃的下体，暗示他可以用性来抚慰他。然而科尔沃一时震惊到不知所措，瞬移走了，留达乌德一个人在屋里。科尔沃在自己房间里反思内心感受的时候，达乌德却误以为科尔沃并不想接受他。所以在自我厌恶、羞愧、悔恨等多种复杂情绪中，达乌德恍惚间抽出自己的刀割了腕。本章结束。
> 
> P.S. 下一章字数爆表，因为两个人终于要坦诚相见了（各种意义上），就是说会有喜闻乐见的为爱鼓掌情节！


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章就会有喜闻乐见的嘿嘿嘿了，紧张又主动的科尔沃+体贴细心的达乌德，所以：  
> NC17场景预警，老规矩，开头结尾都会有提示。

达乌德身边有阵阵说话声，模糊又轻柔。这声音到他耳朵里时像是被滤过一样，好像他被包裹在了羊毛中。 

达乌德不知道他在哪儿，不知道她是在做梦还是清醒着。世界一片黑暗。他的双眼还是紧紧闭着，他想把左手握成拳头，感受魔力在血管中流动，来把他拉回现实。

他动不了自己的手指。

相反，他的手臂上有一种切割般的锐痛，好像他刚刚把手浸在了滚油里。达乌德赶紧放松自己的手，慢慢地，这疼痛让他疲惫的脑海里出现了一些模糊的记忆。

他想起自己的愧疚、悔恨、愤怒。灼热的愤怒，但不是针对其他人。是针对他自己。他想起自己的刀，沾满了鲜血，因为他用它划过了自己的手腕。

达乌德皱起眉毛，回忆向他袭来。

他做了什么……？

他绝望地像整理自己的思绪，但它们在他试图捕捉的一瞬间就逃脱了，于是他不再做无用功，任自己沉入黑暗。所有事都让他精疲力尽。他转而专注于自己能感觉到什么。达乌德正躺在一个柔软的地方，盖着一种厚厚的、温暖的东西。当他集中注意力时，耳边的声音变得更清晰，最终他听懂了，尽管这声音还是让他觉得自己躺在温暖的蜂蜜中。

“他中间醒来过吗？”

“没，一次也没有。现在已经快两天了。但他的呼吸很平稳，心跳也很稳定。”

“阿塔诺在哪儿？”

“他大概半小时前从这儿离开去宫廷了。我确定他很快就会回来。这段时间他从没离开达乌德身边超过半小时。”

达乌德浑身疼痛，脑袋发晕。

汤玛斯和米莎？也许是。

“谁把达乌德伤成这样？我要知道！谁干的？”

“陛下，我……我们认为这是个意外。 

基隆，声音很悲伤。

“但 _怎么会_ ？我想要达乌德醒来！让他再恢复健康！我命令你们！”

艾米丽，声音稚嫩、心乱如麻，马上就要哭出来了。

不知为何，达乌德积聚起全部的意志和力量，抓住艾米丽的声音，将自己拉出朦胧、迷乱的黑暗。他努力哼出一声，接着睁开眼睛。但他又赶紧把眼睛闭上，突然的光线让他目眩。

“汤玛斯！他醒来了。”

“ _达乌德_ ！”

达乌德的气息突然从肺里挤出来，因为一个密实的重物跳到他的肚子上，把自己扔在他的胸口。艾米丽用细细的胳膊抱住达乌德，把脸埋在他的脖颈里，而他能感觉到她的眼泪落在自己的皮肤上，还有她的微笑。

“达乌德……哦，我可怜的达乌德。”

达乌德用自己完好的手臂抱住艾米丽，让她小小的颤抖身体贴着自己的胸口。她的膝盖陷进他的腹部，很疼，而她的双手揪着达乌德的头发，但达乌德无论如何都不会让她离开。他出声安抚她，在她的头发上印上一个吻，用右手一圈圈抚摸着她的后背。

“我没事，艾米丽。”他嘶哑地说，尽管事实不是这样，他的喉咙因为长时间的昏迷而刺痛。艾米丽退开一点，看着他，她的微笑又变成真心担忧的皱眉。

“谁把你伤成这样？我要马上把他们关进监狱！”她坚定地说。

达乌德感到自己的记忆慢慢恢复，这让他左臂的疼痛更明显了。他小心抬头，看见米莎和汤玛斯，而从他们担忧的神情里，他看出他们很明白发生了 _什么事_ ，但却不知道 _为什么_ ，而且他们十分为首领的性命担心。基隆走上前，轻轻把艾米丽从达乌德的胸口上抱开。

“达乌德现在非常需要休息，陛下。您可以稍后再来看他。”

“哦。好吧。那再见了，达乌德。快点儿好起来！”

艾米丽忧心忡忡的大眼睛再次看向达乌德，他把自己的嘴唇贴上她的前额，想要安慰她，接着她滑下床。艾米丽吸了吸鼻子，露出一个微笑，而达乌德不知怎么成功地翘起了嘴角，也做出一个半认真的微笑。艾米丽看起来不太信服，但她还是拉住基隆伸出的手跟着他走开了，还回头眼泪汪汪地看了达乌德一眼。达乌德撑着自己坐起来，却立即因为左臂里闪过的剧痛缩了一下。

“别动，先生，”米莎赶紧说。达乌德嘶了一声靠回枕头上，已经因为这个简单的动作而精疲力尽了。

“麻烦告诉我我不在索科洛夫的诊所里。”

“不，先生。您在自己的房间里。詹金斯和马尔科在照顾您。幸运的是阿塔诺大人及时发现了您，给您做了急救，还马上通知了我们。就差……就差一点儿。”

达乌德点点头，闭了会儿眼，让自己放松地叹了口气。他必须承认索科洛夫不是一个很糟糕的医生，但是这个提维亚老头仍然在顿沃的上流社会活动，而达乌德现在最不希望有宫廷成员听说他的……听说他做的事。

“有多糟？”他想知道，微微抬起左手看了看。左手上缠着厚厚的绷带，手指上也是，免得他移动手指。

“那个，你失了好多血。但是你……割腕的时候，动作十分精准，幸亏如此。没伤到肌腱，都是干脆利落的割伤。你的手指在康复之后也会恢复正常，这些伤都是可以治好的。”汤玛斯说。

“条件反射，”达乌德轻轻说，但他的头脑在飞速运转，对他 _尖叫_ 。

他做了什么？

他是想自杀吗？

达乌德当时处于恍惚之中，被愤怒和困惑折磨得头晕目眩、疲惫不堪。这一切都 _太多了_ ，太多的痛苦，太多的悔恨，太多的 _一切一切_ 。他记不清之后发生了什么，只记得自己庞大的精神堡垒在脑海里轰然倒塌，把他埋进黑暗。

汤玛斯好像读懂了他的心思，小心而温柔地说：”先生，我现在不想向您要解释，但是……我们得知道。这种事不会再发生了，对吧？“

达乌德用手抹了抹脸，叹口气。“不，不会了。我当时……我当时有些失去理智。”

汤玛斯点点头，看起来还是很担忧。“先生……那 _为什么_ 会发生这种事呢？”

达乌德不知如何回答，但就在这时，他房间的门突然打开，科尔沃冲进来。

他们眼神交汇时科尔沃脸上的表情——恐惧、难以置信的悲伤和极度的自责——会永远烙在达乌德的心里，而这几乎足以再次把达乌德击垮。他十分感谢汤玛斯和米莎能赶紧离开房间。

不到一秒钟，科尔沃就来到了达乌德的床边，把额头贴在达乌德头上，用颤抖的手轻轻捧住他的脸，手指滑过达乌德的头发和脸颊，好像要用各种方法确定达乌德还活着。达乌德想找点儿话说，但全部语言都卡在喉咙里，因为科尔沃开始轻声啜泣。

接着他流出眼泪。

科尔沃高大的身形颤抖着，在达乌德怀里发出几不可闻的啜泣声，他紧紧抓着自己的灵魂伴侣，好像这是他的生命线，他温暖的泪水在达乌德的皮肤上滑落。达乌德也同样不顾一切地抱着他，感受科尔沃断断续续的呼吸打在自己脖子上，用完好的手抚摸科尔沃的后背。

“科尔沃，我……”达乌德贴着科尔沃的脸，无助地对着他的头发低语，但科尔沃马上用一根手指贴上他的嘴唇让他安静。他抬头看，眼中噙满泪水，其中散发出的愧疚将达乌德的思绪打得粉碎。

科尔沃的双手先是捧住达乌德的脸，然后比划起来，颤抖着，动作笨拙。

_“是我把你弄成这样的。”_

达乌德摇摇头，并不同意。“科尔沃，不……”

_“是我把你弄成这样的。我很抱歉，”_ 科尔沃重复道，接着他又闭上盈满泪水的双眼，把脸贴到达乌德胸膛上，颤抖着。达乌德努力保持镇定，因为这 _不是_ 科尔沃的错，而是他自己的，而科尔沃是这个世界上最不需要向他道歉的人。达乌德痛苦地意识到，科尔沃认为是他的拒绝导致达乌德这样伤害自己。某种意义上确实如此，但达乌德从没想像这样吓到他的灵魂伴侣，从没想让科尔沃因为达乌德在情感崩溃时的所作所为责怪自己。现在什么都不重要了，他的伤不重要，他的行为也不重要，唯一重要的是让科尔沃知道这不是他的错，达乌德拼尽全力想让科尔沃知道。

“科尔沃，这 _不是_ 你的错，”他说，声音很轻，但很坚定，“求你了，相信我。很抱歉我吓到了你。”

科尔沃摇摇头，泪水再次从他的双眼涌出。

_“我不能失去你。”_

“科尔沃……”

_“我不能。别离开我，求你了。”_

达乌德觉得自己的心在碎裂。他回应了科尔沃颤抖的抚摸，把他拉近，尽可能紧紧抱住他。他等到科尔沃不规则的呼吸平缓了一点，接着用没受伤的手梳过他的头发，科尔沃抬起眼来，他们的视线交汇。

“我发誓这种事永远不会发生了。我永远不会离开你，我保证。还有，很抱歉我……你知道的。问了你。我不应该像那样急躁，而且我选的时机简直不能更糟了。”

科尔沃抬头看，抽了抽鼻子。他摇摇头，还沉浸在悲伤中。

_“很抱歉我就那么跑走了。我有些不知所措。我本该知道不要像这样伤害你。我很抱歉。”_

达乌德的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，因为他心里的一部分正在缓缓破碎，科尔沃听起来像是在拒绝后又犹豫了，但这现在不重要。唯一重要的是安抚科尔沃，将他眼中可怕的悲伤赶走。

_“你是想自杀吗？”_ 科尔沃用极度颤抖的双手比划道，达乌德几乎没看懂他的手势。

达乌德眨着眼，努力回忆他在崩溃时到底在想什么，他想起自己 _不曾想过_ ，一刻也不曾想过要结束自己的生命，至少没有刻意想过。他赶紧解释自己。

“不，我从没这么想。我很抱歉，科尔沃，我只是……我只是有些失去理智。我很困惑，还他妈的很沮丧，因为贾思敏的纪念日还有……所有的一切都涌了出来。太多了。我……请不要责怪你自己。这种事永远不会再发生了，我保证。还有，请告诉艾米丽这是个意外之类的，我不想让她担心。”

科尔沃点点头，但他似乎还是更愿意和达乌德换位，如果他可以的话。他漂亮的神色眼睛满溢着内疚。科尔沃轻轻捧起达乌德的左手，用手指拂过绷带。接着他低下头亲吻达乌德的手腕，轻柔又虔诚，一遍遍地把嘴唇贴上达乌德受伤的手。

_“我不能再失去你，”_ 他比划道，又拉起达乌德的手。达乌德理解着科尔沃话中的意思，感到一阵痛苦在心中炸开。这痛苦很快就平复了，只剩下酸楚、触动和全然的感激。

“我永远不会离开你，科尔沃。”

科尔沃又眼泪汪汪地点了点头。他们沉默了一会儿，虔诚地握着彼此的手，好像这是他们第一次鼓起勇气这么做。

“我错过贾思敏的纪念日了，是不是？很抱歉，我毁了一个对你很重要的日子，”达乌德轻轻说，突然想起来最初造成这一团糟的原因。

科尔沃抬起视线，伸出手捧住达乌德的脸，而另一只手仍旧轻轻握着达乌德的左手。他摇摇头，露出一个温柔的微笑。

_“还是个不错的纪念会。”_

达乌德慢慢点头。突然，科尔沃眼里的光变了，他明显深吸了一口气，好像在准备一件十分重要的事，接着他的手动起来。

科尔沃指指自己，用一只手的指尖两次擦过自己的另一只手掌，然后指了指达乌德，脸上带着中难以置信的郑重。他嘴角挂着一丝微笑，眼中又溢出泪水，而达乌德的心跳猛地停了一下，因为他明白了。

_“我原谅你。”_

“科尔沃……”达乌德无助地低语，伸手触摸他。科尔沃立即靠了过去，他们躺在彼此的怀里，抱着对方，好像只有相拥才能阻止他俩继续沉没。现状完全是由痛苦、悔恨和悲伤构成的一团乱麻，但莫名地，也许是因为他们已经沉到水底，科尔沃的道歉、他的抚摸和他的原谅终于成功把达乌德拉了出来。有科尔沃在他身边，他身体的每一寸疼痛都像被内心里一股明亮、温柔的热度所融化了。

达乌德试图理解他现在的感觉，但就算他再怎么努力也无法理解，所以他只是紧紧抱住他浑身发抖的灵魂伴侣。慢慢地，慢慢地，这个想法根植在达乌德心里，像火焰在他胸中燃烧，驱走了他过去的阴影，留他在温暖而卑微的感激中颤抖，吞噬着他。

科尔沃原谅了他。

达乌德突然听到一个奇怪的声音，一个轻柔、沙哑的笑声，然后他意识到那是他自己的声音。他笑了出来，带着难以置信的喜悦，科尔沃后退了一点看着他。科尔沃的嘴唇延伸成一个感动的微笑，脸上还挂着泪，达乌德十分清楚他俩现在看起来可能都惨兮兮的，但他太开心，不想在意这些。

_“我早就原谅你了。很抱歉我没早点儿告诉你。”_

科尔沃放下手，达乌德伸出没受伤的手抹去科尔沃脸上的一行泪水，盯着他深邃、深沉的双眼，而科尔沃也盯着他。

接着，突然，缩短彼此之间的距离变得很容易。

他们的嘴唇相触，终于，好像达乌德在知道自己有一个灵魂伴侣后就一直在期待这件事发生，好像他在几乎屏住一年呼吸后终于能喘口气。他们的第一个吻缓慢又纯洁，好像他们俩都不知所措，只能惊奇于对方嘴唇的柔软。很长一段时间后达乌德退开一点看着科尔沃，判断他和一个男人接吻后的反应。科尔沃有一瞬间确实很震惊，双眼圆睁，但接着他露出微笑，又弯下身亲吻他。

他们的吻纯洁又小心，而达乌德几乎想笑出声，因为他才不是什么纯洁又小心的人。他生命中所有亲吻都像是啃咬，混合着唾液、牙齿和血，提醒其他人达乌德是个—— _曾是个_ ，他纠正自己——掠食者，但这不是达乌德现在的所作所为，也不是达乌德想和他的灵魂伴侣做的事。尽管他们的吻温柔又轻缓，这感觉还是如此美妙，而他已经期待了太久，现在这吻又让他血液沸腾，他压抑已久的欲望被重新点燃。达乌德把没受伤的手插进科尔沃的发间，将他拉近，鼓励他继续。科尔沃也用同样的方式回应，手指用力梳过达乌德的头发，纯真的氛围渐渐变得令人迷醉。达乌德咬住科尔沃的下唇，渐渐他变得情不自禁，试图把舌头伸进科尔沃的嘴里。

他没进得太深，只是轻轻用舌头扫了扫科尔沃的嘴唇，但这足以让科尔沃畏缩着退开。

“艹，抱歉，科尔沃。我一时忘了，”达乌德赶紧说，突然想起科尔沃失去的舌头。他能想象科尔沃肯定讨厌有另一个人的舌头在他嘴里，而自己却什么也做不了。达乌德担心科尔沃根本不喜欢这样，但让他大大松了一口气的是，科尔沃只是笑着摇摇头。

_“只要你不把舌头一直伸进来，我就没问题。”_

达乌德眨眨眼。“你确定？”

科尔沃点点头，热切地倾身向前，达乌德兴奋地顺应着他。这回，科尔沃微微张开双唇，任达乌德加深这个吻。而一碰到科尔沃的嘴唇，达乌德就愉悦地呻吟出声，他轻咬着、低吼着、把自己紧紧贴上去。虚空啊，科尔沃像是认真地回应着，手掌捧住达乌德的下巴，而达乌德觉得他感受到的科尔沃的呻吟比他听到的还要多。他没受伤的手梳着科尔沃的头发，插进柔软的发丝间。达乌德拉着他的头发，科尔沃发出的呻吟让达乌德的后背剧烈地一激灵。他无法呼吸，达乌德觉得自己可以就这样度过余生，觉得这可以让他忘记一切伤痛。

他们最后还是停下了，主要是为了获取空气，而非因为其它。科尔沃眨着眼微笑，好像不敢相信刚刚发生了什么，达乌德也有同感，但他根本不在意。相反他抬起手拂过科尔沃的脸颊，而科尔沃闭上眼，靠向他的手，像一只流浪猫，渴望别人的触摸。

“科尔沃……很抱歉我愚蠢的提议吓了你一跳。我不该像那样急躁，”达乌德轻轻说，尽管想起科尔沃的拒绝扫走了他的兴致，但他还是觉得需要让科尔沃知道他没有恶意。“我们可以像以前一样保持柏拉图式的关系，如果你更喜欢这样的话。只要你一直在我身边，我就很满足了。”

让他十分惊讶的是，科尔沃皱着眉摇摇头。他的手动了起来，达乌德明白了那些手势，但他不相信自己的眼睛。

_“别道歉。我本应同意的。我不想再保持柏拉图式的关系了，我想要这个。”_

科尔沃倾身向前，温暖的手覆在达乌德的脸颊上，满怀渴望地吻了他。达乌德努力保持镇静，他心里的一部分拒绝相信科尔沃的话，拒绝相信他能得到科尔沃的吻、他的触碰和 _更多的东西_ ，但达乌德只是坚决地让自己的想法闭上嘴，全心享受这一刻。

当科尔沃再次退开的时候，达乌德沉浸在极乐的恍惚之中。

“科尔沃……你确定吗？”

科尔沃点点头，眼中尽是坚定。 _“我已经想了很久了。太久了。贾思敏总是坚持希望我能和我的灵魂伴侣在一起，所以她不会介意我们俩，我知道这点。他会希望我开心。我想向前看，我想要你。”_

他的手悬在半空中，过了一会儿才接着动起来，而达乌德很高兴自己不必回答，因为他不确定能不能相信自己的声音。

_“关于这个……”_ 科尔沃比划道， _“我承认我还是有点儿不安。”_ 他移开自己的视线，样子有些难为情，还有些紧张。达乌德心疼地同情起来，因为仅仅是“要和一个男人睡觉”这个想法对科尔沃来说肯定就是前所未有的，就像是再次经历一遍第一次，达乌德能想象到。但科尔沃已经 _吻了他_ ，而如果他可以尝试这样的新事物，那也许他也能接受另一些。无论如何，达乌德不会做任何科尔沃不愿意的事，他要赶紧让他知道这点。

“没关系，”达乌德轻轻地说，拉住科尔沃的一只手。“我们不用急着做任何事。我保证我不会让任何你感到不舒服的事发生，而你可以来把握节奏。我们可以慢慢来，等到合适的时间。等我的手康复，最好是。”

科尔沃笑了，拉住达乌德缠着绷带的手。他把他的嘴唇印在他受伤的手腕上，眼中带着全然的感谢。达乌德往旁边挪了挪，举起他的毯子，邀请科尔沃躺在他身边。

_“你的人怎么办？他们会知道的。”_

“这个，我猜我欠他们一个解释。还有他们可能已经用虚空凝视看到我们接吻了，所以就这样吧。你这个家伙快躺进来，我都有点儿冷了，”达乌德回答，科尔沃踢掉靴子，把外套扔到椅子上，接着也钻进毯子里，紧紧贴着达乌德，温暖着他。

过了一会儿，有人敲了敲门，达乌德粗暴地回了一声，汤玛斯和米莎进来了。詹金斯、罗非奥和马尔科也紧随其后，马尔科还拿着一个装满医疗用品的皮包。

“马尔科想检查一下缝线，先生，”汤玛斯礼貌地说，达乌德必须表扬他，因为他看到科尔沃和自己一起躺在床上时甚至一动都没动。

达乌德嘟哝了一声，伸出疼痛的手臂让马尔科检查，而詹金斯也把手伸到包里想帮助他。他们俩都不敢问起科尔沃。米莎站在床尾、罗非奥身边，有些神经质地烦躁。在紧张的几分钟沉默之后，她沮丧地咆哮一声，扯下她的面罩。

“好吧，如果你们都要对这么显眼的事实避而不谈的话，那就我来说。你他妈的出什么问题了，先生，而你跟阿塔诺之间的腻腻歪歪又是怎么回事？到底他妈的怎么了？我不明白！”她脱口而出，而其他的捕鲸帮成员都立马僵住了，带着惊恐的神情看着达乌德。

汤玛斯责备地瞪了米莎一眼，但她只是固执地耸耸肩。“怎么了？他可正躺在达乌德的床上，还是说我出现幻觉了？”

达乌德叹了口气，脑海里每一个粗暴的回答都在感觉到科尔沃贴近后烟消云散。他的一只手被科尔沃的手在毯子下握住，温暖又有力，好像他想给达乌德勇气。他知道他需要让他的人知道他们不必为他担心，还有他掩藏太久的联结。

“科尔沃是我的灵魂伴侣，”达乌德最后说，声音坚定，意识到自己说这话的时候还带着骄傲。“因为纪念日的缘故，所有关于已逝女皇的回忆全都回来了，我……我当时有些失神发狂。但我们已经解决这些问题了，科尔沃和我。我现在又恢复自我了。”

聚成一堆的捕鲸帮盯着达乌德，极度震惊，他们的视线在达乌德和科尔沃身上移来移去，达乌德几乎能 _听见_ 他们大脑中的齿轮摩擦的声音，因为他们正在理解达乌德这句至关重要的话。汤玛斯已经知道了，所以他不像他的同伴那样震惊，但在其他人的脸上，达乌德能看到理解的表情显露出来，他们 _明白了_ 整个情况曾经有多复杂混乱，而背后又曾有多少情感压力。这肯定让达乌德痛苦了很长时间。

“哦……该死的这可解释了不少事，”恢复理智后，米莎评论道。

“我是最早知道的，”汤玛斯突然插嘴。

“ _什么_ ？那你为什么不告诉我们？”詹金斯想知道。

“你倒是问啊。”

“先生……您确定您已经没事了吗？”罗非奥想知道。

达乌德叹了口气，努力听上去不要那么疲惫，这样才能说服他的人他们不必担心。“我没事。我发誓。我怕你们再缠着我。让其他人也知道。没必要现在就打开威士忌存货。”

这话确实让詹金斯咯咯笑出来，还让达乌德得到了罗非奥如释重负地歪嘴一笑。这个捕鲸帮成员鞠了一躬离开了，去执行他首领的命令，而达乌德知道他能说服其他人一切会回归正常，或多或少吧，既然他们已经知道了一切。

“艹，我还以为老大只是觉得阿塔诺的屁股不错，他在舞会上一直盯着他看，”米莎干巴巴的评论，达乌德觉得自己寒毛直竖。他想结束他们的争论，但他感觉到科尔沃温暖的身体因为轻笑而发抖，于是达乌德觉得自己什么都不在乎了。他只是让自己靠回科尔沃身上，而科尔沃在他太阳穴上印下一个吻。

“尽量不要移动您的手，先生，”马尔科嘱咐道，达乌德不情愿地再次睁开眼。他点头同意，看向汤玛斯和米莎。

“命令跟以前一样。确保你们下次遇上女巫时能抓住她们。詹金斯，跟安东尼说他做的不错，但下次他再被布莱格摩尔疯子弄伤的话他就得跟我好好解释了。他妈的算他幸运，我现在身体不适。”

“我会让他再小心点儿的，”詹金斯说。

“我可以对他吼几声，如果这样有用的话，”米莎提议。

达乌德嘟哝了一声作为回答，突然又感觉到有些恍惚和疲惫。他的双眼都快闭上了，汤玛斯招呼其他人离开达乌德的房间，留达乌德和科尔沃单独相处。

科尔沃把他拥在怀里，鼻子贴上达乌德的发丝，紧紧抱着他，好像他还是担心达乌德可能以某种方式离开他，而只有他坚实的怀抱能把他留在身边。达乌德任自己沉进他的怀抱，让沉重的倦意慢慢淹没他，他陷入沉睡，听着科尔沃和他同步的心跳，一句话在他的脑海里回荡，一遍又一遍。

我原谅你。

 

 

达乌德又在床上躺了几天，遵照马尔科的嘱咐。他的手在皇家医师的万能药的帮助下恢复的很快，但达乌德还是觉得手有些抖，而科尔沃坚持让他休息。科尔沃这么对自己的的伤大惊小怪，这让达乌德十分感动，而且他并不介意。尽管他总是在科尔沃想喂他肉汤时直接把他赶走，但他心里还是几乎是心疼地感激着他。

达乌德弄明白科尔沃是怎么跟艾米丽说的了，他说自己有些心烦意乱，所以刮胡子时没注意，用剃刀割伤了自己。艾米丽相信了，很幸运，但她还是来到达乌德的房间好好教育了他一顿，告诉他应该更小心点。她这么做的时候带着一个女儿能积攒起的全部关心和愤怒，达乌德十分感动，所以一点儿也不介意，因为他终于知道他对艾米丽的意义比自己想的重要得多，而且这种感觉是双向的。当达乌德跟她握手保证自己会小心时，他是真心的。

艾米丽-考德温女皇一天会来看他好几次，如果她能抽出时间的话，跟达乌德说说宫廷里他错过的那些或多或少刺激的事。有时她会给他带来她特别喜欢的莓果小蛋糕，即使达乌德不是很喜欢这种高糖分的东西，但他还是感谢着接受了。他知道每次艾米丽 生病时，这种蛋糕都能让她打起精神，而这种表示让达乌德的心都要融化了。每个夜晚，她都跳到达乌德的床边给他读故事，还坚持一定要她自己读。每次她这么做时，艾米丽都能在达乌德还醒着的时候把自己读睡着，蜷成一团，头枕在他的肚子上。科尔沃第一次发现有些生气的达乌德胸口躺着一个熟睡的小女皇、但他自己什么也做不了的时候，他发出一阵大笑，让达乌德朝他丢了个枕头。科尔沃最后轻轻把艾米丽从达乌德身上抱起来，带她回到她的床上，不过他马上就回来和达乌德一起躺倒毯子下面。

他们就像以前一样同床共枕，紧紧抱着对方，缠绕在彼此的怀里，但从现在开始，这感觉不一样了。好像一道看不见的墙已经倒塌，他们之间再也没有任何阻碍，除了皮肤上薄薄的布料。达乌德和科尔沃亲吻着对方，直到他们闭上双眼，达乌德沉醉于科尔沃嘴唇的触感中，还有他贴在自己身上的粗糙皮肤。最棒的是科尔沃似乎也同样享受，他的喉咙里发出极度渴望的声音，拉近达乌德的脸，回应他的亲吻。而当达乌德咬着他的下唇时，科尔沃颤抖的呼吸让他变得更疯狂。

又过了几天，达乌德觉得自己可以下床了，迫切地想重新活动自己的肌肉。他回归工作和训练，好像一切都没改变。达乌德心里的一部分担心有些人会离开，鉴于他的意外是脆弱的标志，但没人离开。这也许不仅仅是因为罗非奥的口才很好，也是因为在达乌德离开后留下的捕鲸帮成员都是他队伍里最忠心耿耿的人。鉴于比莉叛变后，那些质疑达乌德领导能力的人在达乌德离开后也离开了，他知道他能够信任那些留下来的人，而他们的忠诚让达乌德心里充满了谦卑的感激，激励着他要给他们一个目标。他的捕鲸帮知道了他们的首领安然无恙，如释重负，用加倍的努力回应着达乌德的期望。捕猎女巫的行动继续进行，还有新人的间谍训练。

不过有件事还是截然不同了。达乌德没有一刻不想着科尔沃同意了他的提议，而达乌德康复的这段时间也渐渐加剧了两人之间的张力，让他到达了痛苦边缘，以前所未有的方式煽动着达乌德的欲望。他在等待，就要没了耐心，但他向自己发过誓，会允许科尔沃在准备好以后再告诉他。

终于，詹金斯和马尔科决定达乌德左手腕上的绷带可以被拆掉了。

达乌德的手终于可以再次沾水了，他立即抓住这个机会长长地、彻底地泡了一个澡，享受着热水包围全身的感觉。他盯着左手腕，上面横着两条细细的红线。这伤疤会存在很长时间，也许达乌德的余生都要带着它们，但说到底，它们就是很多疤之中的两道。它们会永远提醒着他自己的所作所为，达乌德沉思道，但也会提醒着他科尔沃的原谅。达乌德心里笑着，爬出浴缸，走到水池边刮胡子。刮完胡子后他又刮净了胸口的毛发，他渐渐习惯了这样做，就像他习惯了越来越多的疤痕和枪伤破坏着他的皮肤。尽管他来自索科诺斯，但达乌德身上的毛发并不多，因为他父母血脉的缘故，但他上半身疤痕交错的地方长回来的体毛还是让他特别痒，所以他宁愿把它们都剃掉。

达乌德穿上一件轻薄的衬衣和一条黑裤子，走到他的卧室，用毛巾把头发擦干。已经是傍晚了，最后一丝黄油般的阳光让空气里的灰尘闪亮着舞蹈。达乌德的桌子上还有一摞文件要完成，都是在他休养生息的那几天积攒下来的，但达乌德决定把工作推到明天再做。他站在窗前，看着城市沐浴在最后一缕阳光中，这时，门口传来一阵轻轻的敲门声，打断了他的思绪。

科尔沃走进来，关上身后的门。一看到达乌德，他露出一个微笑，脸上爬上一片红晕。

“很高兴见到你，”达乌德问候他，科尔沃比划出他的回答。

_“你的手怎么样？”_

“好多了。我现在还不想参加掰手腕大赛不过已经不疼了，”达乌德回答。科尔沃点点头，但他好像没认真听，他的眼睛有些紧张地在达乌德的卧室里瞟来瞟去。

_“我能坐下吗？”_ 他最后问。

“当然，”达乌德回答，这回他有些困惑了。他看着科尔沃走到床边坐了下来，双手烦躁地攥着衣角。科尔沃没看着他，达乌德注意到。达乌德凑近了仔细看着科尔沃，发现他的头发刚刚才洗过梳过。他闻起来有淡淡的肥皂气味，而且他的衬衣干净又清新。

如果达乌德的观察没错的话，科尔沃仔细地把自己清理打扮了一番，而现在他正坐在达乌德的床边，脸上的表情像是他就要因为紧张的肩膀而绷断了。

哦。

达乌德明白了科尔沃做了什么，或者说正打算做什么。因为这个他既想笑又想皱眉。他已经为 _那事_ 准备好了自己，准备好迈出下一步，示意达乌德他已经准备好要打破他们之间柏拉图式的关系。但现在他就在达乌德的卧室里，科尔沃变得极度紧张，他不是很清楚自己该做什么，而仅是这个想法就让达乌德该死地心碎。

达乌德深吸一口气，坐在科尔沃旁边。他伸出一只手搭在他的肩膀上，科尔沃因为这动作缩了一下，微微转过头好看着达乌德。

“好吧，保镖，痛快说出来，”达乌德轻轻地说，“怎么了？”

科尔沃又看向一边，眨着眼，努力搜索词汇，手悬在半空中。

_“我真的不知道这事儿该怎么做，”_ 科尔沃最后说， _“两个男人之间。但我还是知道一点儿东西，而我所知道的让我有些紧张。我不确定我是不是……”_

他发出一声挫败的呻吟，停下动作，又放下手转开头。达乌德赶紧用一只手环住科尔沃的肩膀，小心地向他表明他可以放弃，如果他愿意的话。

“你不确定你是不是会喜欢这个，是这样吗？”达乌德替他说完，他的声音尽可能的温柔。

科尔沃点点头。

“这个，那你所知道的两个男人之间的性爱是什么样子？”

科尔沃听到达乌德直白的用语，缩了一下，他快速的眨着眼。

_“我没法用手语表达出来。”_

“那就写下来。我等着。”

科尔沃拿出他的写字板，写字的时候转开了一点。写完后他把写字板递给达乌德，接着就沉在自己的思绪里，明显感觉特别尴尬。达乌德轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，接着读起来。

_“我真的想和你更进一步，但就我所知道的，一个人要四脚着地，另一个人要从后面进入，而这听起来不是很浪漫。我可以想象到这对后面那个人来说感觉肯定不错，但我不确定另一个人的感觉会如何。而且不能看着对方的脸有些……”_ 科尔沃在这儿划掉了几个词，接着另起一行， _“我明白大部分我知道的东西都受到修道院的严重影响，但这还是让我很紧张。”_

达乌德把这段话读了两遍，而他很难不把自己强烈的怒气表现出来，这些该死的督军和他们的谎言让他怒火中烧。旁边的科尔沃似乎还是注意到了达乌德的怒气，因为他把头转得更偏了，脸还红的很厉害。

“好吧，你没说错，这确实是修道院想让你们认为的，而这完全就是胡扯，”达乌德坚定地说，同时努力让自己不要听起来像是在指责科尔沃的无知，因为他又怎么能从别的地方知道这些呢？修道院认为同性之爱严重违反了多条戒律，而他们画出的用来警醒世人的图画都表示，两个男性之间的性爱是令人不悦的、是原始的、是不洁的，而这让达乌德很愤怒。他没能压住自己的低吼，而科尔沃紧紧闭上双眼。

_“我侮辱了你。我很抱歉。”_

“艹，科尔沃，没有！我没怪你，好吗？我怪的是修道院那群操蛋的狂信徒。这些根本 _不是_ 事实，”达乌德赶紧说，试图安抚科尔沃。科尔沃摇摇头，避开了达乌德的视线，把脸埋在手里，发出一声沮丧的呻吟。接着他的双手又比划起来，颤抖着。

_“我刚刚把气氛全毁了，是不是？”_ 他比划道，看起来惨兮兮的。

达乌德不是很清楚自己为什么要这么做，但他 _大笑起来_ 。他努力想停下，咬着自己的舌头，但他悲惨地失败了，他的肩膀因为嘶哑的笑声发着抖，这让科尔沃难以置信的瞪着他。他的脸上写满困惑，当达乌德终于平静了一点儿以后他赶紧解释道：

“界外魔的蛋蛋啊，科尔沃！你他妈以为这事儿是什么样的，嗯？我会穿着好看的内衣在床上等着你？还有该死的蜡烛、玫瑰和香槟？然后我们就跳到对方身上接着就完事儿了？”

这回轮到科尔沃喷出一声惊讶的笑，他脸上带着不敢相信的笑容，接着也大笑起来。达乌德感觉自己的嘴角翘成一个大大的笑容，心中充满了喜悦，因为能让科尔沃安心对他意义重大。

“到底是什么？回答我！”达乌德说，声音还因为刚刚的笑而颤抖着。

科尔沃摇摇头，现在他的脸上是笑容。 _“我不知道。我不知道该期待什么，我猜。我只知道我想要你。”_

听到这句，达乌德脸上得意的笑消失了，取而代之的是感动的微笑。“科尔沃……”

_“我还是很紧张，”_ 科尔沃比划道，但他紧张的肩膀已经明显放松下来。他没有抗拒，任达乌德把他揽在怀里拉到身边，在他的太阳穴上印上一个吻。达乌德最首要的任务是把科尔沃的不适感驱走。他需要确保把那些误解和偏见从科尔沃的脑袋里赶走，如果他们想有些进展的话。

“没关系。你没把气氛毁了。当你不知道将要做什么的时候会有些焦虑，这完全可以理解。无论如何，让我们就这么谈谈，好吗？”达乌德温柔地提议，心满意足地看着科尔沃点点头，漂亮的嘴唇上是小心翼翼的微笑。

“首先，两个男人之间的性爱和异性伴侣没有什么不同。他们说唯一可能的姿势是一人四脚着地，另一人在后面，而这是错的。有上百种姿势，而且其中有很多能让两个伴侣面对面，”达乌德解释道。

科尔沃眨着眼，理解着这些话。达乌德不得不抑制住自己顽皮的笑容，因为他能 _看见_ 各种想法在科尔沃的表情下面打转，他努力想象着这种事到底该怎么做。最后他抬起手询问达乌德。

_“那怎么做呢？”_

“呃，确实，大部分情况都是……你懂得，一个人从后门插入另一个人，可以这么说吧，但是只需要稍稍调整到对的角度，完全可能让两人面对面。”

科尔沃慢慢点头。 _“你确定不疼吗？”_

达乌德叹了一口气，努力不让自己对可恶的修道院、还有他们的谎言的怒意表现出来。“你知道的，后门不是什么柔软的通道，能随便把东西插进去，就是如此。那儿有弯曲，有腔道，有的位置会疼，有的位置没感觉，还有的位置能让人爽上天，只要用正确的方法刺激的话。”

科尔沃抬起眉毛。 _“所以两个人都能感觉不错？”_

“妈的没错，当然了！据说甚至有可能仅仅通过刺激他体内的特定位置就让接受的一方高潮，”达乌德说，“不过也不一定要进行任何插入行为。如果你感觉这想法不舒服的话，我们可以找另一种方式。”

一个轻柔、有些害羞的微笑出现在科尔沃脸上，让达乌德的心跳在胸腔里加速。

_“我猜你目前为止一直是占据主导的那一方，对吗？”_

达乌德眨眨眼。确实在一些特殊情况下，他会给自己找个一夜情伴侣，他会选些渴望粗暴对待的男人，给自己释放压力的机会。他目前的性经历都包含着撕咬、低吼着的进攻、指甲、牙齿与抓痕，他会粗暴地压着另一个人，几乎把他压进床垫里。但这不是他想对科尔沃做的。完全不是。

“对，我承认。但我从没和真正对我有意义的伴侣在一起过，科尔沃。如果你决定和我做这件事的话我会用完全不同的方式。如果有什么是你特别喜欢的，让我知道，如果你有不喜欢的事也告诉我。我想要的只是让你感到快乐。”

虚空啊，他要淹死在那双温柔的棕褐色眼睛里了。

_“你知道怎么能让我感觉不错？”_

“我知道不少事，保镖。“

科尔沃惊喜的笑容完全发自真心，而且他看起来更安心了，但他好像还是不知道自己该做些什么。事实上，达乌德没想让他做任何事，至少没想让他做不愿做的事。达乌德想要 _给予_ ，任何他能给予的东西。感觉到科尔沃可能想要一些指导，达乌德站起身牵住科尔沃的手。他把他从床上拉起来，让两人又都站着，面对面。达乌德用手臂环住科尔沃的身体，把他拉近，一只手抚摸着科尔沃的后脑，接着倾身向前亲吻他。科尔沃的双眼变得温柔，回应着达乌德的吻。

_“我是不是应该先刮个胡子？”_ 科尔沃突然问，眉毛微微皱着。

达乌德笑起来，用自己的脸蹭着科尔沃的下巴，享受着这种刺痛的感觉。“不，我喜欢你的胡茬。感觉很好。”

科尔沃笑了，他们站了一会儿，亲吻着，缓慢又彻底，手在对方的后背上游移，终于，达乌德能感觉到科尔沃肩胛部位的肌肉放松下来，就像他期待的那样。他们的亲吻慢慢变得令人迷醉，达乌德更多地用上了舌头，而科尔沃更多地轻咬着达乌德的嘴唇。当他们停下来呼吸时，科尔沃黑色的瞳孔放大，他的脸颊泛红。

_“现在呢？”_

他问这话的时候几乎带着恶作剧般的得意笑容，让达乌德的心跳加速。他的灵魂伴侣越来越自信了，而达乌德几乎无法表达出这对他有多重要。

“好吧，你想做什么？我接受提议，保镖，”达乌德粗哑得说，玩儿着科尔沃的外套领子。

_“艾米丽总是叨叨你的纹身。我很早就想看看了，”_ 科尔沃比划道。

“如你所愿。”

达乌德后退一步，开始解衬衣扣子，但刚刚解了几颗他就停住了，垂下手。他抬了抬眉毛，点点头，示意科尔沃来接手完成他的任务。

科尔沃明显咽了下口水，让达乌德得咬住舌头才能忽略自己的裤子现在有多紧绷。科尔沃的视线在他的脸和衬衣领子间快速游移，但接着他上前一步，伸手摸到扣子。 

他慢慢解开达乌德的衬衣，达乌德能感觉到科尔沃的双手在微微颤抖，但他也能感觉到这并不是因为他害怕。达乌德之前把衬衣下摆掖进了裤子里，而科尔沃现在小心地把它拽出来，解开最后几颗扣子。科尔沃轻轻把衬衫推过他的肩膀，达乌德帮助了他，耸耸肩让衬衣完全落下。达乌德小心地看着他灵魂伴侣的脸，科尔沃凝视着达乌德赤裸的上半身，他肩膀上的图案，还有手臂上交织的复杂线条。科尔沃的双眼深沉得惊人，他的呼吸加深，食指转了转，示意达乌德转过身。

达乌德顺从地转身背对科尔沃，让他看着覆满后背的交织的大片文身。达乌德看不见他的表情，他不自觉地沉思科尔沃是不是觉得他在外形上吸引着他，而不仅仅是在情感上。这样想着，他还是在科尔沃温暖的手突然触到他后背的皮肤时剧烈地缩了一下，他的手描摹着那些黑色线条。达乌德急促地出了一口气，因为科尔沃接着把他温暖的嘴唇贴到他的颈后，接着是他肩胛上大片的结状图案。科尔沃的嘴在他肩膀上的符文圆圈上印下温柔的吻，接着下移到脊柱上一串弯曲的图案上，然后又再次上移回他的颈后。他温热的呼吸在达乌德的颈背上飘荡，而这感觉让达乌德的后背剧烈地发抖，他没能忍住愉悦的轻声呻吟。他能感觉到科尔沃因为他的反应而贴着他的皮肤轻笑，接着科尔沃从背后抱住他，通红的脸贴上他的后背，嘴唇贴上达乌德的脖颈。

“怎么样？你喜欢我的旧文身吗？”达乌德问，他的声音已经十分沙哑了。科尔沃轻轻哼了一声表示同意，用指尖描摹着达乌德手臂上的线条，但接着他突然退开。达乌德回头看是什么吸引了他灵魂伴侣的注意力，意识到科尔沃正盯着他身体左侧的一片伤疤，就在肋骨下方。

这是他们的决斗留下的伤，一年多以前在水淹区，当时科尔沃对达乌德打出最后一击，选择以此来结束他俩的打斗。科尔沃一看到这道大大的浅色伤疤，脸上的表情变得不安而抱歉，达乌德努力想说点儿什么，让他知道他没记仇。他怎么能呢？

“科尔沃，没关系……”他开口，但接着，科尔沃双膝跪地，达乌德全部的话都消失在喉咙里。

科尔沃亲吻着达乌德肋骨下方的伤疤，缓慢又虔诚，一只手撑在达乌德的大腿上。他睁开眼睛，抬头盯着他，好像在无声地为他造成的伤道歉。达乌德赶紧对他微笑，让他知道他不必担心。科尔沃跪在他眼前的场景让达乌德几乎无法呼吸，而如果他下腹的紧张感刚刚还只是难以忽视的话，现在就完全是无法忽视了。达乌德现在比起年轻时更不易被唤起情欲，但他灵魂伴侣的轻微抚摸就足以撩拨起他的情欲，看来如此。

达乌德温柔地把科尔沃拉起来，搂住他亲吻，他跪在身前的场景足以让他因为欲望而头晕目眩，他拽着科尔沃的外套领子，把衣服推下去。他的呼吸凌乱，科尔沃耸耸肩膀让外套掉落，乱糟糟地摊在地板上。接着达乌德的手指摆弄着科尔沃的衬衣，小心在科尔沃的脸上搜寻着任何不适的迹象。但他能找到的只有温柔的同意，达乌德慢慢脱下科尔沃的衣服，直到他的上半身也变得赤裸。

虚空啊，这男人真是漂亮。 

达乌德不得不紧紧咬住舌头，他几乎尝到了血的味道，但他尽量让自己的爱抚保持缓慢和小心，试探着科尔沃喜欢哪里被抚摸。他让自己的指尖划过科尔沃突出的锁骨和丰满的肱二头肌，划过棱角分明的胸肌上的伤疤，下移到对称的腹肌上，界外魔啊，达乌德想把科尔沃推到床上、舔掉他褐色皮肤上每一滴汗的愿望快把他逼到了疼痛边缘。终于他成功地让自己平静下来，倾身向前亲吻科尔沃的脖颈，慢慢从他的一侧肩膀吻到另一侧。科尔沃发出一声轻柔的呻吟，他咧开嘴笑了。接着科尔沃用粗糙的手指捧住他的下巴，把他的头抬起来，让他再次看着自己的脸。科尔沃吻着他，靠上来，他灼热、赤裸的皮肤贴着达乌德的皮肤，这感觉再次让达乌德竭力保持镇静。

等到科尔沃落在达乌德唇上的呼吸变得凌乱又急促时，达乌德早就被扒光他的欲望点燃了，他鼓起勇气对着床点点头。他的心脏愉快地颤动了一下，因为科尔沃只是点点头，瞳孔放大，接着他们两人都倒在床垫上，造成一片混乱：手在对方的上半身四处游移，心不在焉地啃咬、亲吻着彼此。当他们的臀部贴在一起的时候，达乌德甚至能透过布料感觉到科尔沃坚硬的勃起抵着他的，这让他笑出来。科尔沃一感觉到这个就缩了一下，他的双眼大大睁开，一时被自己的身体反应吓了一跳。

“嘘，没关系，”达乌德安抚他。他慢慢把一只手移到科尔沃的裤腰上，用一根拇指勾住他的腰带，别的什么也没干，表示他不会更进一步，除非科尔沃愿意。达乌德的双眼对上科尔沃的眼睛，无声地请求他的允许。

科尔沃屏住呼吸，犹豫了一下，思考着下一步，要不要允许达乌德把他的衣服都脱掉。接着他点点头，一丝小心的微笑让他的嘴唇更加优雅。

 

 

* * *

**前方NC17场景出没！**

 

达乌德解开科尔沃的腰带，推下他的裤子，科尔沃踢着腿帮助达乌德，用脚尖蹭掉他的袜子。科尔沃还穿着一条薄薄的内裤，但别无他物，而他的欲望肯定和达乌德的一样都处在疼痛边缘。达乌德轻轻推着科尔沃，直到他躺在床上，脖子下垫着一个枕头，然后他坐在他身边。

达乌德的一只手轻轻放在科尔沃的下腹上，在他肚脐下长着的深色毛发上划着小小的圈。科尔沃的呼吸加速，脸色泛红，他的头发漂亮地散乱着，她用手肘把自己撑起来一点，来看达乌德在做什么。

“科尔沃……你能让我……？”达乌德问，他沙哑的嗓音几乎成了一阵低语。他把一只手放在科尔沃的臀部，想判断科尔沃被灵魂伴侣以一种前所未有的方式触碰时的感觉，让自己完全袒露时的感觉。

科尔沃慢慢点点头，他的眼睛一直没有离开达乌德的眼睛。

他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响，达乌德温柔地剥下科尔沃身上最后一层布料。他的勃起终于自由地从裤子里跳了出来，这场景让达乌德口干舌燥。他尽力让自己的视线先在科尔沃的腿上扫视，看着那优美的纤细脚踝，他的小腿线条和结实的大腿。他的手掌稳稳地顺着科尔沃的腿滑下，沉醉于手掌下筋肉壮实的触感。他最后弯下身来亲吻科尔沃的膝盖，接着一路沿着他的大腿吻上去，直到他的舌头碰到他锋利的髋骨，他的欲望框在髋骨的包围中，像一幅惊艳的油画。

“科尔沃，你太他妈漂亮了……”达乌德对着他的皮肤低声说，情不自禁。

令他困惑的是，科尔沃笑了，他发出一声低哑、惊讶的轻笑，达乌德抬头看。

“怎么了？从没被夸过吗？”达乌德生气地说，但他嘴角挂着的笑让他的话没有一点儿带刺的感觉。

_“从没被男人夸过，而且肯定从没人夸过我的腿，”_ 科尔沃比划道，脸上带着高兴地傻笑。

达乌德现在本来应该感觉自己被嘲笑了，但他没有，因为科尔沃在微笑，随意又舒服，这才是最重要的。

“好吧，你最好赶快习惯，保镖，”他低吼着又弯下身，玩弄似的轻咬科尔沃髋骨的突起。这从科尔沃嘴里激出一声低喘，接着变成了一声满足的长长呻吟，因为达乌德的舌头移动到科尔沃的大腿内侧，品尝着那里敏感的皮肤。达乌德还没有触碰科尔沃的勃起，但他渴望这么做，几乎难以自制，不过他需要确定科尔沃会允许他这样做。

达乌德顺着科尔沃的身体慢慢上移，一路印下温柔的轻吻，最后他又躺到科尔沃身边。科尔沃马上把达乌德的脸捧在手里，将他拉近，接着他们的嘴唇相触。达乌德贴着科尔沃温暖的嘴唇呻吟，回应着他的吻，而他的手不由自主地顺着科尔沃的身体滑下，落在他的臀部。科尔沃这回没退缩，看到达乌德深沉的眼光中带着疑问，科尔沃只是向前挺了挺自己的臀部，把他的勃起贴到达乌德手里。

这本应该——严格来讲——让达乌德担心，因为这样爱抚另一个人的欲望足以把他推到极限，但他没心思在意。他的世界收缩到只剩科尔沃呻吟时眉头皱起的样子，他断断续续呼吸的声音，和他在达乌德坚实的怀抱里扭动的样子。科尔沃似乎和达乌德一样季嫉妒渴望这些，从他颤抖、弓起脊背和喘息的样子来判断。达乌德试验了几种不同的动作和速度，来弄清楚科尔沃喜欢什么，他还时不时停下来用拇指腹在科尔沃的顶端打转，把那里积聚的粘稠液体抹开。从始至终，达乌德都没法把眼睛从科尔沃的脸上移开，他一直亲吻着他，轻咬着他的嘴唇。而每次他这么做的时候科尔沃的勃起都会在他手中跳动，而每一次达乌德都觉得自己就要陷入疯狂，因为看着科尔沃所带来的极致愉悦。

突然，科尔沃屏住呼吸，把手伸到下面阻止达乌德手上的动作。达乌德赶紧松开手，担心自己是不是弄疼他了。

“你还好吗？”他沙哑地问，他自己的声音因为情欲变得粗粝。

让他大大松了一口气的是，科尔沃点点头，眼里有些犹豫。他抬起手比划，达乌德给他留出足够空间。

“你怎么样？”

达乌德抬了抬眉毛，快速眨眨眼。他自己被忽视已久的勃起像是要随时炸开，但是说实话，他没怎么考虑自己的需要，因为看着科尔沃在愉悦中扭动对他来说就足够了。

他还没来得及回答，科尔沃又比划起来： _“不应该只是你在纵容我。这是我们俩的事。”_

达乌德咽了咽口水，快速眨着眼。“好吧……如果你想尝试些新的，我十分乐意，前提是你自己愿意？”

科尔沃点点头，达乌德想做出一个微笑，但他可怜地失败了，因为科尔沃温暖的双手往下推着达乌德的裤腰，而这足以引他发出一声尴尬而热切的呻吟。科尔沃对他笑，剥掉达乌德的裤子，于是他也变得全身赤裸。

达乌德观察着科尔沃看到自己全身袒露后的表情，还有他对达乌德怎样被自己影响的反应。科尔沃的眼里留有一丝不安，但还有一些期待、生涩和渴望，而这些让达乌德充满了希望。

_“我能摸摸你吗？”_

达乌德哼出一个短促的笑。好像在笑科尔沃竟然要问。

“我完全属于你。”

科尔沃的手慢慢顺着达乌德的身体滑下，爱抚着他浮雕般的胸膛和腹部，最后落在他的大腿上。达乌德的心里的希望蠢蠢欲动，而他拼尽全力不让它显露出来。他能听见科尔沃咽了下口水，他深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，接着试探性地用指尖划过达乌德的柱体。他的手微微发抖，还在为触摸他而表现得很犹豫。达乌德赶紧把科尔沃拉近，亲吻着他的前额来安抚他。

“你不确定我喜欢怎么做，是不是？”他贴着科尔沃的皮肤轻语。科尔沃露出一个羞涩的微笑，点点头。

达乌德吻了吻他的鼻子。“你怎么抚慰自己，就怎么抚摸我。”

科尔沃的脸一时变得通红，震惊于达乌德的直白。接着他似乎下定了决心，眼中露出一种坚定。他有力的手指握住达乌德的勃起，接着他的手动起来。

显然，科尔沃自慰时喜欢缓慢而有力的撸动，时不时停下来用虚握的手掌心抵着顶端转一转，用前液沾湿自己粗糙的手指，然后接着握回去。仅仅是在脑海中想到科尔沃是这样取悦自己的就让达乌德性致勃勃，他自己的愉悦感也成倍增长，而仅仅是撸了几下之后他就喘息起来，他紧紧咬住自己的舌头，很疼，但只有这样才能防止自己因为情欲而大叫出声。达乌德心里的一部分觉得很羞愧，因为科尔沃是如此容易地就让他堕落为颤抖的一滩，但当他突然睁开眼看着科尔沃的时候，他的灵魂伴侣得意地笑着，一副心照不宣的表情，这可恶的混蛋。想到科尔沃喜欢为达乌德这样做，他觉得这一切都十分值得。

_“感觉好吗？”_ 科尔沃用空闲的手比划道。

达乌德没有回答，只是发出一声满足的低吼，像是一阵低沉轰鸣的咕噜声。他把注意力转回科尔沃身上，用他的手从他的嘴唇间激出更多可爱的呻吟，并把它们全都堵在自己的嘴里。他们紧紧缠在彼此的胳膊和双手间，磨蹭着对方的身体。界外魔的双眼啊！他的勃起与科尔沃的相摩擦的景象，他灼热的皮肤和跳动的脉搏的感觉，这些都让达乌德挣扎着控制自己。最后，他决定冒一点险，科尔沃表现出来的明显享受和他增长的自信鼓励着他。

达乌德的一只手顺着科尔沃的后背挪下，最后停在他脊椎旁的腰窝上，就是他的灵魂伴侣标记印在皮肤上的地方。科尔沃感觉到他动作的方向，睁开眼，对达乌德眨眼。

“我可以吗？”达乌德轻轻问。

科尔沃皱着眉，接着抬起一条眉毛，不确定达乌德想要什么。达乌德看见他困惑的表情，哼出一声轻笑。

“虚空啊，科尔沃，冷静。我只是想摸摸你的屁股，就这样。如果你能接受的话，”他轻轻说，科尔沃也咯咯笑起来，点头同意。

达乌德感觉自己像一根紧绷的弓弦，咬着嘴唇，他让手掌滑过科尔沃的臀瓣，惊奇于手底下光滑、坚实的肉体触感，还有漂亮的小腰窝下每一条凹陷的肌肉。这简直令人着迷，而在达乌德轻轻一捏的时候，科尔沃轻柔的喘息让他笑了出来。

“你的屁股棒极了，你知道吗？”达乌德对着科尔沃的耳朵低语，科尔沃因为这句话喜悦地发着抖，达乌德得意一笑。科尔沃暂时松开了达乌德的勃起，比划道：

_“我以前听过这句话。”_

“不是男人说的，我希望，”达乌德回答，这让科尔沃发出一声短促的笑。他摇摇头，接着倾向前用自己的嘴捕捉到达乌德的嘴。“介意我继续吗？”

达乌德能感觉到科尔沃贴着他的嘴唇微笑，接着他的手移回下面，紧紧圈住达乌德的欲望。他们俩越来越迫切地磨蹭着对方，呼吸急促，闪烁的汗水让他们的皮肤都发着光，而这简直比达乌德能像想到的棒得多。达乌德的情欲被煽动到高点，让他沉醉在欲望之中，他恍惚的神智中只剩下把自己埋进科尔沃的强烈愿望，让他在自己身下颤抖着张开。达乌德决定冒险把一只手挪到科尔沃双腿之间。达乌德确认科尔沃的勃起还抵在自己腹部研磨着，接着他爱抚着科尔沃的大腿内侧，让自己的手掌滑到他的大腿根。科尔沃赶紧缩了一下，震惊地吸了一口气，而达乌德停住他的动作。

_“你在做什么？”_

达乌德微笑着吻了吻他的额头。“不做你不想的事情。但是……我承认我真的、真的很想尽可能亲近你，所以，如果你愿意一试……？”

一看到科尔沃染着情欲的炽烈眼神里还带着一丝残余的不安，达乌德出声安抚他，表示这只是一个建议，他赶紧补充：“也许我们可以先做一些按摩，看看你感觉怎么样，然后你再决定要不要继续、怎么继续。我保证如果你感觉不舒服，我会马上停下。”

科尔沃微笑着抬起双手。 _“如果这是你想要的，我愿意一试。”_

看到这话，达乌德感觉喉咙里要涌出一串话，他需要告诉科尔沃自己已经十分感激能把他紧紧抱在身边，自己可以因为能亲吻科尔沃、能听见他发出愉悦的声音就喜极而泣，还有即使他拒绝也不会改变达乌德的感受。他不用非得这样做，因为待在科尔沃身边就是他需要的一些。

但，达乌德最后所能说出的只是一声沙哑的“ _谢谢_ ”，他迅速把嘴唇贴到科尔沃的前额上，掩藏自己脸上刚刚闪过的情绪。

不过从科尔沃的眼神判断，他一定是看见了。 _“我相信你会让我感觉很好。目前一切都很棒。”_

“我打算保持这样，”达乌德低语，接着他热切的亲吻她，手在科尔沃的腿间缓缓游移。达乌德用手指摩挲着科尔沃会阴部的柔软皮肤，接着缓缓向前探到他的尾椎部位，但他还没有触碰他的入口。他只是让自己的手在科尔沃的臀瓣间来回游移，感觉到科尔沃还不习惯那里被抚摸。一开始，科尔沃对这种陌生的感觉感到有些不安，但过了一会儿他放松了点儿，在达乌德的手指轻轻按摩他阴部的肌肉时发出一声轻喘。自始至终，达乌德都用自己的腹部磨蹭着科尔沃的勃起，另一只手护住科尔沃的后脑。科尔沃还在用灵巧的手指温柔撸动着达乌德，这让集中注意力变得无比困难，而他的另一只手放在达乌德的后背上。最后，达乌德用中指指腹轻柔地摩擦着科尔沃的入口。感觉到他抽搐了一下，达乌德赶紧在他耳边沙哑地低声鼓励他，这让科尔沃咬住嘴唇，放在达乌德后背上的手紧张起来。科尔沃把手从达乌德身侧抽回来，放到他的胸口，中途擦过了达乌德胸侧的敏感点，达乌德特别喜欢这样，在科尔沃温暖的手掌经过的时候，他轻轻喘息。

“再来一些，如果你不介意的话，”达乌德嘶哑着低吼，科尔沃得意地笑着，用手在达乌德的肋骨上稳稳画着圈，让达乌德愉悦得呻吟出来。科尔沃的脸上带着一种自豪，好像很喜欢他能让达乌德快乐这个想法，达乌德很高兴发现这一点。

达乌德继续在科尔沃入口的褶皱肌肉上画着小圈，确保科尔沃慢慢习惯这种陌生的感觉。接着他又退开，高兴地发现科尔沃因此发出一声抗议的哀鸣。达乌德赶紧亲吻他。

“如果你喜欢现在的一切的话，我最好给我们拿点儿油过来，”达乌德贴着科尔沃的嘴唇低声说。 

科尔沃快速眨眨眼，他的视线投到达乌德跳动的勃起上。 _“我不确定我已经准备好了。”_

达乌德轻笑一声。“不是给 _这个_ 用的，科尔沃。虚空啊，一步步慢慢来，记得吗？我会先试着放一根手指进去。如果疼的话你就告诉我，我会停下，好吗？”

科尔沃点点头，表情如释重负的感激着。达乌德翻身够到床头柜，拉开抽屉，拿出一小瓶按摩油。他小心地用一只手的手指沾满了油，接着躺回科尔沃的的身边。当科尔沃自发地把大腿张开一些让他能更容易靠近的时候，达乌德觉得自己要因为渴望爆炸了。达乌德强迫自己保持耐心，为了科尔沃，他做了之前做过的事，在科尔沃的入口上画着小圈，让他放松。当他感觉到肌肉放松时，他才小心地把中指指尖推进去。科尔沃贴着达乌德的嘴唇喘息，在他的怀里抖动，达乌德赶紧停下手上的动作。他在科尔沃习惯了这陌生的感觉后才继续动起来，同时一直亲吻着他，紧紧抱着他。达乌德小心而缓慢地继续，在每次科尔沃因为他温柔的推进而喘息、扭动时停下。他小心探寻着科尔沃体内核桃大小的突起，当他找到时，他弯起手指，抵着它。

科尔沃突然发出一声长长的呻吟，弓起背，双手攥住床单。他脸上的表情是全然的震惊，双眼圆睁。他喘息着，被达乌德的触摸所带来的体内全新的感觉弄得惊讶又不知所措。达乌德狡黠地笑着，眼睛一直盯着科尔沃的眼睛，又用他的指腹擦了擦那块地方，在科尔沃呻吟的时候兴奋地咬住嘴唇。科尔沃重重喘息着抬起颤抖不止的双手，比划道：

_“我不知道我还能感觉到这个。”_

达乌德笑得更开了。“我跟你说过我会让你感觉很棒的，不是么？”他低声说，又探上科尔沃的前列腺，激出另一声喘息的呻吟。之前，达乌德四处探索的手指让科尔沃软下去一点儿，但现在他的勃起又迅速恢复。达乌德开始让手指进进出出，而他和着达乌德爱抚的节奏扭动颤抖着。达乌德自己被忽视的欲望发硬 _疼痛_ 。他咬着科尔沃颈部的皮肤，沉醉在他断续的呼吸和窒息般的呻吟中。

“你喜欢吗，保镖？”他对着科尔沃的耳朵嘶哑地说，科尔沃最终点点头，张嘴微笑着。“觉得你能接受两根手指吗？”

又点点头。达乌德因为喜悦头晕目眩，小心翼翼地继续温柔而缓慢地扩张着科尔沃，而那人用温暖的手紧抓着他的手指，为他敞开，这将达乌德推到了自制力的边缘。达乌德享受着科尔沃的样子，接着，随着一阵突如其来的强烈冲动，他顺着科尔沃汗湿颤抖的身体爬下，最后用鼻子拱了拱科尔沃的勃起。

听到科尔沃的喘息，达乌德抬头看，看见自己灵魂伴侣脸上的惊讶。达乌德现在完全沉醉在欲望中，设法沙哑地说出一声“ _求你了_ ”，而科尔沃只是点点头，双眼像夜空一样深邃。达乌德用舌头划过他的柱体，科尔沃发出一声长长的呻吟，他全身都颤抖起来。一尝到科尔沃，达乌德自己也兴奋地颤抖起来。科尔沃温暖地甜美，抵着他的舌头跳动着，没过多久，他感觉到科尔沃的手在他的发间抚摸，催促他继续。达乌德顺从着将科尔沃含在嘴里，同时在他体内压进了第三根手指。

科尔沃发出一声窒息的哭叫，达乌德赶紧挺起头。

“艹，科尔沃，我弄疼你了吗？”

科尔沃摇摇头，努力做出一个宠溺的微笑，好像达乌德的大惊小怪逗笑了他。 _“不，没事。感觉很好。”_

达乌德松了一口气，弯下身继续他的动作，但脸上的一下轻触让他又抬起头。

_“如果我想让你停下，我会这样做，”_ 科尔沃比划道，用手轻拍了达乌德的肩膀两下。 _“其它的都表示高兴。”_

达乌德感觉自己的嘴角翘起，感动于科尔沃的手势。科尔沃希望能让达乌德不要过分担心他的舒适。但是达乌德确实担心，不过让他十分安心的是，目前为止科尔似乎非常享受其中。达乌德接着慢慢含住科尔沃，同时用三根手指在他体内温柔动作着，他能感觉到科尔沃变得敞开、放松，但同时他越来越紧绷，像个弓弦。达乌德可以把手伸下去给自己撸几下，但听着科尔沃难以呼吸的呻吟、感受着他的肉体贴着自己舌头跳动，这些就足以渐渐将他推到边缘。科尔沃的手指梳着他的头发，抓着他的肩膀和胳膊，最终达乌德感觉自己无法再承受一秒而不爆发了。

他轻轻把手指抽出来，在科尔沃的勃起顶端印下最后一吻，接着他悄悄顺着科尔沃的身体上移，把自己放在科尔沃的两腿之间。科尔沃双眼圆睁，瞳孔放大，面色通红，看着达乌德悬在自己上方。他抓住达乌德的脑袋把他拉下来，来了一个带着轻咬的深吻，达乌德贴着科尔沃的嘴唇呻吟。

“科尔沃……”达乌德贴着科尔沃的脸呼吸。“你能让我……？”

他们眼神交汇。科尔沃抬头盯着达乌德，但他漂亮的脸上仅存的一丝犹豫马上消失了，变成难以呼吸的无尽欲望，然后他只是点点头。达乌德不敢相信这一切真的发生了，他给自己涂上油，轻轻推开科尔沃的大腿。他要做出姿态像科尔沃表示，他们全程都会面对面，因此他把自己撑在科尔沃上方，一只手爱抚着科尔沃的下巴，另一只探下去撸动科尔沃的勃起。达乌德没有立即推进，他只是用顶端抵着科尔沃的入口，等待他的允许。

“你确定吗？如果你想的话我们可以停下，”他粗哑地说，即使这感觉叫嚣着要把他撕裂，但科尔沃只是摇摇头，发出一声轻柔的呜咽，贴着达乌德转了转自己的臀部。达乌德最终放任自己沉溺于这一刻，他进入了科尔沃，缓缓地将自己推进。科尔沃轻轻发出一声喘息，抓着达乌德胳膊的手收紧了，但他直视着达乌德的眼睛，双眼深邃，浸染着欲望。达乌德的动作缓慢，带着试探，他观察着科尔沃的脸，寻找不适或者疼痛的迹象，而这感觉实在太好了，达乌德不得不有意迫使自己保持呼吸。当他们完全结合后，达乌德用颤抖的手臂撑着自己压在科尔沃身上，亲吻他，缓慢又充满热情。科尔沃贴着他的嘴唇呻吟，指甲陷入达乌德的胳膊。

“嘘，你做的很好。放松就行，”达乌德低语。科尔沃很温暖，还紧得迷人，达乌德几乎没法控制自己静静地待着，但让科尔沃享受其中对他来说意味着 _一切_ 。达乌德舔了舔科尔沃的耳朵，把手伸到下面爱抚着他的欲望，来帮他缓解刚刚被进入时的不适感，给他一点时间适应。科尔沃努力轻轻微笑了一下，示意达乌德他没事，于是达乌德开始动起来。科尔沃呻吟着，达乌德能感觉到他身下的身体紧绷起来。

“我碰到对的地方了吗？”达乌德温柔地问他。科尔沃抬起一条眉毛，微微摇了摇头，但他微笑着。达乌德把这当做他愿意继续的标志，接着他稍稍调整了自己的角度，从下方揽住科尔沃左侧大腿，将它贴向他的腹部。科尔沃皱着眉喘息，在达乌德的胳膊上快速拍了两下，他赶紧停住自己的动作。

“抱歉，”达乌德说，弯下身快速吻了一下科尔沃的嘴唇。“那我们试试别的。把那边那个枕头给我。”

科尔沃转了转身，够到枕头，达乌德轻轻推了一下科尔沃的臀部，示意他抬起来。科尔沃的脚跟陷入床垫，达乌德把枕头放在他的臀部下面垫高。接着他又倾身压到科尔沃身上，玩弄似的轻啄他的下巴。达乌德试验性地转了转他的臀部，这回科尔沃愉悦地呻吟出声。

“好些了？”

科尔沃闭着眼，笨拙地移动双手，达乌德几乎没看懂他的手势，但是 _“完美”_ 和 _“更多”_ 的手势出现在其中。达乌德感觉一股情欲在耳中嗡嗡作响，他接着动起来，臀部顶向科尔沃，一边舔掉他脖子上留下的汗珠。让他无比兴奋的是，科尔沃回应着达乌德的动作，他弓起背，贴着达乌德转动臀部，眼里闪着饥渴的火花。

他们很容易就找到了完美的节奏，好像这辈子只做了这一件事。世界只剩下他们相互研磨的汗湿身体、滚烫的皮肤、凌乱的呼吸、还有轻咬对方嘴唇的牙齿。达乌德迷醉在情欲中，几乎睁不开眼睛，但科尔沃在身前的画面让一切努力都值得了。科尔沃凌乱的头发和屈伸着的肌肉让他变得惊人地漂亮，但没什么能比得上当达乌德倾身与他额头相贴时，科尔沃眼中的神情。每一次插入后，他贴在达乌德唇上的呼吸都变得更加急促凌乱，达乌德情不自禁地低下头轻咬科尔沃肩颈处的柔软皮肤，让科尔沃哭叫出声。作为回应，科尔沃的指甲抓挠着达乌德的后背，可能还留下了长长的抓痕，而这种锐痛像是在火里倒入了一桶鲸油。美妙，无与伦比的美妙。达乌德加快了抽插的速度，科尔沃沙哑的呻吟鼓励着他，他把手伸到两人之间撸着科尔沃的勃起。他能感觉到自己就快到了，但他迫使自己冷静下来，好看着科尔沃。科尔沃的视线再次紧紧锁着达乌德的双眼，接着他闭上眼睛，把头躺回去。他颤抖的手几乎抓疼了达乌德后背的皮肤，扭动着的汗湿身体里每一块肌肉都绷紧了。科尔沃哭叫出声，达乌德在他到达高潮时依旧撸动着，直到他射在自己的胸口和腹部。他控制不住地在达乌德四周缩紧，也终于把达乌德推向了高潮。达乌德把脸贴在科尔沃的颈窝里，堵住自己忘情的呻吟，在他体内释放了自己。

很长一段时间，他们就这么待着，紧紧结合，汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。达乌德的身体紧绷，弓在科尔沃上方，他努力抬起头，让自己的嘴贴上科尔沃的嘴。科尔沃颤抖的手梳过达乌德的头发，好像他永远也不想结束这个吻，而达乌德也有同感。最后他退开一点，只是一点，足够把自己抽出来。科尔沃因为过度敏感的神经喘息了一下，他轻轻出声安抚着他。

达乌德重新坐下，看着科尔沃在他身前仰面摊开。对界外魔发誓，他是达乌德这辈子见过的最美丽的东西，肌肉在汗水中闪闪发光，全身因为强烈的高潮瘫软。科尔沃的腹部点缀着几丝乳白色液体，达乌德发现自己被一滴精液滑下他侧腹的景象迷住了。他弯下身舔掉这些液滴，从科尔沃疲软的欲望顶端开始，一路上移到他的腹部，用舌头轻柔地扫去这些液体，直到将科尔沃清理干净。每一滴都是科尔沃情欲的证明，而达乌德从未品尝过如此美妙的东西。他做完后，注意到科尔沃的双眼一直没离开他。科尔沃伸出手把他拉起来。他们翻身侧躺着亲吻，缠绕在彼此的怀抱中，享受着高潮的最后余韵，慢慢从恍惚中恢复过来。

“科尔沃……”达乌德幸福地低语，用指尖描摹着科尔沃的皮肤。“我等这一刻已经很久了，你这个漂亮的混蛋……”

他紧绷起来，意识到自己刚刚把心里的想法说了出来，接着咬住舌头，咒骂自己。不过他又松了一口气，因为科尔沃只是贴着达乌德的嘴唇微笑，点点头，双眼深邃，充满满足，接着他用口型说道 _“我也是_ ”。达乌德哼了一声，暗暗放松，倾向前给出另一个吻。

“你感觉如何？”达乌德贴着科尔沃肿起的嘴唇低语。他咬住舌头压住一声大笑，因为科尔沃咧开嘴笑了，脸上是一副愚蠢可爱的表情，显得心满意足。

“我就把这当成是好的意思了。”

科尔沃热切地点头，笑着的嘴角温柔下来，然后他用一根手指滑过达乌德的侧脸，表现得几乎虔诚。

_“刚刚很棒。”_

达乌德哼了一声，努力不表现出他的极度感动，以致让他难以信任自己的声音。“确实。”

_“抱歉我花了这么长时间才适应。这对我来说太陌生了。”_

“哦，该死的，科尔沃，闭嘴！”达乌德生气地说，戏弄地捏了捏他的下巴。“你竟敢道歉。你做的很棒，好吗？我觉得我从没在上一个人的时候发出过这么大的声音，这就是证明。”

科尔沃咯咯笑着，拉近达乌德，又来了一个吻。

“有什么地方疼吗？”达乌德轻轻问，他知道当他们快到高潮时，自己肯定有些粗暴，尽管他保证会温柔，不过科尔沃当时像他一样渴望这个。

_“只是有些酸痛，”_ 科尔沃比划道， _“这感觉有些奇怪。”_

_“这”_ ，科尔沃很可能指的是达乌德射在他里面的事。于是达乌德赶紧翻身够到床头柜。他拿出一条小毛巾和一个放着软膏的盒子，他通常用这种软膏治疗割伤和枪伤。达乌德再次躺回科尔沃的身边，轻轻分开他的大腿。科尔沃一言不发，任他清理好自己。达乌德做完后，又用手指挖了些软膏，再次探向科尔沃的双腿之间。达乌德温柔地把一些软膏涂抹在他的入口周围，科尔沃轻轻发出嘶声，不过他一动也没动，带着难以读懂的表情看着达乌德。

 

警报解除！

* * *

 

 

“好些了？” 

科尔沃十分缓慢地点点头。 _“我不知道你能这么体贴。”_

达乌德小心专注于把盒子的盖子盖好。“那个，你确实对我有些奇怪的影像，保镖。”

他的脸上肯定是露出了 _某种表情_ ，因为科尔沃抬起达乌德的下巴，迫使他俩的眼神相锁。科尔沃的双眼如此深邃，几乎可以和界外魔相比，而达乌德发觉自己难以呼吸。科尔沃不能说话，但他盯着达乌德的眼神充满了千言万语，几乎让人感到窒息。达乌德想回答，他想告诉科尔沃和他在一起的感觉是如此美好，如此令他神魂颠倒，但他再怎么努力也无法把感情转化为语言。达乌德努力直视着科尔沃的视线，想无声地告诉他这对他来说 _有多重要_ ：能在他身边，能用身体证明他的信任、他的感情，也许还有……也许还有更多的东西。

最后，科尔沃闭上眼睛，再次倾身亲吻达乌德，打破两人之间沉默的咒语，好像他把所有说不出来的东西都化成这个吻，而这让达乌德感激得颤抖。 

远处的钟塔传来阵阵钟声，达乌德伸手把毯子拉到两人身上，他们的身体尽可能的紧紧相贴，缠绕在彼此的手臂中，手指交叠。科尔沃贴着达乌德的头发打哈欠，困倦地眨眨眼，而达乌德沉醉在科尔沃汗水的气息中，用鼻子蹭着科尔沃的颈窝。外面，有疯狂的女巫、讨厌的贵族和麻烦的宫廷会议，但这些全都不重要，在这里，在现在，在达乌德能紧紧抱着科尔沃，沉浸在幸福中。达乌德在科尔沃的下巴上印下另一个温柔的吻，接着他陷入昏睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：虚空里某一处，一个无比开心的小鲸鱼神兴奋得像个CP粉头一样撞翻了他的爆米花。
> 
> 恭喜达叔和科尔沃迈出第一步，之后就是探案+培养感情+解锁更多姿势了~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么说呢……本章还有NC17，我大概翻了翻后面几章，基本每章都有，程度不同而已（这两个蜜月期的人啊……扶额……），所以：  
> 本章依旧含NC17情节，老规矩，开头结尾都有示警。

科尔沃在拂晓前昏暗的清晨时分醒了过来。不知为何，他睡觉的时候把毯子蹬开了，而房间冷得刺骨。他发着抖抬起头，眨眨眼，努力认清周围的环境。他不在自己的床上，他还抓着一个不属于他的枕头，而且窗帘的颜色也不对。

最后，科尔沃疲惫的脑海终于给他带回一些记忆，接着，所有的记忆都突然回来了。他昨天来到了达乌德的房间，他无比紧张的神经和达乌德温柔的理解，他们的谈话，还有……  
  
 _还有_ 。  
  
一阵强烈的热潮爬上科尔沃的脸，因为他想到了他昨晚做过的事，这事他们俩都无意识地渴望了很久，但总是被一堵看不见的墙阻碍着，谁也不敢迈出第一步。科尔沃稍稍转过身，看见身边达乌德魁梧的躯体，半盖着他的毯子。科尔沃伸手够到毯子角抬起来，钻到毯子下，紧紧挨着达乌德，给他俩再次盖上毯子。科尔沃贴着达乌德宽阔的后背，愉悦地颤抖着，达乌德高热的体温包裹着他，将寒冷从他赤裸的皮肤上赶走。达乌德微微弓起后背回应科尔沃的亲密，但他没发出任何声音，也没醒来。

科尔沃用鼻子蹭了蹭达乌德颈后的细小毛发，深深吸进一口气，轻轻用一只手滑过他温暖的侧腹。达乌德头发的气味——温暖皮革和汗水的味道——立即激起科尔沃的一阵回忆，其中一些还是令他困惑。他们终于做了爱，这种情绪已经在他俩之间慢慢建立了很久，像是过了一辈子。但想到这些，科尔沃还是感觉这有些超脱现实，好像一切都发生在高烧的梦境中，一片模糊，还带着灼热的高温。他想起那时他十分紧张，因为他最终下定决心来拜访达乌德，决心让他知道自己准备好接受比纯洁的亲近更多的东西。但当他最后走到他灵魂伴侣的房间时，科尔沃突然焦虑得像是个第一次和漂亮姑娘搭话的年轻小伙子。他所有的恐惧和担心让他相信自己把气氛毁得一干二净，因为他对做不到达乌德想从伴侣身上得到的而感到烦恼不安。但不知为何，达乌德成功将这些想法赶出他的脑袋，耐心又温柔，而科尔沃也无与伦比地享受着他们的第一次。

如果科尔沃对自己诚实相待的话，仅仅是要和一个男人睡觉的想法就让科尔沃觉得十分陌生。他这辈子都是和女人在一起，而他一直觉得自己只喜欢她们。他从没想过和一个男人躺在一起是什么感觉，尽管他有时会想象如果他有一个男性灵魂伴侣的话，自己会怎么做。  
  
科尔沃的手掌轻轻抚过达乌德的腰，滑上他的肋骨，摸着他文着身的手臂，描摹着他肌肉的凌厉线条。达乌德身上没有一点能让他联想到女性。他一点儿也不柔软纤弱，也没有一丝优美的曲线。他全身尽是冷峭的棱角，原始的力量和坚实的肌肉，他的气味是汗水、金属和麝香。至少他没有那么多毛发，这一点很让科尔沃喜欢，而他永远也不会厌倦用自己的指尖描画达乌德文身的细细墨线。不过，这对科尔沃来说还是一次全新的经历，尤其是他还第一次处于接受的一方，说实话，他本来不觉得这会令他愉快。科尔沃也许很紧张，但屈服于达乌德、屈服于他的触摸和亲吻、让自己陷入其中是如此容易。科尔沃的心里充满信任，觉得自己被深深关怀着，他的焦虑在达乌德灵巧的手指下消融不见，取而代之的是狂野的欲望。  
  
实话实说，鉴于达乌德的历史、还有他平时对手下人和其他人的态度，科尔沃还以为他的触碰会更粗野，以为他会像掠食者一样宣示主权。但他没有。达乌德一直很耐心。激情似火。温柔如水。  
  
 _充满爱意？_  
  
科尔沃皱皱眉，不是很确定自己的思绪会驶向何方。他们两人饱受的伤害正在痊愈，但是进展缓慢。不过，在伤疤之下， _某些东西_ 在宣告着自己的存在，而它正变得越来越温暖明亮，难以忽视。科尔沃太困了，不想再继续思考，他轻柔地用手掌滑过达乌德的侧腹，沉醉在手掌下火热的皮肤触感。  
  
达乌德被科尔沃的触碰所打搅，他突然动了一下，翻过身，面对科尔沃。他没醒来，科尔沃小心翼翼地用手臂抱住他。他用一根手指滑过达乌德的侧脸，描画着那道长长的疤痕。他反应过来，自己从没问过达乌德是怎么得到这道疤的。科尔沃发觉自己在思考他以前有没有觉得一个男人好看。他以前能以异性恋的标准来判断一个男人是不是英俊，是不是对女人有吸引力，但科尔沃从没被另一个男人的脸吸引过。以通常的标准来说，达乌德 _算不上_ 英俊，他有道不对称的伤疤，一个强壮的宽下巴让他看起来总是心情不好的样子，还有摄人心魄的严厉灰色双眸和一个宽鼻子。但当科尔沃看着他的时候，他对这些都视而不见。他知道达乌德微笑的样子，显得既亲切又坦诚，而科尔沃觉得他的鼻子十分可爱。科尔沃喜欢达乌德有些招风的耳朵，喜欢他大笑时眼角皱起的样子，喜欢他瘦削的颧骨和优雅的下颚线条，他喜欢他平时整洁的头发在睡醒之后乱糟糟的样子。  
  
没错……他觉得达乌德很漂亮，这十分奇怪。科尔沃伸出手扫了扫达乌德头顶的几缕长发，让它们悬在他眼前，情不自禁地对着他的样子笑起来。这下终于把达乌德弄醒了。他抽了抽鼻子微微皱起眉，这让科尔沃脸上控制不住地露出一个傻笑，接着达乌德睁开双眼。  
  
达乌德反应过来科尔沃正清醒地躺在自己身前，他慵懒地笑了笑。科尔沃的心跳加速。  
  
“早上好，”达乌德沙哑地说，粗粝的声音让科尔沃兴奋地咬住嘴唇。达乌德用手指梳了梳被弄乱的头发，把那几缕发丝拨回去。他转了转身好弓起背伸展一下双腿，接着他贴住手背打了个哈欠，然后转回来对着科尔沃。“你他妈别告诉我你刚刚在看我睡觉，科尔沃。”  
  
科尔沃咯咯笑起来： _“那如果我是呢？”_  
  
达乌德哼着笑了一声。“多愁善感的混蛋。”  
  
他眼睛里闪烁的温柔火花带走了言语中的锐利。达乌德转了转身侧躺着，用一只手臂环住科尔沃将他拥紧。他的头微微前倾，好像想亲吻科尔沃，但他又停住了，双眼不同寻常的深邃而温柔。  
  
“你睡得好吗？”他温柔地问。  
  
科尔沃点点头。他确实比很长一段时间以来睡得都好，现在他全身都放松下来，休息充沛。  
  
达乌德笑了：“我也是。”  
  
他的笑容犹豫了一下，突然他又看起来很焦虑的样子。达乌德明显深吸了一口气，接着才继续说。  
  
“关于昨天……我说什么或者做什么让你感觉不舒服的事了吗？”  
  
科尔沃眨眨眼。显然他不是唯一一个在他们俩的第一次之前感到紧张的人，明白到这一点让他的胸口升起一股暖流。达乌德之前担心他们做的事会把科尔沃吓到，而现在他担心科尔沃会后悔在意乱情迷时做过的事，因为他现在又恢复了清醒和神智。  
  
科尔沃赶紧摇摇头，脸上带着宠溺的微笑，让达乌德知道他们做过的一切都让他十分激动。他把头倾向前索吻，达乌德赶紧把他拉近，饥渴地亲吻着他，好像他极度渴望科尔沃双唇的味道。  
  
达乌德的亲吻美妙地混合着充满爱意的温柔和堪堪掩藏的掠食渴望，是一种充满激情的啃咬。科尔沃失去舌头后，一想到要和另一个人接吻就觉得很焦虑，因为他真的不想让任何人太接近自己喉咙深处的残体。达乌德似乎可以本能地感受到他的拒绝。他从没把舌头伸得太里，让科尔沃觉得不舒服，相反他专注于让自己的舌尖扫过科尔沃的牙齿和嘴唇。科尔沃曾经痛苦地认为有太多的亲密行为需要舌头的帮助，而他暗暗担心达乌德也许会觉得不能用舌头的他有些乏味。但他没有，当然他没有，而科尔沃责怪自己竟然会产生这种想法。达乌德亲吻着他，喉咙深处发出渴望的声响，当他品尝科尔沃双唇的时候发出愉悦的呻吟。而尽管科尔沃无法做出同样的回应，但达乌德的舌头温柔扫过他的嘴的感觉还是令人意乱神迷。  
  
等到对空气的需求变得无比重要、不能忽视的时候，他们才停下来，眼神交汇。达乌德的脸上露出全然的安心，混合着充满谢意的温柔，在他用拇指蹭过科尔沃嘴唇时越发强烈。  
  
科尔沃抓住达乌德的左手，和他手指交错。他把达乌德的手腕转过来，看着他自己的刀割下的两道伤疤，细细的两道红线，几乎让他送了命。当时他发现达乌德跪倒在血泊之中，右手紧紧攥着自己的刀，左手的血控制不住地往外流，而现在这个回忆还让他恐惧发抖。科尔沃当时不知所措，令人麻木的极度恐惧吞噬着他的内心，好像身下的地板都裂开了，将他吞噬进黑暗之中。他很害怕失去这个人，他对他的意义比自己敢承认的重要得多。他抱起达乌德，尽可能包扎好他的手腕，快速瞬移到汤玛斯的小办公室，觉得自己的头痛得要炸开了。汤玛斯立刻就做出了应对，好像达乌德值得信赖的副手已经准备好了会有一些坏事发生，好像他最近感知到了达乌德的奇怪行为。捕鲸帮照顾他们的首领的时候，全然的职业化冷漠也没能掩盖住他们的恐惧，而科尔沃一直在脑海里重复着一句话，一遍又一遍，像是祷告。  
  
 _“别离开我别离开我别离开我别离开我别离开我。”_  
  
“嘿，科尔沃。”  
  
达乌德低沉、温柔的沙哑声音将他从沉思中唤醒，他抬起视线，与他的灵魂伴侣眼神交汇。  
  
“我已经跟你说过我不怪你。别担心了，”达乌德轻轻说，“忘了发生过的一切吧。”  
  
好像他能忘记似的。不过，科尔沃还是点点头，把双唇印上达乌德的手腕。他永远不会忘记，是自己不愿告诉达乌德他早就原谅了他，才让达乌德因为悔恨和悲伤失魂落魄，才让他伤害了自己。  
  
科尔沃永远不会再犯这样的错误。  
  
 _“我真的很喜欢我们昨天所做的，”_ 科尔沃比划道，不确定他能否用手正确表达他的想法，但他知道达乌德能明白。  
  
达乌德微笑道：“我认为现在时机正好，你呢？”他的微笑柔和起来，他伸出手拂去科尔沃眼前的一缕乱发，“谢谢你信任我。我……这对我来说很重要。和你在一起。”  
  
世界上没有任何一种手势能让科尔沃做出合适的答复，所以他没有回答，只是靠上去亲吻他。他把所有说不出的话化成一个吻，温暖的嘴唇和共享的呼吸紧紧贴着达乌德，以致让他感到他胸口剧烈的心跳。达乌德贴着科尔沃的嘴唇呻吟，用同样的活力回应这个吻。他们的亲吻开始很慢，但马上就变得令人迷醉，而过了一会儿他们饥渴地研磨彼此的身体。当达乌德感觉到科尔沃的勃起顶着他的腹部的时候，他贴着科尔沃的嘴唇咧嘴笑，退开一点，眼里几乎闪着捕食者一样的光。  
  
科尔沃因为分离呻吟了一声，想要把达乌德拉回来，但达乌德只是抓住他的肩膀把他按回在床垫上，将他牢牢固定住。达乌德悬在他上方，轻咬科尔沃的嘴唇，然后一路顺着科尔沃的身体向下，在他的脖颈和胸口印下轻柔的吻。当达乌德的牙齿短暂摩擦他的乳头时，科尔沃愉悦地喘息，接着他的嘴唇又在科尔沃腹部徘徊，继续向下。  
  
科尔沃这辈子和几个女人在一起过，但没有一人向达乌德一样对待过他的身体。没有人，除了她，就是这样，但科尔沃从不敢用达乌德和她作比较。不过，达乌德不只是在欣赏科尔沃健硕的胸膛和平坦的腹部，不只是在赞美他神秘的深邃双眸和漂亮的头发。不，达乌 _膜拜_ 这些。他欣赏科尔沃的全部，他的每一块肌肤。他抚摸着科尔沃身体的每一寸，带着几乎有一些敬畏的崇敬感，动作缓慢轻柔，每一次抚摸都紧张得颤抖，好像他需要控制自己不被欲望燃烧。  
  
  
 ****

 

* * *

**  
前方NC17场景示警！**  
  
  
当达乌德碰到科尔沃的勃起的时候，他的两只手温暖地擦过科尔沃的大腿，他们的眼神再次交汇。达乌德风暴般灰色的眼睛里闪烁则深深的爱意，仅仅因为在科尔沃身边而感到兴奋颤抖。看到达乌德这样——坦诚又毫不设防——让科尔沃很高兴。科尔沃现在知道达乌德已经渴望与他亲近太久太久了，而他后悔自己没有早做决定，因为这本能让达乌德免受这么多痛苦。科尔沃能本能地察觉达乌德——尽管他逐渐能对科尔沃敞开心扉——还是不习惯坦诚地表达他的感受，但科尔沃能 _感觉到_ 它们。科尔沃能从达乌德的每一次抚摸中感觉到这对他来说有多重要：他们新建立的亲密关系和科尔沃的原谅。达乌德没有说话，他只是看着科尔沃，接着低下头，把他含在嘴里，制造出难以置信的美妙。  
  
才几下的功夫科尔沃就用颤抖的双手紧攥床单，扭动着，无助地喘息着。达乌德的舌头在他的勃起上打着转，他的口腔湿润，温暖得令人着迷。他再次抬起头好看着科尔沃，得意地笑了一下，接着他再次弯下身用牙齿轻拉科尔沃的包皮，让科尔沃的臀部抽搐了一下。达乌德高兴地用鼻子蹭着科尔沃的欲望的柔软皮肤，再次吞下了他，喉咙深处发出愉悦的声音，贴着科尔沃的肉体振动，让科尔沃控制不住地呻吟起来。达乌德的手爱抚着科尔沃，同时深深地含着他，而仅仅在几分钟的极乐后，科尔沃就觉得脑海中的白热闪光渐渐出现。随着全身一阵激烈的颤抖，他到达了高潮，而达乌德一直将他含在口中，温柔吮吸着，直到他结束。  
  
 **  
警报解除！**

* * *

 

  
  
在经历了很长一阵无助的喘息后，科尔沃终于能重新抬起头，他发现达乌德躺在他胸口上，他的下巴垫在他交叠的双臂上，嘴角挂着狡黠而得意的笑容。科尔沃咯咯笑着亲吻达乌德的鼻子。  
  
“刚刚怎么样，保镖？”  
  
科尔沃没回答，只是恍惚地哼了一声，翻了个白眼。达乌德自豪地笑了出来，让他因为愉悦而浑身发麻，头脑中嗡嗡作响的满足感更加强烈。  
  
 _“你怎么样？”_ 科尔沃问，他的视线撇了一下达乌德自己被忽视的勃起。  
  
达乌德轻轻微笑。“没关系。我们应该起来了。但是……”  
  
他犹豫了一下，眼中闪着不安，还有同等程度的希望。  
  
“我是说……晚点儿，也许？”  
  
科尔沃明白是什么意思以后，笑了起来。达乌德的表情表露出他不敢出声询问的问题，询问科尔沃是否还愿意和他睡在一起。他是不是足够喜欢到想再来一次，和他的灵魂伴侣一起。  
  
科尔沃当然享受这一切。比他能说出来的更享受。  
  
他点点头，觉得自己的心跳因为达乌德的微笑加速了。达乌德弯下身，在科尔沃的胸口印下一个流连的吻。  
  
 _“我现在该去工作了，但我不想起来。”_  
  
“嗯，我也不想。我也该回去进行那该死的调查了。”  
  
达乌德眉头微微一皱，科尔沃知道他在想什么。  
  
 _“女巫？”_  
  
希望她们都进虚空。我们已经疏忽太久了，在我缺席期间，先这么说吧。界外魔才知道她们在这段时间里又想出什么了。”  
  
科尔沃点点头，暗自皱眉。达乌德温暖又舒服，闻起来残留着他们昨晚的兴奋美妙，而科尔沃唯一想的只有就这么待在他的身边，交缠在毯子下，让达乌德用指尖抓过他的头皮，一边握着他的手。但外面还存在着威胁，而他们对此所知甚少，科尔沃必须把注意力重新集中回工作，为了艾米丽和他的灵魂伴侣。  
  
“我今天下午会和汤玛斯碰面，你应该去看看你的小怪物。替我向她问好，”达乌德提议说，科尔沃哼了一声表示同意。他们再次拥抱，交换了一个缓慢深长的吻，接着起身穿衣。  
  
尽管他们已经共度过无数个清晨，昨晚还是在科尔沃没预料到的方面改变了许多事情。他和达乌德交换的眼神不一样了，更加炽烈，像是他们俩一看到对方，就都会想起一个只有彼此才知道的秘密。  
  
他最后认定他喜欢这种改变。  
  
科尔沃最后给了达乌德一吻，然后离开了他的房间，去找艾米丽。他脸上带着微笑。  
  
  
  
汤玛斯依命令在傍晚走进达乌德的办公室，米莎紧随其后。  
  
没想到的是詹金斯也和他们一起来了。  
  
“怎么了？”达乌德赶紧问，他的直觉告诉他出事了。  
  
“先生，还记得我告诉过您安东尼和女巫打了一场吗？”汤玛斯问，声音小心翼翼。  
  
达乌德听出了他副手语气中的担忧，尽力保证自己的表情平静。他想起当他向他的首领报告安东尼受伤的情况时，达乌德刚刚经历了情绪崩溃，达乌德对那晚的记忆一片模糊、充满断层。他隐约记得汤玛斯向他报告有个女巫用一把镀金的剑攻击了安东尼，于是对汤玛斯点点头。  
  
“那个，先生，我们再次查看了安东尼遇上女巫的地方，发现她其实在那儿丢了些东西。是一支箭，外形很像那些充满粉色藤蔓生长液的箭，但这支里面是橘色的东西。”  
  
达乌德皱起眉头，转向詹金斯。“我猜你在这儿是因为你发现她们又弄出什么新鲜玩意儿了？”他讽刺地问。  
  
詹金斯鞠了一躬。“先生，我做了一些实验。遗憾的是我们只有一支这样的箭，不想粉色的那么多。我试过把它射到有机物的表面上，就像拿粉色液体做的那样，但什么也没发生。这种橘色物质不会长出藤蔓。”  
  
“所以说这东西没什么用？”  
  
“呃，不，先生。实际上，它有用。我的实验室里有一些藤蔓，来试验我能不能找到有效摧毁它们的东西。当我射击的时候，离我们的一些小藤蔓比较近，几滴液体溅到了最近的一株上。”  
  
达乌德抬起了眉毛。“然后呢？”  
  
詹金斯看起来很困惑，达乌德从他的姿态上判断。“先生，那种橘色液体 _杀死了_ 藤蔓。”  
  
达乌德盯着他（译注1），大吃一惊。“你确定这是那种箭的用途吗？”  
（译注1：这里原文是“Daud starts”，但是这样的话没有任何含义。我觉得可能是作者不小心把“stares”打错了。）  
  
“我用很多藤蔓试验了。只要几滴就能把它们变成枯萎的尸体。”  
  
“这说不通啊，”达乌德怒吼，因为这个新的谜团感到愤怒，这根本起不到什么作用。“那些女巫为什么要先费劲造出一个能制造致命藤蔓的物质，然后再做一个能把它们杀了的东西呢？”  
  
“我也一直在问自己同样的事，先生，”汤玛斯回答，“詹金斯进行了非常彻底的实验，而似乎这是那种橘色液体的唯一功效。”  
  
达乌德哼了一声，沉浸在思绪中。也许这些女巫把这作为对抗藤蔓的解药，以防她们被自己的造物攻击。如果是这样的话，她们就是在近期发现的配方，因为他的人在下水道抓住的女巫身上没有这种橘色箭，所以她才被藤蔓伤到。如果她当时有这种新箭的话就不会受伤了。  
  
达乌德把自己的想法说给他的人听。  
  
“先生，可能是这样。橘色箭可能是一种紧急措施，如果她们被自己的藤蔓攻击的话，”汤玛斯沉思地说。  
  
“我还是怀疑这不是这种东西的唯一用途，”达乌德表示，“这有些冷酷，制造这种能立即杀了藤蔓的东西，而不是研究一种能只是定住它们配方，或者让它们转到一边来避免攻击。鉴于那些女巫是打算把这些藤蔓当做武器，她们应该想让它们尽可能活得长一些，更多地发挥功能。我没看出它们还有别的什么用途。所以为什么要制造一种能杀了它们的东西？”  
  
汤玛斯点点头，他的姿态显得紧张又沮丧。旁边的詹金斯和他姿势相同。“我们还没发现她们藏在哪儿。”  
  
达乌德嘟哝一声，在桌子前踱着步。又是 _这件事_ 。好像这些该死的布莱格摩尔女巫能藏身在光天化日之下，藏在塔附近的某栋楼里，没人怀疑那里会住着一个女巫集会。  
  
达乌德转身面对一块木板，上面钉满了一系列关于女巫的笔记和线索，还有从被遗弃的地下实验室带回的空箭身和蓟草花，用线和几张纸连在一起。  
  
“答案要是不在我们眼皮底下才是见了鬼了，”达乌德怒吼，盯着木板。他过去的几周一直都心烦意乱，但能终于清除科尔沃和他之间的紧张感对他来说意义重大，无法用言语表达。他不后悔和他的灵魂伴侣度过的每一秒，即使他没能用这些时间思考女巫的事。不过，他的直觉告诉他他需要把这事儿弄清楚，尽快。  
  
就他和他的人所知道的，女巫们最开始是在德雷珀斯沃德地下某处培育藤蔓的，接着把她们的临时实验室搬得离塔越来越近，然后捕鲸帮就失去了她们的踪迹。肯定有人给她们提供庇护，允许她们监视塔楼，并能在被发现时尽快消失在藏身之处。安东尼抓住了她们中的一个，还发现她没再用惯用的骨制刀剑，而是一把镀金的装饰剑……  
  
就像亨德里克-派恩在舞会夜晚带的那把。  
  
“潘恩勋爵！”达乌德突然喊到，让汤玛斯、米莎和詹金斯猛地一缩。  
  
“先生？”  
  
达乌德又转身面对着木板。这只是和怀疑，他没有任何证据，但他似乎终于朝解决谜题的方向前进了一步，现在他需要把拼图拼起来。  
  
“残余的布莱格摩尔女巫藏在派恩那儿。派恩庄园就在顿沃塔附近，有很高的屋顶，能让她们很方便地到达附近的房屋，还有监视宫殿的观察点。安东尼抓住的女巫没带着她们通常使用的骨制刀剑，而带着一把镀金的装饰剑。亨德里克-派恩出家门的时候永远要带着一把愚蠢的镀金玩意儿。”达乌德说。  
  
“先生，许多贵族都有那种武器。女巫们也许是偷来的，”汤玛斯指出。  
  
“没错，但这么看的话有许多其他事也能很好地解释了。舞会那晚，派恩家的人总是交头接耳地说悄悄话，甚至比平时还要频繁，而我真的不觉得他们在谈论红酒。派恩勋爵的外套上还粘着一朵蓟草花。当时我没太在意，但既然我们知道女巫们喜欢装饰周围的环境，这就能说得通了，”达乌德表明。  
  
“既然您提到了，先生，派恩这段时间在宫廷里反常地安静……”詹金斯沉吟道，“通常他都没办法把嘴闭上，每次都要质疑女皇做的决定，但最近他一直都很低调。”  
  
达乌德点点头：“我也很好奇这件事。我以为是因为我拜访了他的档案室，几个月前。他知道我有能让他身败名裂的材料。现在我猜他保持低调是因为他的新朋友们，不是因为他害怕了。”  
  
也许这是个错误，达乌德自嘲地承认。他曾经很确定派恩在他的掌控之下，因此这几个月都没再去他的庄园看看。如果他去了，他也许就能更早发现这贵族的可能盟友。  
  
“派恩勋爵是个该死的胆小鬼，他儿子也是，”米莎说，“他们才没有胆量和疯女巫集会勾搭上。再说了，他们为什么要这么做呢？”  
  
这个问题达乌德现在还回答不了，他的头脑飞速运转，想更深入地扎进这个谜题。  
  
“派恩憎恨考德温家族，因为他的家族遭受了财政下跌。他一直是摄政王的狂热支持者，从来不放过任何一个机会反对女皇。我承认我不知道他们希望能和女巫一起达到什么目的……我不认为他们想杀掉女皇。派恩有什么理由这么做呢？这没有任何意义。他没法把摄政王带回来，而他肯定不敢妄想自己取代帝位，”达乌德生气地说，盯着他的笔记，“那么这个混蛋想要什么呢？”  
  
“先生，我提议我们再去拜访他一次，”汤玛斯说，达乌德转过身。  
  
“同意。”他转身面对詹金斯。“谢谢你在实验室的努力。试试看能不能找出那种橘色东西的其他用途，以防万一。你回去之前，去女皇的书房告诉阿塔诺我想和他谈谈。他会想知道的。把德文、蒙哥马利、罗非奥和皮克福德派过来。现在。”  
  
詹金斯鞠了一躬，拳头抵在胸口致意，消失在一团黑雾中。  
  
  
  
达乌德和汤玛斯还有米莎谈了谈一些捕鲸帮的日常发现，对达乌德想关注的一些事情的一般观察。罗非奥不久后出现了，向达乌德简单汇报了一下新人的进展。几分钟后，德文和皮克福德到了，接着科尔沃在蒙哥马利后面也来了。  
  
达乌德点了下头回应捕鲸帮的鞠躬，对科尔沃微笑了一下，他本想做的不露痕迹，但也许他实际看起来神魂颠倒。科尔沃回应的微笑看起来也一样，这可一点儿帮助也没有。  
  
 _“艾米丽向你问好，”_ 科尔沃比划道， _“基隆和她在一起保护她。”_  
  
“谢谢你，”达乌德说。  
  
科尔沃走到捕鲸帮中间，他们有些不安地动了动，但还是对科尔沃在他们之间出现保持着忍耐。达乌德问了问自己他和科尔沃是灵魂伴侣那些话在他的人中传得有多快，现在不仅只有汤玛斯知道了。还有这是不是他们对科尔沃的接受度提高的原因。  
  
“如果你们已经和詹金斯谈过了，你们应该知道他发现了布莱格摩尔女巫制造的另一种箭。那是一种能杀死藤蔓的箭，而非长出藤蔓，我他妈也不知道她们为什么要这么做。另一方面，鉴于我们最近从他们身上观察到的一切，我有充分的理由相信我们亲爱的朋友，派恩勋爵，就是收留女巫余党的人。从那混蛋的德性来看，不管他们在谋划什么，肯定不是好事。”  
  
达乌德等这一阵惊讶的低语和咒骂稍稍平息，看着科尔沃的脸，想看看他的灵魂伴侣怎么想。科尔沃一开始很震惊，接着他沉思起来，然后眼里闪着阴沉和愤怒，达乌德知道他同意他的看法。  
  
达乌德朝前迈了一步，吸了口气，准备说话。他的人立刻安静下来，散发出坚定的兴奋，现在他们终于看见了可以跟进的可能线索。  
  
“我知道，这只是个猜测。任何人都可能被蓟草花挂在外套上，那个女巫用来和安东尼打斗的镀金剑也可能是任何一个贵族家里的。但这可能意味着什么，而我们不能搜查塔周围每一个该死的庄园而不惹上麻烦。在顿沃城，坏事总是像河贝一样聚在一起，而如果女巫们真的在计划一场袭击，像我们怀疑的那样的话，派恩家族对支持她们肯定是高兴还来不及。唯一的问题是她们到底想达到什么目标。”  
  
科尔沃移动双手，达乌德赶紧把注意力转向他。  
  
 _“你们该再去拜访他们一次。只带几个人，最好。”_  
  
达乌德说出科尔沃的手语，接着加上：“你不和我们一起？”  
  
科尔沃皱起他英俊的双眉，摇摇头： _“我们不知道女巫什么时候会攻击，也不知道她们到底会做什么。我想待在艾米丽身边，你一有消息就告诉我。”_  
  
达乌德点点头，表示理解。尽管他十分希望科尔沃能在身边，只是为了知道他是安全的，为了能照看他，但他知道科尔沃有自己的责任。达乌德也尊重科尔沃想保护自己女儿的强烈冲动，毕竟他们面对的还是未知的威胁。科尔沃能照顾好自己，达乌德不得不自嘲地承认，尽管他想和灵魂伴侣待在一起的愿望变得越来越强烈，在他们共眠之后。  
  
“我们会安排信号链。如果出了什么事或者我们发现了你需要立刻知道的东西的话，我们会确保你能得到消息，”达乌德保证。  
  
科尔沃点点头，眼里带着感激，皮克福德开口道：  
  
“阿塔诺说的有道理，我们应该只进去几个人，先生。从我们在实验室找到的床的数量来看，那儿至少还剩十几个女巫，而派恩家有一群女仆和佣人。庄园里会有很多人，而小队伍更不易被发现。”  
  
达乌德点点头，暗自微笑。他不后悔给皮克福德升职的决定，这个年轻的捕鲸帮成员在过去的几个月表现得十分优异，现在也是如此。  
  
按着训练有素的程序，达乌德在脑海中思索着可能的侦查模式和路线，而且，尽管情况紧急，达乌德发现自己享受其中。能重回他擅长的事情感觉不错。很久以前，当界外魔把印记给达乌德，向他低语他会如何改变历史进程的时候， 他会沉醉于要改变世界的想法。这曾让他感觉自己很强大，有一种想要掌控一切的冲动，在背后操控一切。这些依然深深根植在达乌德的一部分个性中，但现在，有些事情改变了。他所做的一切，都是为了科尔沃，这个终极目标以前所未有的方式驱动着他。达乌德现在有了一个 _目的_ 。一个愿为之献身的目标。  
  
他从不知道自己是这么需要这个。  
 _  
“你们什么时候开始？越早越好，”_ 科尔沃比划道。  
  
达乌德踱着步，因为集中注意力而皱起了眉头。“就我们所知，女巫们在整个庄园周围有极佳的监视网络，一被发现就能迅速撤退，警告她们的同伴。他们同样监视着塔楼。我们得等待一个好机会溜过岗哨，潜进庄园，也许等她们换岗的时候。”  
  
达乌德停下步子接着说。“我想让你们一直监视派恩庄园和周围房屋，把她们的巡逻路线报告给我，这样我们才能找到无声潜入的最佳时机。我们现在知道她们藏在哪儿了，所以跟踪她们应该不成问题。我希望能尽快办成这件事，所以让所有小队把注意力重新集中在这个任务上，还有别他妈的被发现，明白了吗？当我们去那儿的时候，我要米莎和德文带着他们的小队在庄园外布置好，随时待命。如果我们陷入任何麻烦，你们就进来热闹热闹。汤玛斯，罗非奥和皮克福德跟我一起进去。”  
  
听见达乌德的话，米莎明显紧绷起来。  
  
“还有问题吗？很好。选好你们的巡逻小队，盯着派恩庄园。我有种感觉他们马上就要出手了。我们得赶快，”达乌德作出决定，示意他的人离开。  
  
听到这些，他的人鞠了一躬，动身前往他们的总部。达乌德用余光注意到米莎把汤玛斯拉到一边，急切地对他低声说着什么，还握着他的双手。达乌德知道他俩是灵魂伴侣，他还记得袭击布莱格摩尔庄园那次汤玛斯受了很重的伤，从那以后米莎一要在任务中和他分离就会很紧张。  
  
当时，达乌德不在意。现在，事情变了。  
  
“皮克福德？”他叫道，这个年轻的捕鲸帮成员让自己亮起来的左手再次暗下来。  
  
“你和米莎交换位置。我们动身寻找女巫的时候，她跟罗非奥、汤玛斯还有我进去。给你自己挑一支小队。这是你应得的。”  
  
皮克福德脸色通红，感激地鞠了一躬，带着微笑消失了。米莎一听到自己的名字就安静下来，她现在明显松了一口气，因为她和汤玛斯要在一个队伍里。汤玛斯把她的面罩推上去，在她的双唇上快速印上一个吻，接着她消失了。  
  
汤玛斯大步走到达乌德面前：“先生……谢……”  
  
“不用。没什么。”  
  
于是汤玛斯只是深深鞠了一躬，接着也离开了，只留下达乌德和科尔沃独自待在他的房间里。  
  
科尔沃走到达乌德身边，他正站在木板前，往钉在上面的笔记里又加了一张。  
 _  
“你为什么就写了‘艾斯特蒙德勋爵的可疑行为’？我以为我们在追查派恩家？”_  
  
“以防有人看到我的笔记。这叫把你的敌人引到错误的道路上，阿塔诺，”达乌德说着，脸上露出得意的笑。  
  
科尔沃哼了一声，他的声音听不清，因为他把嘴唇贴在了达乌德的后颈上，把他圈在自己的怀抱里。达乌德咕哝一声，任自己沉入科尔沃的怀抱，微微转过头，好让科尔沃能轻咬他的耳廓。  
  
“我一整天都想着你，你知道的，”达乌德轻轻说，尽管他想让自己听起来像是在暗示什么，但最后他听起来就像个神魂颠倒的傻瓜，但他毫不在意。  
  
科尔沃哼了一声表示同意，接着他开始用手用力按着达乌德的肩膀，有力的手指缓解了他的肌肉紧张，让达乌德因为享受喘息出声。他耸耸肩抖掉外套，只穿着一间薄衬衣，然后转身面对科尔沃。  
  
当他吻上他时，动作缓慢又充满激情，科尔沃的呻吟美妙地贴着达乌德的嘴振动。他设法把科尔沃的外套也脱掉，把它顺着他宽阔的肩膀推下去。没过多久他俩就笨拙地解着对方的纽扣和衣带，发出渴望的轻声喘息。  
  
突然，科尔沃紧急地叫出一声，达乌德赶紧停下，仔细看着他的脸。  
  
“出什么事了？”  
  
科尔沃脸颊泛红、瞳孔深邃，温柔地摇摇头，对他露出一个抱歉的微笑。  
  
我应该去看看艾米丽。我不能把所有事都推给基隆。  
  
“哦，相信我，你能。他爱那个小怪物，”达乌德粗声说，继续解着他的衬衣纽扣。科尔沃轻笑一声，抓住达乌德的手腕，停住他的手。  
  
达乌德沉默了，科尔沃亲吻他的前额。  
  
 _“我说真的。她需要我祝她晚安。但在那之后……”_  
  
科尔沃在这儿犹豫了一下，眼里露出羞涩和暗示，接着他继续说：  
 _  
“我可以留窗户开着。”_  
  
达乌德眨眨眼，接着歪嘴得意一笑：“这是个邀请吗？”  
  
科尔沃避开他的视线，脸通红，但接着他点点头，让达乌德的心因为快乐怦怦乱跳。说实话，如果科尔沃更想把他们情爱冒险的节奏保持得慢一些，过一段时间再来第二次性爱，好习惯和他的灵魂伴侣产生亲密关系这种想法的话，达乌德也不会感到惊讶。尽管科尔沃很享受其中，但达乌德能感觉到他很紧张，还需要些时间适应他们亲密联结的快速变化，而达乌德无论如何也不会介意。他愿意给科尔沃一切他需要的空间和耐心，如果这能让他对他们的新关系感到舒服的话，但如果科尔沃愿意在短短的休息后就和他再睡一觉，达乌德也会十分高兴地同意。  
  
“那晚点儿再见？在你的房间？”  
  
科尔沃点点头。 _“我会为你点着蜡烛。”_  
  
科尔沃道别的时候，达乌德调戏地缠着他，轻咬科尔沃的嘴唇。他离开时达乌德在身后盯着他，心里的一部分想叫他停下，告诉他所有他不敢说出的事情，让他知道……  
  
但他没有。  
  
  
  
“布里安娜，你确定这管用吗？如果这……练习结束后我儿子身上哪怕出现一道擦伤，我会让你对此负责！”  
  
“父亲，我能做到。这只不过是个大号韭菜，它能做什么呢？”亨德里克-派恩拉长调子说，直接朝着面前挥动的植物走过去，但接着藤蔓朝他抽过去，他高声尖叫着跳回来。  
  
“我亲爱的大人，我向你保证，我们已经十分彻底地试验过了。它运作的十分良好。小亨德里克，你为什么不试试呢？”布里安娜提议道。  
  
布莱格摩尔女巫聚在花盆周围，这些花盆里面长着稍小的藤蔓，放在派恩庄园的大厅里，她们看着那个年轻人。他正站在其中比较大的一株藤蔓前，怀疑地看着那株植物，而他的父亲正在稍远的安全距离里看着。  
  
“我想的时候自然会试试，明白了吗？”亨德里克说，没能藏起藤蔓抽向他后突然出现的恐惧。他用颤抖的手攥着香水瓶，想拿盾牌一样举着，“还有，我需要跟凯特琳谈谈。他在我最爱的剑上弄出一道划痕。这是对待礼物的方式吗？”  
  
“剑上本来就应该有划痕，”凯特琳生气地说，但布里安娜瞪了她一眼，她安静下来。布里安娜-灰园转回身面对亨德里克-派恩。  
  
“试试吧。”  
  
他照做了，而它完美地起效了。  
  
过了一会儿，等派恩家的人去吃晚饭的时候，女巫们聚在灰园夫人身边，握着彼此的手。  
  
“我们要帮助那个老的和那个年轻的得到他们想要的东西，是吗，亲爱的灰烬夫人？”其中一人问，抚摸着她姐妹纤细的手。  
  
“是的，我们要这么做。但只是点到为止，”布里安娜轻轻回答，“所有事都有代价。”  
  
“点到为止。”  
  
“他们之前都很有用，我亲爱的。”  
  
“多漂亮的家啊。像个宫殿。”  
  
“他们会继续帮助我们，我亲爱的姐妹们，”布里安娜说，声音几乎想一阵低语，“但我们不会一直需要他们。”  
  
“点到为止。”  
  
“是的，我亲爱的。点到为止。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧NC17预警，开头结尾都有提示！

夕阳在一片暗沉的乌云背后落下，达乌德从科尔沃为他留着的窗中瞬移进来，同时心里的一部分感到一种奇异的激动，好像他是一个年轻人，正偷偷溜进秘密情人的房间。他心里升起一股蠢蠢欲动的炽烈希望，达乌德已经很久没有这种感觉了，他一边责怪自己像个为爱痴狂的傻瓜，一边有感觉自己重获青春，他无法不全心享受这种感觉。

达乌德关上身后的窗，急切地扫视着科尔沃的房间，他兴奋的心情沉了一下，因为哪儿都看不见他的灵魂伴侣。房间一片昏暗，只有几只蜡烛照明——这是科尔沃特意为达乌德准备的，因为他知道他更喜欢烛光。看到这场景，达乌德暗暗微笑——烛光在木制台面和墙上的挂毯上投下长长的摇曳阴影。科尔沃的床终于铺好了一次，达乌德走近，注意到毯子上有一张纸条。他微微皱眉捡起纸条，拿到蜡烛旁看。

_“我在浴缸里。”_

达乌德的眉毛抬起来。

这有可能是科尔沃放在那儿以防有女仆或者守卫出现的，只是为了保证他不被打扰，因为没人有胆量在他洗澡的时候打搅恶名昭著的皇家护卫，但这还是没有办法在达乌德靠近科尔沃的浴室时平复他燥热蠢动的内心。一点儿也没有。

他的心在胸膛里怦怦直跳，而他甚至说不出原因，达乌德小心翼翼地敲了敲门。屋里，他听见科尔沃清了清嗓子，达乌德知道他这样做是示意自己可以进去。

达乌德打开浴室的门，被包裹在一团温暖的水汽中。清新微弱的碱液、香草和柠檬气味飘荡在空气中，还有科尔沃放在房间每个角落的蜡烛发出的烛光里。他坐在自己的浴缸里，盖着一片高达胸口的泡沫，在达乌德进来时几乎是有些羞涩地冲他微笑。

达乌德也用微笑回应，感受到科尔沃散发出的紧张。他赶紧带着故作随意的表情走向科尔沃，视线落在科尔沃的脸上。他很难不让自己的感觉表露出来，因为科尔沃威士忌棕色的眼睛和他漂亮的褐色皮肤沐浴在烛光里的样子足以让达乌德的喉咙觉得一无是处，他的下腹还因为兴致搅动着。不过，达乌德能感觉到在这种情况下，科尔沃觉得自己有些暴露，而他不希望他的灵魂伴侣觉得他在占便宜，特别是在让他感到不舒服的事情上。

达乌德在浴缸前停住，坐在边上。他表明在科尔沃还赤裸着坐在这儿的时候，自己还不会用眼神将他吃干抹净，除非他知道这就是科尔沃想要的，因为达乌德能感觉到科尔沃残存的焦虑，当他要像这样在灵魂伴侣面前暴露自己的时候总是有这种感觉，而他十分愿意给他所需要的空间。不过，科尔沃的样子令人神魂颠倒，他很难不把自己的视线向下移动。

“为什么你的浴缸比我的大这么多？”达乌德问，没能藏住粗哑语气里的暗示性成分。

科尔沃笑着从冒着热汽的水中抬起手。 _“我是保镖，记得吗？我得闻起来香香的。”_

“那这就给你拥有大浴缸的特权了？”

_“艾米丽喜欢把你的前任称为臭烘烘的老间谍头子。也许这就是原因。”_

“你真是可爱，”达乌德反驳道，把声音放低。他觉得科尔沃真的喜欢他的声音，因为达乌德能看到科尔沃的肩膀颤抖了一下。

他们对彼此微笑，接着科尔沃从水里抬起一只手伸向达乌德。他们手指交叠，很长一段时间谁也没有说话，满足于惊叹着他们的双手是怎样完美的契合，黑色文身和褐色皮肤交相辉映。

最终，科尔沃抽回手，把胳膊搭在浴缸边缘，抬起一只眉毛，眼中带着决然的炽热。

“能给臭烘烘的老间谍头子腾点儿地方吗？”达乌德问，接收到科尔沃眼神中的暗示。

科尔沃只是冲着水面伸伸头，于是达乌德开始脱衣服。他的动作十分迅速高效，但他还是知道科尔的眼睛一直跟随着他解开衬衣和裤子纽扣的动作，也知道当达乌德全裸后他的视线变得深邃的样子。达乌德走到浴缸边，琢磨着科尔沃看见他时的表情。

让达乌德无比兴奋的是，许多先前的犹豫都从科尔沃的脸上消失了。他带着温柔的欣赏看着达乌德，瞳孔放大，双眼深邃。在他深沉炽烈的目光下，达乌德觉得自己硬了，而他什么也做不了。他不打算用任何方式掩藏，感到自己的脸上露出歪嘴一笑，因为他看见科尔沃的眼睛向下瞟了一眼他勃发的情欲。

“后面还是前面？”达乌德轻柔地问。（译注1）  
（译注1：这里原文是“Big spoon or little spoon”，“spoon”是一个人从背后抱住另一个人的动作，“Big spoon”指的是后面的人，“Little spoon”指的是前面的人）

科尔沃似乎思考了一会儿，接着他在浴缸里往前挪了挪，在身后腾出一点地方。达乌德笑着从科尔沃身后爬进浴缸，用四肢环住他，把火热的胸膛贴在他背上。冒着热汽的水包裹住他，达乌德深深叹息，把前额靠在科尔沃后背上。热量渗入他的肌肉，一切紧张和压力都消融在香草和碱液的气味里，还有科尔沃的味道中。

身边的水搅动着，达乌德这才注意到科尔沃刚刚在说话。

“抱歉，你能重复一遍吗？”

科尔沃微微转过头让达乌德能看见他的手势，达乌德注意到他看起来很担忧。

_“我说我在想着派恩一家，还有女巫。我们不知道他们会做什么。如果他们想伤害艾米丽的话。我不会允许。”_

“我也不会。”

达乌德从身后抱住科尔沃，紧紧贴着他。他把一些发丝从他颈后拨开，亲吻着他温暖潮湿的皮肤。科尔沃向后靠进他的怀抱，因为他的抚摸而高兴地颤抖着，但他的手继续动起来。

_“但是女巫……”_

达乌德抓住科尔沃的双手，温柔地停住了他的动作。他知道这对科尔沃来说就像是被用手捂住了嘴，阻止他说话，他确保自己抓握的力道很轻柔，让科尔沃能继续，如果他想的话。不过他没有，达乌德把嘴唇贴上科尔沃的后颈，安抚地轻吻着。

“每次你这么说的时候都提醒我，我们有很多共同点，比我想的还要多。你也会担心太多的东西。我知道这是个该死的谜，跟你说，我想你一样讨厌它，不过现在我们暂时什么也做不了。我们已经制定了计划，所以让我们按着计划走吧。放松，科尔沃，”达乌德贴着科尔沃的皮肤低语。

终于，科尔沃点点头，他的双手和达乌德的紧紧交叠在一起，感激地捏了捏。他们在浴缸里待了很长时间，愉悦地交缠在彼此的四肢中。最开始他们只是靠在那儿，享受着热量渗进紧绷身体的感觉。过了一会儿，科尔沃放开达乌德的双手，用手掌滑过水下达乌德伸在自己左右两边的双腿，好像在探索他的肌肉线条。达乌德把科尔沃环在他的手臂里，无意识地描摹着科尔沃皮肤上的伤疤线条，在橄榄色的皮肤上呈现苍白的颜色。他的手指划过科尔沃的肋侧，爱抚着他的胸膛，情不自禁地用指尖轻柔地在科尔沃的乳头上画圈。科尔沃轻轻喘息着紧绷起来，但他靠向了他的抚摸，而没有躲开。达乌德意识到科尔沃肯定能感觉到他的勃起顶着他的后腰，但科尔沃似乎不在意。

 

 

* * *

**前方NC17场景预警！**

 

达乌德被周围闷热的空气弄得头晕脑胀，他冒险更进一步，让双手顺着他漂亮的腹肌线条挪下去，落在他的髋骨上，等待着。科尔沃发出轻轻一声呻吟，弓起背，接着他的双手从爱抚着达乌德大腿的地方移开，把达乌德的双手往下推。达乌德用手指包住科尔沃的勃起，从他嘴里激出另一声喘息的呻吟。他的脑袋在高温下嗡嗡作响，感觉自己情欲高涨，几乎能听到自己的心跳。他的手抚动几下，停了下来。

科尔沃抗议地轻轻呜咽一声，但达乌德只是把脸贴在科尔沃的脑后，用嘴唇蹭着科尔沃的耳廓。

“床上？”

科尔沃难以呼吸地点点头，爬出浴缸。

达乌德跟着他，差点儿没站稳，因为科尔沃抓住他的头，拉住他，啃咬似的吻上去，达乌德贴着他的嘴呻吟。他们身上还是湿漉漉的，滴着热水，在脚下的石砖上积起水滩。他们亲吻的时候，身上的水也多多少少干了些，但当达乌德把科尔沃拽到床边、推到床垫上的时候，他们身上还是潮湿的。达乌德让自己压在科尔沃身上，用手肘撑住自己，用牙齿轻咬科尔沃的脖颈，科尔沃的双手在他全身四处游移。

科尔沃发出一声长长的呻吟，这是他失去声音后能发出的声响之一。他的呻吟美妙低沉，让达乌德沉醉在欲望中。他慢慢向下移动，感觉到科尔沃的手梳过他的头发，滑过他的肩膀。当他用嘴唇包住一边乳头吮吸的时候，科尔沃几乎哭叫出声。

达乌德赶紧把头抬起来：“艹，我弄疼你了吗？”

科尔沃眨眨眼，双眼因为欲望迷离着。他注意到达乌德关切的眼神，咧开嘴轻轻笑。

_“你没必要这么轻手轻脚地对我。别这么担心了。”_

科尔沃说这话的时候带着感动而深情的微笑，达乌德也报以微笑。

“我没担心。我只是不想让你感觉不舒服。这对你来说很陌生，对我也是。”

科尔沃歪了歪头。 _“你也是？”_

“我……我从没和一个我真正关心的人在一起过。你……我想让你享受这个。所有。”

听到这话，科尔沃投给达乌德一个长长的深沉目光，好想要钻进他的灵魂深处，寻找达乌德自己都不确定的答案。最终，科尔沃示意达乌德靠近些，达乌德压到科尔沃身上，他们嘴唇相触，来了个又深又长的吻，当他们再次分开时，科尔沃把手放在他们之间的缝隙中比划道：

_“我信任你。你不会做任何我不喜欢的事。如果我想让你停下的话，我会告诉你。”_

科尔沃重复了一遍他们第一次时用的手势，轻拍达乌德的胳膊两下，示意他停下。达乌德努力点点头，看见科尔沃的话以后他发不出声，所以只是又吻上了他，这个吻又深又长，他低吼着啃咬他的嘴唇，在科尔沃的指甲划过他后背的文身时呻吟出声。接着科尔沃的双手顺着达乌德的后背滑下，放在他的臀瓣上。他揉捏着那坚实的肌肉，达乌德像狼一样低头对科尔沃咧开嘴笑。被他的反应所鼓励，科尔沃的一只手移到他俩的缝隙之间，用强壮粗糙的手指包裹住达乌德的柱身，另一只还放在他的臀瓣上。科尔沃的手动起来后，达乌德可悲地没能忍住那声长长的呻吟。

很高兴能看到科尔沃对此越来越有信心了，能主动做出他之前感到犹豫的事情，在达乌德呻吟的时候在漂亮的双眸里露出情欲的闪光。他的决心又重新复苏，把嘴唇贴上科尔沃的脖颈，在他温暖的皮肤上印上亲吻，然后慢慢下滑。他的舌头在科尔沃的乳头周围打着转，他灵魂伴侣发出的喘息让他得意地笑起来。

当达乌德够到科尔沃跳动的勃起的时候，他饥渴地把嘴唇贴上柱身的柔软皮肤，沉醉在火热肉体抵在自己嘴上的感觉。他能听见科尔沃的呼吸抖了一下，投给他另一个眼神，铁灰色与栗棕色相交，接着他用嘴唇包住科尔沃的勃起。他用舌头在顶端打着转，深深吮吸着，虚空在上，科尔沃发出的声音足以将达乌德推过高潮的边缘，如果不是他在拼尽全力把自己拉回来的话。这简直无比美妙，达乌德几乎无法控制住冲击着他头脑的一波波感觉，这让他迷失在自己的感受中。他完全被欲望淹没，让自己的嘴唇从科尔沃的勃起上继续向下移动，亲吻他的大腿内侧，在他反应过来以前，他正用舌面扫着科尔沃的会阴。

肩膀上的两下轻拍让他停了下来，达乌德抬头看。

“出什么事了？”

科尔沃看起来并非十分不安，但至少还是有些吓到了。 _“你在做什么？”_

达乌德笑起来，用一只手温柔地抚摸科尔沃紧张的大腿。“取悦你？”

科尔沃哼了一声，回了一个微笑。 _“你是想……？”_

他没说完这句话，手悬在半空中，脸上有些尴尬的表情。

达乌德意识到他怀疑自己要做点儿什么，对界外魔发誓，他猜对了。达乌德 _强烈盼望着_ 能为他做这些，能用这种方式品尝他，但他不会，如果科尔沃不想的话。

“我想要亲吻你。每一寸地方，”他回答，把声音放得很低。

科尔沃脸色通红，眨着眼。 _“你不可能喜欢这么做。”_

“我会的，我知道。求你了，科尔沃。”

科尔沃露出有些拒绝的神色，明显还是不习惯落在他身体某个部位的各种爱抚。

“没什么值得羞愧的。而且你刚刚洗了个澡，别担心我。至少试一试吧。如果你不喜欢的话我会停下，”达乌德保证道，在科尔沃的膝盖上印下一个吻。

科尔沃温柔、深沉的视线变得更加深邃，最后，他点点头，微微分开大腿。达乌德迷醉在欲望之中，在科尔沃的勃起顶端印下一个吻，接着向下移动，用双手轻轻分开他的臀瓣。他先是对着科尔沃的入口呼气，气息温暖了肌肉环，听见科尔沃对这种全新感觉发出的惊讶喘息，他笑了起来。达乌德试探着舔了舔科尔沃的入口。在科尔沃的呻吟声中，达乌德继续小心快速地用舌尖轻碰。科尔沃的臀部扭动着，发出一声喘息，然后在达乌德用舌面扫过那圈肌肉时拉成一声长长的呻吟。他悠闲地重复了几下这个动作，然后又开始温柔得轻舔，从科尔沃颤抖的样子来判断，达乌德的爱抚简直好得不得了。

但他停下了，科尔沃发出一声抗议的呜咽，他得意地笑起来。

“转过去。”

科尔沃立即顺从地转身趴着，达乌德重新弯下身，用双手轻柔地分开科尔沃的臀瓣，继续他的爱抚。他的舌头在科尔沃的入口上画着各种图案，螺旋的、锯齿的、还有字母的。达乌德的温热的呼吸落在他的身体上，他还因为科尔沃颤抖的样子微笑着。他舔上他的尾椎，让科尔沃喘息着抽了一下，接着他把注意力转回到下面，用手掌按揉科尔沃的臀瓣。科尔沃是如此美妙，达乌德觉得自己可能随时会晕倒，同时他还忘情地享受着科尔沃愉悦的样子，沉醉在他呻吟的声音和身体的味道中。终于，达乌德舔湿一根手指，用指尖轻轻探了探那圈肌肉，推进去一点。手指毫不费力地滑了进去，达乌德咬住嘴唇。他弯曲手指，寻找那个甜蜜点。他知道自己找到了那个点，因为科尔沃弓起背，咬住床单来堵住一声哭叫，贴着达乌德的手抖动。他急切地地舔了舔手指，加进第二根，温柔地扩张着科尔沃，同时低声鼓励着他。当他把手指抽出来的时候，他能感觉到科尔沃已经很放松了，于是他弯下身，把舌头推进去，尽可能地深入。科尔沃包裹着他的舌头的感觉足以把达乌德自己被忽视的勃起刺激到疼痛边缘，但科尔沃是如此美味，他没办法让自己停下来。达乌德把舌头抽出来，换成三根手指，科尔沃呻吟和颤抖的样子让他感觉自己沉醉在了欲望中。

一只手抚摸着他的头发，他抬头看见科尔沃转过来一点，棕色的眼睛越过肩膀回视着他。达乌德明白，于是他把自己撑起来让科尔沃能翻身再次躺好。他马上把达乌德拉近吻上去，而达乌德无助地呻吟着，因为科尔沃用腿环住他的腰，他们的腹部紧贴在一起，把彼此流着前液的勃起困在两人之间。

颤抖的手动起来，达乌德居然成功读懂了他的手势，尽管激动让他的视线模糊。

_“你就是奇迹。”_

“科尔沃……”达乌德呻吟，无法用任何方式回答，除了亲吻他的灵魂伴侣，这个漂亮、奇怪地男人正慢慢变得比他生命中认识的任何人都让他熟悉。达乌德用科尔沃从床头柜拿出的油润滑了自己，好像他在期待着这事儿发生，而意识到这点只能更剧烈地煽动起达乌德的欲望，几乎让他疼痛起来。他慢慢进入科尔沃，感觉到这人贴着自己嘴唇的凌乱呼吸，整个身体惊叹地欢唱着。他和他的灵魂伴侣同时动起来，感觉自己的脑袋因为喜悦而嗡嗡作响，与每一次抽插时科尔沃轻柔的喘息应和着。这令他完全无法呼吸，达乌德感觉自己在坠落、消解，就像当他从虚空中的岛屿上迈出一步、在异世坠落之后，又发现自己回到原地时的那种跌落感。不过这个感觉可好多了，看着科尔沃在他身前扭动呻吟，之前的洗澡水变成了一层汗水，布满了他屈伸着的肌肉。

达乌德弯身撑在科尔沃上方，用前额贴着他的，忘情地在他体内移动，感觉到科尔沃同样回应着。过了一会儿，达乌德感觉自己要被推向高潮，于是他把手伸到两人中间撸动科尔沃。

“想让我在射之前抽出来吗？”达乌德努力在科尔沃耳边用气声说，他还记得科尔沃上次有些不舒服。

让他无比高兴的是，科尔沃摇摇头，因为紧绷而颤抖着，把臀部弓向达乌德，极度想要保持他们的节奏。

“艹……科尔沃……”达乌德几乎是无助地对着脸旁科尔沃的一团乱发喘气，感觉到颤抖的双手捧住他的下巴。

科尔沃温柔地捧住达乌德的头，把他转过来，让他们四目相对，尽管达乌德都快到高潮了，没法睁开眼睛，他还是不能把它们从科尔沃深沉迷醉的视线上转开，达乌德感觉自己要沉没在这里面了。

他射了出来，终于，身体里每一块肌肉都像弓弦一样紧绷，而科尔沃 _感受到了_ ，发出一声长长的喘息，把头考靠回去。达乌德居然做到了能一直爱抚科尔沃的勃起，马上他就感觉到粘稠的液体顺着他的手指流下。他继续撸着科尔沃，直到他停止颤抖，紧抓着达乌德手臂的手也稍稍松下来，科尔沃长长的呻吟变成不规律的轻喘。

 

 

**警报解除！**

* * *

 

达乌德彻底精疲力尽，任自己倒在科尔沃身上，瘫软无力，不停喘息着。科尔沃赶紧用手脚圈住他，凌乱的呼吸飘荡在达乌德耳边的头发里，而这声音是达乌德唯一能听到的声音，除了他脑袋里的嗡嗡声。

他们就这么待了很长时间，最后科尔沃终于轻轻推了推达乌德的肩膀，于是他顺从地翻到一边，用一只手臂环住科尔沃。科尔沃顺着他的动作，紧紧依偎在达乌德的胸口。

达乌德的耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼前因为强烈的高潮冒着金星，但这只能让他颤抖的愉悦更上一层楼。他发出一声嘶哑地轻笑，转过头在科尔沃汗湿的额头上印下一个吻。科尔沃把头埋进达乌德的胸口，贴着他笑着，一只手下移到达乌德的腹部，指尖描摹着他的肌肉线条。达乌德的腹部有点点精液，同科尔沃腹部一样。达乌德看着科尔沃迷离地用指尖在一片精液上画着圈，懒洋洋地把全身都靠在达乌德身上，好像在这世界上他不想待在其它任何地方。达乌德还沉醉在满足中，转过头用鼻子蹭了蹭科尔沃的头发，陶醉在他的气味中，紧紧抱着他。

“我漂亮的科尔沃，”他轻轻地低声说，接着赶紧咬住舌头紧绷起来，因为他意识到自己刚刚把脑海里的想法都大声说出来了。达乌德能感觉到科尔沃在他怀里紧绷起来，他咒骂自己能如此失去自制力。不过令他惊讶的是，科尔沃的反应是把自己推起来一点，让他俩面对面，脸上带着难以读懂的微笑，眼睛被情欲染得深沉。

_“我的灵魂伴侣，”_ 科尔沃用口型无声地说，尽量不去说些稍后会让自己后悔的话。看到达乌德脸上渴望的神情，科尔沃只是倾向前温柔地吻上达乌德，让自己因为用一生都无法名状的感情而颤抖。他们交换了一个小心翼翼的微笑，两人都能诡异地察觉到悬在彼此之间的未言之事，但两人都太感动和高兴，不想担心任何东西。达乌德再次把科尔沃拉近，把脸藏在他纠结凌乱的头发里，科尔沃也用同样的方式回应。

“界外魔的蛋蛋，你要把我逼疯了，”达乌德终于咕哝道，感觉自己干涩的喉咙在抗议。科尔沃听见他沙哑的声音，高兴地颤抖着，用一声轻笑回答。他的手动起来，达乌德猛地睁开闭了一半的双眼，来看他要说什么。

_“我们应该把自己弄干净。”_

达乌德低头瞥了一眼自己腹部的一团糟，意识到科尔沃身上肯定更乱，于是他打算起来去拿条毛巾。但是，科尔沃用手把他推了回去，达乌德看着他走向浴室。他带着一块湿毛巾走回来，擦干净了自己的肚子，然后坐在达乌德身边擦去他腹部上两人高潮的残余物。他把毛巾扔到床边，把毯子拉上来盖到他俩的腰。

“你感觉怎么样？”达乌德想知道，再次把科尔沃拉近。

科尔沃只是用一个大大的傻笑来回应，这让达乌德也咯咯笑起来：“我也是。不疼吧？”

_“只有一点儿酸痛。不严重。我觉得我正在适应。”_

“很高兴听到这个，”达乌德回答，在科尔沃的鼻子上印下一个吻。科尔沃示意达乌德转过身，达乌德照做了，他侧躺着，科尔沃从背后抱住他。他能感觉到科尔沃紧紧贴着他的后背，温热的呼吸飘过他的发间。科尔沃温暖的之间描摹着达乌德后背上的线条，达乌德发觉这已经成了他的一个习惯。他一点儿也不介意。这温柔、有节奏的抚摸让他快乐得昏昏欲睡。满足感让他眼皮发沉，身体里每一块肌肉都放松了下来，令人愉悦地疲惫着。过了一会儿，达乌德感觉到科尔沃把自己撑了起来，好把手放到达乌德的视野里比划。

_“这些是什么意思？”_

“哪个？大多数文身都有不同的意思，”达乌德低声说。

科尔沃在达乌德的耳朵上印下一个吻，让他高兴地咕哝起来，接着他躺回原位，紧贴着达乌德的后背。达乌德能感觉到科尔沃的手指描摹着自己肩胛上结成三角状的图案。

“那个？那是一个古老的风向标上的图案。人们在潘迪希亚上的寺庙周围的旗杆上发现了这些。它们会随风向转动。自然科学院里有其中一些，”达乌德解释道，他还记得自己站在学院里探险展厅的展品之中，沉思着他的母亲住在那儿的时候是不是也见过这些风向标。他听见科尔沃轻轻发出赞叹的声音，接着他的指尖继续移动，滑过沿达乌德脊椎的鳞片状图案。达乌德犹豫了一下才开始解释，他短暂的紧张在科尔沃的抚摸下消融了。

“这个图案来自一件古老的盔甲，是在一个丛林寺庙的地下墓穴深处找到的。盔甲属于一位女性战争首领、或是某种女王，她被埋在那儿。我在背上文了这图案是因为这个女人的故事让我想到了我的母亲。她曾……她曾是个坚强的人。我仰慕她。”

达乌德对她的仰慕胜于对任何人的，而仅仅是想到这一点就让他的喉咙发紧。

科尔沃好像读懂了他的心，他的手慢慢挪下去，抓住达乌德的手，暂时用手指缠住达乌德的手指，温柔地捏了捏来安慰他，好像在感谢他告诉他这些。达乌德深深吸气，很高兴科尔沃现在看不见他的脸，不过就算他能，以他对科尔沃的信任程度来看，自己也不会介意。

科尔沃的手继续在达乌德复杂的文身上游移，每一个的背后都有一个小故事，为了保护、为了增强力量、或者仅仅是在他学习研究的日子里让他感兴趣的东西。有一些文身的意义太过隐私，达乌德通常都不愿想起。不过，他并不介意告诉科尔沃，因为这让他感觉像是自己在允许自己小心地露出灵魂里隐藏的部分，卸下层层盔甲，直到自己赤身裸体。他跟科尔沃说了自己肩膀上的符文，它会在战斗中赐予文身者勇气，保佑某人永远不迷失方向。他跟他说那些成结的线条象征了潘迪希亚蛇神，这个巨兽能让潮水和天气为它所用。

达乌德并不真心认为这些符号比自己的技术和长年的残酷训练更有用，但在生命中的某些时刻，他把这些图案当做回忆的一部分，还有所有能激起他兴趣的东西。他跟科尔沃说了自己的界外魔印记周围的一圈咒语，当时他的力量压倒了他的理智，只能在对那个诡异的神的愤怒中发抖，就在那时，他决定文上这个文身。文好后他就杀了那个文身师，因为他还被困惑与愤怒折磨得头脑发晕，害怕那个文身师会说出他手上的 _另一个_ 印记，但他很快就后悔了这个决定。不过达乌德从没后悔自己印记周围那一片保护符文和符号，因为尽管他们一点儿也干扰不到界外魔的影响，它们的存在还是能让他觉得自己可以掌控力量，特别是在他和那个黑眼混蛋的关系走偏的时候。

_“那这个呢？”_

一片错综复杂的黑色线条覆盖了达乌德的右手腕和右手，像是给他戴了只无指手套，但这个图案并不完整。他的手背上有一块空白的地方，科尔沃显然注意到了。这个纹身的含义非常隐私，随着时间的推移达乌德也渐渐不喜欢它了，从他发现自己有灵魂伴侣时开始，在他和科尔沃的关系逐渐变化的过程中越发强烈。现在，这个文身完全就是个错误，不过达乌德还是决定告诉科尔沃它背后的故事。

“我这大半辈子，一直相信我没有灵魂伴侣，而且我对此很高兴。没人值得在自己漂亮的后背上刻着我恶心的字迹。”

听见他自嘲的语气，科尔沃对着他的耳朵咯咯笑，在达乌德的颈后印下一个吻，用鼻子蹭着他的头发，尽可能贴近。他安慰着达乌德，尽管他知道这是个笑话。达乌德接着说：

“我母亲跟我说这没什么，就算没有标记，人们还是能找到自己的方向，还有幸福。我的父亲曾是他的灵魂伴侣，但他们早在我出生之前就分开了。我记得她划伤了自己手臂上印着灵魂伴侣标记的那块皮肤，用一把尖刀把它划掉了。她对那些浪漫的灵魂伴侣童话有些偏见，你能想象到。不过，当她仍然和我父亲在一起时，他们都去文了一个传统的潘迪希亚文身，那种配对的文身可以把伴侣双方联系在一起。我母亲的右手上就有这种图案，像这个一样。这有点儿像帝国这里戴婚戒的传统，就是更永久一些。它标志着爱和一生的羁绊。在中间，手背上，是一个能联系到她的伴侣的图案。当他们分开时，她后悔自己文过这个文身，因为这会永远让她想起他。她曾希望能抹去这个文身。”

科尔沃没出声，也没有动，温柔地等着达乌德继续，好像他能感觉到这对他有多难。达乌德迷失在思绪中，抬起右手检视着上面黑色的文身，与她母亲十分憎恶的那个如此相似，但他的手背上是一片空白。

“她是个坚强的女人。为自己的独立而自豪。她教导我我不需要任何人。当她盯着自己的右手的时候我总是很心疼，上面的标志代表了那个令她失望至极的伴侣，好像她希望它能消失。很长一段时间我都相信我不会和任何人有所羁绊，于是我文了这个文身，来纪念她，我把应该是伴侣标志的那部分留白了，就像她一直希望的那样。她在我记忆里就是这样，独立又自由，这也曾是我希望成为的样子。”

达乌德不知道怎么解释、要不要解释为什么他不喜欢这个文身了。

为什么他想保持自由自在的愿望消失了，在他与科尔沃越来越亲密之后。

幸运的是，科尔沃应该是感觉到了达乌德郁闷的心情，或者是察觉到了他无法说出自己对此的感觉，因为他没再继续问他。科尔沃轻轻捏了捏他的右手，拇指腹轻抚图案中央的空白。科尔沃温暖的手滑过达乌德的侧腹，他还能感觉到嘴唇触碰着他的肩膀，达乌德允许自己暂时闭上双眼，吞下一堆痛苦的回忆。科尔沃继续着他的爱抚，知道他感觉达乌德平静下来了，挠了挠达乌德肋骨上的文身，带着询问的方式，而达乌德把背后的故事告诉了他，很高兴能转换话题。

奇怪的很，当达乌德告诉科尔沃他皮肤上的图案背后的意义时，达乌德不觉得因为袒露自己而不舒服，即使这些事都十分隐私。达乌德觉得……心胸开敞。毫不设防。他可以忍受这种脆弱，因为看到他这样的人是他的灵魂伴侣，这感觉前所未有。

科尔沃对他做的这些，达乌德之前从未体验过。

达乌德不太确定自己是不是敢说出这是什么。

科尔沃紧紧贴着他的后背，散发出温柔的热度、还有他们之前交合的淡淡气味，将达乌德包在他强壮的双臂之中。此时，达乌德知道自己再也无法离开这种感觉。

 

 

他们谨遵达乌德的命令，小心地监视着派恩庄园和顿沃塔各处，科尔沃感觉到颈后有一种熟悉得不能再熟悉的刺痛，来自他一刻不停的警惕感。他知道女巫就在周围，只要捕鲸帮和达乌德还在等待出击的合适时机，他的神经就要一直在警戒状态中运行。

他和达乌德新建立的亲密关系几乎足以让他忘记。

几乎，只是这样。几天过去了，尽管科尔沃大部分时间都在陪伴艾米丽，每只眼睛都扫视着她身边的每一寸地方，但他和达乌德还是设法为彼此抽出了一些时间。不总是在晚上，也有下午，交换着激情的亲吻，任咖啡在一边变凉；在早晨赖床久一些，尽管早该起床了，但谁也不想从对方温暖的怀抱中离开；午休时间变成急促呼吸和饥渴抚摸的时间，直到两人都竭力挣扎着把对方的衣服脱掉，把午饭忘在一旁。似乎达乌德渴望和他的灵魂伴侣发生更实际的关系，渴望得如此久、如此强烈，所以现在他要在他们的浪漫关系中投入双倍的激情来弥补失去的每一秒，而科尔沃无比高兴能回应这一切，每一次抚摸和每一个炽热的吻。

科尔沃几乎有些震惊自己这么快就习惯了这个，习惯了和达乌德分享这种亲密的关系，好像他从他俩见面的那一天就准备好了。科尔沃知道这不是事实，他们的关系是花费了大量时间和耐心后才进展到现在这一步。科尔沃的心有一部分永远会为贾思敏跳动，只为她一个人，但他发现自己可以把这部分小心地放在一边，向前看，对过往的回忆怀着喜爱和感激，同时关注现在，关注他的灵魂伴侣。

但女巫的事还是在他们新建立的亲密关系上投下了阴影，科尔沃不完全确定这是不是当达乌德看向他时，脸上偶尔会闪过担忧的阴影的唯一原因。

科尔沃打算得到捕鲸帮调查的最新情报，于是他走进达乌德的房间来接艾米丽，她现在应该已经结束她的袖箭练习了。科尔沃关上身后的门，听见艾米丽激动的絮语声和达乌德低沉的声音在交流着什么，声音从他的桌子附近传过来，在屏风后的一个窗口边。科尔沃暗暗微笑，听见他们像朋友一样交谈，心中升起一股暖流。他悄悄溜到他们的声音传出来的地方，藏在一个角落后面，偷听他们的谈话。

“让你的手保持静止。”

“真好玩儿。你确定我能这么做？”

“没错，你已经准备好了。但记住我跟你说过的，可以吗？”

“只是为了以防万一。别玩儿来玩儿去。”

“很好。这是最后一条带子了。”

科尔沃皱了下眉，想弄清楚他们到底在谈什么，但接着他意识到达乌德总会在练习时把自己的袖箭借给艾米丽，他显然刚把它从她手中拿回来。他打算站起来朝他们走过去，但他们又聊起来，于是他停下。

“我很高兴最近你能经常陪科尔沃过夜。每次你晚上和他一起待着的时候，科尔沃第二天早上总是很高兴。”

科尔沃紧绷起来，感觉自己的脸和脖子都红的发烫，他不完全确定艾米丽到底有多了解他俩的关系，她虽然很小，但是比多数同龄的孩子都聪明得多。

达乌德只犹豫了一下，接着回答：“我也很高兴。”“你们抱在一起的时候为什么都光着？”

科尔沃剧烈地抖了一下，几乎没听到一个小东西击中地板的微弱声音，也许达乌德掉了根铅笔，脸上还带着跟科尔沃一样震惊的表情。

不是说科尔沃不会把这种……成人活动在他女儿面前藏起来，他总是确保她不会听到或者看到这种事，除了一些标志着感情的纯洁小举动，像是亲吻或者拥抱。不过，艾米丽有时会在早晨进到他房间来叫醒他，而其中不止一次是在达乌德和他在一起的情况下，在达乌德困倦的缠在他怀抱中的时候。而艾米丽会突然扑倒他们身上跟他们道早安。他俩都会小心翼翼地待在毯子下面，直到她再次离开，但是就算她只看到一点点他们的肩膀和胸口，也足够让她猜到他俩都是光着的了。

科尔沃咬着嘴唇，向任何无聊到愿意听这些的存在祈祷，希望达乌德能想出顺利解决这事儿的方法。

“科尔沃身上太暖和了，我们都不穿衣服的时候他抱起来特别舒服，”他最后说。

艾米丽咯咯笑，表示明白：“是啊，他身上总是特别暖和，不是么？科尔沃就像个烤炉。”

科尔沃放松地呼出一口气，他几乎能感觉到达乌德在旁边的房间里散发着同样的情绪。他终于决定走进去，艾米丽朝他冲过来拥抱了他，在他脸上亲了一口。她的样子让科尔沃笑起来。

“皇家护卫。”

达乌德嘲弄地微鞠一躬，在科尔沃回礼——一只手背在身后，另一只放在胸口——的时候调戏地眨了眨眼。达乌德瞥了一眼他的阳台，看见他的人还没出现，赶紧大步走到科尔沃身边亲吻他。科尔沃无比高兴地顺从着，双手捧住达乌德的脸，无视了艾米丽在一旁发出的轻轻窃笑。他们听到外面几下瞬移的声音，科尔沃看着达乌德打开阳台门，示意刚刚到达、要向他们首领汇报的一群捕鲸帮成员进来。

科尔沃领艾米丽从桌子旁离开，她没有抗议。她拿上达乌德送给她的心爱的望远镜，站在阳台上，观察着塔下铺开的城市。科尔沃不想让艾米丽在外面等着，因为他知道她通常都十分沉迷于 _“了解她的臣民的日常生活”_ 的活动，她这么叫，所以她不会注意达乌德和科尔沃还有他的人在谈什么。

捕鲸帮礼貌地问候艾米丽，走过她身边，进入达乌德的办公室，每个人都行了通常对达乌德行的礼。艾米丽也向他们问好，还能叫出蒙哥马利和基隆的名字，尽管他们都带着面罩。这些男男女女走进办公室，站在科尔沃旁边。他觉得自己发现他们工业面罩的过滤器上有些微小动作，在达乌德和他之间来回动了动，但这也许是他的幻想。他只知道达乌德的人现在已经知道他俩的联结了，因为毕竟他们就像一个奇怪的大家庭，而科尔沃确信消息传得很快。他不介意，达乌德也是，似乎。

“汇报，”达乌德生硬地命令，捕鲸帮挨个说着女巫的行动模式。他们汇报的时候，达乌德在一块黑板上作着笔记，科尔沃也认真听着。显然，女巫们的巡逻被安排成了可恶的随机模式，但她们似乎会把人力集中在塔楼或是派恩庄园里几个小心布置的岗哨上，但不会同时集中在两个地方。科尔沃意识到，如果达乌德的人不知道派恩庄园是应该探查的地方的话，他们可能会花上一辈子翻遍顿沃城每一个角落。女巫们十分擅长隐藏，而就达乌德告诉他的，他很明白她们能制造出的威胁，就算没有魔法。

“所以就我听到的来看，我们需要等到她们把重心转移到塔上，然后这才开了我们去派恩庄园的绿灯，”汤玛斯总结道。达乌德点头同意。

“但很重要的是她们不能看见我们离开。不然她们就会知道我们要去了，会把岗哨撤回庄园，而我们一到那儿就会被一整个集会缠上，”达乌德指出，盯着他的笔记。科尔沃注意到他的灵魂伴侣陷入思考时总有个习惯，用铅笔顶着他的嘴唇，而他情不自禁地用饱含爱意的热烈眼神盯着达乌德，尽管现在情况紧急。

接着又进行了一些战略讨论，科尔沃尽己所能帮助了一些。他一抬起双手就能让所有人听他说，因为他知道达乌德会马上让众人安静，好让科尔沃比划。这样来来回回几次，突然艾米丽欢快的声音从阳台上飘进来。

她大多数时间都在自言自语，报告着她从达乌德给她的望远镜里观察到了什么东西，但她最后说的事让房间里所有人都突然沉默下来。

“那儿有个奇怪的女士在屋顶上看着塔楼。她的头发和衣服上有带刺的花。”

达乌德说着说着猛地停下来，慢慢转过头，敏锐的铁灰色眼睛闪着光。科尔沃能看见他紧绷起来，身体里每一块肌肉都蓄势待发，但当他的人打算行动时他直接抬起一只手。

“所有人 _别_ 动，明白吗？”他咬紧牙关嘶声说，他的姿势加强了他急迫的语气。科尔沃眨眨眼，十分困惑，而捕鲸帮似乎也有同感，但他们毫不反对地定住了。

达乌德明显努力保持住一个或多或少放松的姿势，他接着说，声音很急迫，但明显很轻。

“我向你们保证那个女巫也一直在监视我们。如果你们现在就像一堆无头苍蝇去拿刀的话她就会知道我们看见了她然后马上警告她的姐妹们。所以你们他妈的都别动，明白吗？表现得自然点儿，就像你们不知道她在那儿一样。该死的，德文，别朝她的方向看！”达乌德怒吼，而他的人终于明白了，一字一句地遵从着他的命令，定在原地，脑袋僵硬地从窗户的方向转开。达乌德现在看起来稍微放松了点儿，不过他眼里还是闪着坚决，他伸长脖子叫窗台上的艾米丽：

“艾米丽？”

“嗯？达乌德？”

“你还能看见那个戴着花的女士吗？”

“能。她就坐在那儿，看着塔楼这一边。”

“很好。请你继续帮我看着她，好吗？但不要直接盯着她。如果她离开的话告诉我。”

艾米丽越过肩膀回头看，深色的眼睛瞪得大大的，闪着令人担忧的兴奋，科尔沃简直太了解这个表情了。

“我能当个间谍？”

“什么？没错，当然。当个间谍。看着她，但要不动声色，好吗？”达乌德吼道，满意地看着艾米丽发出一声兴奋地尖叫，集中起全部的注意力，又回到她的望远镜上。

达乌德看回他的人，科尔沃认出了他脸上的表情。达乌德的头脑在飞速运转，科尔沃知道，而且他马上就要给他们想出一个计划了。但达乌德接下来说的话还是让科尔沃惊讶到了。

“安东尼，跟着我，其他人待在这儿，对界外魔发誓，别让那女巫看出我们知道她的存在。我马上回来。”

科尔沃抬起眉毛，看着达乌德和安东尼接连离开。他打算做什么？显然达乌德心里有个计划，但目前科尔沃还不清楚。捕鲸帮明显跟科尔沃一样困惑，他们走到桌子旁，想尽量表现得自然些，有的人盯着达乌德的笔记，有的人拿起书。科尔沃能感觉到他们都希望达乌德能尽快回来，告诉他们他到底在计划什么。

当达乌德和安东尼回来后，科尔沃明白了。

但他不喜欢这样。一点儿也不。

安东尼穿着达乌德的亮红色间谍大臣外套，而达乌德换上了安东尼的深蓝色皮革制服，他手下所有人都这么穿。他甚至在胳膊底下夹着安东尼的面罩，刀系在腰带上。安东尼和达乌德的身高体型差不多，而且他的短发也是棕色的。从远处，不是很熟悉他们两个的脸的人很容易把这身伪装下的安东尼认成达乌德，特别是当他们没有望远镜或者类似东西的时候。

达乌德似乎想到了同样的事，他又轻轻叫艾米丽：

“那个女巫还在那儿吗？”

“嗯。”

“她有望远镜吗？”

“没有。但她正看着你的房间。我会试着看向她身下的房子，这样她就不会注意到。”

一丝自豪、宠爱的微笑挂上达乌德的嘴角，但接着消失在坚毅严厉的钢铁眼神后。

“我们出发。现在。女巫们正驻扎在塔周围，可以这么猜测，而派恩庄园会只有一小部分人手监控。安东尼留在这儿，装成我的样子，所以女巫就会以为我还在这儿。做你想做的任何事就好，安东尼。读书，写东西，我不管。只要确保看起来像是我在工作，一时半会儿不打算离开就行。只要我在这儿，哨兵就不会怀疑会有任何危险逼近。你们能多快准备好你们的队伍？”

他最后一个问题是冲着皮克福德和德文的。这两个捕鲸帮成员迅速交换了一个眼神。

“马上，先生，”皮克福德回答。

达乌德点点头：“好。我们在塔楼西翼的屋顶上见，然后上路。我们从后方靠近庄园。从门离开我的房间，别从阳台。”

听到这话，达乌德的人点头同意。达乌德走向安东尼，在他面前鞠躬，他的拳头抵在胸口致意，像他的人通常对他们首领做的那样，但现在达乌德对他的临时替身这样做，来保持伪装。他的捕鲸帮好像犹豫了一下，但科尔沃不得不赞叹他们适应得很快。尽管空气中悬着紧张感，但看到捕鲸帮在穿着达乌德衣服的安东尼面前鞠躬，科尔沃还是觉得自己想笑。安东尼心不在焉地挥挥手，示意他们解散，然后转身盯着黑板沉思，样子像极了达乌德本人，这个场景更是有趣。

科尔沃把艾米丽带离阳台，小心地不看向女巫哨兵的方向，免得她察觉到他实际完全知道她的存在。

“我当间谍当得好吗？”艾米丽想知道，科尔沃热情地点点头。他真该尽快吧女巫这档事告诉她了，但要在他和达乌德知道他们到底该作何打算之后。他打算跟安东尼握握手，来保持达乌德还在屋里的假象，因为如果女巫们一直在监视塔楼的话，她们就可能知道科尔沃绝不会不打招呼就离开。尽管他已经做好了身体接触的准备，但在安东尼拉着他来了一个紧紧的拥抱的时候，科尔沃还是吓了一跳。

“抱歉，”安东尼在科尔沃的耳边低声说，“看起来得有说服力。握手？她不会被 _那个_ 骗到的。”

科尔沃回过神来，快速眨了几下眼，但接着他情不自禁的咧嘴笑。

“不过别指望我亲你。”

科尔沃咯咯笑，被这人的入戏奇怪地感动到了，这让他再次想起捕鲸帮对他们的领袖有多忠诚。他离开办公室，艾米丽跟在他身边。走廊里，科尔沃再次看到达乌德时感到一阵放松，他在这身深蓝色的皮革制服下显得奇怪地陌生。显然，他正在给他的人一些最后的指示和命令，检查他们是不是准备好出发了。

科尔沃知道他们现在得走了。艾米丽能发现那个女巫真是个幸运的巧合，他们不太可能再有攻其不备的机会了。留安东尼假扮成达乌德是个绝佳的主意，科尔沃必须承认，但他不确定女巫有多密切地监视着塔楼，与不确定她们会监视多长时间，所以没人知道这种干扰能持续多长时间。

很难承认，但科尔沃担心达乌德。这不是因为他最近才受过伤，科尔沃知道达乌德非常习惯在更糟的状况下战斗和行动，是因为……

有更多的原因，而这让科尔沃内心十分不安。

他几乎是渴望地迈出两大步，再次靠近达乌德，突然感觉到没法再站在那儿看着达乌德准备出发。达乌德注意到他的灵魂伴侣，停下讲话，回视着科尔沃的视线。科尔沃不确定他想做什么，而他知道捕鲸帮就站在周围，看着他突然停在达乌德面前，找不到语言。

达乌德回视着科尔沃，好像能感觉到他的灵魂伴侣的感受，就像他以前常做到的一样。达乌德深吸一口气，张嘴好像想说点什么，但接着再次他停住了。他的眼神几乎带着渴望，前进了一点点。

“科尔沃，我……”

一阵无名的希望在科尔沃心中燃起，在达乌德眼里的强烈情绪中烧遍他的全身，他等着达乌德继续。

达乌德没有。

他眼带痛苦，只是向前走了几步，温柔地把带着手套的手放在科尔沃脸颊上，接着他倾身向前。达乌德的嘴唇找到他的，柔软又温暖，科尔沃闭上眼回应着这个吻，把所有无法言出的东西化在这次触碰中。

他们的亲吻持续了很长时间，太长了，不像是个纯洁的告别吻。当他们终于分开时，达乌德眼中温柔体贴的光芒再次变得钢铁般冰冷，他转身面对他的人。

“我们走。现在。”

就算捕鲸帮看见他们的首领亲吻他的灵魂伴侣时有任何想法，他们也没表现出来。达乌德再次转过身，科尔沃抬起手比划。

_“保重。”_

“我会的。我保证。”

科尔沃点点头，觉得自己喉咙里有个沉重的肿块，因为他回想到达乌德先前的承诺、承诺他永远不会离开他，回想到达乌德手腕上的伤疤。他看着他的灵魂伴侣消失在一片虚无中，感觉到一直温暖的小手滑进他的指间。艾米丽站在他身边，抬头看着他，眼中带着十分关切的神情，科尔沃低头对着他的女儿微笑，感激地捏了捏她的小手。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老规矩，开头结尾有预警……

汤玛斯跟着达乌德进行长距离瞬移，他们的首领正在烟囱和山墙间迂回行进，就像一阵飘荡在风中的烟。汤玛斯能从身后微微的破空声中判断出米莎和罗非奥正紧跟在身后。他环视了一下四周，看到皮克福德和德文的队伍，他们跟随在稍远的后方，比较难看到。达乌德在那身不是血红色的衣服里看起来很陌生，但汤玛斯已经在他身边太久了，现在他能仅凭他的肩膀线条和姿势就在人群中分辨出他，他的动作有力又静默，尽管他不再是个年轻人了。

在达乌德被指派为间谍大臣后，和他们的领袖本人一起出来执行任务的机会就变得特别少，所以汤玛斯作为副手就在大多数任务中担任了领袖的职责。能真正和达乌德出来一起追踪目标让他奇怪地想起旧日时光，汤玛斯不得不承认，而这带回了一些不愉快的回忆，还有一些怀旧的情绪，尽管汤玛斯真心赞同捕鲸帮行事目的的改变。

他们在豪宅区的屋顶上快速高效地移动，靠近派恩庄园，同时不停地用虚空凝视查看着周围环境。达乌德的小队位于前方，皮克福德和德文的人在后方跟随，成扇形展开，以训练有素的方式掩护着侧翼，观察着周围每一个角度。太阳藏在一片铁灰色的乌云中，对他们现在的情况十分有利，因为这让他们的隐蔽更容易了。

达乌德在派恩庄园后面的一排烟囱后停下了，点了下头示意皮克福德和德文带着他们的小队在稍远的两个屋顶上守好位置。达乌德用双眼寻找汤玛斯，询问他的意见。汤玛斯扫视了一下达乌德让支援小队待命的屋顶。两个屋顶都很有战略价值，很高、上面全是常见的一堆装饰山墙和烟囱，既能让他们隐蔽起来也能提供监视庄园的绝佳观察点。汤玛斯对达乌德点点头，查看皮克福德和德文的队伍是不是就位了，然后才回到达乌德、米莎和罗非奥藏身的地方。

“记住，我们在这儿只是为了收集尽可能多的情报，这意味着我们要尽可能待更长时间。不过，至关重要的是我们绝不能被看见，明白了吗？”达乌德轻轻问。

米莎和罗非奥点头同意。以前，要捕鲸帮逗留在目标家里的任务很少，当时他们大多数工作都是要潜入一个地方、杀掉目标、再次消失。不过，他们的新间谍工作已经让他们为达乌德的需要做好了准备，汤玛斯确定达乌德的队伍可以圆满完成任务。

但至于达乌德，汤玛斯不确定。

不是他不相信他首领的能力。他甚至可以不假思索地跟随达乌德在虚空边缘走个来回，他也知道达乌德从崩溃中恢复得很好，他几乎已经恢复平常的状态了，汤玛斯也见过他在更糟的状况下执行任务。

不过，他还是能感觉到达乌德的心头压着重负，而如果汤玛斯判断正确的话他知道这一定是因为阿塔诺。汤玛斯是第一个知道他们的领袖和皇家护卫的联结的人，但他以为他们永远不会越过彼此间的鸿沟，真正接纳这个联结。不过他们做到了，终于，而汤玛斯不是很确定这对达乌德有怎样的影响。这有没有改变他，怎样改变了他。汤玛斯注意到达乌德越来越经常不见了，有时通向达乌德办公室的窗户被彻底锁住，而这种时候，汤玛斯和其他人都小心翼翼地不用虚空凝视透过达乌德卧室的墙偷看。汤玛斯很确定阿塔诺和达乌德的关系转变成什么样了。出发前他们的吻更加印证了他的想法，而现在汤玛斯知道这确实对达乌德产生了前所未有的影响。 

达乌德心意坚决。全情投入。他通常冰冷的双眼后有某种火焰在燃烧，一种在前任女皇死后就熄成灰烬的火焰，而现在它又被重新点燃，带着汤玛斯从没见过的力量闪耀着。但是，这不是因愤怒燃起的火焰，像以前那种，在他们盈利最多的年代里的那种。现在，这团火焰因为其它东西燃起。

也许这种改变是件好事。

达乌德带上他从安东尼那儿借来的捕鲸人面罩，冲庄园点点头，汤玛斯从沉思中跳出来。

“你和米莎从那个阳台左边敞开的窗户那儿进。罗非奥和我从那个小气窗进。我们在里面见。走，”达乌德低声说，声音被呼吸器蒙住，接着他左手上的印记发出蓝金色的光芒。他冲向前，汤玛斯和米莎交换了一个快速的拥抱，接着也出发了。

达乌德怀疑派恩勋爵和布莱格摩尔女巫有联系，但他完全没有预料到会在庄园里发现这些。

这座大宅子里以前每一寸地方都是顿沃贵族的象征——进口地毯、大吊灯、墙面上奢侈的挂毯、壁炉上装裱的战利品和武器，而现在这些东西不是被地板上脚踝深的水坑毁了，就是长满了奇怪的深绿色苔藓。达乌德栖身的吊灯上挂着青苔，而以前那寥寥几个照亮着走廊的鲸油灯不是烂了，就是被厚厚的深色窗帘盖着。房屋里一片昏暗，地板上的脏水反射着诡异的绿光，在发霉的墙纸上投下不安闪动的阴影。

这比他想象的糟糕多了。女巫们几乎能给每一个落脚处带去腐烂和破败。派恩庄园看起来就像布莱格摩尔庄园的荒唐复制品，有那么一会儿达乌德甚至问自己派恩一家人是不是还活着，因为这里看不见任何有仆人或女佣活动的迹象，尽管他的人曾向他报告，以前有一大群人手在照料派恩一家的需要。庄园里全然的 _空旷_ 已经不仅仅是令人担心了，达乌德的直觉在他的脑海中敲响警铃。

几个死灵犬的头骨就放在湿透的地板上，达乌德盯着看，皱着眉。他低头眯眼看着它们，戴着袖箭的左手紧绷地抽动。他思考着射击死灵犬头骨值不值得，这样他就得冒着骨头碎裂的噪音吸引来敌人的风险，或者也许避免靠近这些野兽才是更明智的选择。身后消失的破空声让他知道，他的人也停下了，看着他，等着他的决定。

达乌德突然想起布莱格摩尔庄园的死灵犬以前会发着神秘的光，表明是魔法在它们腐烂的尸体里注入了生命。地面上的头骨冰冷又死气沉沉，所以达乌德断定因为失去了魔法，女巫们只能把它们放在那儿来吓退任何入侵者，或者可能只是因为她们想维持旧日的幻像，那时她们还有黛利拉，还有真正的力量。

达乌德对米莎、汤玛斯和罗非奥点点头，示意他们跟上。他瞬移过走廊，停在一个高高架子的顶端。他花了点儿时间用虚空凝视扫视四周，发现一个黄色的身影从附近一个房间走近了他的藏身处，皱了皱眉。他抬起一只手，他的人立即停住，留在天花板下的一根水管上。达乌德的双眼跟随着那个女巫的动作，她怀里抱着一个东西，在脚踝深的水里迈出的步伐激荡出这里仅有的响声，怪异地回荡在原本空无一人的走廊里。

达乌德眯起眼睛，不太喜欢面罩挡住视线的情况，但他还是决定戴着它，以防他们被看到，而他决意不惜一切代价避免这种事发生。他努力想看到那个女巫在抱着什么，当她转过转角时，他确定那是一种玻璃烧杯，装满了发着微光的橘色物质。

_就是这个_ 。

达乌德用两只手指做了个手势，指了指，汤玛斯在阴影中的藏身处重复了这个手势。他们小心翼翼地选着瞬移点，跟踪那个女巫。达乌德知道这个庄园很大，所以尽管他通常喜欢从顶层开始、逐步向下，但因为他们不知道剩下的女巫集会分散在房屋里哪处、怎样布置， 所以跟着那个人也是个不错的方法。

女巫走过一条昏暗破败的走廊，而达乌德缓慢潜行在她身后，同时注意到一面墙上装裱着一系列油画，展示了派恩勋爵的祖辈们。这是一个古老的家族，达乌德知道，很早就出现在顿沃的贵族阶级中，但因为一些政治错误，他们正遭受着突如其来的经济危机。这就是派恩勋爵总是如此强烈憎恨考德温家族的部分原因，因为他把家族的衰败怪罪到他们的头上。

达乌德一点儿也不惊讶以前派恩夫人的画像挂着的地方现在是一片空白，她的画像以前就挂在吉尔德罗伊-派恩还有他的儿子和继承人亨德里克的之间。

在二十多年前派恩夫人死后，派恩勋爵的财富就有所增长，而勋爵本人却小心掩藏着其中的秘密。

达乌德之前来搜查这个贵族的档案室，寻找任何有关他和摄政王之间的联系的线索时，他还得到了十分充足的线索来怀疑派恩夫人在产床上的突然死亡也许并非像派恩勋爵声称的那样，是一个意外的悲剧，特别是他发现他过世妻子的全部财富都落入了他自己和他的继承人手中。达乌德竭尽全力想发掘任何能真正证明这件事的证据，但不幸的是派恩很小心地给自己制造了借口，就这么一回。派恩夫人的身体一直都很弱，她没能撑过她儿子的出生也不算意外，所以尽管达乌德及其确定派恩肯定用毒药助推了一把，来确保他过世妻子的财富尽快落入自己的手中，他也无法证明。

当时，达乌德不怎么在意派恩想让自己家族复苏的明显狂热，只是他对派恩家族根深蒂固的厌恶又加深了些，因为和摄政王的联系就足以让达乌德有更多牵制力。也许这是个错误，鉴于派恩庄园现在变成了这样。

拿着橘色烧杯的女巫从双扇门进入一个大厅，还关上了身后的门，沉重橡木猛地关上发出的回响声震动着整个走廊。不可能跟着她进那个门了。达乌德暗自咒骂，回头找他的人。米莎和汤玛斯停住动作，他们的面罩转动着，扫视走廊，寻找除了门以外能进入大厅的其它入口。

左边传来一声轻柔地呼哨，达乌德转头去看罗非奥。那人蹲在一个管子上，挤在铜管道和滴水天花板的狭小空间里。他指着管道延伸的方向，达乌德注意到走廊和大厅之间的墙面上有一个通管道的缝隙。其中一条管道有个裂口，让那边的缝隙稍微大了一点。

这只能堪堪让他们钻过去，不过就达乌德看到的，这就是他们唯一的机会了。

他瞬移到罗非奥身边，在半空中小心确保能尽可能轻巧地落在他身边，以防让铜管因为他降落的冲击而发出响声。

“你先，”他低语，声音被呼吸器蒙住。罗非奥点点头，顺着管道潜行，尽可能缓慢又无声地挤过缝隙，进入背后的大厅。达乌德跟着他，咬着舌头压住一声咒骂，因为他在缝隙顶上撞到了头。他比纤瘦矮小的罗非奥壮实多了，而罗非奥正在另一边等他，确保他不会被看到。达乌德对他点点头，他们瞬移到冰冷壁炉和架子之间一个黑暗的壁龛里，达乌德看着汤玛斯和米莎也爬了进来，在房间另一边就位。

等达乌德确定他的人都安全藏好后，他把视线移向下方的大厅，看着眼前展开的惊人场景。

大厅还留存着当初的辉煌痕迹，但现在，派恩庄园的每一寸奢华都被绿色的腐烂物淹没。这个大厅似乎是女巫传播的腐朽的中心，充满了污水。达乌德和罗非奥藏身的壁炉一片冰凉，吊灯上长满了灰色苔藓，厚厚的青苔和树根纠缠着覆盖在每一寸家具上，让这里看起来更像是长出来的，而不是建起来的。窗户上盖着厚厚的黑色窗帘，仅有的光源来自一堆蜡烛，放在房间里没淹着水的几个平面上。

被毁坏的地毯中间是几个花盆，长满了攻击性藤蔓。它们有成年男人的大小，像濒死的蛇一样扭动着，好像在等待猎物靠近，好抓住他。花盆附近，残余的布莱格摩尔女巫聚在一起，看着派恩勋爵和他的儿子对着其中一个女巫说话。

“快要准备好了，亲爱的大人。我们只是需要再次确认一切都能按计划进行。”

达乌德猜测那个正在说话的女巫就是布里安娜-灰园。他从没见过她本人，但是她的姐妹们盯着她一举一动的样子足以让他猜测她就是她们的首领。派恩勋爵似乎有些不确定，双臂在胸前抱起，他儿子双眼环视四周，脸上的表情半是惊奇半是厌恶。

“真的有必要去……你懂的。我是说……我本可以给你提供死猪，甚至是鲸肉，如果你当时要求了的话，”派恩勋爵说，声音带着颤抖。

“给潘迪希亚藤蔓提供合适的肥料，是保证它们能像原来一样有效的重中之重，我亲爱的大人。我告诉过您了。而次等动物的肉只能把藤蔓变成温顺的小蒲公英，而这恰恰是我们不希望的，您不同意吗？”布里安娜温柔地说，“您说过您想让您的家族重获辉煌，不是吗？”

派恩勋爵的眼睛瞥了下门边一堆大帆布袋，明显抖了抖。

“对……对。任何必要的事。”

布里安娜看起来很高兴，达乌德没错过她对着姐妹们的微微点头，这让其他女巫紧张的姿势变成了更放松的状态。达乌德皱着眉把头转向派恩勋爵先前盯着的一堆帆布袋，突然注意到袋子底下蔓延开的一滩深红色。

他眯起眼睛，更仔细地看，当他意识到袋子里装的是什么的时候，他的胃恶心地抽动了一下。达乌德捅了捅罗非奥的肩膀，小心地指了指袋子，从罗非奥全身震惊地缩了一下的样子来看，他也意识到了。

其中一个袋子里支出来一条手臂，另一个里露出来一只脚，以不可思议的角度弯折着。一顶沾满血迹的软帽歪戴在一颗被切掉的脑袋上，无神的双眼盯着天花板，泡在一堆血淋淋的器官和血肉之中。

“我猜给藤蔓喂食人肉就是把它们变得这么有攻击性的原因，”罗非奥在达乌德耳边低语，达乌德点点头，还盯着那些袋子，里面都是女仆和佣人被切下来的残肢。这解释了为什么整个庄园都这么空旷，达乌德的内心因此怒气翻腾。

他透过呼吸器深吸一口气，迫使自己冷静下来，关注下面那群人。布里安娜正从她的姐妹手中拿过装着橘色液体的烧杯。她拿出一个像是香水瓶的物体，往里面灌满了发着微光的液体，接着把它递给派恩勋爵。他把它固定在自己的手腕上，用厚厚的白色褶边盖住，这样那个瓶子就藏了起来。

“再试试。我们得确保这样看起来很自然，”布里安娜命令。

派恩点点头，从腰带间抽出一把镀金的细剑，带着一种从没用剑当过武器、也没用剑做过任何事、只在为油画摆姿势时拿过剑的人所能有的全部优雅。他带着明显的厌恶接近一株藤蔓，不知怎么居然成功避开了藤蔓向他抽出的两击。他们一直在训练这个，达乌德意识到，很可能练了很长时间。他和他的人看着派恩勋爵用剑抵挡住藤蔓，接着他抬起左手，上面有掩藏的香水瓶。

“退后，肮脏的怪物！吉尔德罗伊-派恩，女皇的仆人，会杀了你和你的同党！”

_看起来_ 像是他刺中了藤蔓，但因为达乌德知道他的手腕上绑着装有能杀死藤蔓的橘色液体的香水瓶，他没有错过派恩左手往植物上喷洒液体的轻微动作。它立即就像暴风中的树枝一样开始可怜地颤抖，变成棕色，表面皱缩破碎。他抽搐了几下，接着瘫软在地板上，马上变成了枯萎的黑色残骸。

达乌德抬起眉毛。

“太棒了，大人，太棒了！”布里安娜惊呼，小心地鼓掌，“很好。香水的使用一点儿也看不出来，就像我们练习的那样。只是……也许您可以让之前的讲话听起来别那么……夸张？戏剧性再稍微少一点。”

派恩看起来很不满意：“但其他宫廷成员该怎么知道是我救了他们？”

“杀了藤蔓就好。他们会知道的，我保证。”

派恩哼了一声，退后几步给他儿子腾出点空间。他儿子也同样装备好了灌着橘色除草剂的香水瓶，把它藏在他的袖子中，像捕鲸帮佩戴袖箭一样。亨德里克-派恩重复了这个练习，他同样也成功装成用他那把可笑的剑英勇击退了藤蔓的样子，但实际他用的是袖子里的那瓶除草剂。它的确非常高效，达乌德不得不承认。他明白派恩家似乎打算赢回某人的喜爱，考德温家的，也许，但他还是不知道他们什么时候会行动，也不知道这些该死的女巫为什么要帮助他们。他等着，不耐烦地磨着牙，汤玛斯和米莎在房间另一侧的栖身处保持不动，达乌德和他的副手交换了一个微妙的眼神。他心里对这件事大概是什么情况有个模糊的怀疑，而他一点儿也不喜欢这个想法。

终于，派恩勋爵把空香水瓶递还给布里安娜。

“那么，只是为了确定在场的女士们都得到通知了……在下次宫廷会议上，你们要带着你们的藤蔓攻击宫廷和女皇。亨德里克和我会用这个药剂杀了藤蔓，从死神手中拯救女皇和其他所有人，”他总结道，印证了达乌德的怀疑。

布里安娜点点头：“是的，亲爱的大人。而我和我的姐妹会堪堪逃脱，被您的英勇赶跑，而您和您的儿子会成为当天的英雄。”

“本世纪的。”

“本世纪的英雄，没错。”

上方天花板下漆黑的阴影里，达乌德既想歇斯底里地大笑，又想愤怒地咆哮，他得集中起全部的自控力来避免任何一种情况发生。相反，他皱起眉头，察觉到了布里安娜细微的表情变化，她的下巴微微倾斜，优雅抱起的双臂有些紧绷。还有，她身后列队站好的姐妹们也散发着同样的不安，眼睛一直盯着她们的首领。她们很紧张，达乌德注意到，但派恩一家似乎毫不知情。

“阿塔诺怎么办？我们为什么不直接用藤蔓杀了他？”亨德里克几乎是很随意地说。

听到科尔沃的名字，达乌德剧烈地缩了一下，几乎要从管子上掉下来，一阵白热的恐慌像是流火一样填满了他的内心。他的脑海中快速闪过空气在身边变形、虚空扭曲着时间、他的刀尖沾满鲜血、从那个该死的贵族后背捅出来的画面，他几乎无法抑制就在此时此地杀了他的冲动。达乌德右手手指紧张地在他的刀柄上拂过，用意志逼迫自己保持冷静、仔细聆听，因为他 _需要_ 知道更多，他不能让自己的旧习惯战胜自己的理智，而身边的罗非奥听见派恩的话明显转过了头。他看着达乌德，但达乌德拒绝对视，害怕他的眼神会出卖他。相反，他的眼神刺向下方大厅里那个该死的混蛋，抵抗着内心的嗜血冲动。

达乌德不记得自己这辈子曾经为另一个人担忧到产生这种感觉的，而他固执地抗拒着非要在心里浮现的唯一合理结论。

他失败了，想着科尔沃，感觉自己喉咙发紧。

“不！年轻的派恩，你之前没听吗？不杀人，明白吗？一个也不杀，就算是女皇的保镖！不伤人是重中之重，因为这会让你们的英勇行为蒙上阴影。什么样的救世主会让无辜的人死去？”布里安娜赶紧让他安静。

她的话本应让达乌德冷静下来，理论上，但是没有，而他紧咬牙关，几乎疼起来。女巫脸上的表情让他浑身不愉快地打着冷战。

亨德里克-派恩看起来很不满意，但他让步了：“我明白。等安排好的植物一出现就杀了它们。拯救所有人。但这样女皇就能知道我比那个索科诺斯杂种更厉害，让我取代他皇家护卫的职位了，对吗？”

“她当然会。接着您就可以得到本属于你的皇家护卫职务，当一个英雄，年轻的大人，”布里安娜温柔地肯定，好像在向一个被宠坏的孩子许诺一件昂贵的生日礼物。

上方的藏身处内，达乌德皱着眉，快速眨着眼。所以这就是布莱格摩尔女巫的计划：一场盛大的表演，一切都是假的、安排好的，利用植物攻击集会的宫廷成员，利用他们的除草剂让派恩一家看起来像是英雄，借此让他们的家族重获地位，把派恩讨厌的儿子放在他父亲一直想让他成为的皇家护卫这个久负盛名的职位上。这一切都说得通了，鉴于派恩对权力和影响力的可悲欲望，而这一切都荒唐至极，达乌德几乎无法理解。他脸上不自觉地露出一个冷笑，但马上就消失了，因为他想到宫廷里满是四处攻击的藤蔓，包围着艾米丽和科尔沃，威胁着要伤害他们。

达乌德看见米莎和汤玛斯有些烦躁，准备好了武器，而身边的罗非奥紧绷得几乎要断掉了，刀抽出一半。达乌德身体里每一块肌肉都想和他的人一样这么做，他想跳下去撕碎他们所有人，因为他们竟然有胆量想伤害他的灵魂伴侣。

达乌德此时此刻就能一劳永逸的结束这些。下面的女巫比他布置在外面的人还要多，但她们没法使用魔力，所以他确定他和他的捕鲸帮能战胜她们。达乌德能制服女巫和派恩一家，或者杀了他们， 如果有必要的话。

他此时此刻就能结束这一切，免得任何坏事发生。

达乌德给了汤玛斯和米莎一个不露痕迹的示意，让他们在他身边集合，他们沿腐烂的木梁和管道小心地瞬移几下，蹲伏在达乌德和罗非奥身边。他刚吸了一口气，要轻声给他的人下命令，这时亨德里克-派恩又说话了，让达乌德赶紧停住。

“宫廷会议只有两天了，但恐怕那天我约好了要为我的新衣服量体。我们得把攻击退后一天，或者提前一天，”亨德里克-派恩拖长声音说，他说话的样子暗示了他总能得其所愿。

布里安娜正要带着满意的微笑回头看她的姐妹，听到这话她停住了，转回身，眼里发着光。

“不行！不，不可能。这事儿必须得在那时发生，只能在那时。装着潘迪希亚藤蔓孢子的胶囊已经都布置好了。派恩勋爵，您做的非常棒，让我们能把孢子药剂偷运进塔楼里，这样我们就能在宫殿大厅做好准备，但那些胶囊会在当天孵化出藤蔓，无论如何。如果我们拖得太久，或者提早开始，都会有一场屠杀发生，”布里安娜说，几乎压制不住突然尖锐的声音里的怒火。

“但是你们有那种粉色箭！”亨德里克抱怨说，语气像个不满意的孩子。

“作为支援，没错，它们只能产生小藤蔓。但大藤蔓需要孢子胶囊才能孵化。它们已经都被布置好了，等着我们行动。”

上方的藏身处，达乌德能听到米莎急促地吸了一口气，尽管他全身都不安地麻木着。那就是说他们还有更大的藤蔓？

“听我说，我亲爱的大人。我们必须得抓住正确的时机。没有回头路了。藤蔓会在那里出现， _到处都是_ ，而如果您和您的儿子在下午的阳光孵化出藤蔓时没有及时出现，那您就得为一堆尸体负责了。这会造成混乱。您不想让这种事发生吧，对吗？”

布里安娜低头盯着派恩，再次，达乌德感到她身后的女巫和她一样沉默地不安着。

派恩弯下了头：“明白了。”

“但那种橘色药剂空了！”亨德里克再次插嘴。

“凯特琳会为我们制作新的药剂来杀死藤蔓，对吗，我最亲爱的？”

其中一个女巫点点头：“会及时准备好的，我保证。”

“很好。派恩勋爵，为什么您和亨德里克不去吃点儿点心呢？未来的顿沃英雄肯定在这些练习后需要些休息。我的姐妹和我需要给这些藤蔓喂食了。培育这些孢子。”

再次，派恩勋爵的双眼紧张地瞟了下装着断肢和人体器官的袋子，明显咽了下口水。他对布里安娜点点头，领着她的儿子出了大厅。

“先生！现在！如果我们想阻止她们，现在就是机会！”汤玛斯贴着达乌德的脸急切地低语。

达乌德的头脑飞速运转，能感觉到他的人的目光要钻进他身体里，等着他的允许来发动攻击，拿下女巫和派恩一家，就在这里终结他们可悲的计划。

“不。你们就待在这儿，明白吗？”

汤玛斯、米莎和罗非奥定住了，达乌德知道在他们的面罩后面，都是一样极度困惑的表情。

“但是先生……我们得阻止他们！”

“你们没听到吗？”达乌德尽可能小声地嘶声说，同时大脑飞速运转。“她们已经在宫殿大厅里放满了孢子胶囊，能孵化出巨大的带刺藤蔓，不管她们出不出现，然后杀了所有攻击范围内的人。如果我们现在就杀了她们，这对现在的情况一点儿帮助也没有！不，我们需要回到塔楼，把这事儿告诉科尔沃，在它们长出来以前解除陷阱。”

“先生……如果我们偷点儿那种能杀藤蔓的橘色东西，给我们自己用怎么样？”罗非奥低语。

“空了，布里安娜说过。她们要在出发前做好新的药剂，”汤玛斯指出，罗非奥沮丧地哼了一声。

“可以和他们战斗，我知道，但是我们在这儿争吵的每一秒都是浪费时间，而我们他妈的没时间了，”达乌德用气声怒吼，“不，我们需要回到塔楼，告诉科尔沃，找到那些该死的孢子。相信我，就在此时此地杀了那些见鬼的疯子和派恩一家也是我想做的，但我们不能，明白了吗？在问题变成真正的威胁前就除掉他们是半个顿沃城认为我、认为 _我们_ 会做出的事。但我们不会。陷阱已经布置好，就要启动，而只有派恩一家才能阻止。”

达乌德花了点儿时间理清思绪，低头瞥了一眼女巫，看她们有没有被发现他们。没有，于是他接着说。

“我们需要派恩家在陷阱发动当天在场，带着他们该死的除草剂，否则藤蔓会毁了半个顿沃塔。我们先让他们进行那操蛋的计划，但到了一定时候，我们就揭露派恩一家其实是叛徒，让司法人员处理他们。”

捕鲸帮停了一下，反复思考达乌德的话，而达乌德透过面具向汤玛斯投去一个恳求的眼神。他现在需要他的副手的同意，因为把自己从因怒而生的杀戮狂潮中拉回来、免得让他们付出惨痛代价这事儿突然变得无比困难，他没法独自完成。

“我……达乌德先生说得对。派恩和布里安娜都说过他们不会伤到任何人。我不是想相信那些女巫，但考虑到她们的目标，这么做有道理。如果我们能在藤蔓出现前成功移除它们，然后等着女巫到来，而鉴于现在我们已经知道她们会在何时怎样袭击了，我们就能用她们自己的陷阱对付她们。而这样的话我们就能任派恩一家进行他们自杀式的政治行为。”

米莎和罗非奥慢慢点头，达乌德尽量在天花板和管道之间的狭小空隙的允许下直了直身子。

“很好。走之前我们先收集一些证据。我不想再浪费一分钟，但我们之后可能用得上。罗非奥，去看看你能不能从下面的装肉袋子里拿到一两件纪念品。如果我们不能因为叛国罪把派恩一家送进寒脊监狱，他们的大规模谋杀应该可以。”

罗非奥点点头，等着达乌德给他示意。达乌德聚集起全部的精神力停下时间，他的印记发着光。罗非奥瞬移到大厅下面，在藤蔓的阴影间迅捷地移动，向袋子的方向潜行。他飞快地冲过去把手伸进人类残骸中，捡出几样东西，达乌德蹲在那儿看不见他拿了什么。他示意米莎和汤玛斯出发离开，这时罗非奥回来了，手里拿着一顶沾血的软帽、一个刻字的打火机和一个结婚戒指。达乌德赞赏地点点头，然后他们走过木房梁和黑角落，回到来时的地方，一阵死寂笼罩在他们头上。

外面，光线和清新的空气几乎让达乌德难以应付。他把面罩从脸上扯下来，深深呼吸着，因为使用超能力而精疲力尽，脑袋里还转着刚刚知道的事，胃里翻搅着前所未有的恐惧，要在他身体里钻出一个洞。他压抑着要捶个东西的冲动，专注看着他留下皮克福德、德文还有他们的小队的地方。他们走近他们的首领，迫切地想知道发生了什么，而达乌德只是生硬地命令他们跟上，接着就以最快的速度回到塔楼，所有心思都集中在艾米丽和科尔沃身上。

 

 

他们回到达乌德的办公室，看见安东尼正无所事事地在一张通缉令上涂着鸦。达乌德和安东尼换回了衣服，接着立即把他的人召集在身边。他向他们迅速解释了他们知道的女巫和派恩的阴谋。他快要说完时科尔沃出现了，詹金斯带他进来，达乌德不得不重新汇报了一遍他们的发现，让他胃里不安的结更强烈地抽紧。

听到派恩一家的计划是用安排好的袭击威胁这么多人的性命、只为了让大家以为他和他没用的儿子是拯救世界的人时，科尔沃的震惊在他英俊的脸上投下一道如此深的阴影，这让达乌德的声音中断了一下。

_“你们为什么没阻止他们？”_

达乌德解释了，科尔沃只是点点头，在沮丧和勉强理解中纠结着。

_“所以有个陷阱在等着我们，而只有派恩家能阻止。派恩是个疯子。他的计划太荒谬了。”_

“我同意，”达乌德生气地说，“但是，你觉得这在意料之外吗？”

科尔沃叹口气，转开身，摇了摇头。

“我们为什么不告诉城市警卫？”詹金斯提议。

科尔沃愤怒地轻吼，比划起来，达乌德点点头替他翻译。

“科尔沃说这没有用，我也同意他的看法。只要一提到女巫这个词，督军们就会蜂拥而来，而他们会做什么呢？让所有人都控制不住地恐慌起来，逮捕身边的人，没准会把情况弄得比现在还糟。更别提他们还会阻挠我们自己的计划。不，我宁愿让科尔沃从他手下挑出最好的人组成一支小队，再往宫殿大厅里放慢他能信任和指挥的守卫。你能这么做吗？”

科尔沃冷静地点点头。他朝门的方向伸了伸头，达乌德知道他要做什么。达乌德选出几个人，命令剩余的人自己做好准备，也告诉总部里其他人做好准备，等着下次宫廷会议，等着女巫袭击的时候，然后解散了他们。

达乌德，科尔沃和一队捕鲸帮的人在宫殿大厅里散开，把整个地方翻了个底朝天，寻找那种装着粉色孢子液体、会在下次宫廷会议中像有机定时炸弹一样孵出藤蔓的胶囊。他们找遍了每一个细小的角落，玻璃天花板下、屋顶上、每扇窗户和每一个丢失的墙面嵌板后面，最后所有人都抱怨着后背的疼痛，而每过一秒，沮丧的情绪都在增长。

他们什么也没找到。

“艹！孢子胶囊肯定在这儿，某个地方。两天后是宫廷会议了，在下午，是吗，科尔沃？”达乌德很精彩地骂出一长串话，然后问。

科尔沃点点头： _“那为什么这里没有任何她们布下的陷阱的痕迹呢？”_

达乌德咆哮一声，用手梳了梳汗湿的头发：“妈的毫无头绪。也许布莱格摩尔女巫骗了派恩一家。我不知道。我知道的只有女巫说她们会在下次宫廷会议期间攻击，所以派恩一家要在场演那出戏，还有她们不会伤到任何人。所有这些都只是场表演，不是为了除掉任何人。她们对这一点很坚持。”

科尔沃点点头，双眼像夜空一样深沉。 _“所以说，你还是想让陷阱启动？”_

达乌德耸了耸发疼的肩膀：“我们也没别的选择了，不是吗？派恩一家有唯一能杀掉他们谈的那种大藤蔓的东西。我们目前见到的那些似乎只是小玩意儿，跟他们藏着的那些比起来的话，而我担心我们的箭和刀不会对它们造成多少伤害。我们还有些时间为袭击做准备。时间和情报给了我们一些优势。我们可以让你和你的守卫全副武装，而我会保证大厅里每一个角落都有我和我的人监视着。只要我们看到一丝可疑行动，就可以当场制服她们，揭露派恩这个叛徒。”

科尔沃回视着达乌德的视线，两人都知道他们有同样的想法、同样的担忧、同样的恐惧，同时也同样知道这是他们唯一能做的了。科尔沃接着离开去指示卡诺手下一些他信任的人，让特工和守卫为即将到来的袭击做好准备，确保他们能反过来利用女巫们的陷阱。达乌德解散了捕鲸帮的人，压力让他的后颈汗毛倒竖，因为这一切都有种 _大错特错_ 的感觉。

 

 

他感觉精疲力尽、神经紧绷，沉重的倦意把每一步都变得很痛苦，但达乌德最后还是走回了科尔沃的房间。他发现房间里空无一人，快速扫视了四周，终于发现科尔沃就在隔壁艾米丽的房间里。

达乌德无声地进入那间安静、黑暗的房间，发现科尔沃正坐在艾米丽床边的椅子上，肩膀缩成一团。艾米丽在毯子下成了小小一团，跟大大的床比起来是那么瘦小脆弱。达乌德的心疼得一颤，用无声的脚步慢慢靠近，坐在床边，贴近科尔沃。

达乌德坐下时，他的灵魂伴侣没有抬头看。科尔沃盯着她熟睡的女儿，一只手温柔地在她腹部上一圈圈抚摸着，露出保护欲。

达乌德盯着他看了一会儿，无名的紧张钳住他的胸口。他最后伸出手温柔地穿过科尔沃的头发，科尔沃慢慢呼出一口气。他靠向他的手，闭上双眼。

“科尔沃……她会没事的。我保证。”

科尔沃颤抖地吸进一口气，睁开双眼。他回视达乌德的视线，深邃的双眼散发着深沉而痛苦的情感，让达乌德的喉咙紧绷到说不出话。他想拉近科尔沃的脸，亲吻英俊双眉间的深深皱纹，直到它们因为喜悦软化下来，这种愿望如此强烈，几乎让他心疼起来。但达乌德没有，他的拳头握在身侧。他看着科尔沃的脸，而他的灵魂伴侣把视线移回他熟睡的女儿身上。

_“我是那么爱她，”_ 科尔沃最后比划道。

_爱_ ，在胸口正中交叠起双手，在他的心脏前方。达乌德不得不用绷得疼痛的胸腔深吸一口气，才觉得可以组织语言了。

“我知道。”

科尔沃温柔地将艾米丽前额的发丝拂去，接着又比划起来，他手上的动作颤抖而犹豫。

_“如果我身上发生任何事，你会照顾她吗？”_

达乌德只是盯着他看，不知所措，竭力寻找词汇。

“科尔沃，她不会出任何事，你听到我说的了吗？我们掌控着局势。如果有人哪怕想动她一根指头，他们得先过我这一关。我们这一关。我会把胆敢靠近她的人撕成碎片。”

科尔沃摇摇头： _“我的意思是照顾她的全部。她还这么小，而你是我在这件事上唯一信任的人。如果我身上发生任何事，在未来的那些年，你会照顾她吗？”_

科尔沃脸上的表情和他眼中的悲伤令人无法承受。达乌德的心飞速跳动，科尔沃话中的意味让他能听见自己颤抖的脉搏。科尔沃愿意把他的未来交给达乌德。未来的那些年。达乌德的思维飘到比莉身上，而他什么也做不了。他从街上捡来那个年轻、愤怒的姑娘，任自己沉浸在把她当作女儿的想法中，自己的女儿。他的背叛在他心里撕开一道深深的伤疤，还在流着血，有些时候，像这种时候。

_“向我保证就好。求你了。”_

“我……对。我当然会。就像她是我的女儿一样。”

听到这话，科尔沃的双眼盈满泪水，他看向一边，肩膀颤抖着。达乌德嘴唇抿成一条线，微微前倾，把手掌也放在艾米丽的身上，盖着科尔沃的手。他倾下身在艾米丽的前额上印下一个轻柔的吻。达乌德退开后，科尔沃和他四目相对，他们交换了一个长长的纯洁亲吻，沉醉在对方温暖的嘴唇贴着自己的感觉中。

“科尔沃，我……”达乌德贴着科尔沃的嘴唇低语。

达乌德的脑海里充满着词语，这么多的话几乎要让他窒息。他有这么多事想说，他以前从没对别人说过这些事，但实在太多了，多到让他无法承受，他正打算开口，声音却出不来。

科尔沃的手抚摸着达乌德的脸颊，好像他知道，而达乌德强迫自己颤抖着吸进一口气。

“科尔沃，我……我想让你也答应我一些事。”

科尔沃睁开双眼，向海洋一样深邃。达乌德觉得自己要淹没在其中了。

“如果你不得不在保护我还是保护她中做决定，你一定要保护她，明白吗？”

科尔沃看起来十分震惊，好像他被射中了一样，接着他的眉毛痛苦地皱起来。他难以置信地摇摇头。

达乌德又颤抖着吸了一口气。“我没法承受艾米丽受伤是因为你选了我这种想法。她是第一位，永远。求你了。必须是这样，你也知道。答应我。如果你不得不在我俩之间做决定，不管什么时候，保护她。答应我。”

科尔沃紧紧闭上眼，转开头。他深色的头发挡住了他的脸，达乌德能听见他呼出一口气，但接着他点点头，很坚定。他的双手动起来，比划道： _“我保证。”_

“很好。我发誓我会做任何力所能及的事来确保没有坏事发生。我们已经尽力了，让我们的人做好准备。这是我们唯一能做的。”

科尔沃再次点点头。

达乌德靠向他，被发现的事情和还是不能说出口的话弄得精疲力尽，科尔沃强壮的双臂圈住他，将他拉近，好像他能读懂他的心。他们坐在艾米丽的床边，看着科尔沃的女儿安详地睡着，两人都迷失在同样的脱力感之中。某个时刻，科尔沃用鼻子蹭了蹭达乌德的下巴，达乌德转过头面对他，然后他们吻在一起。他们的亲吻开始得缓慢、纯洁，达乌德的双手伸进科尔沃的发间来按摩他的头皮，而科尔沃贴着达乌德的嘴唇轻轻呻吟。科尔沃的双手在达乌德的后背上下游移，而他的每一次触摸都让一些紧张和愤怒像鲜血从达乌德体内流出，一点又一点。他一直在渴望这个，渴望科尔沃的亲近，而很快达乌德就足够忘情到用他火热的胸口贴着科尔沃，轻咬他的嘴唇，在科尔沃弯下身把嘴贴在达乌德的锁骨上时轻轻喘息。

当科尔沃的手滑到达乌德的大腿之间时，他嘶了一声，无意识的轻笑从嘴里漏出。

"别在这儿，保镖。我们去你的房间。"

达乌德能感觉到科尔沃贴着他的脖颈露出一个疲惫的笑，他也不由自主地笑了。他们起身，科尔沃最后看了一眼艾米丽熟睡的样子，而达乌德抓起他的手领他走回他的床边。没过多久他们就开始脱着彼此的衣服，慢慢解着对方的纽扣和衣带。他们都精疲力尽，渴望能做一些不用时刻保持紧张的事，拿刀的手在刀柄上方紧张地悬着。他们的爱抚缓慢又温柔，当两人都赤身裸体后，科尔沃高热的皮肤贴着他的，这感觉对达乌德来说像是一剂良药，一个迫切需要的安慰，他逐渐强烈的情欲将黑暗从脑海中驱走。

 

 

* * *

**前方NC17场景预警！**

 

 

科尔沃把达乌德推倒在床上，压在他身上，双手插进他的发间，双唇贴着他的脖子，达乌德呻吟着弓起臀部，让他的勃起摩擦着科尔沃抵着他腹部的火热勃起。科尔沃亲吻着达乌德的锁骨、他的胸膛，牙齿轻咬他的乳头，接着一路向下，在达乌德轮廓分明的腹部上印下轻柔的吻。科尔沃似乎感受到了他灵魂伴侣的疲惫，于是他温柔按摩着他的手臂，然后移动到他的手腕上，将他的手指捏在自己的指间。科尔沃接着让双手顺着达乌德的身体滑下，到他的大腿上，把紧张从他的肌肉中按揉走，从达乌德的双唇中引出一声满足的低吼。达乌德闭上双眼，感觉紧张在科尔沃坚定有力的抚摸下从全身渗出。科尔沃特别关注了达乌德的肋部，让自己温暖的双手滑过他知道的最能让达乌德享受的地方，这让他愉悦地闭起双眼。他就要太靠近达乌德吐着前液的勃起了，而当科尔沃的温暖的双手抚上达乌德的下腹部时，他停住了，深色的双眼在他的柱体上游移。他只犹豫了一下，然后就伸出手用手指拂过达乌德的欲望，引得达乌德长长呻吟一声。达乌德早就注意到，科尔沃先前的不安正消解在越来越多的同床共枕之中。科尔沃已经变得主动得多，这让达乌德很高兴，他想接受的渴望渐渐变成想要给予的意愿。科尔沃探索着，一点点慢慢来，带着体贴的好奇爱抚着达乌德的勃起，每当他让达乌德愉悦地呻吟出声时，脸上都会闪过骄傲的微笑。

科尔沃弯下身，一切很突然，他的眼中带着饥渴。但他在快要碰到达乌德的欲望前就停下了，咬着嘴唇，紧张的视线投向达乌德的脸。达乌德赶紧在两下颤抖的呼吸间给了他一个安慰的微笑，伸手用手指梳过科尔沃的头发。

“想试试吗，科尔沃？你不用非得这么做，如果你不喜欢的话，”他用嘶哑的声音温柔地说，在科尔沃靠向他的手的时候笑起来。

_“也许你的感觉不会很好，”_ 科尔沃比划道，眼中几乎带着歉意。达乌德意识到他在想着他失去的舌头，而仅仅想到科尔沃认为自己是残缺的就让达乌德皱起眉。即使是科尔沃最轻微的触碰都足以让达乌德销魂荡魄，而他从未觉得自己的灵魂伴侣在任何方面是残缺的。他抬起手捧住科尔沃的脸。

“你会把我弄疯的，该死的，我很确定。别担心我。做你想做的就好。我完全属于你。”

达乌德把科尔沃拉近，吻上他，感觉到他的微笑。科尔沃退开，把注意力重新集中到达乌德的勃起上，这回看起来更有信心了。他慢慢弯下身，在达乌德的肚脐上印下一个吻，又在更下面一点的位置印下另一个。达乌德的体毛不是特别丰富，但他的肚脐下长着一些深棕色的毛发，一路延伸向下，在他的欲望周围围成一小块，科尔沃就用嘴唇跟随着这片毛发。他用鼻子蹭了蹭达乌德的体毛，达乌德感觉到他的吸气，无助地咬住嘴唇，而他的勃起跳动着回应。终于，科尔沃把达乌德的勃起握在手中，亲吻着顶端，而仅仅是这个场景就充满了性张力，让达乌德靠回头呻吟着。被他的反应所鼓励，科尔沃接着沿达乌德的柱身印下亲吻，同时撸动着他。科尔沃用牙齿轻啄柔软的皮肤，然后用嘴唇包住顶端，而当他吮吸时达乌德发出一声尴尬而渴望的呻吟。科尔沃更深地含进了他，让达乌德勃起的顶端抵着他柔软的脸颊内侧摩擦，这感觉无与伦比，达乌德觉得自己好像能现在就在那里射出来。他愉悦地颤抖，双手攥住床单，而他凌乱的呼吸为他挣得了科尔沃自豪的笑容。

_“好吗？”_ 科尔沃用一只手比划，抬起一只眉毛。

“不，你这个该死的混蛋，一点儿也不好。我要堕落成一滩颤抖的废物了，就因为我很无聊，”达乌德挖苦地回答，体贴的微笑把话中的尖锐带走，“现在在我控制不住前停下，然后把你漂亮的屁股挪到这儿来。”

科尔沃在达乌德吐着前液的顶端印下另一个吻，然后重新挪回他身上，靠在达乌德张开的怀抱里。达乌德激情地吻着他，赶紧把一只手移到科尔沃的大腿之间，用中指的指尖按着他的入口。达乌德温柔缓慢地推进，科尔沃的呼吸颤抖着喷出来，而他们饥渴地研磨着对方，身体被汗水浸湿，任达乌德拓张着科尔沃。当他加到三根手指的时候，科尔沃的眉毛拧在一起，表情混合着愉悦和欲求不满，他弯曲的嘴唇微微张开，喘息着，贴着达乌德在他体内的手指摇摆。这一切都惊人地美好，就像能治愈达乌德疲惫心灵的良药，像他从不知道自己已经成瘾的毒品。达乌德觉得自己一刻也等不了了，于是推到了科尔沃。他悬在他上方，把自己放在科尔沃急切张开的大腿间。

尽管达乌德十分渴望能把自己深深埋进科尔沃的热量中，用臀部、牙齿和双手把他压进床垫，直到他俩都忘了如何思考，但当他想努力这么做时，他的手臂却因为力竭而颤抖，后背也对他尖叫。他的脸上一定是显露出某种东西，因为科尔沃停下了，脸上闪过担忧，然后他温柔地捧住达乌德的脸颊，寻找着他的表情。

_“如果你没状态的话我们可以停下。我想让你放松，而不是过度消耗精力。”_

尽管达乌德很想同意，但他还是摇摇头。“不，这……这没什么。我需要这个。”

科尔沃微笑，这场景让达乌德浑身颤抖，脸热了起来。

_“我也是。但你很累了。不是吗？”_

“确实，”达乌德不情愿地低吼道。一个主意在脑中闪过，一种他们从没尝试过的东西。“你在上面怎么样？”

科尔沃看起来显然很震惊。 _“我从没做过这事儿。万一我弄疼你怎么办？”_

“不，我的意思是……让我做给你看。”

达乌德把自己从科尔身上撑起来，坐在他身边，向后靠在几个枕头上，支撑着他的后背。他比了比自己的臀部。

“来跪在我的大腿边，”他温柔地说，声音低沉粗哑，胸口燃起一股火热的愉悦感，注意到科尔沃咬着嘴唇看着他的样子。他的灵魂伴侣只犹豫了一下，接着就靠过去温柔地用油润滑达乌德，然后把自己悬在他上方，坐在他的大腿上，让达乌德的勃起摆在他身前。他的双眼中还留着一些不安，但在达乌德把他拉近吻上去的时候就被欲望淹没了，科尔沃急切地让自己的胸口贴上达乌德的胸口。

“让我进去，”达乌德对着科尔沃的耳朵低语，科尔沃因为他的声音而呻吟着。他抬起臀部，让达乌德的勃起在他的臀瓣间上下滑动，他又前后动了一下，让油在自己的肉体上抹开。

达乌德把头靠在后面，沮丧地呻吟着，渴望的笑容与紧皱的眉头纠结在他的脸上。“别这么挑逗我了！”

科尔沃笑了，调戏似地咬住嘴唇，接着调整好臀部的角度把达乌德容纳进去。顶端滑进他体内时，他稍稍缩了一下，而达乌德立即在他的脖颈上印下亲吻，双手在科尔沃背部和肋部画一圈圈抚摸着，安慰着他。

“嘘，慢慢来，”他低声说，感觉到科尔沃的嘴唇贴进他的头发，作为回应。

科尔沃进一步放低了自己，而他是如此惊人地火热紧致，还如此急切地下压着臀部，这让达乌德几乎哭叫出声，他咬紧牙关以免弄出太大的响声，但很悲惨地失败了。科尔沃用自己的嘴抓住达乌德的，追逐着达乌德发出的渴望呻吟，在他俩完全结合后也发出同样的声音。科尔沃颤抖着，达乌德也是，他的双手紧握着科尔沃锋利的髋骨。科尔沃终于试探性地转了转臀部，在自己的勃起微微上下摆动时不自然地眨着眼，显然对这个体位感到很陌生。

“艹，科尔沃，该死，你对你自己有多漂亮有任何一点概念吗？”达乌德对着科尔沃乱糟糟的头发低语，科尔沃轻轻笑出声。被达乌德的反应鼓励着，他又转了转自己的臀部，这回更急切了，而达乌德无助地呻吟，手指陷入科尔沃的肉体。科尔沃吻着达乌德的前额，用紧绷的手臂抓住他的肩膀，含着达乌德的欲望摆动。达乌德和他同步动作着，将臀部抬离床面刺向科尔沃臀部，极度渴望着保持这个完美的节奏，渴望着更多，渴望着科尔沃的全部。达乌德把自己的脸埋在科尔沃的脖颈间，任自己沉溺在他的气味和他的呻吟声中，将自己的愤怒全都丢掉，感觉自己的担忧随着沾湿他们身体的每一滴汗珠流走，消失在他们皮肤上每一个用牙齿留下的红痕里。他隐约记起科尔沃自己的勃起，困在他们发热的腹部之间，于是他把手伸到两人之间用强壮的手指包住科尔沃。科尔沃的回应是无助的呻吟，加快了他的节奏，直到他把达乌德推向高潮，而达乌德抓着科尔沃的头发，然后向下抓住他汗湿的后背，射了出来，把自己倒空在他灵魂伴侣的体内。一瞬间之后科尔沃也射了出来，在达乌德颤抖的抚摸中搏动着，用火热的液体填满他们之间的狭小空间。

 

 

**警报解除！**

* * *

 

 

不知道过去多长时间，而达乌德所做的只有喘息，剧烈的心跳敲击着他的脑袋，高兴地意识到科尔沃庞大的身躯正瘫软在他的大腿上。他几乎没发觉自己被推后，直到他躺平在床上，还被一条毯子盖住。科尔沃在那儿，用强壮的臂膀包裹住达乌德，当他贴进时，凌乱的喘息飘荡在他的发间。达乌德眨了几下眼，回到现实，发现自己又累又放松，没法做任何事，只能用颤抖的怀抱拥住科尔沃，在他发烫的嘴唇上印下亲吻。

他们头上还悬着一个威胁，这让达乌德脑海中警铃大作，因为他们发现的一切都让他感觉极其不对劲，但此时此刻任何事情都不重要，除了知道艾米丽正安然无恙地睡在隔壁房间，还有他的灵魂伴侣正躺在他怀里，散发着他们亲密接触的气味。

其他任何事都不再重要了，达乌德突然意识到，而知道这一点几乎要把他压垮。

“科尔沃，我……”他情不自禁地说。

科尔沃睁开昏昏欲睡的双眼，离他的脸只有几寸之遥，而那温柔的威士忌棕色眼睛与达乌德对视的样子让他无力承受，让他就要因为自己的话窒息。

_说出来_ ，达乌德的思维对他尖叫，现在就说出来。 _他需要知道_ 。

说出那句话。

他做不到。

达乌德被击败了，淹没在各种情绪和浪潮中，他只是倾向前亲吻科尔沃，把他不能说出的所有东西画在这个吻里，感觉着科尔沃用同样的方式回应，沉醉在温暖、坚实的怀抱中。他陷入沉睡，听着科尔沃的心脏贴着他的跳动，意识到这就是他余生想要听见的声音。


	20. Chapter 20

宫廷会议进行的那天，他们不止为派恩一家和女巫们计划的袭击做好了准备，还为他们能想到的所有可能性做好了准备，但达乌德还是觉得不够。

他的视线在手下众人身上来回移动，他们正交换着建议，讨论如何与守卫一起应对藤蔓和女巫，科尔沃贡献了一小队守卫，将他们不显眼地布置在宫殿大厅的里里外外。达乌德只选了他手下最优秀的男男女女，和他一起去了布莱格摩尔的那些人，在他短暂离开后仍然对他忠心耿耿的那些人。汤玛斯又检查了一边圆形的宫殿大厅，确定过去两天家具和墙面嵌板没有变化。达乌德十分清楚这不太可能，因为这几天时时刻刻都至少有三个他的人盯着大厅，来确保没人能神不知鬼不觉地进入，但汤玛斯明白威胁的严峻，而不管怎样达乌德都十分感谢他能去查看。罗非奥和各队首领又讨论了一遍他们的计划，但达乌德只是一耳进一耳出，因为他的目光正追随着科尔沃的动作。

宫廷成员、政客、各界代表和贵族们还没到，科尔沃利用这段时间把他最信任的守卫布置在了有玻璃穹顶的圆形大厅里。他身上带满了武器和仔细藏好的弹药袋，他的人也一样。达乌德注意到科尔沃选的人大多能通过手势理解他，都能守到自己的岗位上，神情坚定，甚至不用去看科尔沃的写字板。科尔沃只选了他认为能处理这种他们为之受训的情况的人，而这成功地让达乌德的紧张缓解了一点。

不过没有完全缓解，因为他的直觉一直让他的脊椎不安地刺痛。

“科尔沃？”当科尔沃终于布置好最后一个守卫，转身面对他的灵魂伴侣时，达乌德轻轻地问。科尔沃看见达乌德走近，露出一个疲惫的微笑，达乌德也不由自主地用微笑回应。如果不是因为他的支持和他的亲密对达乌德产生的安抚作用，达乌德确定自己肯定早在几天前就因为焦虑而绷断了。

“一切就绪？”

科尔沃点点头：“除了你、捕鲸帮和我的守卫，没人知道这件事。”

“人们不会好奇为什么间谍大臣不在场？”达乌德问。他不会参加讨论，而是会和他的人在大厅屋顶上就位，监视周围的环境，还有罩着大厅的玻璃屋顶下的宫廷议会。

_“你本来也不用参加这次会议。”_

“哦，我不知道。那更好了，”达乌德回答。这很奇怪，不过既然他的名字不在几周前就送到宫廷成员手上的名单里，那就没人怀疑为什么他不在参会者中，所以这点对达乌德有利无害。

科尔沃英俊坚毅的双眼再次环视大厅。

自从艾因霍恩皇帝颁布了充满争议的法案、收到了威胁信以后，这个房间里再没有过这么多钢铁。

“我知道。不论要来多少女巫、多少藤蔓，她们至少得每人对付四把剑，才能靠近艾米丽。或者其他任何人。而只要她们一出现，我们就用这场欢迎会给她们一个惊喜，揭露派恩一家是叛徒。”即使是他自己的论证也不能让达乌德平静下来，于是他稍稍贴近科尔沃，这样只有他能听见他接下来说的话。

“我还是有种不好的预感。为什么我们没找到孢子胶囊的任何一点踪迹？她们提到已经将那些东西在这儿了，还坚称预备好的陷阱会在今天发动，就在这儿。”

科尔沃耸耸肩： _“也许它们藏得太好了，或者形状不像我们以为的那样。我们就等着派恩一家吧。无论他们想做什么，我们都准备好了。”_

达乌德叹口气，坚定地告诉自己要相信科尔沃：“你说得对。”

他转开身，集合他的人，好布置他们在屋顶上的位置。在他这么做之前，达乌德肩膀上的一只手停住了他，他把头转回科尔沃的方向，科尔沃看着他，双眼暗沉如乌木。

_“保重，”_ 他比划道。他的手悬在半空中，好像想说更多的话，但他没有。他倾身向前，温柔地吻上达乌德的双唇，达乌德感觉到温暖的软物，浑身发抖，在科尔沃收回时追上前去。科尔沃最后对他温柔地微笑了一下，然后就转过身在艾米丽还空着的皇位旁就位，达乌德注意到皮克福德早就挡在了达乌德和守卫之间，这样那些人就看不到他们亲吻了。

达乌德压下羞红的脸色，对他的人做了个手势，然后他们从一扇开着的玻璃窗中瞬移到屋顶上。他的嘴唇还能感觉到科尔沃嘴的温暖，而他还能闻到他，他温暖、熟悉的气味流连在达乌德的感官中。他身体里每一块肌肉都对他尖叫着，让他跑回科尔沃身边，将他包在怀里，再也不放手，在他灵魂伴侣的耳边低声说出他所有的秘密。但达乌德只是固执地眨眨眼，集中精神，示意他的人分散到宫殿大厅位于的塔楼侧翼的屋顶上。几乎所有的捕鲸帮成员都在屋顶上的战略要地就位了，藏在角落里、阴影中，而一些资深成员待在达乌德身边，守在大玻璃穹顶周围。他们如果想查看下方的大厅，所要做的只是跨出一步透过玻璃往下看。

大厅大门打开，艾米丽-考德温女皇被护送进来，身后跟着一群宫廷成员，科尔沃挺直身子，接着深深鞠躬，而达乌德口干舌燥地看着这一切。他们就坐，而即使是在高高的屋顶上还是能听到下方大厅里传出嗡嗡的讨论声，被玻璃蒙住。

达乌德紧绷起来，看到派恩一家——吉尔德罗伊和亨德里克——带着明显很不高兴的表情坐下。达乌德注意到他们袖子上盖的厚厚褶边，紧紧皱眉。所以说他们真的准备好了装着橘色藤蔓清除液的喷雾瓶，等着假袭击发生，好表现成救星的样子。达乌德捅了捅汤玛斯的肋骨，指着屋顶下面。

“看见了吗？他们在那儿。”

“本世纪的英雄，”汤玛斯讽刺地低语。

“个屁。”

汤玛斯冷笑着短哼了一声，声音蒙在呼吸器里，继续观察着下方进行的宫廷会议。达乌德愿意付出一切到下面和科尔沃还有艾米丽待在一起，但这里需要他，需要他用虚空凝视扫视这个区域，寻找任何可以行为。不过，有一种恐惧好像要在他胃里转出一个洞，他从未体验过这种感觉，而这让他的双手因为焦躁发痒。他不安地前后徘徊，藏在烟囱的阴影后面，感觉到愤怒在对他紧绷的神经喋喋不休，因为他无法同时出现在每个地方，无法和科尔沃在一起，无法控制这该死的局面。他心里的一部分希望女巫最后能出现。让她们用那该死的藤蔓对付他，达乌德能应付一整个女巫集会，如果他非得这么做的话。他对自己发过誓不会再杀戮，但他很愿意破例，如果有人胆敢伤到他的灵魂伴侣或他的女儿一根头发的话。

达乌德突然发现皮克福德来到他身边，赶紧从自己阴暗的思想中跳出来。这个年轻的捕鲸帮成员正看着他，几乎是在细细端详，至少从他的姿势上判断是这样。达乌德意识到他不断紧咬的牙关让自己的下巴很疼，于是试着放松了一下那里的肌肉，然后微微把头转到一边，但其它地方都没动。皮克福德靠过来。

“先生，别担心。我相信我们能做到。您的灵魂伴侣会没事的，”皮克福德轻轻低语。

他的话，肯定是为了安抚达乌德，但不知怎么，像是在他的怒火上倒了一罐鲸油。达乌德低下头，手爬上刀柄，用了全部的自控力才压低住声音。

“回。你的。位置。上去，”他从牙缝里低吼出一句，看都没看皮克福德，双眼固执地、绝望地盯着几尺以外的屋顶边缘。

皮克福德点点头，快速鞠了一躬。他还是伸出手安抚地捏了捏达乌德的肩膀，他的动作太快了，达乌德甚至没机会反应，接着他就消失在阴影中。

达乌德留在后面，焦虑让他感觉天旋地转，但他一直尽力集中起精神盯着周围的屋顶、建筑和下方的宫殿大厅。等待着。

宫廷会议似乎要令人痛苦地永久持续下去，科尔沃一直坚定而警惕着，他的手指不断地在刀柄上跃动，和小心布置的守卫交换着眼神。时间过得无比地慢，而派恩一家十分可疑地沉默着，显然在等着他们的关键时刻。达乌德觉得自己紧绷得像一根弓弦，手上的印记紧张地刺痛嗡鸣着。

无事发生。

宫廷会议接近尾声，艾米丽在做最后的发言。众人赞许地鼓掌，接着宫廷成员们被护送出大厅。

“快结束了。藤蔓应该随时会孵化，”汤玛斯在达乌德身边的藏身处低语。达乌德点点头，瞥了一眼昏暗的太阳。女巫们说阳光的温度会让藤蔓孵化，而那也是女巫们要进攻的时间，把情况变得更混乱，好让派恩一家出演他们假扮英雄的小戏码。

达乌德等待着，但无事发生。

下方宫殿大厅的声音越来越小了，随着宫廷成员一群群离开而飘远。达乌德用拉扯捅了捅米莎，她迅速透过玻璃屋顶向下瞥了一眼，然后瞬移回达乌德身边。

“派恩一家还在那儿。先生，我觉得他们有些困惑。他们逗留在后边，对彼此窃窃私语，还左顾右盼，好像在盼着什么事发生。”

“科尔沃和艾米丽还在那儿吗？”

“不在，先生。他们大概五分钟前就离开了。剩下的只有一些秘书和派恩一家。”

达乌德暗暗咒骂，又瞥了一眼屋顶四周：“谢谢，米莎。回你的位置上去。看着大厅。”

米莎鞠了一躬，依令行事。汤玛斯溜到达乌德身边。

“先生，有种背叛的臭气。有点儿不对劲。派恩一家啊似乎在等着袭击发生，像我们一样。但什么事也没发生！您觉得她们还会攻击吗？”

达乌德耸耸肩：“他们的时机已经过了。他们需要很多观众才能做得像派恩一家救了所有人，但现在宫廷成员都再次离开了。没人能见证这一切。我一开始猜测女巫们看见我们在屋顶上了，而她们又想神不知鬼不觉地完成这事儿。她们也许是因为我们而取消了袭击。但我不太相信，实际上。我们藏得都非常好，再说，不论她们现不现身，藤蔓都应该孵化。它们是女巫们计划的核心，不是吗？”

“我们一直没找着孢子胶囊。”

达乌德慢慢点点头：“我们一直没找到她们对派恩一家保证会布置的藤蔓。也许布莱格摩尔女巫不是派恩一家希望的忠诚盟友？”

汤玛斯抬起头：“先生，您认为她们背叛了派恩一家？”

“她们没按约定出现，对不对？而且米莎刚说了派恩一家像之前商量的一样做好了准备，而现在给他们安排好的扮演英雄的机会没有像预料中的一样出现。”

“女巫集会为什么要这么做？费这么大劲儿培育藤蔓帮派恩一家，但又在紧要关头取消计划？”

达乌德皱皱眉：“我不知道。为什么她们一开始要帮助派恩一家呢？为什么她们想让他的笨蛋儿子称为皇家护卫？她们没理由憎恨科尔沃，不像派恩一家。这是女巫给他们的承诺，但她们能从中获得什么？”

汤玛斯无助地耸耸肩，达乌德低吼一声，把视线移回到周围的屋顶上。所有的东西感觉都不对劲，而且他积压已久的紧张一点儿也没有缓解。他命令他的人待在原地，以防布莱格摩尔女巫最后又出现。

他们又等了半个小时，直到宫殿大厅里最后一个人也离开了，于是达乌德集合起他的人。

“看来我们来自布莱格摩尔的朋友改变了决定，在布置陷阱一事上骗了派恩一家。我希望你们能到平时在塔楼周围的岗哨就位，以防万一。也许这事儿彻底结束了，但我还是有一种不祥的预感。汤玛斯，我接下来该去哪儿？”

汤玛斯将视线投向天空，回忆着达乌德的时间表：“间谍大臣要在王座室和女皇见面，讨论一些政治问题。大概在半小时后。”

“谢谢你。汤玛斯，和我来，其他人守好你们的岗位。别放下警惕，听到了吗？”

捕鲸帮众人点点头，达乌德能感觉到他们的疲惫，还有他们的失望和困惑，因为他们为之小心准备的计划没有实行。他有同感，而当他瞬移到下面的宫殿大厅时，他的脊椎再次因为不安刺痛起来。

 

 

汤玛斯跟达乌德穿过走廊，在必要的时候左手紧握来更新他的虚空凝视。达乌德大步走向前，带着汤玛斯熟知的那种冷漠的坚定，只在经过一个小书房时停下来朝里瞥了一眼。

“等一下，”达乌德说，汤玛斯服从命令，有些惊讶。达乌德走进房间，汤玛斯听到他和一个年轻的声音交谈着。他意识到那一定是艾米丽女皇，而尽管汤玛斯很想用虚空凝视偷看他们谈话，但他知道这不是自己该做的事。所以他用训练有素的双眼扫视他们周围，查看着所有如果是自己要潜入宫殿的话会选的藏身处和阴暗角落。任何可疑行为都没有，而他心里的一部分想相信危险已经过去了，这一切都是假警报。

达乌德回来冲他点点头，明显很满意和女皇的讨论。汤玛斯注意到他搓了搓左手腕，有些心不在焉，接着往前走。

“先生，刚刚是女皇吗？她还好吗？”

“她很好。她一会儿就到王座室。科尔沃已经在那儿准备这次会面了。”

汤玛斯慢慢点头。最后，他大胆问：“先生，您和女皇讨论了什么？”

达乌德一开始没回答，眼睛固执地盯着他们前进的方向。最后，他停下步伐，微微转过头看着汤玛斯的眼睛。

汤玛斯在他眼里看到的东西让他本就担忧的心情更加深了。

“先生？”

“汤玛斯……我不确定这事儿是不是已经结束了，但我有种感觉，我们好像漏了什么，一个很重要的细节。”

达乌德顿了一下，好像需要点儿时间选好接下来的词：“这里面有些东西散发着危险的气息。不论发生什么，向我保证你会照看艾米丽，还有科尔沃。他们永远排在我前面，你和其他人都要记着照看他们俩，明白了吗？”

汤玛斯眨眨眼，好奇为什么达乌德如此强调这道命令，好像他需要确定汤玛斯能服从。汤玛斯会跟随达乌德到虚空边缘，只要他一声令下，而他也会一字一句地听从首领的命令，毫不质疑。

“当然，先生。”

达乌德点点头，明显不是十分满意，而汤玛斯突然看穿了他的铜墙铁壁，看出了达乌德隐藏在坚定外表下的情绪。

“先生……您在替您心爱的人担心，对吗？”

达乌德吓了一跳，脸上某种东西砰的一下关上了，他明显深吸一口气，好像准备说出一串脏话，而汤玛斯都能毫无怨言地接受，但预想中的指责并没出现。相反，一种疲惫的神态从达乌德脸上一闪而过，还有一种感激与温和，好像终于要为心里埋藏已久的情绪让路。他深深叹口气：

“对，我是。这一切也许已经结束了，但如果最后还是发生了什么，确保兄弟们能做好准备。还有，注意我的灵魂伴侣和女儿。他们排在我前面，永远。”达乌德说。

这听起来不像是个命令。更像是个衷心的请求。

汤玛斯竭力寻找词语，被达乌德给他的信任弄得不知所措。他只是点点头，十分真诚。

“谢谢，”达乌德低声说。有那么一会儿他好像要继续前进，但他犹豫了一下，脸上带着不确定的表情，好像在努力做个决定。最后，达乌德伸出手把汤玛斯拉过来给了他一个拥抱。汤玛斯缩了一下，但接着他回应了这个拥抱。他的胸口发紧，无法呼吸。

达乌德换上他平常的暴躁的怒容，径直瞬移向他的房间，汤玛斯跟着他。他注意到达乌德又在拨弄他的左手袖口，但双眼一直固执地盯着前方，走到他的房间。

“我需要拿上我的文件。然后去王座室。告诉科尔沃我马上就到，让一些我们的人待在周围。”

汤玛斯点点头，他的后背一阵刺痛，好奇为什么达乌德还这么紧张，尽管显而易见的危险都已经过去了。达乌德散发出的紧张传染到了汤玛斯，他感觉自己在模仿他首领的行为，一边坚决达成着他的要求，同时又害怕这些能真正派上用场。达乌德对潜在危险的直觉大多数时候都很准，而这回汤玛斯真心希望，达乌德错了。他赶紧对达乌德鞠了一躬，但他的首领已经消失在厚重的木门后了。

达乌德在他的黑板前踱着步，上面贴满了笔记，他盯着那些文字和图画，它们在他眼前模糊成一片。在他应该出现在王座室前还有几分钟，而他需要一些时间整理他飞转的思绪。

尽管达乌德十分努力地强迫自己把注意力集中在该死的女巫和派恩一家身上，尽管他十分想诅咒他们进虚空，但他的思绪还是分出去了一部分，飘到艾米丽和科尔沃身上。他越是想关心怀疑中依旧存在的危险，就越是想起他们。每当他的内心浮现出科尔沃被藤蔓的尖刺弄伤流血的画面时，他总感到体内燃起一股无名的恐惧。

他回想到几天前在他俩在科尔沃床上度过的那晚，缠绕在彼此的怀抱里，共享着同步的呼吸和心跳，而仅仅是这份回忆就让达乌德不得不压抑住一种甜苦交织的颤抖。他差点儿就说出来了，而意识到这一点时他心里并没有一种被剧痛击中的感觉。这些年来，达乌德的情感图谱已经被严重摧毁了，热爱和同情这种情绪不太会出现在他心里，而只是被分成小份留给某些特定的人。然而，达乌德对科尔沃的感觉是他很久没有感受过的，所以想要承认这种感情存在几乎令他窒息。

达乌德暗暗咒骂，让自己贴在房间里一根大理石柱子上。石头很冰冷、光滑，贴在他的脸上，而他紧紧闭上眼，专注在这感觉上，直到他的心不再乱跳，呼吸再次平稳。

已经很久了。太久了。

达乌德深吸一口气，又慢慢吐出，接着，他想到科尔沃，尽管疼痛紧锁着他的胸口，他还是任自己沉浸在对灵魂伴侣的感情中，他现在意识到这种感觉一定是爱。

他爱科尔沃，全心全意，就这么简单，然而又如此复杂，他承认这种感觉时脉搏都颤了一下。

达乌德再次闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关忍住一声咒骂，同时迫使自己的双手停下颤抖，而最终，这想法扎根在他的胸口，温暖轻柔，像寒冬中的一团炉火。这感觉就像科尔沃原谅达乌德的过去的时候，让他一开始充满怀疑地颤抖，然后又难以置信地感激惊讶起来，但这回的感觉甚至更强烈，燃烧得更明亮。

达乌德没能告诉科尔沃。而为什么他不敢这么做？科尔沃是不是有同样的感觉？达乌德甚至不敢思考这两个关键问题，一想到就让他觉得头上掉下来一个巨大的重物，把他砸碎。达乌德几乎想嘲笑自己荒谬的想法，现在还想着情情爱爱，他们可都正担心一群疯女巫可能会、也可能不会用潘迪希亚杀人藤蔓攻击塔楼，但无论如何，达乌德已经不在乎了。

重要的不是他乱成一团的感觉和他对此的无能为力，而是确保科尔沃安然无恙，还有艾米丽。其它事都得先等一等。科尔沃也许原谅了达乌德，而随着时间的推移达乌德慢慢相信了科尔沃是真心的。不过，达乌德觉得他还亏欠着他，而自己永远也无法补偿。达乌德心里依然渴望着救赎，一种炽烈的希望要将自己全部奉献给他的灵魂伴侣和他的女儿。他永远不会真正得到拯救，而尽全力弥补他过去犯下的错，确保他挚爱的人们安全无虞，是达乌德最起码能做到的。

无论这需要什么，达乌德都愿意付出。

他深吸一口气，迫使自己把思绪转移回逼近的危险。尽管这显然是个假警报，但还有些事情说不通。达乌德有种极其不祥的预感。他们也许发现了女巫和派恩一家结成了同盟去实现她们不存在的袭击，好让这个贵族一家看起来向英雄一样，从而恢复他们家族的名誉，而现在这场攻击根本没发生，但达乌德还是摆脱不掉一种感觉，他觉得这不是事情的全部。

他盯着笔记绞尽脑汁，想找出未知的联系。派恩一家的计划确实有他们的道理，达乌德无法质疑。尽管他们狂热又极其自大，能出格到允许女巫谋杀自己的仆人来喂养藤蔓，只为了把亨德里克-派恩放到他们梦寐以求的皇家护卫这个位置上，尽管这计划可能极度疯狂愚蠢，但达乌德还是相信派恩自以为这是个无比精妙的计划。

他也相信派恩一家已经绝望到愿意把女巫偷送进塔楼，好让她们设置好装满粉色药剂的孢子胶囊。达乌德皱着眉，问自己她们是怎么做到的，但他想起来派恩身边总是有一两个明显特别年轻漂亮的女仆，而他确定只要假扮成这样，女巫们毫无疑问可以进出塔楼。

现在的问题是女巫们到底为什么要在最后一刻让派恩一家失望？两个贵族明显为袭击做好了准备，相信布里安娜和她的追随者会按照计划行事。不过，达乌德和科尔沃还没找到她们许诺的陷阱的一丝痕迹。科尔沃甚至提出藏着的粉色孢子的样子可能十分不显眼，但这猜想也是错的，因为藤蔓根本没像布里安娜警告的那样孵化出来。

达乌德低吼一声，盯着黑白。上面列出了女巫集会行动的总结，从德雷珀斯沃德某处开始，慢慢从豪宅区地下移向塔楼，最后躲藏进派恩庄园里。所以说，布里安娜和她的女巫集会大多数时间都独自行动，不受庇护她们的贵族的影响。她们和派恩一家的联盟肯定是最近才建立的。

在某一刻，达乌德明白过来，女巫们当时肯定迫切需要一个大房子来保护自己并隐藏藤蔓，这样她们才能大量生产那种粉色药剂。而派恩似乎十分愿意给他们提供一个安全的藏身处，来交换……

什么？

达乌德呆滞地停下脚步，皱着眉。

女巫们向派恩一家保证会把皇家护卫的位置带给他无用的儿子，而派恩甚至在他们家族衰败之前就琢磨这事儿了，在他开始憎恨考德温家族以前。为了回报这个慷慨的承诺，派恩给了女巫们一个住所来继续她们黑暗的事业，甚至给她们提供人肉来喂养她们绿色的怪物。

但如果布里安娜和她的女巫们从没想过要信守承诺呢？

如果她们背叛了派恩一家，从没真正打算帮助他们呢？

如果女巫们只是利用这些贵族来接近塔楼，在别处设置陷阱呢……？

达乌德的心剧烈颤抖了一下，几乎要停止。他顿了一下，眼睛盯着空气。

他想起他的人在地下实验室抓住的女巫，那个在捕鲸帮有机会审问之前就自杀的人。她吞掉的那封信无疑是和派恩勋爵的通信。那时，捕鲸帮和他猜测女巫们将艾米丽当做最终目标，她们想完成黛利拉未竟的事业，这在当时似乎是唯一合理的解释，鉴于黛利拉想要袭击那个女孩儿狂热意图。

达乌德想起被抓住的女巫死前的话，突然意识到是什么意思，感觉自己像一头扎进了冰水里。

她们想为黛利拉之死复仇，而她们并 _不_ 打算靠报复艾米丽做到这一点。

他们不关心派恩一家，也不关心其他宫廷成员，或是艾米丽，还有科尔沃。

女巫们要报复达乌德。

达乌德粗野地咒骂着，跑起来。他怎么这么蠢，猜测了各种情况，却唯独没想到女巫会直接把矛头指向自己，这个杀了她们亲爱的首领的人。现在这一切都说得通了，为什么女巫声称要在下午对宫殿大厅发动袭击却没行动？她们当然不会在宫廷会议期间攻击了，因为达乌德——她们的目标——当时不在场。她们知道这个，因为参会者的名单几周前就被送到了所有成员那儿，派恩勋爵也不例外。

布里安娜和她的女巫们肯定在塔楼其它地方设置了陷阱，达乌德一参加某个安排好的会面时就会触发。他到底为什么没早点儿想到这点？女巫们肯定不在乎派恩勋爵可悲的欲望，和他结盟只为了有机会接近达乌德，杀了她们挚爱的黛利拉的人。

如果达乌德不是对这个在死后都要缠着他的女人厌恶透顶了，他能因为又一场针对他的复仇笑出来，这太讽刺了。不过这回，他一点儿也不后悔。

达乌德咒骂着自己，用最快的速度瞬移过走廊，大脑飞速运转。他现在明白了，他确定女巫的攻击会在下次间谍大臣——她们的真正目标——在场时发动，而下一场安排好的会面就是在王座厅里与艾米丽女皇的。现在。他需要找到科尔沃警告他。

 

 

达乌德到达王座厅，频繁使用异能让他肺部疼痛。看见他气喘吁吁地跑进来，一些到场的贵族转过头。达乌德一点儿也不在乎，他迅速走过高达天花板的装饰性大花架，走到科尔沃和艾米丽跟前，他俩在王座台上担心地看着他。他大步走向他们，看见派恩一家怒气冲冲地站在一边。显然他们终于明白自己被背叛了，而且毫无疑问对他们盟友两面三刀的行为感到困惑又不满。达乌德还认出外面一些捕鲸帮的人的剪影在窗户间移动，准备在他一声令下后就冲进来。

达乌德终于走到科尔沃和艾米丽女皇身边，她一直在听一些贵族发表一些关于奢侈问题的讨论。科尔沃看见达乌德脸上急迫的表情，轻轻推了推艾米丽。他的女儿马上明白了，尽可能礼貌地请走了那些喋喋不休的贵族。当屋里王座台上就剩下他们时，达乌德走进他俩好让别人听不到他们的谈话。

“达乌德！你看起来很担心。出什么事了吗？”艾米丽想知道，她在巨大的王座上看起来特别小。达乌德看着她，她的眼睛里是真诚的关心，让他感觉喉咙被什么堵住了。他突然想起来这儿之前他们那场短暂谈话，衷心希望如果情况变糟的话，艾米丽能按他说的做。

“科尔沃，我们一直都想错了，”达乌德赶紧对他的灵魂伴侣低声说：“女巫们从没打算帮助派恩一家。她们只是利用他们来获得安全的藏身处，并且得到轻易进出塔楼的方法。她们想为黛利拉之死复仇。”

科尔沃眨眨眼，有些吃惊，抬起双手打断达乌德： _“这确实能解释她们为什么没像对派恩一家承诺的那样在下午现身。但她们又想做什么呢？”_

达乌德不耐烦地等着科尔沃说完，感觉到危险的预感让自己的双手发痒，后背发凉。“科尔沃，听我说完！她们针对的是 _我_ 。”

科尔沃看起来像被人打了一拳： _“什么？”_

“我杀了黛利拉，为了确保她没法卷土重来。而现在女巫们冲我来了，要为她的死复仇。布里安娜和她的追随者从没想派恩一家以为的那样在宫殿大厅设陷阱。因为反正我不会在那儿。她们知道我会出现在这里，王座厅，现在，今天。我觉得她们……”

达乌德没说完这句话，因为突然一下，一连串事情相继迅速发生。房间远端传来一个女人的尖叫，他们还听到一声怪异的刮擦声，好像有东西要从地下破土而出，想把自己暴露在阳光下。阳光从外面飘进来，在地板上的黑色大理石上画下颤抖的图案，在环绕着王座室每根柱子的高高花架上投下暖意。

鲜花丛中的阴影发着粉光，接着它们 _动了起来_ 。

一根像大厅一样高的藤蔓从柱子底部的花床里钻出来，抓住旁边的贵族女人，把她像风中的树叶一样甩到一边。藤蔓抽向一个男人，他跳到一边勉强避开，于是它转而抓住了一张小桌子，把它打成一堆木头碎片。另一条藤蔓从一个花架里钻出来，像被切掉的章鱼触手一样开始抓捕猎物，尖刺划过地板的刮擦声混合着惊恐的尖叫。守卫们努力想把惊恐的人群领到不存在的安全地方，抽出刀徒劳地在藤蔓的攻击中保护众人。它们一个接一个从柱子旁的花架里长出来，最后整个房间都充满了藤蔓，它们足有十人高、两人宽，长着四处蔓延的枝条，寻找任何能抓住的东西，像瞎眼的蛇。

达乌德和科尔沃本能地跳到艾米丽身前，拔出刀，肩并肩，达乌德攥起拳召唤他的人进来。在达乌德的人瞬移到王座室的短短瞬间，达乌德注意到科尔沃在示意他手下的一个军官尽量把大家带到安全的地方，但在达乌德看来，所有努力都是徒劳的，在这一片由尖叫和缠人藤蔓构成的混乱中。

达乌德首先的本能反应是抓住艾米丽，把她尽快带到房间外面，而科尔沃似乎也有同样的反应，但当达乌德从余光中看到他抱着艾米丽往后门移动时，又有一条藤蔓像巨大的绿色蟒蛇一样挡住了出口，身上全是尖刺。所有门窗不是被挡住了就是太危险、无法抱着一个小女孩通过，科尔沃跟达乌德同时明白了这一点。达乌德呼喊他，科尔沃把艾米丽带回王座台，这样他们就能背靠着墙，随时准备把艾米丽护在两人之间。

捕鲸帮出现了，持刀在手，袖箭也蓄势待发，他们在王座台周围环成一个半圆，砍向藤蔓，朝这些巨大的植射出爆炸箭。一条藤蔓的尾梢从一个职员身旁射过，在那个男人身侧撕开一道血淋淋的伤口，还撞开了一个挡路的桌子，好像那是纸做的，然后它抓住了瓦德寇的脚踝，把他拎到空中。汤玛斯大叫着示警，达乌德从口袋里抽出一把小刀朝藤蔓扔了过去，直接把它砍断，同时他还怒气冲冲地向从另一边接近的藤蔓射下箭雨。瓦德寇向地板跌落，汤玛斯在下面接着他。他马上就站了起来，把自己扔向一个贵妇，保护她不被一排尖刺刺穿。达乌德身边，科尔沃像一只野兽一样战斗着，把艾米丽护在身后。他每一击都精准凶残，用上全部力气。这些藤蔓是新型的，比达乌德见过的大得多，也粗得多长得多，几乎免疫火焰与钢铁。

“这没用！”达乌德在一片尖叫声、枪火声和碎裂声中大吼，“派恩一家有反制的药剂！他们手腕上绑的橘色玩意儿！去拿来！”

六个他的人立马服从了命令，穿过挥舞藤蔓和尖叫人群构成的活体迷宫，使用魔力和武力接近派恩一家。两下凶残的挥砍之间达乌德瞥了一眼他们，老派恩勋爵躲在一个角落里，他的儿子藏在一个柱子后面，金闪闪的剑在他的双手中发抖。达乌德倔强地希望他的人能成功到达派恩一家身边，拿走他们携带的除藤蔓药剂，因为现在这似乎是他能想到的唯一可以摧毁这些绿色怪物的方法。他本可以亲自去做，如果他能逼自己离开科尔沃身边的话，然而他一秒钟也不愿意。相反，达乌德相信他的捕鲸帮，焦急地等着他们回来，尽力用刀把藤蔓挡开，用拉扯把它们困住。

刚刚已经有人成功打开了王座室巨大的双扇门，但在想出去时被撕成了一滩无法辨认的红色碎片，而就达乌德所看到的，大部分人都成功找到了藤蔓无法够到的角落里的藏身处。多数藤蔓身上的刀口和枪痕里都渗出了粘稠的绿色树汁，但它们似乎毫不退缩，所以现在达乌德唯一的希望就是那种橘色物质。真他妈乱成了一锅粥，而就在达乌德以为情况已经不能更糟的时候，屋顶上有阴影动起来。

达乌德粗野地咒骂，但他的声音被吞没在玻璃碎裂的声音中，紧接着碎片如雨落下。二十多个布莱格摩尔女巫从破碎的窗户里冲进来，布里安娜打头，装备着十字弓和剑。

她们的十字弓闪着粉光。

“他在那儿，亲爱的姐妹们！那个小癞蛤蟆本人，杀了我们夫人的衰老旧刃。该死的达乌德！我们要让你血债血偿！”布里安娜尖叫，达乌德在她向他射出一支粉色箭时高盛示警。

箭射中了地毯，一条藤蔓从达乌德和艾米丽之间窜出来，达乌德迅速几下把它砍成碎片，赶在它长大到足以伤害她之前。他转过身，怒吼一声，面对女巫。

她们分散在大厅里，朝每个能看到的表面上射出粉色箭，为她们自己铺出一条走向王座的道路。塔楼守卫没帮上太大忙，因为他们正忙着保命，不过捕鲸帮马上就朝他们冲过去。

或者说，他们想这么做。

达乌德意识到女巫们在大厅里每个该死表面上都召集起了大量藤蔓，这让人几乎无法瞬移，也没法不受藤蔓阻挡地把东西拉过来。他试图靠近一个女巫，阻止她向科尔沃和艾米丽的方向射下箭雨，但他马上就后悔了。正瞬移到她身边时，他撞上了一条四处挥舞的藤蔓，髋部被严重割伤。达乌德停下足够长的时间砍掉那女巫的左手，让她无法再战斗，然后迅速抓住她腰带上挂着的装着橘色箭的口袋，但当他回到王座边科尔沃的身旁时却因为消耗了太多精力而头痛。科尔沃和捕鲸帮经受着同样的不适，只能用他们的刀攻击，不能再随心所欲地压榨他们的异能。这让女巫很不公平地占了优势，她们疯狂在整个房间孵化的大量藤蔓让这场战斗变成了绝望的挣扎，而非蓄谋已久的袭击。

达乌德把橘色箭扔给安东尼，他赶紧把它们装到袖箭里，射向旁边的一株大藤蔓，被射中的部分马上就变黑死掉了。这是个进步，但只是个代价很大的小小进步，而达乌德不情愿地意识到女巫们会让藤蔓把这里夷为平地，把他的捕鲸帮、甚至是每一个女巫集会里的同伴撕成碎片，只为了抓到他，不惜一切代价。

只要达乌德还在这儿，艾米丽和科尔沃受伤就只是时间问题。

达乌德怒吼一声，把要抓住他的一条藤蔓劈成两半，然后转过身，喘着粗气，盯着他的灵魂伴侣，他深爱的男人。

他下定决心。

“科尔沃，我得离开。她们要的是我，不是你和艾米丽。我会把她们引开，你和其他人处理这儿的混乱，”达乌德说。

科尔沃刚刚放下手：他才用一个强力的爆破飓风挡开了射向达乌德的一阵粉色箭。他猛地转过头，与达乌德对视，双眼惊恐地圆睁。

他摇头，用嘴型说着： _“不。”_

达乌德觉得自己的心要碎了，但他一步步后退，持剑在手：“我必须得这么做，请理解我！很抱歉要留你一个人面对这些，但在抓住我之前她们不会停手。我能应付她们，我保证。我会没事的。我保证。照顾好艾米丽。”

达乌德决意离开，又迈出一步。科尔沃像是被定在了原地，持刀的手护住艾米丽，另一只伸手去够达乌德，好像想单凭意念把他留下。

达乌德挤出一个微笑，严肃又悲伤：“对不起，科尔沃。但你自己保证过。”

惊恐在科尔沃英俊的脸上蔓延开，他意识到达乌德是什么意思。达乌德知道他在逼科尔沃在他的灵魂伴侣和他的女儿之间做选择，而他也能感受到科尔沃在经受的痛苦，在两种感觉的撕扯中绝望挣扎着：一方面他希望就这么追上达乌德和他并肩作战，但另一方面他知道他不能，因为他的女儿更需要他。

必须得是这样。

达乌德转过头用双眼找到汤玛斯。他手里拿着终于从派恩一家那儿抢来的香水瓶，递给米莎一个。

“汤玛斯！接手指挥。女巫们要的只是我，我要把她们引走。尽你的全力处理好这场灾难，等你们控制住了局面、女皇也安全了以后再来找我，明白了吗？”

汤玛斯点点头，手上借用来的标记发着蓝绿色的光，达乌德相信他会一字一句地服从命令。他转了转手上的刀，准备杀出一条路，这时达乌德听到一声急迫绝望的声音，他再次回过头。

科尔沃拼尽全力想叫他，但发出的更像是哀鸣而不是一个字。他的灵魂伴侣双眼含着泪水，但他待在原地，站在他的女儿身边，而她用担忧的大眼睛看着他。科尔沃的目光刻进了达乌德的灵魂深处，无言地诉说着千言万语，接着科尔沃抬起左手，一丝温柔而深情的微笑挂上唇角，马上又消失成绝望蹙额的样子，在无声地请求达乌德平安归来，然后科尔沃的手指比出三个字母。

达乌德心底深处不愿看懂，不愿解读科尔沃比出的字母。但当他读懂时，心里有一部分碎裂了，还有一部分燃烧着他无法名状的情绪。

I.

L.

Y.

达乌德确定这是他一生做过的最难的事，但他还是转过身跑了。

科尔沃看着这一切，无助的愤怒感充斥了他的胸口，达乌德转身，对女巫们大叫，喊着嘲讽的话。布里安娜和她的追随者马上作出应对，脱离与捕鲸帮的战斗，朝他追过去。路上散布着她们播种的藤蔓，许多女巫都被刀剑和她们自己的藤蔓弄伤了，有些还死了，被她们自己的怪物撕碎，但大多数人还活着，不过她们离开后局势马上就转变了。房间里还有无数条四处挥舞抽打的藤蔓，但至少没再窜出来新的了。

科尔沃还是把艾米丽护在身后，无比感激牢牢守在王座周围的捕鲸帮，帮他挡住了盲目寻找猎物而靠的太近的藤蔓。汤玛斯从派恩勋爵和他儿子手里抢来的能除掉藤蔓的橘色药剂起了大用，他们专心先除掉最大的藤蔓，同时用刀砍断较小的。一得到机会，守卫们就赶紧顺着达乌德离开的双扇门把受伤的人群带出大厅，但很多人在试图穿过大片藤蔓离开时又受了更重的伤，所以科尔沃甚至不敢尝试待艾米丽从那个出口离开。他们现在在的地方还相对安全，背后是墙，周围是捕鲸帮，只要他们能成功控制住藤蔓。

“科尔沃，达乌德为什么要离开？他会回来吗？”艾米丽问，担忧的眼睛圆睁着。

_“袭击者是冲他来的，不是你。他要把她们引走，这样你就安全了。”_

即使是比划这句话都让他心痛，科尔沃不得不深吸一口气稳住自己。

艾米粒皱起眉：“她们看起来跟我最近看到的裙子上有花的女人差不多。达乌德很早就和她们有过节了，对吗？”

天啊，他的小姑娘真是聪明。 _“对。他们是宿敌了。我以后再跟你解释。”_

“我希望达乌德没事，”她说，在另一根藤蔓朝他们抽下来的时候蹲在科尔沃身后，好让他把它砍断。

_“我也是，”_ 他比划道，心脏在尖叫，每一缕思绪都围绕着达乌德。

过去的每一秒都像永远，不过慢慢地，和庞大植物的战斗已经渐渐在他们的控制之中了。米莎和汤玛斯挥舞的香水瓶里喷出的发光液体一碰到藤蔓，它们就一个接一个地倒下死掉了。汤玛斯让一个像成年男人一样宽的藤蔓缩成一滩可悲的棕色物体，又指挥其他捕鲸帮成员散开压制住另一条，好让米莎用自己身上的药剂除掉它。他很好地完成了任务，科尔沃承认。汤玛斯是达乌德称职的副手，下着命令，冲进最需要他的战斗，就像达乌德自己会做的一样。

科尔沃身边一个年轻的捕鲸帮成员，也许是皮克福德，突然跳到右边。科尔沃压住一声惊叫，藤蔓像矛尖一样从他身边刺过。离他的眼睛只有毫厘之差。藤蔓转而缠住那个捕鲸帮成员的胸口，把他的刀打飞，像蛇缠着老鼠一样缠紧他，科尔沃赶紧动身瞬移到他身边。那人从面罩的呼吸器里发出咝咝的呛咳声，在令他窒息的缠绕中扭动着，而科尔沃赶紧在尖刺能刺穿他穿的皮外套前挥刀砍向藤蔓。他砍了好几下才把那该死的藤蔓砍断，接着科尔沃帮皮克福德从残骸中挣脱出来，绿色的树汁顺着他的外套流下。

皮克福德转过身，点点头感谢科尔沃，马上捡起他掉下的刀。

科尔沃身后某个地方，艾米丽尖叫。

一阵冰冷的恐慌在科尔沃胸口炸开，他转过身，只看到艾米丽被一个膀大腰圆的身影逼向了角落，她深色的大眼睛因为恐惧圆睁着。周围没人能帮助她，所有捕鲸帮成员都在战斗，无法脱身，科尔沃意识到是自己在帮助皮克福德的时候没注意她，感到一阵愤怒和强烈的恐惧，他发出一声绝望的大喊，动身冲向艾米丽。

靠近她的那个身影挥着一把剑，上面镀着金、镶着宝石，而科尔沃脑海里某个没被恐慌淹没的角落意识到那是派恩勋爵的儿子，举着剑冲向艾米丽。

“我才应该是皇家护卫！应该是我！父亲向我保证过，伯罗斯向我保证过，布里安娜向我保证过，而你毁了这一切！我永远会得到我要的东西！”亨德里克歇斯底里地大叫。他全身都是血痕，听起来理智全无，而艾米丽尖叫着科尔沃的名字，大声呼救。

科尔沃想停下时间争分夺秒地冲过去，但他的精力已经耗尽，所以只能跑过去，用最快的速度跑，回忆不由自主地蹦到他的脑海里：虚空中贾思敏的鲜血淌满了地板，她冰冷的手中握着一封信，信上写着： _“你救不了她你救不了她你救不了她。”_

科尔沃瞬移向前，太迟了，亨德里克-派恩举起剑，胸口发出一声疯狂的怒吼，黄金在阳光下闪闪发亮，艾米丽惊恐的哭叫会永远回荡在科尔沃的耳朵里。

但接着，亨德里克-派恩安静下来，就这么沉默着，停下动作。他僵在原地，剑从他无力的手指中滑落，掉在地面上，发出响亮的碰撞声。

派恩倒在地面上，僵硬而毫无生气，艾米丽从后面露出来，左手抬起。

她手臂上绑着一把袖箭，藏在袖口的花边下。

她剧烈喘息着，眼中含着泪水，科尔沃意识到艾米丽刚刚自己射了一箭，赶紧让自己克服最初的震惊。

“科尔沃！”

科尔沃把她揽进怀里，暗暗一遍遍祈求宽恕，温柔地牢牢抱紧她，心里回响的都是感激。他女儿把头埋进他的脖颈，而科尔沃在全力扫视房间寻找任何针对她的危险之余，也享受着她柔软的头发贴着他下巴的感觉，还有自己怀里她温暖的小小身体呼吸的感觉，她还活得好好的。

最后，艾米丽退开一点，抬头偷看他，科尔沃摸了摸她的袖箭，脸上带着疑问。

“你看见了吗？我自己射中了他！我做到啦！”

眼泪之下她的表情很自豪，科尔沃赶紧出声赞扬她，尽管他还是很担心，但他希望能用所有方法对她表示她再次安全了。

"是达乌德给我的。他告诉我我可能用得上。他说我应该在紧急情况下使用。刚刚就是紧急情况，是不是？"

她的脸上闪过担忧，科尔沃的眼睛挪到地上派恩一动不动的身体上。绿色催眠箭的箭雨竖在他的脖子上，科尔沃如释重负地小心叹了口气。她没杀了他，只是把他弄昏了。科尔沃本该猜到达乌德不会给艾米丽装备只要动动手就能杀人的武器，不过，她射得很准，亨德里克-派恩立马就倒下了，好像这是致命的一箭。

达乌德救了他的女儿，再一次。

科尔沃温柔地哼了一声，点点头，感觉到一阵自豪温暖了他的胸口，加上他女儿的安然无恙他放松下来，这一切都让他感觉头晕眼花。科尔沃揉了揉艾米丽的头发，转过身把她护在后面。他环视大厅，好像大部分藤蔓都死了，幸存的人们衣冠不整地聚在一起，。捕鲸帮似乎渐渐把局面控制住了，或多或少。

科尔沃感到一丝愤怒的微笑挂上嘴角，看着蒙哥马利和詹金斯把派恩勋爵尸体的上半部分翻过来，他在想逃跑的时候被一条藤蔓撕成了两半。

汤玛斯瞬移到科尔沃身边，面罩来回指着派恩失去意识的儿子和科尔沃。

“六人死亡，其中四个是女巫，还有数不清的人受了伤。这里出什么事了？”他报告道，指了指派恩。

科尔沃看了艾米丽一眼，她明白了，解释道：

“派恩的蠢货儿子疯了，要攻击我，但我射中了他，他现在睡着了。”

汤玛斯对她轻鞠一躬：“很准，陛下。用什么射的？”

“达乌德的袖箭。他在我来这儿前给我的。”

科尔沃注意到汤玛斯的姿势突然一变，变得警惕又担忧。“陛下……达乌德是在来王座厅之前给您的吗？”

“对。他说他有预感，我也许用得上。”

科尔沃猛地抬起头，对上汤玛斯藏在黑色面罩玻璃下一动不动的眼神，但他不用看到这人表情就知道他肯定和自己一样，他意识到这到底意味着什么，冰冷的恐慌淹没了他。

“科尔沃，达乌德身上没带着袖箭，而他要独自应对绝大部分女巫集会。他只能用他的刀和魔法。大部分藤蔓都死了，幸存者也安全了。女皇也安全了。我们得去帮达乌德，现在！”

科尔沃点点头，赶紧走向他的一个军官。他把艾米丽放到那人身边，让她对自己保证会她和守卫待在一起， _不会_ 在用箭射其他人了，而汤玛斯召集起捕鲸帮。还有几条藤蔓抽向在血泊、树汁和瓦砾中逃窜的人群，但科尔沃和汤玛斯认为守卫们可以应对，不需要他们帮助。现在既然艾米丽终于安全了，科尔沃能让自己把全部精力都集中在他的灵魂伴侣身上，他和捕鲸帮一起瞬移出大厅，来到塔楼院子。

科尔沃心里的一部分几乎对达乌德感到愤怒，他要独自应对整个集会的决定太莽撞了，但科尔沃不得不自嘲地承认那是唯一能阻止女巫撕碎所有挡在达乌德和她们之间的人的方法。这是唯一的办法，而且达乌德好像不知为何——也许是直觉—— _知道_ 科尔沃要在某一时刻在艾米丽和他之间做决定。科尔沃本希望能派一些人跟着他，但他也明白他们需要每一个捕鲸帮成员在大厅里挡住那些怪物，而如果不是达乌德把女巫引走的话，伤亡肯定会比现在多得多，也许艾米丽也会遇难。不是达乌德的话，这本会变成一场大屠杀。

达乌德肯定会坚持让科尔沃和他的女儿待在一起，他让科尔沃保证过，他把自己置于险境，只为了让他的人安全，还有艾米丽，还有他的灵魂伴侣，但这还是让科尔沃胸口深处一阵疼痛，让他无法呼吸。科尔沃回想起自己比划出那三个字母时达乌德脸上的表情，压住一阵颤抖，他有多希望他能回应。

 

 

达乌德心里的一部分深深后悔没在杀了黛利拉以后拿几桶鲸油烧了整个布莱格摩尔庄园，这样整个滋生邪恶的女巫集会都能跟着她去死了。一根藤蔓从他身边的土地里钻出来，抓住他拿刀的手，他粗野地咒骂一声，不得不把刀换到另一只手上砍断它。墙后面某处，他能听见一个女巫发出胜利的大叫，朝他射出更多的箭，达乌德还了一支催眠箭，正打上她的脖子，她摇摇晃晃地走了几步就晕倒了。她的一个同伙马上就补了上来，达乌德接着逃跑。

他在一个又一个掩体间瞬移，时钟确保女巫们能看到他的位置，这样他才能把她们从王座厅引开。女巫们在四处播撒挥舞的荆棘藤蔓，跟着他穿过装饰性的树篱迷宫、翻过墙、进入塔楼花园，每个地方都留下了她们昏迷的同伴。

达乌德因为尖刺留下的割伤流着血，有些刺还扎在他的身侧，那是他在瞬移中撞上藤蔓时留下的，藤蔓从地面中窜上来，他勉强才逃过它们的抓握。他的肺因为不断狂奔而燃烧着，他觉得自己的耐力已经到了让他担心地极限。他真的很想念他的袖箭，因为要用手使用催眠箭需要他离目标特别近，但知道艾米丽身上有个秘密武器让他的努力都值得了，即使这赌上了他自己的安全。他还很想召唤一个捕鲸帮成员帮助自己，而他也知道自己随时可以这么做，但达乌德还是固执地不愿这么做。科尔沃、艾米丽和大多数他的人都困在王座厅，里面还有上百个要把周围一切撕成碎片的藤蔓，达乌德知道他们需要每一个捕鲸帮的人手来控制局面。

达乌德潜行靠近一个女巫，把她转过来在她脖子上扎了一支催眠箭，箭尖刚刚没入她的身体。她的同伴注意到了，开始疯狂尖叫，用粉色箭瞄准他，但马上就失去意识倒在地上。达乌德消失在围墙的阴影里，让布里安娜看见他一眼才瞬移走，任她跟上自己。

他简直精疲力尽，沾满血的皮肤粘在衣料上的感觉很不舒服，消耗着他的注意力，但他还是继续跑着，一边击退女巫一边引开她们。她们一个接一个倒下了，不是被勒昏就是被药弄晕，最后达乌德都忘了还有多少人在。扫视这片区域时他隐约意识到，她们已经在花园里散开了，布里安娜还在跟着他，而她的同伙分散在院子各处。她们想包围他，他冷静地判断出，但达乌德才不会掉进这种菜鸟的陷阱。他像她们希望的那样后退，假装被一丛藤蔓追赶着，但他在中途突然改变了方向，重新出现在一个女巫背后，用手臂勒住她的喉咙。

背后传来一声刮擦声，他转过身，勉强在余光里看到一束粉色光芒，他赶紧停下时间。

世界变成一片灰色，达乌德意识到溜到他身后的女巫拿的不是那种装满孢子药剂的箭，而像是一种手雷，是整整一瓶药剂，正悬在半空中。达乌德赶紧跑远，当时间恢复正常时，他看到那个简易手雷击中了地面。

一整瓶粉色药剂洒了出来，土地里长出了巨大的藤蔓，大到足以拎起一头血牛，把它像玩具一样扔来扔去。达乌德担心还有更多女巫有这种大剂量的孢子药剂，他退上台阶，小心翼翼地避开其他女巫，她们正朝各个方向大喊他的名字，寻找他的踪迹。

他都没有意识到自己打算去那儿，但突然，他就站在了露台上。

达乌德僵住了，他的心跳停了几下，盯着美轮美奂的白色大理石柱，鲜花长在一块石头周围，那是地板上一个简单的金色墓碑，贾思敏-考德温长眠于此。

这是他杀死她的地方，他第一次看向他灵魂伴侣眼睛的地方。

一阵令人生厌的笑声将达乌德从不自觉的迷茫中惊醒，他环顾四周。布里安娜-灰园站在露台的栏杆上，顿沃城的剪影和雷恩黑文河在她身后，她冲他大笑。她怀里抱着一个鲸油罐，但里面不是发着蓝光的鲸油。罐子里满满地装着粉色药剂。她向抱着一个孩子一样抱着它，在注意到达乌德的眼睛移向她抱着的武器时狡黠地笑了出来，也许他知道他在想象可能会长出多大的藤蔓，如果她决心一次性把里面的粉色药剂都洒光的话。

“你在这儿啊，小癞蛤蟆，像是被逼到角落的老鼠，”布里安娜拖长声音说，脸上带着胜利的笑容，“你逃不出我们为你布下的陷阱。真可惜，我本来很想看你和女皇的索科诺斯杂种父亲死在一起，你俩不是都睡在一起了么，不过我也可以在其它地方把你开膛破肚、用你的内脏占卜。他可以在我们收拾完你以后再收集你的残骸。不是吗，我亲爱的姐妹们？”

达乌德只扭了一下头，看到自己被女巫包围了，愤怒地皱起眉。她们都装备着粉色箭，用得意的笑声应和着她们首领的嘲讽。布里安娜继续她的胜利演说，好像已经确定达乌德输定了，达乌德慢慢转身背对她，双眼写满杀气。

“将近两年前你杀了我们亲爱的黛利拉，而她忠诚的女巫集会永远不会原谅你的罪行！现在，卑微的达乌德，是时候偿还……”

“去你妈的，闭嘴！我受够黛利拉了，还有你们那些鬼扯的阴谋诡计，真是恶心透了！”达乌德打断她，眼睛冒着火光。她猛地停下来，脸上是愤怒的表情，而达乌德只是接着说：“我不知道她对你们承诺了什么，但黛利拉已经完全疯了，你们也都疯了，居然跟随她愚蠢的计划，而我一点儿也不惊讶你们能说服派恩家的蠢货，让他相信你们那恶心的计划是个聪明绝顶的杰作，因为他们也都是疯子！”

过了一会儿布里安娜才再次闭上嘴，接着她脸上的震惊变成纯粹的憎恨。她烦躁地摆弄着装满粉色噩梦的鲸油罐，释放危险的信号。

“把他撕成碎片！”她暴怒地大喊，女巫们愤怒地尖叫，十几把十字弓瞄准了达乌德。

达乌德闭上眼睛，积聚所剩的起全部能量，停下时间。

女巫们定住了，箭悬在半空中，达乌德在人群中移动着，把催眠箭刺入每个女巫的脖子，然后收好空中的箭，回到露台中间。时间继续流动，剩余的女巫都倒在地上，除了一个：她们的新首领。

布里安娜脸上的表情让达乌德几乎得意地笑出来，但他太愤怒，根本笑不出来。他身上十几处伤口流着血，感觉疲惫到了骨髓，他只希望这事儿赶快结束，希望科尔沃、他的人还有艾米丽能平安。

“面对事实吧，布里安娜。黛利拉已经死了，这个世界没有她会更好，”达乌德怒吼，慢慢靠近她，拔出刀。他的头脑飞速运转，想象着如果她把装满孢子药剂的鲸油罐摔在地上会怎么样，那样的话会钻出来多大的藤蔓。布里安娜抱着一个随时会爆炸然后把他们都立刻干掉的定时炸弹。达乌德得解除她的武装，还得尽快。把她弄晕是不可能了，因为只要鲸油罐一从她手中滑下来就会摔碎，而达乌德也不想冒险把罐子拽过来。他见过这么一滴液体滴到有机物表面上会发生什么，而只要有一点儿滴到他的外套上，就会有一条藤蔓从他胸口长出来。

“后退，你这个肮脏的家伙。你杀了她！黛利拉是个天才！”布里安娜骂道，她的手在颤抖。

“黛利拉被权力和复仇弄得神志不清，她会除掉挡在她和王位之间的一切。如果她成了女皇，她统治的只会是一个腐朽国度里成堆的尸体，而她甚至都可能不会注意到，”达乌德冷静地回答，慢慢挪近。

“你当然不会感到悔恨，一个没有心的杀戮之刃怎么会有这种感情呢？”

“不，我会。我深深后悔我做过的那些事，而我也会尽力赎罪。我也争取到了一些原谅，”达乌德说，他的思绪飘到科尔沃原谅他的过去时那温柔的言辞，心里有一小部分燃烧着炽烈的疼痛，并不觉得他已经偿清孽债。他的双眼盯着布里安娜，视线钻进她的灵魂深处。

“但如果说有一件事是我从未后悔过的，那就是杀了黛利拉。”

听到这个，布里安娜的身形愤怒地扭曲着，达乌德后退了一点，她发出一声绝望的尖叫。她扑向他，发抖的怀里抱着罐子，不顾一切，整个人因为愤怒陷入疯狂。

一切都发生的很迅速，在本能的驱使下，达乌德的行动都是为了全力阻止孢子罐碎在地上。布里安娜冲向他，他扔下刀，两人你来我往地缠斗了几秒，达乌德试图制伏布里安娜，但她惊人地强壮，怒火让她的全身充满力量。接着她抓住他的衣领用力拧，一时让他喘不过气，她把他拽到露台边缘。

达乌德能看到下方深深的雷恩黑文河里翻搅的河水，接着他从眩晕中回过神来，够到他放在身侧口袋里的匕首。他将匕首扎进她的手，收获了一声痛苦的尖叫。她松开手，达乌德推她转开，将她的手腕向后扭，直到她放开他的衣领，让他终于能用快烧着的肺呼吸。布里安娜再次试图把达乌德和自己一起拖下悬崖，而达乌德又用匕首刺中了她的手臂，用拳头猛击她的头侧，终于在她能拽着自己摔下去前推开了她。

布里安娜跌过边缘，摔下悬崖，孢子罐还紧紧抱在她怀里，随着一阵狂怒的尖叫，她消失了。

达乌德倾身探过边缘，沉重地喘息着。他的喉咙因为她之前拽着他的衣领而刺痛着，身上的一些伤口又开裂了，新鲜的血液染红了他的衬衣，但他还活着，而布里安娜和她该死的一罐孢子已经没了。他看着她被暗沉的河水吞没，发着粉光的孢子药剂一开始还能在波浪中看到，但马上也消失在河流深处了。

达乌德对她的死仅有的悔意也被知道这一切都结束了的认知淹没了，终于，他的灵魂伴侣安全了。至少他希望如此。

达乌德转过身，扶住疼痛的髋部，咬紧牙关嘶声咒骂。他能看到汤玛斯和科尔沃从花园另一端跑过来，心脏放松地跳起来，因为这意味着艾米丽安然无恙，危险结束了。仅仅是科尔沃的身影就让他的疲惫全部融化成温暖、柔和的爱意。

达乌德踉踉跄跄地向前迈了几步，但接着他停下了，皱着眉。科尔沃在挥动他的手臂，脸上是惊恐的表情，汤玛斯在对他大喊，但距离太远达乌德听不清。他们拼命想快速穿过花园，不停瞬移着，达乌德开始担心了。

他张开嘴，但他甚至还没能吸一口气，一阵锐痛就刺穿了他的右腿，什么东西钳住了他的脚踝。达乌德往前跨了一步转过身，但接着一个很有力的东西 _拽住他_ ，扯着他倒在地上。达乌德撞到石头地面，撞击让他眼冒金星。他能感觉到有一个尖锐的物体刺入了他的脚踝，然后是他的腿，它缠住他的腰，把空气从胸口里挤出。

那是一条藤蔓，比一条鲸鱼还长，每一寸褶皱的绿色表面都覆满了尖刺，树皮的裂缝处散发出里面的淡淡粉光。它从下面的雷恩黑文河里长上来，一直长到露台的悬崖边，像一条静止的蛇一样悬在达乌德身上，一根枝蔓缠住他的腰。他发出一声痛苦的呻吟，在藤蔓的紧握中扭动着，这让尖刺更深地刺入他的身体，他转过身去够自己的刀，就在贾思敏墓碑旁边的地上，快够到了，就差一点儿……

藤蔓拽着他，他甚至没有希望对抗这种非凡的力量，但达乌德还是尽力对抗着，他的手指滑过大理石地面，想找到任何能抓住的东西，任何东西，他想抬起左手朝藤蔓射一支箭，却只自嘲地想起他把自己的袖箭给了艾米丽，以防她受到攻击。

藤蔓将他拖过边缘，拉下悬崖，呼啸的风冲走了所有声响，达乌德听到的最后一个声音就是科尔沃绝望的呼号。

他自由地坠落，接着藤蔓将他拉下水面，雷恩黑文河冰冷刺骨的波浪包围了他。达乌德本能地闭上嘴，努力不让冰凉的咸水灌入，同时拼命地在自己的口袋里寻找任何能让他挣脱的东西。他试着用自己的匕首扎藤蔓，想切断那根像要勒死老鼠的蛇一样缠着他躯干的枝蔓，但没有用，这条藤蔓太粗了。他往树皮上捅了一支爆炸箭，瞄准了有粉色光芒散出的裂缝，箭爆炸了，但在水面下它只造成了一串气泡，仅此而已，甚至不足以让藤蔓出现伤痕。

藤蔓拖着达乌德进入越来越深的水下，水面成了远处上方的一片闪光，但达乌德早已失去了任何重力的概念。他的肺好像燃烧了起来，伤口的疼痛让他越来越想呼吸。他对抗着，在藤蔓的致命缠绕中挣扎，它正拖着它的猎物沉入水底深处，但他已经渐渐没有力气了，他流着血，而现在他的肺快要爆炸了。

达乌德拼命想让藤蔓松开自己，不停地用尽全力将箭一遍遍捅向它，它扭动着，但是没松开。终于，他什么也做不了了，河水像流动的火焰一样灌满了达乌德的肺，也让恐惧灌满了他的全身。达乌德绝望地对抗着拽着他的力量、那种压力、还有慢慢让他四肢麻木的冰水。

尽管他很努力，但达乌德还是能慢慢感到自己的意识在溜走，他的肌肉变得冰冷麻木。最后一丝清醒的意识突然出现，他意识到自己不会活着出去了。他的思绪变得迟钝缓慢，好像现在了蜂蜜中，他放弃了，力量已经耗尽，无法再对抗。

这个清楚的认知扫走了疼痛，把它变成一种近乎麻木的解脱感，达乌德明白 _这_ 是他能做的最后的事，最后一件能偿还他过去罪孽的事。他独自应付了女巫团，把自己的一件武器给了艾米丽，让自己命悬一线。而这些，这些为艾米丽和他的灵魂伴侣——他深爱的人们——牺牲自己、保他们安全无虞的举动，终于能让他弥补自己对他们做过的一切。

就这样，债已还清，因为除了用自己的命交换他们的命，达乌德还能再付出什么呢？

达乌德的脑海里想的都是他抱紧他时科尔沃英俊的眼睛和脸上温柔的微笑，还有达乌德转身离开来保证他的灵魂伴侣和女儿的安全时他对他比划的三个字母： _“I，L，Y。”_

我爱你。（I Love You.）

达乌德逐渐消散的意识里最后一丝飘荡的想法是至少，现在他知道了科尔沃回给了他同样的感情。

想着这点，他放开了一切。

 

 

达乌德能感到的第一个变化就是不断拖着他沉入深处的拉力停下了。

他才意识到自己已经不再下沉了，在四周拽着他的冰水也停下了。

第二个变化就是他发现自己可以 _呼吸_ 了。

达乌德睁开眼睛，困惑地眨着眼。他正悬在海水中，周围一片冰冷黑暗，好像时间停住了，而藤蔓把他举在空中。不过他有种诡异的失重感。起初，达乌德什么也看不到，但还紧紧缠着他腰的藤蔓散发出淡淡粉光，在周围投下诡异的苍白光芒。疼痛消失了，达乌德隐约意识到，他身上一处伤口里流出的一缕血液像绽放的花朵一样飘起来，同样定在海水中。达乌德微微感到惊讶，转过头环视四周。

藤蔓从深处某个发着粉光的地方长出来，他明白那一定是布里安娜坠落时怀里抱着的装满孢子药剂的鲸油罐。达乌德好奇了一下藤蔓怎么会在水中萌发，不过毕竟詹金斯从没做过这种实验，而现在细想，藤蔓也能在水里长出这一点确实说得通。

接着达乌德看到了布里安娜，就在离他几步之遥的地方。她已经死了，双眼盯着远处的水面，张嘴发出无声的尖叫，一根覆满荆棘的藤蔓从她胸口刺出，一团静止的血晕包围着她。

有那么一阵， 达乌德觉得自己也死了。接着他听到一个声音，很小、但已经很有张力，他知道那是一种充满无穷力量的声音，只不过太遥远了。

一个长长的巨大轮廓平缓地滑过来，慢慢盖过布里安娜的尸体和达乌德，唱着它忧郁的歌谣。达乌德意识到自己已经不在顿沃塔脚下的悬崖深处了，因为鲸鱼从来不会冒险这么靠近城市。而且它们也不会长到这么大。

达乌德被传送走了……到了其它地方。

鲸鱼游开了，藤蔓发出的粉光变成了紫色暗影。

在一团黑暗中，界外魔现身，他的双臂抱在胸前。他脸色苍白，憔悴的脸上不再是居高临下的微笑，相反他失望而固执地皱起眉头，看起来不是和他的神祗地位格格不入。

“我 _不会_ 允许这种事发生，”界外魔干巴巴地说，语气像是刚被严重羞辱了。

达乌德现在渐渐明白了他 _没有_ 死，或者说至少 _还没_ 死，也冲他皱着眉。

“你刚刚是停住了我周围的时间以防我淹死吗？”他问，惊讶地发现他能在水下发出声音，但现在，界外魔已经暂时停下了周围的时空变化，就像达乌德站在他的神龛前时所做的一样。

界外魔没赐给他一个答案。相反，他微微转过身，开始在达乌德周围踱步，好像脚下的海水是坚实的土地。界外魔缓缓摇着头。

“达乌德，我一直相信你是被我标记的人里最聪明的之一，但我现在开始觉得你并不是。”

达乌德怒目而视，完全没料到自己刚接受了生命走到尽头的想法后就被界外魔羞辱了。或者说这里其实是来世？他得永远忍受界外魔带着嘲讽的长篇大论？

千万别。他想不出比这更糟的事了。

“你什么意思？”达乌德问，很生气。

界外魔哼了一声，这种人类的声音令他不安：“这么长时间，而你一直没明白，是不是？我能看到你身上的 _美妙_ 变化，你肯定付出了很多，但到了现在你本应该明白的。”

达乌德眨着眼，血管里仍然奔涌着麻木冰冷的感觉，他尽力克服着这些去理解，去整理他迟钝的思绪，但他根本没考虑过这些，有些措手不及。

显然，界外魔看出了达乌德的困惑，叹了口气，抬头盯着水面，盯着远处闪着光游过的鲸鱼影子。

“达乌德，达乌德，达乌德……真的要我解释吗？我知道你现在在想什么，知道这冰冷黑暗的深水吞没了你的身体、压碎了你的肺、冻结了你的大脑时你在想什么。我知道你为什么把本可以救你性命的武器给了那个年轻女皇，也知道你为什么要独自抗下对抗黛利拉追随者的重担。”

界外魔用黑曜石般的眼睛斜眼盯着他，带着一种狡黠的神情，注意到达乌德听他提起黛利拉的名字时缩了一下。接着他继续说：

“你还是认为科尔沃是你所有错误的具象，认为只有通过在此刻牺牲自己的生命才能洗清自己良心上洒下的鲜血。你认为 _这样_ 才算 _正义_ 。你还认为，用自己的死换你灵魂伴侣的生，才是你应得的最终审判。但让我告诉你，达乌德……你错了。”

说完这些，界外魔突然闪现到达乌德面前，视线刺入他的灵魂深处，双眼像永恒一样深邃。

但他嘴唇因为愤怒而奇怪撅起的样子有些毁了这幅画面。

“科尔沃，他总是能令人惊讶，他给了你一切，他的友情，他的信任，他的谅解，甚至还有他的 _爱_ 。但你把这一切全都抛弃了，达乌德。我不会允许这种事发生，”这个神在达乌德面前一寸低语，接着他退开。

“告诉我……你觉得人们为什么会成为灵魂伴侣？命运是怎么挑选伴侣，在他们的皮肤上刻下言语，让他们产生羁绊的？”

达乌德皱眉，母亲毫无感情的话语浮现在脑海，她说灵魂伴侣的标记毫无逻辑。他不需要非得弄清生活的方方面面。在遇见科尔沃并慢慢与他陷入爱河之后，达乌德更坚定了这一点，但他还是不知道怎么回答这个问题，命运到底为什么在千万人之中选了科尔沃成为达乌德的灵魂伴侣。尽管他很感激他们新建立起的亲密关系，但他还是总觉得他们的联结本身就是个荒诞的笑话。

“我猜要不就是没有原因，要不就是某人带着扭曲的幽默感在做决定。你，没准是，”达乌德最后回答。

界外魔摇摇头，再次优雅地在胸前交叠双臂，这个戏剧化的动作在他的身上看起来有种诡异的非人感。

“再次，你又错了。并非是我做的决定，但标记背后总有原因。有某种原因让两人成为灵魂伴侣，即使他们永远不会找到对方，或者会在某个时刻分开。人类的思维并不总能理解，不能看到里面的关联，但其中总是有个原因。你的母亲，比如说……如果她甚至从没试着和你的父亲建立伴侣关系——不管那有多么短—— _你_ 也不会来到这个世界上。那可就太遗憾了，不是吗？而具体到你的情况，你和科尔沃的联结确实有个十分有趣的原因，而我不会允许这么美妙的事被白白浪费。”

界外魔转过身正面面对他。“达乌德，你是唯一一个从没对科尔沃说过谎的人，一次也没有。你是他在不断被背叛的一生中唯一能完全信任的人。他需要你 _活着_ ，而非死去。他需要你在他身边告诉他这个世界上还有人永远不会背叛他。他需要你成为他的伴侣。而你，我亲爱的达乌德……在这么长的杀戮与犯罪生涯里，你渴望救赎，而除了这个你伤害最深的人，还有谁能给你更多的原谅呢？如果科尔沃接受你作为灵魂伴侣，如果他真的原谅了你，不计较你做过的一切，你就能找到你深深渴望的平静，并原谅自己。你们是天造地设的一对，像硬币的两面。”

界外魔退开一点，看着达乌德的脸，界外魔说话的时候，达乌德的胸口像是被一个重物慢慢压碎了，最后，紧紧箍着他心脏的锁链被打碎，血液流回心脏，这很疼，疼到他不知道该拿自己怎么办，只能盯着那个神祗，盯着那双永恒的眼睛，慢慢意识到他刚刚听到的每一个字都千真万确。

达乌德 _明白了_ ，这个突然的认知几乎让他喘不上气。

他和科尔沃属于彼此，从出生的那一天起就被命运相连，而发生的一切最终都为了让他们接受彼此之间的羁绊。

界外魔似乎能读懂他的想法，因为他的一边嘴角慢慢扭成一个得意的微笑。达乌德专心保持镇静。

“你现在想让我做什么？我已经死定了，”他最后咬着牙说，感觉到眼皮下泪水的刺痛，决心不让它流出来，不惜一切代价。

界外魔又露出那种该死的心照不宣的微笑，微微倾向前。

“我再给你一个机会。一个机会让你逃离这片冰冷潮湿的死亡。我这么做不是因为我很念旧，只是因为我不想让这场有趣的表演结束。两个被我标记的人共享一个灵魂伴侣联结，通常两个带印记的人遇上后最终只会留下一个。”

达乌德眨着眼，难以置信，一阵突如其来的希望燃烧在他的胸口：“你要救我的命？”

他自大的得意笑容背后好像藏着一丝柔软的情绪，但达乌德对此不是很确定。“我实在太喜欢看着你俩了，所以我不会允许你现在死去，达乌德。”

达乌德不知道该回答什么，他是不是应该低下头感激涕零地赞美他，但接着他注意到那个神的用词。

“等等……你还偷看我们做爱了吗？”

达乌德很清楚界外魔看着一切，他会带着自己的阴暗想法缩在自己的世界里，所以严格来讲，界外魔只要愿意的话可以随时看到他。这二十多年来达乌德本来都已经不在乎了。

不过，就算意识到这点，也无法阻止他看到界外魔笑出来时后背一阵不舒服的寒颤，他的大咧着嘴笑，露出太多尖牙，一只眉毛挑起来，眼里闪着极具暗示性的眼神。

他没否认，也没承认，但他笑得好像刚赢了彩票一样，达乌德不由自主地发出一声怒吼，因为他实在没法跟他争辩。

“混蛋。”

“保证你不会再让自己陷入这么戏剧性的局面里了。还有，告诉科尔沃你对他的感觉，是时候了，你不觉得吗？”

他心底的一部分还生着气，但另一部分又因为从没对这个神抱有的感激而无助地颤抖着，达乌德点点头，真心保证。

界外魔脸上带着一个满意的微笑，他打了个响指，时间继续流动，现实恢复正常。

冰冷的水再次包围了达乌德，还有疼痛、黑暗和压力，但藤蔓放开他了，缩回深处。达乌德痉挛着苏醒过来，挥打着他的手臂，回到疼痛的身体里的感觉实在太突然了。但接着，科尔沃飘进他的脑海，他开始奋力游动，用仅剩的力气拼命游回水面。

 

 

科尔沃徘徊在顿沃塔脚下陡峭的悬崖下，双眼盯着翻搅的阴沉河水。每一道微小的波浪都让他一震，让他相信那是达乌德浮上了水面，而每一次都让他失望。胸口空洞的黑暗在扩张，越来越大、越来越痛，最后他全身都像是被痛苦吞噬了。

这不可能，就是不可能。

科尔沃吹了个口哨，汤玛斯出现在几步之外的岩石上，摇着头。他和捕鲸帮在帮科尔沃搜查河岸和崖壁，寻找任何生命的迹象。他们也在河流下游的河岸搜寻，以防达乌德被冲到了那里。

一想到可能是达乌德的尸体被冲上岸，科尔沃的心就被撕碎成一片片，于是他尽力专注在自己因为精疲力尽而尖叫的肌肉上，拼命继续，搜找他灵魂伴侣的踪迹，只要能让这种想法从他脑海里出去。

但这每一秒都越来越艰难，科尔沃心里有一部分只希望能躺下来大哭，直到他再也流不出眼泪。

他受不了再来一次这种折磨。

达乌德最终战胜了布里安娜、却突然被巨大的藤蔓缠住，拖过露台边缘、跌下悬崖的画面已经深深烙在了科尔沃的脑海里，只要他不集中精神就会变得视线模糊，所以他专心寻找，尽管心里的绝望越来越深，让这变得越来越艰难。

“科尔沃，恐怕……我们已经搜查了塔楼周围每个地方，如果他还活着的话我们现在也该找到他了。我想他已经……”米莎的声音在他耳边轻柔地说，她把一只手放到科尔沃的肩上，但科尔沃只是怒吼一声，希望他能尖叫出来，然后转开身。

她说的对，而他讨厌这一点。

“我很抱歉，科尔沃，”汤玛斯在他身后低语，听起来好像也因为眼泪哽咽着，但科尔沃只希望他们全都闭嘴，再努力找找，因为他不会放弃。

他盯着雷恩黑文河，寒风让他眼底发潮，让泪水沿着脸颊留下来。达乌德救了艾米丽，也许还救了科尔沃，还有他的人，而尽管科尔沃内心每个角落都痛苦地尖叫着抗议，但达乌德已死的可怕认知还是扎进了他心里，他无能为力。

他转开身，无法忍受有任何一个人在他身边。

一个红色的东西在灰色的波涛中一闪而过。

科尔沃赶紧转过来，差点儿在岩石上滑了一下，再次寻找那个东西。他不敢相信自己的眼睛，胸口发出一声哽咽的啜泣，因为他看见达乌德正用颤抖的手臂把自己拖上一块倾斜的岩石。

不到一秒科尔沃就站在了他身边，帮他从水里出来。达乌德的衣服破破烂烂，身上十几道伤口流着血，他浑身苍白，吐出了多得吓人的水，全身冰凉，还像树叶一样颤抖着，但他还活着，科尔沃简直要喜极而泣。他把达乌德拉到岸上，等他不再咳嗽后温柔地帮他翻过身躺好。四周尖锐的破空声表明一些捕鲸帮成员也过来了，他能听到远处此起彼伏的兴奋大喊，但科尔沃一点儿也没理他们，也没听他们如释重负的唠唠叨叨。

他把达乌德抱在怀里，希望自己能说些什么，但他需要双手抱着达乌德，所以他只是尽全力紧紧抱着他颤抖的身体，决心再也不放他的灵魂伴侣走。科尔沃温柔地让达乌德的头靠在自己胸口，拨开他额头上滴水的头发，然后将自己的嘴唇贴上冰冷潮湿的皮肤，他还在因为他还活着这个难以置信的喜悦而颤抖着。

“科尔沃，小心！让他呼吸，”汤玛斯温柔地说，声音因为自己内心的高兴而微微颤抖，他把一只手放在达乌德的肩膀上，扫视着达乌德身上有没有比这些割伤更严重的伤口，“我觉得他没事，以他遇到的情况的标准来说。不过，我们还是需要把他带到马尔科那儿，让他处理他的伤势。”

“汤玛斯，该死的，给他们一点时间，”科尔沃在让他五感迟钝的眩晕中听到米莎高兴地低语，然后汤玛斯后退一步。

达乌德不停咳嗽，挣扎着深深呼吸，显然这些还是耗费了他许多能量。他的眼睛眨了眨又睁开，然后抬头看着科尔沃，他还把他紧紧抱在怀里。

“艾米丽还好吗？”达乌德用无比疲惫的声音粗哑地问，但科尔沃听到这句话还是觉得泪水在眼皮下刺痛双眼，因为有那么一会儿他以为自己再也听不到达乌德说话了。

他点点头，脸上浮现出一个感动的微笑，达乌德努力着虚弱地笑了一下：“真好。”科尔沃的笑容更大了。

“一个派恩攻击了他，但她射了他一箭，就用你给的袖箭，”皮克福德轻轻插嘴道，他站在一群围着科尔沃和达乌德的捕鲸帮成员中，他们看起来像是一群迷失的孩子，重聚在自己的父亲身边。

达乌德听到艾米丽勇敢的自卫行为，真的笑了出来，胸口发出一阵粗哑的轻笑声，让科尔沃觉得眼泪不由自主地顺着脸颊滑下。“不愧是我的小姑娘。”

科尔沃重新调整了坚实怀抱里达乌德疲惫的身形，好让自己能比手语，那决意要把达乌德一直留在自己怀里。

_“你救了她，再一次。你救了我还有其他人，还差点儿为此丧命。”_

达乌德的嘴唇弯出一个疲惫的微笑，当他抬头盯着科尔沃时，眼中的融化了，取而代之的是一种柔软温和的情绪，好像他在长出一口气。

“我不能抛下你一个人，对吗？没有我你只会让自己受伤的，大傻瓜，”他轻轻嘟哝，抬起颤抖的手触摸科尔的脸颊，“我爱你，科尔沃。”

科尔沃从没像现在这样觉得自己原来这么渴望拿回他失去的声音，也从没像现在这样清楚地意识到他不需要回答，因为达乌德不需要言语就能理解他。

他暂时紧紧闭上双眼，然后再次把视线锁向达乌德，露出和他脸上同样略带茫然的兴奋笑容。他低下头温柔地将双唇贴上达乌德的嘴唇，他们的这个吻让他感觉像是初吻，因为他知道这不是结束。

 

 

“我可真是受够了待在医务室里了，”达乌德抱怨道，马尔科正检查着他手臂伤口的缝线。他正躺在床上，一边是马尔科，另一边是艾米丽，他每次一缩就出声鼓励他。这远不是达乌德受过的最重的伤，但艾米丽还是坚持一定要让他知道没什么好害怕的，而达乌德感动得不行，无论如何都不想把她送走。

_“也许你该退休了，”_ 科尔沃端着混了补药的茶，连托盘一起放到小桌子上，然后站在床脚比划道， _“这个世界对老年人并不友好。”_

“去你的，科尔沃，”达乌德礼貌地回答，但挂在嘴角的温柔微笑让这话没有一点儿刺人的意思。科尔沃咯咯笑起来，大步走过去，弯下身吻了他。

“你为我自豪吗，达乌德？”艾米丽想知道，“我用袖箭的姿势跟你教我的一样。”

“非常自豪。我自己也没法做的更好了，”达乌德回答，用自由的手揉了揉她的头发，然后因为马尔科拉拽缝线而轻轻抖了一下。

“我什么时候才能得到我自己的袖箭？”

“我们以后再谈这个，好不好？我不希望让卡莉斯塔发现你射昏了每一个胆敢反对你的政客然后勒死我。别笑。承认吧，你这么想过，”达乌德生气地说，戳了戳艾米丽的肋骨，让她咯咯笑起来，“你该去上下午的课了，是不是？”

艾米丽叹了口气，但是没反抗：“我知道。我会晚点儿再来看你，再给你带点儿蛋糕。”

她弯下身在达乌德的额头上印下一个吻，然后科尔沃把她从达乌德身边拉开。科尔沃要带她去上课时艾米丽对达乌德挥了挥手，达乌德也轻轻挥了挥手。她走了以后，达乌德转向马尔科和汤玛斯，他俩也守在床边。达乌德在几乎溺死后睡了很长时间，而到现在为止他听到的只有关于女巫上次袭击后果的谣言。

“派恩一家怎么样了？”

“吉尔德罗伊-派恩勋爵，老的那个，他被一条藤蔓扯成了两半。他儿子在疯狂攻击艾米丽的时候被她射晕了，不过他早就受了很重的伤。他没能恢复，昨天死在了病床上，先生。”汤玛斯报告。

达乌德沉吟一声，听到他们的死讯，他无法抑制心里冷酷的满足感，不过他还是很高兴麻烦都自然而然地解决了。

“他们犯下的那些谋杀罪呢？”

“您收集的证据已经被提交了上去，他们犯下的全部罪行都被揭露了。当然能被关进监狱的人已经都不在了，不过派恩家的财富已经被皇室收回，而我确定女皇会用它做好事。给那些仆人的家庭一些赔偿，首先。”

“女巫们都被关进了寒脊监狱，我猜？”

“是的，没错。好像有一些成功逃脱了，但我觉得她们不久都会散了，她们已经是散兵游勇了，”汤玛斯说。他向前一步，摘掉面罩：“达乌德先生，您……您能回来真好。我也是代表其他人说的，我们……我们很高兴，我们所有人。但……”

“但？”达乌德问，挑起眉毛。

“如果可以的话请您不要再以身犯这该死的险了，好吗？至少试一试。我们全是靠缝线和你的旧文身才把你拼到一起，”马尔科替汤玛斯回答，而汤玛斯缩了一下。达乌德只能用一个由衷的笑声来回应，他想隐藏自己有多被深深感动，但失败了。

“我会试试的，我保证。你们不会这么快摆脱我，”达乌德说，当科尔沃回到他床边和他视线相对是，他又补充道：“我有更多理由来更小心行事了，现在。”

汤玛斯推了推马尔科，这个捕鲸帮成员收好了他的医疗包。他们再次感激地看了达乌德一眼，然后马尔科跟着汤玛斯跳出窗户，留科尔沃和达乌德单独在一起。

“艾米丽去上课了？”达乌德想知道，拍了拍身边一块地方。科尔沃耸耸肩抖掉外套，脱掉靴子，钻进毯子下挨着达乌德。他把他搂到怀里，小心不碰到缝线。他点点头。

“很好。”

达乌德靠到科尔沃温暖坚实的怀抱里，很长一段时间他们就这么躺着，觉得没有必要用任何语言和手势填补这令人舒适的寂静。达乌德感觉无比舒服，他几乎没法思考，自从离开母亲身边后他再没感受过这种柔和的温暖。

他把头埋在科尔沃棱角分明的下巴下，呼吸着他温暖朴实的气息，听着他的心跳。

“我还是不能相信界外魔居然真的帮了我，”达乌德轻轻嘟哝。他早就把这些告诉了科尔沃，在他们终于有了安静的独处时间，而兴奋的艾米丽、某些政客和捕鲸帮不在旁边七嘴八舌地向达乌德说明情况的时候。达乌德能感觉到科尔沃点了点头，双手移到他面前，比划出词语。

_“他做事不需要理由，有的时候。不过我很高兴他救了你。”_

达乌德感觉自己在微笑：“我也是。”

_“我爱你。”_

“……心软的傻瓜。”

这句话让科尔沃轻轻捅了捅他的肋骨，没到疼的地步，只是为了调戏他，因为科尔沃知道答案。过去几天达乌德不断告诉他那句话，多到他记不清次数。

科尔沃的双手又动起来，这回更加犹豫，好像他很难说出自己的想法。

_“说到界外魔……我有些东西想给你看。我很早以前就想这么做了，但我一直没找到正确的时机。不过现在是时候了，我觉得。”_

达乌德微微转过头，抬头盯着科尔沃英俊的脸：“是什么？”

科尔沃没有回答，只是松开了怀抱让达乌德再次躺在枕头上，然后他从床上探出身够到他放外套的小桌子。科尔沃把手伸到外套兜里，拿出一个小东西，温柔地用双手捧住，好像它很脆弱，需要关心和温暖。

当科尔沃再次转身面对达乌德时脸上带着庄严肃穆的表情，他给他看手里捧着的东西，达乌德无比震惊地盯着它。

它被铁丝和齿轮拼接而成，搏动时发着微光，科尔沃双手里捧着一颗人类心脏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 界外魔可以说是CP粉届的表率了……也恭喜达乌德和科尔沃在这么长时间的纠结自省、进进退退后表露出真心，女巫们的阴谋也终于被挫败（然而事实是官方再次打脸……真是阴魂不散啊……）
> 
> 主线剧情已经完结，但本篇还有最后一章，下一章会给他们的感情线再收个尾，预计周末更新（但也有可能是下周一ORZ……）


	21. 尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章NC17场景回归，这回是科尔沃/达乌德（反攻啦！），还是在开头结尾都有示警。话说在最后一章反攻也是种很流行的套路啊……

“你确定我可以这么做吗？”

科尔沃点点头，脸上是庄严的表情，轻轻捏了捏达乌德的肩膀来安抚他。达乌德深吸一口气迈出一步。

他们已经彻底谈过了这件事，但达乌德还是觉得无比紧张。他隐约想起科尔沃给他看那个界外魔给他的物体时，自己感受到的混合着奇怪感激的心痛。那是一颗人类心脏，贾思敏的灵魂就寄居在这个由血肉和齿轮构成的外壳中。达乌德根本不会把这颗心和科尔沃逝去爱人的声音当成 _礼物_ ，这更像是那个神诡异幽默感的另一个佐证，但他也明白肯定很能安慰到科尔沃，可以时不时听到贾思敏的声音，可以与她被困在这个小小物体里的灵魂碎片交流。

达乌德能看到那颗心，尽管他知道大多数人看不到，不过他只能在亲自触碰心脏的时候听到她的声音。

但科尔沃半是邀请半是要求的举动还是让达乌德觉得自己在侵犯什么，某些本该让他心痛的东西，但是达乌德心里的一部分还是同意这么做，他觉得自己必须这样，为了让他俩都找到平静。

柔和的夕阳闪烁在光滑的大理石上，常春藤盘绕在露台的石柱上。达乌德和科尔沃站在一个小小的黄金墓碑前，这是贾思敏死去的地方，也是达乌德几乎淹死的地方。身后的花园一片寂静，空无一人，只有远处海鸥的哀鸣和轻柔的风声。达乌德穿着他上一段人生中的旧捕鲸服：血红的皮外套、短袖子、黑手套、还有其它东西，他的刀挂在腰带上。

达乌德再次转身面对他的灵魂伴侣，和他交换了一个眼神，两人都感觉到他们即将要做的事所带来的压力。科尔沃轻轻把心脏递给他，达乌德小心地将它捧在手里。

发条咔嗒咔嗒地动起来，心脏开始沉吟，内部随着脉搏发出温暖的光。达乌德能感觉到心脏飘了起来，于是他松开手看这它悬在半空中。它飘到贾思敏的墓碑上方，然后变得更亮了。

一个半透明的身影出现，从里到外发着柔和的金光。那是一个女人，优雅又端庄，乌黑的头发利落地盘起，她的身形看起来很像艾米丽。

达乌德感到一阵心痛，看到贾思敏灵体让他感觉自己的心在捶打胸腔，但当他感觉到科尔沃的手指跟他交握时，呼吸又平静了下来。他强迫自己挺直后背，回视着她的视线。

贾思敏的灵体盯着他俩，双眼的颜色是不属于这个世界的虚空之蓝，接着她开口说话，声音好像同时从四面八方传来，沉静又破碎。

_“你们为什么把我带到这儿？我应该原谅这个人的所作所为吗？”_

达乌德拼命找寻词语，他觉得自己的大脑一片空白，但科尔沃握着他的手再次安抚了他。达乌德能从余光中看到科尔沃点了点头，他跪倒在贾思敏面前，低下头。

“我知道没有任何一句话能让我对我所做的事表达歉意，”达乌德静静说，“但我保证我会用余生的时间来确保科尔沃和艾米丽不会受到伤害，永远不会。不惜任何代价。我向你保证。”

贾思敏的双眼在达乌德身上停留了一会儿，好像在沉思他的话，接着她的视线移到科尔沃身上。达乌德用余光看到科尔沃的表情和身姿都变了，他知道科尔沃正在用意念和她单独交谈。他知道贾思敏不用手势和言语就能听到科尔沃的想法，他知道她和科尔沃早就讨论过这个——如果说一个大活人和一块渐渐消散的灵魂碎片通过一个魔法装置交谈的行为能被称作 _“讨论”_ 的话。科尔沃已经告诉了达乌德这个锚点像看不见的牢笼一样把贾思敏困在这个世界上，它是阻止她安息的最后一道障碍，除非科尔沃的内心获得了平静，除非她唯一的爱人不再因为过去的伤痕而流着血。

科尔沃决心要找到一种方法打破这道障碍，好让贾思敏能脱离游魂的状态，得到安息。他觉得自己找到解放她的方法了，而达乌德十分愿意提供力所能及的帮助，尽管面对贾思敏也许会撕开他的旧伤口。 

达乌德听不见科尔沃和贾思敏的灵魂在无声交谈什么，但科尔沃说的某些话好像触动到了她。她再次低头盯着跪在面前的达乌德，接着，达乌德几乎不敢相信亲眼所见的场景：她的嘴角弯出一个小小的微笑，缓和了严厉指责的眼神。

_“我能感觉到你有多抱歉，我也能感觉到你有多关心我的女儿，还有科尔沃。你的灵魂伴侣。我还能感觉到他们有多在乎你……你几乎两次牺牲了自己，为了保他们平安。你能发誓对他们、对我保持忠诚，直到生命尽头吗？”_

达乌德挣扎着开口，他的声音嘶哑，但很坚定。

“我能。我发誓。”

说完，达乌德再次低下头，拔出刀，伸直手臂。

“我的刀不会再见血，除非是为保护艾米丽和科尔沃免受伤害。我的刀属于他们，如同我的生命。”

他把刀放在贾思敏墓碑前的大理石地面上，等着她的审判。她花了点儿时间，低头牢牢盯着他，好像在琢磨下一句话应该说什么，接着她的嘴角勾起一个小小的悲伤微笑。

_“那，我原谅你。”_

达乌德无助的颤抖着，抬起头看到她脸上真诚的表情，上面写着原谅，还有知道科尔沃找对了人的放心。接着贾思敏的双眼与科尔沃交汇，盈满了忧伤的爱意。她伸出手，科尔沃将她瘦削而半透明的手握住。他俩之间的空气好像都因为各种情绪的波动起了涟漪：他们知道科尔沃心里某块地方永远为贾思敏跳动，只为她一人；但他们也同意他现在该向前看，同意他应该幸福地和他的灵魂伴侣相伴，让彼此的心灵和思想都得到平静。

看到这些，达乌德能感觉到他们在向彼此道别，最后一声离别的话语还飘在空中。贾思敏对他俩都温柔地笑了一下，然后达乌德感觉到科尔沃颤抖的手放在自己肩上：她的心脏和她的灵魂消散了，缓慢又美丽，像是被微风吹散的花朵。

贾思敏消逝了，终于，她得以安息。

达乌德紧紧闭上双眼，再次低下头，感觉到眼泪顺着脸颊流下，落在大理石地面上发出轻响，但他早就不在乎了。科尔沃给了他一点儿时间，等着他，过了一会儿才温柔地拉了拉他的肩膀。达乌德努力站起身，接着发觉自己被拉进了一个坚实的怀抱。

他们就这么站在露台上，站了很长时间，看着远处的雷恩黑文河。终于，在过了两年多以后，达乌德终于觉得自己的内心平静下来，他原谅了自己。

 

 

* * *

**前方NC17场景预警！再次提示，是科尔沃/达乌德！！！**

 

两年后。

 

“ _不要停_ ，”达乌德喘息道，他快要呼吸不上来了，只能呻吟着弓起背。他颤抖的手固定住科尔沃的头，手指插进他的头发。科尔沃贴着他灵魂伴侣滚烫的皮肤微笑，在达乌德的大腿内侧快速吻了一下，然后把注意力重新放回达乌德的勃起上。科尔沃的嘴唇包住他的顶端，火热的柔软轻轻吮吸着，达乌德再次叫出声，混杂着勉强可以听懂的咒骂。 

苍白的月光透过窗户照进来，达乌德屋里的壁炉早就熄灭了，但他俩的体温驱走了寒冷。达乌德在出汗，喘息着寻找空气，科尔沃正用他柔软的口腔内壁研磨着他的勃起，同时用空闲的手稳稳地爱抚着他的柱身。科尔沃觉得自己可以一直这么做下去，就这么一直从达乌德的身体里挑逗出这些嘶哑而渴望的声音，但他不会。

科尔沃今晚有个特殊计划，而且他决心一定要在今晚实现。

不过他需要达乌德先睡着，注意不到任何事情。

他们还远远没到能睡着的时候。

达乌德伸出手拨开他前额的头发，科尔沃停下爱抚，抬头看着他。达乌德脸上凌乱而渴望的表情简直迷人，科尔沃自豪地笑出来。达乌德拉着他的肩膀让他回到自己怀里，科尔沃顺从了，躺在他身上，全身发热，感觉自己每一寸皮肤都贴着达乌德。他们亲吻，双手在对方后背上游移，达乌德低头咬住科尔沃脖颈上的柔软皮肤，在科尔沃叫出声时得意地笑出来，然后他又轻轻吻上刚刚留下瘀痕的地方。

科尔沃低吼一声从达乌德身上滚下来，躺在他身旁。科尔沃抓住达乌德的手腕把他的手按到自己双腿之间，催着他动作。达乌德轻咬科尔沃的嘴唇，然后吻上他，堵住他的呻吟。他带着期待颤抖着。他们进入了多年培养起的、令他们神魂颠倒的节奏，像两个经验丰富的决斗家在驾轻就熟地对练，彼此都很熟悉对方的需求和喜好。这么长时间以来，在无数日日夜夜后，科尔沃早就用心记住了达乌德身体的形状：记住了哪里不该去碰，除非他想得到一阵低吼和粗暴的啃咬；记住了哪里可以去爱抚，好从他喉咙里挑逗出无助的呻吟；记住了达乌德能怎样让他凌乱颤抖。

然而这回，达乌德好像察觉到了科尔沃因为计划产生的兴奋感，他做了一件意想不到的事，让科尔沃措手不及。

“我想让你在上面，”达乌德贴着科尔沃的嘴唇低语。科尔沃一开始想到的是他们很喜欢的一种体位，他顺从着把达乌德推倒在床上，跨坐在他的腰上，准备让他进入，但达乌德把科尔沃推回自己身边，亲吻着他困惑皱起的眉头。

“不，我的意思是……你进来。”

现在，一丝不安划过科尔沃的脸，达乌德赶紧吻了他，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤低语：“求你了。我需要你。”

他们以前从没这么做过，因为他们一直都十分满足于长期建立起的美妙而熟悉的伴侣关系。

有那么一瞬间，科尔沃不确定自己是不是想这么做，不确定自己是不是能让达乌德舒服，就像达乌德让他舒服一样。达乌德又用沙哑的气声贴着他嘴唇说了一句“求你了……”，一阵情欲的热潮淹没了他的思想，他顺从了。

某种程度上，这也对科尔沃待会儿的计划有帮助，所以他愿意试一试。

他躺到达乌德身边，接过来他们一直放在床头柜里的小瓶润滑油。他沾湿了手指，知道这么做时身上落着温柔而火热的目光。科尔沃温柔地把手按到达乌德的大腿之间，一点点推近。他已经感受过太多次达乌德为他扩张的感觉，知道该怎么做，知道哪里会舒服而哪里不会，但在他按揉了一会儿他的会阴，手指抵上达乌德的入口的时候，科尔沃还是僵住了，向他的伴侣投去一个有些犹豫的眼神。

达乌德只是微笑一下，一只手伸下去引导他的手。他的另一只手臂环住科尔沃紧紧抱着他，歪过头好和他接吻。他的嘴唇移到科尔沃耳边，轻轻低声提着建议，告诉他该做什么。科尔沃的手指伸进那圈肌肉，听见达乌德喉咙深处发出的呻吟，他无助地咬紧嘴唇。在达乌德的帮助下，科尔沃小心地为他做着准备，他推进得越来越深，震惊于他体内的温暖。达乌德告诉他该怎么屈起手指，应该寻找什么，而当科尔沃的指尖按上那块地方时，达乌德低沉沙哑的呻吟让他兴奋地颤抖，脊背上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。科尔沃没有着急，尽管他很想开始，但他决心要像达乌德一样耐心体贴。他让他放松，扩张着他，直到他确定他准备好了，于是达乌德翻过来躺好，双眼锁着科尔沃，瞳孔发黑，充满欲望。

科尔沃顺应着他的要求，撑在达乌德上方，低头盯着他的灵魂伴侣。达乌德喘息着，肌肉闪闪发光，文身和映在月光下的皮肤形成鲜明对比，头发一片凌乱，而他是科尔沃知道的最美丽的事物。

科尔沃再次用眼神向他请求许可，只看见了他带着温柔渴望的允许，接着科尔沃挪到达乌德身上，把自己放在达乌德两腿之间。有力的双手钳住他的臀部，准备好在他需要的时候给他指导，一边还心满意足地拍打着他的臀瓣。达乌德一边低吼一边揉捏，力道大得几乎要留下瘀痕，让科尔沃笑着回应他。科尔沃单凭达乌德的呼吸就知道他有些不耐烦了，于是他利用这个机会来挑逗他，他弯下身好让达乌德用舌尖轻扫他的乳头，然后达乌德又轻轻啃咬着，激出科尔沃破碎的呻吟和微笑。达乌德用气声咒骂着，臀部急切地抬起来，科尔沃终于放开自己进入了他。

达乌德的感觉如此美妙，科尔沃才刚进去一寸就感觉自己要控制不住了。他伴侣的身体里惊人地火热，还比他想象的要紧得多，科尔沃已经很多年没感受过这种感觉了，他不想去作 _比较_ ，但达乌德真是……

科尔沃咬紧牙关，紧紧闭上双眼，手臂颤抖着，拼命克制自己。达乌德愉悦的笑声让这事儿变得更难了，但接着科尔沃感觉到有手指掐住了自己手臂内侧的皮肤。尖锐的疼痛给他一个不同的关注点，于是科尔沃专注在这上，而不是达乌德紧紧箍着自己的感觉。有效果了，真是惊喜。

“呼吸就好，”达乌德低语，科尔沃深吸一口气，睁开眼睛低头看着他的灵魂伴侣。达乌德脸上挂着心照不宣的笑容，混杂着温柔和深情，他挑起一条眉毛：“很舒服，对吗？”

科尔沃只是点头，达乌德低吼着，拉着他的脑袋亲吻他：“慢慢来。别着急。”

科尔沃照做，小心地让自己滑进达乌德火热的内部，给自己时间适应这种快被他忘掉的感觉，同时也给达乌德时间接纳他进去。达乌德咬着牙咒骂了几声，但这还没到不寻常的地步，而尽管他时不时会喘息着扭动，科尔沃还是能看出他想要这个，他 _需要_ 这个，他需要这种科尔沃已经无比喜欢上的填充感。当他们彻底结合时，科尔沃试探着动了动，他一开始用缓慢轻浅的抽插来试水，而这美妙的感觉让他无助地呻吟出声，达乌德也因此再次笑了出来。他的灵魂伴侣催着他继续，明显被科尔沃感受到的快乐挑起了自己的情欲，抬起臀部贴着他。尽管躺在下面，达乌德还是跟平常没什么两样，这给了科尔沃一丝熟悉感，让他更容易地适应了这个新姿势。每次达乌德进入科尔沃的时候都会发出喘不上气的咒骂，在他身上留下咬痕和指甲的划痕，像捕食者一样宣示着主权，不过他也用自己的方式表现得很温柔，感激和深情注满了他每一个动作和触摸。现在，他迎合着科尔沃的节奏，用自己的双手、屈伸的肌肉和喘息的言语催促他继续，而让自己迷失在他身体里的感觉是如此美妙而令人迷醉，科尔沃觉得自己的自控力在溜走。他加快速度，没法再克制自己，而当他低头瞥到自己的勃起压进他灵魂伴侣身体里的景象时，科尔沃差点就早早地把自己推到极限，但达乌德在这之前就做出了回应。他动了动自己的臀部，让科尔沃暂时失了节奏，给了他一点儿时间稳住呼吸。达乌德拉下科尔沃的脑袋，把舌头滑进他的嘴里，深深吻着他，科尔沃能感觉到他的呻吟在贴着自己的嘴唇振动。在科尔沃继续动作之前，达乌德抬起一条腿勾住科尔沃的躯干，科尔沃明白是什么意思，于是把一条胳膊伸到他的大腿下面帮他保持平衡。达乌德转动着臀部，帮科尔沃保持住节奏，这让科尔沃能更容易控制住自己的情欲。每次他觉得自己快要到达顶峰的时候，达乌德都会调整他的臀部或者对抗他的抽插，好让科尔沃稳住呼吸，把他们的游戏延长到几乎带着疼痛的美妙境地。情欲让科尔沃的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他有些神魂颠倒，太专注于保持这种美妙的节奏，隐约注意到达乌德把手伸到他俩之间撸着自己，而他的眼睛一直没离开科尔沃的脸。科尔沃和达乌德一样发出渴望的呻吟和断续的喘息，头发因为汗水贴在前额上。达乌德平躺回去，一只手紧紧抓着科尔沃的臀部，力道大得能留下瘀痕。

“科尔沃……‘他喘息着，瞳孔放大，抬头盯着他，眼中带着请求，求他结束这些。他后仰着头呻吟，口中科尔沃的名字成了一声喘不上气的呼喊，而科尔沃也顺从了，现在他已经没法克制，用力地最后抽插几下，把自己埋进他灵魂伴侣的身体里。随后科尔沃射了出来，身体里每一丝肌肉都绷紧了，无助地颤抖着越过顶峰，模糊注意到达乌德一边呻吟着他的名字，一边射到了他的胸腹上。

科尔沃的耳朵因为剧烈的高潮嗡鸣着，他还能感觉到自己在达乌德体内慵懒地搏动着，达乌德也反过来箍着他。达乌德喘息着瘫在床上，双手攥着床单。很长一段时间他们能做的只有呼吸，直到科尔沃努力抬起头。他轻轻发出一声精疲力尽的声音，让达乌德睁开了双眼。他哑着嗓子咯咯笑，嗓音很干，然后用一只手做了个手势把科尔沃引到怀里。科尔沃顺从着，小心把自己抽出来，他很清楚这种过度敏感的神经带来的讨厌的感觉。他看见一缕自己的精液从达乌德的臀瓣间流下，这场景奇异地令人迷醉，让他的口腔一时发干。达乌德满足地低吼，攀上科尔沃的肩膀，科尔沃赶紧前倾靠近他的怀抱。

他们躺在床上，蜷缩在彼此怀里，全身都是汗，床单在两人滚烫的身体下皱成一团。他们的吸气声在突如其来的寂静中显得很响。科尔沃突然感受到了从窗户飘进来的夜晚冷空气，房间变得很冷，而此时紧张已经从科尔沃的肌肉里溜走，留他在寒冷中发着抖。他转过头发出一声轻笑，还是因为剧烈的高潮晕晕乎乎的。达乌德还了一个微笑，把科尔沃搂在他强壮的怀抱里，双唇找上科尔沃的唇。

“你喜欢这样吗？”他贴着他的嘴唇咕噜咕噜地说。

科尔沃热切地点点头： _“不过我还是更喜欢你在上面，”他比划道，“你太擅长这个了。你为什么像这种试一试呢，这么突然？”_

达乌德回应了一个充满暗示性的笑，还满足地哼了一声，倾向前用牙齿轻咬科尔沃的嘴唇。

“我不知道。我就是想这么做。想让你在我的身体里。”

科尔沃笑着用嘴贴上达乌德的嘴，问自己达乌德能不能感觉到科尔沃待会儿想做的事的重要性，就像他的灵魂伴侣总能不需要言语就能读懂他内心的想法一样。

寒风吹凉了他肚子上留的精斑，科尔沃感觉一阵颤抖。他站起来赶紧走到浴室去，带着一条湿毛巾回来。他先给达乌德坐了清理，然后是他自己，他对达乌德微笑着，因为他正对他投来意味深长的目光，好像想起了他第一次为科尔沃这么做的时候。尽管已经过去多年，这段记忆在科尔脑中还是很新鲜。给他俩都清理干净以后，科尔沃回到了达乌德等着他的怀抱。他们蜷在彼此怀里，达乌德左手上发出一阵轻柔的绿光，被他们扔在地上某处的毯子飘起来，盖到他俩身上。

 

**警报解除！**

* * *

  

“我爱你，科尔沃，”达乌德低吟，在科尔沃鼻尖印下一吻，科尔沃知道只要他听到达乌德低沉沙哑的声音说出这几个字，他的心就会永远像笼中之鸟一样跃动。

科尔沃一直抱着达乌德，一只手环住他的后脑，另一只在他身侧上下摩挲。达乌德把头埋在科尔沃的锁骨线条里，一只脚的脚掌蹭着科尔沃的小腿。科尔沃等待着，听着达乌德呼吸的节奏。过了一会呼吸慢了下来，科尔沃在心里默数到一百。

他要再次确认达乌德已经熟睡了，于是对着他鼻子轻轻吹了口气，因为这样总能痒到他。达乌德皱了皱鼻子哼了一声，但他没醒，接着他的表情又柔和下来，继续沉睡。科尔沃很满意，小心地从达乌德坚实的怀抱里钻出来，滑下床，找到自己的内衣穿上。他确认达乌德还好好盖着毯子，然后转身离开床边。科尔沃踏着映在月光下的卧室地砖，走到门边，打开一条缝。

科尔沃竖起一根手指压住双唇，艾米丽从门缝中挤过来，然后她点点头，给他一个微笑。他把她领进来，一起悄悄溜回床边。

科尔沃坐到达乌德熟睡的身影旁，小心地举起毯子一角，把达乌德的右臂拉出来。他轻轻把他的手臂伸展放平，带着交错伤疤和黑色文身的皮肤被一片月光照亮。

艾米丽也跟着科尔沃爬到床上，动作轻快又小心，瘦小的身形几乎没让床垫动一动。她跪坐在达乌德和科尔沃身边，拿出一个写字板和一支铅笔。

_“跟我们之前商量的一样。各个角度，”_ 科尔沃比划道，艾米丽点点头。

她开始画起来。

过了一会儿，她示意科尔沃自己画完了达乌德的手掌，于是科尔沃轻轻握着他灵魂伴侣的手腕把他的手转过来，手背朝上。艾米丽接着画，过了一会儿科尔沃再次把达乌德的手转过来，好让她能仔细看清手掌侧面，他的文身在那里包裹住他的手腕，像一只无指手套。

艾米丽快要画完的时候，达乌德突然呻吟了一声动了动，把自己的手抽走了。艾米丽惊了一下，姿势变成一个要被抓住的间谍的样子，随时准备跳下床藏起来，但科尔沃示意她待好。

他弯下身靠近他的灵魂伴侣，在他的前额印下轻吻，发出温柔的声音让他安静下来。一连串表情快速在达乌德熟睡的脸上闪过，科尔沃赶紧抱住他，轻轻压住他的动作，亲吻着他的眼睑。过了一会儿，达乌德的表情放松下来，没有了一贯严肃紧皱的眉头，他看起来奇怪地平静。达乌德继续陷入沉睡。

科尔沃放开达乌德，示意艾米丽她可以继续了，她脸上带着奇怪的表情：一种被深深感动的微笑，混合着惊喜和得意，一只眉毛还挑了起来。她的母亲以前也会做出这样的表情，当她觉得科尔沃做了什么傻事，却又太爱他而不想责怪他时。艾米丽摇了下头，继续画起来。

她画完以后，科尔沃把她带到门口，感谢了她。离开之前他亲吻了她的额头，艾米丽也带着心照不宣的温柔微笑摸了摸他的脸，然后带着写字板离开了。

科尔沃钻回毯子下，躺到他的灵魂伴侣身边，紧紧握着他的右手，拇指在他手背文身之间那块空白的地方画着圈。

第二天早上，科尔沃在自己的桌子上发现了装着画的信封。

 

达乌德站在露台上，沐浴在傍晚的阳光下。暖风从塔楼花园吹过来，带来迟开的花朵和割过的青草的清香。夕阳把整个世界染成琥珀和蜂蜜的颜色，晚雾将大部分顿沃城的剪影藏在了雷恩黑文河对岸。 

一封匿名信让达乌德今晚到露台上。达乌德能从其中分辨出科尔沃的笔迹，但这还是让他傻笑出来，想象着他的灵魂伴侣好像在写一封秘密情书一样写下这条信息。不过他还是奇怪他灵魂伴侣不同寻常的神神秘秘。倒不是说这让他气恼，科尔沃一直都是、也一直都会是一个谜，而达乌德已经学会容忍他这个例外，他是达乌德唯一不讨厌的谜团。

过了一会儿，科尔沃像达乌德预料的一样在身后出现了，他都不用回头就知道是他来了。达乌德待在原地，闭上双眼，发出一声轻叹，任科尔沃从背后抱住他，轻吻他的脖颈。

“艾米丽怎么样？”

科尔沃轻轻低哼了一声让他知道艾米丽很好。达乌德知道她正在压在自己肩上的各种政治重担下挣扎，现在的她已经不再是一个孩子了。达乌德很喜欢看她和科尔沃一起训练，他俩都想确保艾米丽能有些爱好，好发泄一下压力，而她显然也继承了他父亲的格斗天赋。有时艾米丽会让达乌德想到比莉，在某种程度上，不过他向自己发誓会用完全不同的方式对待艾米丽，他会让她未经雕琢的天赋朝正确的方向发展，让它成为平衡身心的方式，而非激起暴力的燃料。这让他感觉自己在为某些事作出补偿，而艾米丽也很享受一起练习射箭和锁喉的时光。有时练习结束后，达乌德会和艾米丽坐在一起聊天，给她讲自己的旅行，尽量回答他提出的问题。而有时艾米丽会不小心把他叫成“爸”（Dad），而不是“达乌德”（Daud）。只是一个字母的差异，不过每次达乌德内心受伤流血的地方都会被抚慰，慢慢愈合。

科尔沃歪了歪头，好像也问了达乌德一个问题。

达乌德露出一个笑容：“新人们表现得还不错，多多少少吧。有些人好像还是更害怕自己的武器，而不是他们的敌人，不过罗非奥和皮克福德会让他们尽快学好。”

科尔沃点点头，沉默再次降临在两人之间。废弃的派恩庄园现在已经归达乌德所有，作为他们的第二个基地，比他的人占据的另一座大楼离塔近多了。前一阵子达乌德给了皮克福德一个机会，让他帮助训练新间谍，这个年轻的捕鲸帮成员很好地胜任了他的职务。

“今天是我们的周年纪念日，是不是？”过了一会儿，达乌德问，感觉到科尔沃把头从他的肩膀上抬了起来。

_“我们还有周年纪念日？”_ 科尔沃比划道。达乌德笑了一下，微微偏过头面对他。 

“我记得今天就是我来到塔楼的那一天。如果你愿意从那天开始算是纪念日的话。或者说你想从我第一次对你说话的那天开始算？”

_“我被下了毒，还坐在散发着河泥臭味的牢里的时候？”_ 科尔沃比划道，被逗得露出一个傻笑。

“听起来很浪漫，不是么？”

科尔沃咯咯笑着，伸手用拇指蹭了蹭达乌德的嘴唇： _“我更想从你对我说你爱我的那天算起。”_

达乌德试图用歪嘴一笑掩饰住自己地沉思，但失败了：“那可还有一阵子。”

科尔沃笑了： _“那就算是今天吧。”_

“如果你喜欢的话。纪念日快乐，保镖。”

达乌德转过身正面面对他，然后把他拉过来吻了上去。科尔沃一边回应着这个吻一边用双手捧住达乌德的脸，这时达乌德才注意到科尔沃带着手套，是他平常带着的深色软皮手套。

“为什么带着手套？”他问，握住科尔沃的一只手，“你终于决定用手套来藏住你的印记了？不只是缠着一条羊毛绑带到处招摇了？你该不会真相信它能真把那该死的玩意儿挡住吧。”

这让达乌德小腿上挨了一踢，不过没什么恶意。

_“我想给你看点儿东西。”_

达乌德挑起眉毛，疑惑地看了他一眼。科尔沃没回答，只是轻轻握住达乌德的双手，把他的手套脱下来。他先脱掉达乌德的左手手套，然后是右手，接着把他红色外套的袖子卷起来一点，露出他右手和手腕上交织的文身图案。

科尔沃的手指在文身上划过，像之前上千次一样，但这回，他温暖有力的抚摸停留在达乌德的手背，停在那块空白处，然后科尔沃抬起温柔的棕褐色眼睛与他视线交汇，眼里带着达乌德这么长时间从没见过的感情。

科尔沃把达乌德的右手托到嘴唇边，在手背上轻轻印下一个吻，接着，他脱下自己的手套，先是左手，然后是右手。

“科尔沃……？”达乌德问，声音突然变得沙哑。他看着科尔沃脱掉两只手套，放到外套口袋里。

他伸出自己的右手，达乌德的心跳猛地停了一下。

科尔沃右手上满是文身，像一只无指手套，复杂的图案包裹着他的手腕和手掌。这图案和达乌德手上的一模一样，只是更新。达乌德不敢相信他看到了什么，但接着科尔沃翻过手，给他看自己的手背，达乌德忘了怎么呼吸。

在达乌德手上原本是空白的地方，科尔沃做了一个设计，嵌在精妙的黑色线条里。那是一把刀的图案，形状、刀柄和十字纹路都和达乌德携带的那把相似。

科尔沃手上文的刀很锋利，没有锈迹，没有血迹，干干净净。

达乌德只能想象他脸上带着什么表情，他突然明白了一切，科尔沃为什么要文上这个和达乌德相似的文身，他为什么在那块空白处填上了代表他灵魂伴侣的符号，他明白了其中的含义。

顿沃之刃，但是刀刃干净。

达乌德还没能咳出任何话，科尔沃就单膝跪地，他歪着嘴，英俊的脸上露出一个感动的微笑，然后握住达乌德的右手。他抬头用深沉的双眼看着他，手指描摹着达乌德手上那块空白的地方，带着关切，带着深情。

带着占有欲。

带着询问感。

一阵暖流淹没了他的脑海，达乌德明白这是一个请求（译注1），科尔沃在无声地询问他愿不愿意建立起永久的关系，他要把他一生的爱和奉献都承诺给他。  
（译注1：原文proposal，矜持点儿就是请求，直白点儿就是求婚啦~）

这是个传统的文身，他的母亲一直后悔文上，但最后达乌德用它来代表自己的独立，最后他见到了自己的灵魂伴侣，开始讨厌它的含义。这个被伴侣双方同享的文身就像婚戒，只不过达乌德的还不完整。

科尔沃在请他完成这个图案，填上那块空白，类似他在达乌德不知情时文上的那个图案。

“……好，”达乌德嘶哑着咳出一句，与科尔沃手指交缠，回应着他的紧握。他的头轻飘飘的，感觉视线模糊，不能自已。科尔沃透过一阵难以置信的狂喜，发出不敢相信的笑声。

科尔沃站起身把达乌德拉进怀里，达乌德把脸埋进科尔沃的发间，拼命想稳住呼吸。科尔沃紧紧抱着他，心脏贴着达乌德的胸口剧烈跳动，他们站了很长时间，尽力控制住自己的情绪，两人都不敢相信，不能自已。

不过最终，达乌德心里的想法安定下来，所有事都让他觉得无比 _正确_ ，因为注定如此。

 

达乌德知道了是瓦德寇帮科尔沃手上文了文身，他很高兴科尔沃还记得没去找外面的文身师，而是从他们自己的人里找了一个。瓦德寇很有经验，已经为捕鲸帮的人文过很多次文身了，甚至还在达乌德后背上文了一个。

不过他没想到艾米丽也参与了进来，不过他听说的时候还是被莫名感动了。科尔沃给达乌德看了在他睡觉时她给他的手画的画，瓦德寇就是用这些作参考来尽量还愿达乌德的文身的。达乌德必须承认，作为一个十四岁的孩子，她的天赋实在太多了。倒不是说他不知道她一直有创造天分，这从艾米丽装点着他房间的图画就能明显看出来，不过复杂缠结的潘迪希亚文身跟那完全不同，而达乌德对她的帮助产生了奇异的感激，好像都是因为艾米丽的贡献，科尔沃和他才有可能共享这个文身。

 

几天之后他们约见了瓦德寇，在达乌德的房间里，在那扇大窗前。

每一个捕鲸帮成员都到了，聚在一张小桌和两把椅子周围。他们看着瓦德寇准备好鲸油驱动的小文身枪，换上了一个新针头。傍晚的阳光从窗户里飘进来，照亮了房间，投下黄油般柔和的光线，让顿沃城的剪影在他们身上蔓延。

达乌德坐在瓦德寇对面的椅子上，科尔沃站在他一侧，艾米丽站在另一侧。瓦德寇开始工作，在达乌德右手背上的空白处填上一个符号。达乌德能感觉到科尔沃温暖的手掌搭在他的肩膀上，安抚着他，但就算没有他灵魂伴侣深情的抚摸他也几乎感觉不到针一遍遍刺入皮肤的疼痛，因为当瓦德寇慢慢将那个图案刺到达乌德的手背上时，一种发自内心的强烈情感正困扰着他，淹没了其它一切情绪。

很长一段时间房间里只有文身枪轻柔的嗡嗡声。气氛有些奇异地庄重，虽然做的事十分简单，不过他们都能感觉到其中的重大意义，达乌德有些奇妙地感动，每个他信任的男男女女和他某种意义上的女儿都来见证了这一切，因为如果他要把科尔沃和自己绑在一起，他也就把他和自己认为是家人的人也绑在了一起。 

最后，代表科尔沃的符号被刻在了达乌德的手背上，一个乌鸦头骨填充了他空白了大半辈子的地方，感觉像一块他不知道已经丢了的拼图回到了原位，补全了他，用他出生那天就一直渴望的东西填满了他。

达乌德站起来，因为喜悦而颤抖着，科尔沃和达乌德分享了他们联结正式敲定后的第一个吻。

最后，艾米丽打破寂静，发出一声喜悦的尖叫，捕鲸帮也插进掌声和说笑声，所有人都拥上来祝贺他俩。达乌德回应着皮克福德兴奋的拥抱，一边瞥向艾米丽。她握着科尔沃的手，回视着他，微笑着抬头在她父亲的前额吻了一下，达乌德知道他俩都得到了她的祝福。之后，她走到他身前拥抱了他。

“我的另一个父亲，”艾米丽贴着达乌德的耳朵低语，他拥抱着她，时间比应该的长了些，知道他再次找回自己的声音。

这是一场吵吵闹闹的完美庆典，没什么花哨的东西，不过达乌德也不想要那些。达乌德鱼龙混杂的重组家庭里每个人都在这儿，而这才是最重要的。他们开了几瓶达乌德和科尔沃准备好的威士忌、果汁和红酒，互相碰了好几次杯。他们还玩儿起了纸牌，在里纳尔多讲起捕鲸帮旧日时光的故事时发出大笑，他讲的是达乌德最惊人的几桩冒险还有他们在原石岸的时光。科尔沃和达乌德一直肩并肩坐着，和其他人一边听一边笑，惊叹着他们手上的动作。达乌德容忍了他的人兴奋的吵闹和说笑，直到太阳完全落下，他才把他们轰走，低声吼出的命令下是无法掩藏的深情，还让他们抢走了几瓶选好的酒。艾米丽和捕鲸帮把他俩单独留下，捕鲸帮走之前还朝他们的方向故意戏弄地喊了几句下流玩笑。

达乌德叹口气，如释重负地迎接寂静，转身面对他的灵魂伴侣。科尔沃站在窗户前，被最后一丝金色的阳光照亮，他看上去无比漂亮，达乌德感觉自己在做梦。达乌德走到他身边，用同样感动的微笑回应着他。下一秒他们就缠绕在彼此的怀抱里，狂野地亲吻着，没过多久他俩都“扑通”倒在床上，无助地挣扎喘息着，在两人的互动中神魂颠倒。

 

很长一段时间后，夜幕完全落下，达乌德和科尔沃蜷在彼此的怀抱中，浑身都是汗水和另一个人的气味。科尔沃抓过达乌德的右手紧紧握在手中，充满占有欲地在他手背新刺的文身上画着圈。刺着乌鸦头骨地方还是有些痒，但达乌德珍惜这种不常有的刺痛，因为这能让他想起他们刚刚正式敲定的联结。

_“你觉得我们能一直这样吗？”_ 一阵幸福的沉默后，科尔沃比划着问。

达乌德突然睁开他半闭着的眼睛，仍然因为他们之前的活动有些昏昏欲睡：“你是什么意思？我们能不能一直待在一起？”

科尔沃咯咯笑着在达乌德的太阳穴上吻了一下。 _“不。我知道我们会在一起，不论发生什么。我的意思是……你觉得我们能就这么一直共度时光，不会有灾难发生，也不会有人想杀掉我们吗？”_

达乌德沙哑地笑着，摸着科尔沃的肩膀，他摇摇头开始说：

“也许吧。我希望如此，至少。不过我确定我们能应付，不论发生什么。”

_“你这么确定吗？你可有吸引危险的习惯。”_

“我知道不少事，科尔沃，”达乌德低声说，他的手顺科尔沃的后背滑下，抚摸着他熟知的灵魂伴侣标记，而科尔沃笑着回应，他的呼吸飘在达乌德的嘴唇上。“另外，我敢说你也一样。”

科尔沃咧嘴笑： _“真是个奇怪的组合，你和我。刀刃和乌鸦。”_

“确实，”达乌德瞥了一眼他们交叠双手上的文身，然后回答，突然想起科尔沃决定饶恕他的时候。他选择了宽容，而非复仇，好像知道他俩会随着时间陷入爱河，“也许你永远不该推举我为间谍大臣。”

科尔沃笑了，这是达乌德听过的最美好的声音，他显然听出了达乌德语气里的讽刺： _“很高兴我这么做了。”_

“我也是。”

他们亲吻，吻得又深又激情，达乌德心底一处地方平静下来，被幸福填满，他任思绪在脑海里飘过，想着是科尔沃、还有他自己的各种决定把他们带到现在的结果里，因为如果达乌德学到了什么，那就是他们的决定总会在某事某刻，对某个人意义重大。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文就这么完结了，这是我翻译的第一篇比较长的中篇同人，其中有很多翻译不到位的地方，速度也比较慢，感谢大家一直的支持和评论。
> 
> 当然一定要感谢的还有本篇的原作者Aescela，这篇文章最吸引人的就是她写出的各种细节以及达乌德和科尔沃之间进进退退的甜蜜感情，虽然人物性格和原作不完全一样，但也是相当优秀的二次设定了。而“本该是仇敌的两人发现对方是自己的灵魂伴侣”这样非常有冲突感的设定自然要感谢这个系列的创造者，Estora和Taywen。
> 
> 之前说过这个系列的第三篇，标的还是未完结，不过第三篇都是几个Aescela基于这个设定的一些微型小随笔，我没有要授权，也暂时还不打算翻，不过也许哪一天我忍耐不住的话还是会问原作者要第三篇的授权的~
> 
> 就是这样，再次多谢各位的支持啦！


End file.
